


What have we become

by Shinda85



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, M/M, Unapologetic Clarke, bit of angst, octavia and Lexa are buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 149,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: After the mountain Clarke heads out to be on her own. After 3 months she returns to Arcadia wanting to see her mother And friends before she sets of to Polis to seek out Lexa but ends up on a different journey to seek her out





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke lay in the woods with the rain beating against her body. Clearing away the dirt and the red dye in her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool drops on her body. She was tired and hungry but has found since landing on the ground that rain relaxes her. It has been 3 months since she killed every man woman and child in mount weather. It has been 3 months since she has seen any of her people. It has been 3 months since she looked into the intense green eyes that make her heart beat a little faster. 

She sighed as she sat up. For the first month she was just angry. Angry at herself and angry at Lexa. Angry at herself for having to pull the lever and angry at Lexa for leaving her. The second month she had forgiven herself. She realised that she felt guilty that she didn't feel guilty for doing what she had to do. The mountain men killed thousands of grounders and they were never going to stop. She was still angry at Lexa for the second month though. She longed for her touch at night, she longed for her comfort which just made her angrier. 

The 3rd month she accepted what Lexa did what she would have done. She wasn't angry at her anymore. She understood and knows that if the offer had of been handed to her she would have taken it in a heart beat. She wasn't angry at her for taking the deal she was hurt Lexa left her. She threw herself back on the ground and closed her eyes tight trying not to think of the green eyes beauty with no avail.

She rolled her eyes at how pathetic she must look. Her clothes are all worn, torn and wet, her hair is a mess. It looks like she hasn't bathed in a month, smells like it too and to top it off here she lay in the rain heartbroken and missing the commander. She hit the ground in frustration. She doesn't want to miss Lexa. She just wants to move on. Then she felt her heart beat faster at the thought that maybe Lexa had moved on. She dug her fingers in the dirt and clenched her fists at the thought. She curled up on her side letting the rain beat down on her. She let tears fall down her face at the thought. Why wouldn't she move on, she slept with niylah after all. She did it to try and forget Lexa. She laughed to herself, obviously didn't work did it. She shook her head in annoyance. Lexa was beautiful only a blind person couldn't see that. She was beautiful and powerful she could have anyone she wanted so why wouldn't she have moved on. It's been 3 damn months. She hit the ground again, and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The thought made her sick. 

She heard a twig snap and sat up quickly. She rolled her eyes when she realised it was niylah. She ignored her and layed down again. 

"Wanheda. Come in side before you get sick" 

Clarke looked to her side to view the trading post. She sighed and thought that it would be nice to get into some clean clothes and maybe eat. She shook her head "I'm busy niylah" 

Niylah chuckled "you are to busy to get warm and fed?" 

"Yup" she replied closing her eyes

"Thinking about a certain commander again are we" 

Clarke snapped her eyes opened and sat up straight "no! I am enjoying the peace!" She snapped

Niylah laughed "if you say so wanheda"

Clarke groaned "I told you not to call me that niylah" 

Niylah shrugged "it's your title now. Get used to it." 

Clarke stood up "I don't want the damn title!" 

"Tough. Now are you coming inside or not?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Fine" she grumbled walking past niylah. 

.......................

Niylah ran a bath for Clarke. She stayed in there until the water went cold. When she dressed into some dry clothes she made her way out to find niylah who had a hot meal waiting for her.

"Come eat" 

Clarke shrugged and made her way towards the table "have you heard anything from Polis?" 

Niylah frowned "you have been coming here for 3 months and this is the first time you have ever asked about Polis. Why now all the sudden?" 

"Curiosity" 

Niylah grinned "are you sure it is not because you want to know about heda" 

Clarke clenched her jaw "have you got news or not niylah I don't want to talk about the damn commander" 

Niylah chuckled "very well. There has been no news because I have not seen anyone in 3 months" 

Clarke nodded "is that normal"

"We are at peace at the moment. People tend to enjoy it as much as they can while it lasts" she shrugged "if you want to know of news why not find out yourself?" 

"Niylah-" 

"Clarke. You can try to lie to me but I see right through it. You miss your people" she took pause and looked directly in Clarkes eyes "you miss heda" Clarke looked away and clenched her fists "you should see them. You should find heda, and sort out what ever it is that is going on in here" she pointed to Clarkes heart "so that this" she pointed to Clarkes head "will not seem so full" 

"What if she-" she swallowed the lump in her throat "what if she has-" 

"Moved on" 

"Yeah" she looked down sadly "I hate feeling like this" 

"If she has moved on then at least you can move on as well. She would be a fool though" 

Clarke smiled at niylah "we only kissed once" 

Niylah's eyes widened "she kissed you!" She said shocked 

"Yeah. So?" 

"Clarke she has not been in the company of anyone since her lover was killed" 

"Oh" Clarke didn't know how to respond to that.

"Sha. Rumours had it that she swore off love. Love is weakness become her motto" 

"Yeah she told me that once" 

"But still she kissed you" 

"Yeah"

"You may not believe this but you must have meant something to her Clarke. She must have cared for you" 

Clarke scoffed "she walked away from me in battle and left me to die niylah"

"Hmm perhaps it was not personal" 

Clarke scoffed "felt personal" she shrugged 

Niylah held her hand "you must talk to her. You must tell her how you feel" 

Clarke stood up from the table "I don't even know why I care! Clearly she doesn't!" 

"Would you not have left her if the deal was offered to you?" 

"Yes! I would have taken the damn deal! But I would have found a way to help her! I would not have turned my back on her not after she kissed me!" 

"Then perhaps you should tell her that" 

Clarke bent down on the table she took a deep breath "your right" she stood up straight and grabbed her bag shoving things in there "your right even if she doesn't have feelings for me I deserve to be heard!" She placed her bag on her back. She stood In front of niylah "thank you niylah for everything" 

"You are very welcome wanheda. Take one of the horses at the back" Clarke nodded and hugged her friend "safe travels" 

"May we meet again" she smiled as she left the trading post. First she was going back to her people. Then she would go to Polis to yell and scream at the green eyes beauty. It has been long enough


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke rode up to the gate of Arcadia. 

"Hands in the air!" She heard a gruff voice say. She rolled her eyes and pulled back her hood. "Clarke?" Clarke looked up and seen Bellamy looking down at her from the watch tower they had built. He looked surprised and kinda pissed. "Open the gates!" He yelled. Clarke got off her horse and walked through the gates. She looked around to her people who seemed to be surviving well. They had built little huts and had camp fires all around. She grinned. This is all she wanted. Peace. Bellamy walked beside her "finally decided to come home" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way to the med bay to see her mom. Knowing her mother that was were she would be almost 24/7. Everyone had noticed her at some point and stoped to either wave or nod in her direction or whisper to the person beside them. She kept her chin held high and continued to the med bay with Bellamy trailing behind her. She walked in the the med bay to see her mother tend to the sick. She smiled proudly. He mother looked up and gasped then ran to her and hugged her tight. 

"Honey! Your ok!" She cried 

"Yeah mom" she hugged her mother back "I'm ok" 

"Let me look at you" she held Clarke back to check her over 

"Mom I'm fine I promise"

Abby shook her head "I want to do a full check up" she said sternly 

Knowing that she wouldn't win this argument she agreed "fine" 

Abby pulled her over to a bad and sat her down. Clarke noticed Bellamy left at some stage. "Where have you been? Why did you leave?"

Clarke sighed as her mother started checking her for injuries "just around mom and I left cause I needed to clear my head"

"And did it help"

"A little" she smiled 

"Well a little is better then not at all"

Clarke shrugged "yeah" 

Clarke jumped when the door burst open with an angry looking Raven coming her way "Clarke Griffin! You have some explaining to do!" Raven yelled "you just leave?! With out as much as a 'hey ray just gonna disappear for 3 months without a word' "Raven stood in front of Clarke and crossed her arms 

Clarke grinned at her friend " you would have let me leave just like that?" 

Raven pointed at her "ah ah you do not get to speak right now griffin! We have been worried sick about you!" 

Clarke wiggled her way of the bed and stood in front of Raven. She held her by the shoulders "I'm sorry ray. I needed to leave. I need to be by myself after what I did. I just couldn't be here" 

Raven sighed "fine!" She moved forward and hugged Clarke close "are you ok" 

Clarke shrugged "kinda" 

Bellamy was behind them watching the whole exchange. "Kinda?" 

"Yeah kinda" she snapped. Her tone took everyone by surprise "sorry. I will be heaps better when I get to Polis I have to speak to Lek- the commander" 

Abby rushed to her "Clarke you can't leave you just got back" 

"Sorry mom it's important"

"Well your in luck then princess cause the commander should be here soon" Bellamy drawled 

Clarke could feel her heart beat quicker. She nodded afraid that if she spoke her nerves would show. Lexa was going to be here soon. She took a deep breath. "Saves me the trip" she shrugged. 

She hear a commotion near the door. Jasper stumbled in. He looked to Clarke "well well well if it isn't the angel of death herself" he slurred. 

Clarke rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this Jasper" 

He laughed "make time. Your a murderer" 

She got off the table and ignored him. She looked at her mother. "Mom I'll wait for you in your room" Abby nodded. Clarke went to move out the door but Jasper grabbed her arm

"It's yours and that commander bitches fault" 

Clarke grabbed his hand pulled it around his body and smashed him into the wall "what did you just say" she growled 

"Your fault and that commander bitch" 

Clarke pulled him forward and threw him into the wall again. Raven and Bellamy held her back. She shrugged them off and straightened herself up. Jasper glared at her from the floor "you want me to apologise for saving our people. My mother? Our friends? You want me to apologise for ending 100 years of torture and killings?" She scoffed "you will be waiting a while Jasper" she snapped. She shook her head in disappointment as she walked away 

"I was going to save us all. I was going to kill him" Clarke turned quickly walked back and crouched beside him. 

"They were never going to stop. Ever. You could have killed him but someone would have taken his place. They would have continued to drain our people and the grounders. They would have continued the kidnappings and the reaper treatment. We broke through their defences but they would have rebuilt" she sighed "I'm not sorry for what I had to do but I am sorry for your loss, you might never understand my decision and honestly I don't care. No one else has to make the calls that I have had to make so when you are put in that position come talk to me Jasper" she stood up and looked down to him "until then stay out of my way cause I won't put up with this shit" as she walked off she stopped and turned around slowly "and don't let me hear you bad mouthing the commander again" she walked off and mumbled to her self "Only I can do that" she made her way to her mothers room leaving Raven, Bellamy and Abby all shocked at what had just occurred 

....................

Clarke lied on her mothers bed staring at the ceiling. She feels so enclosed being in Arcadia once more. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Lexa being nearby. She heard the door open and sat up as her mother walked in and sat on the bed. Abby got her stethoscope out and checked her chest and pulse. She also checked her temperature. 

"See I'm fine" 

Abby sighed "are you Clarke?" 

Clarke stood up from the bed. "Yes mom is that so hard to believe?" She said annoyed as she changed out of her clothes. 

"Yes it is. You left for 3 months. You come back and scared Jasper half to death and then declare that you want to leave again to go to Polis so excuse me for thinking that yes Clarke you are not fine" 

Clarke threw back her head and sighed. She sat next to her mother. Abby held her hand "mom I meant what I said to Jasper. I'm not sorry. Im sick and tired of apologising for every decision that I have had to make since landing on earth" she shook her head "no one else wants to make these choices but yet so many of you sit back and judge me"

"You are right" Abby conceded "and its unfair" 

"Yeah it is. I didn't ask for this mom! I didn't want to kill anyone! But it had to be done"

"And what about the commander?" 

Clarke snapped her head to her mother "what about her" 

"You seem to be sensitive about her" 

Clarke clenched her jaw "it's complicated" 

"Do you care about her?" 

"Mom" Clarke stood up to put on her jacket "I don't know ok I need to talk to her" 

Abby had a guilty look on her face. Clarke frowned and was about to question her when Bellamy knocked on the door 

"They are here" he said "did you-" 

Abby cut him off and shook her head "let's go" she got up and lead them all the council chambers. Clarke followed confused about what just occurred. 

She entered the chambers behind her mother. Kane stood up and smiled at her when she entered 

"Clarke it's so good to have you back" she smiled and nodded at him. Raven was sitting beside her who winked at her. Clarke chuckled and took a seat beside her mother. She waited and Clarkes nerves started getting the better of her. Any place her hand on her wrist to calm her. It worked a little. The door opened and every stood up. Clarke watched as Indra strode into the room to the head of the table followed by a 16 year old blonde boy that had the commanders stash on. Clarke frowned As this boy stood at the head of the table. Clarke looked at her mother who looked at her guilty. And Indra looked at her amused. She looked all around the table and noticed everyone was avoiding eye contact except Kane who just looked confused.

"What the hell" she said. Abby held her elbow but Clarke shrugged it off "who the hell is this?" She pointer to the boy "and where the hell is leksa?" 

Indra moved forward and held the tip of her sword the her throat. It Clarke just hit it away cutting her hand in the process

"Empleni Indra" said the boy. Indra snarled at Clarke and took her place beside the boy. "Wanheda" he bowed "my name is Aden-" 

"I don't really care what your name is" she cut him off making Indra move forward again but was stopped when Aden held up his hand. 

"Clarke let's settle down" Kane said calmly 

"Let's not. Where. The fuck. Is leksa" she spat

Aden stood forward "leave us" he demanded 

Clarke shook her head as everyone but Indra and Aden left. "Wanheda we have much to discuss" 

"I'm only going to ask one more time" Clarke said losing her patience. She had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach 

"You dare speak to heda this way!" 

"Heda?" She said confused. She started to breath heavy "where is leksa" her voiced wavered 

"Wanheda please sit" 

Clarke started pacing thinking the worst "where is she!" She yelled 

"She's gone skia girl!" Indra spat

Clarke fell back into her chair "no" she said softly she ran her fingers through her hair and gripped her hair in her fists "no" she repeated 

Aden stood near her "it is what she wanted. Indra did what Lexa asked her to do" 

Clarke stood up quickly and glared at Indra. She swallowed the lump in her throat "you did this?" 

Indra puffed out her chest "I do not answer to you sk-" 

She never got to finish as Clarke ran across the room and charged into her throwing Indra against the wall. Indra pushed her back and tried to get her sword but Clarke punched her in the face then kicked her and grabbed her by her jacket then used all her body strength to smashed her in the wall. Aden tried to hold her back but she elbowed him in the face breaking his nose. She kicked Indra in the ribs while she was lying on the ground and then straddled her and punched her in the face. Bellamy and Raven had run into the room having heard the fight and grabbed her off Indra who was dazed. She screamed and pushed them back as she lunged for indra again and wrapped both her hands around her throat "I'll kill you!" She screamed as she watched Indra fighting for breath "you killed her!" She yelled "she trusted you!" She started crying tightening her grip around her throat. Abby rushed into the room with a syringe and stabbed it in Clarkes arm "she started to loosen her grip as she swayed above Indra "fuck you" She cried "ill kill you Indra" she fell off her "ill kill you for killing leksa" she felt her eyes heavy "I'll kill everyone who touched her" she mumbled as she lost consciousness 

Abby helped Indra up who was still trying to breath. Raven and Bellamy ran to Clarke "fuck!" Yelled Raven "what the fuck!" She yelled again 

Aden wiped the blood from her nose "she did not hear the full story. She did not give us a chance to explain" 

"God damn it Abby!" Yelled Bellamy "I told you to tell her" 

"I'm sorry I didn't get the time and I didn't think she would react like this!" 

"She will be angry either way" Indra croaked "Lexa is missing she would have reacted like this either way" 

"Why?" Asked Raven confused 

Indra laughed. "You Skai kru are so slow" 

"Indra" Aden warned her 

Indra nodded and shook her head at the Skai people "you all honestly did not know that something was happening between commander Lexa and wanheda" 

"What!" Bellamy and Raven yelled together 

Bellamy looked at Abby "did you know?" He asked 

Abby sighed "I had a feeling?" 

"A feeling?" 

"Yes call it mothers intuition" she shrugged

"Well fuck" said Raven. 

Abby rubbed her head. "Raven, Bellamy take Clarke to my room and restrain her."

"Sha I would like to talk to her when she wakes" Aden said to Abby 

"Ok I guess you can explain it better then any one us anyway" 

"Sha" 

Raven laughed "remind me not to mess with Clarke"


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke slowly opened her eyes. She tried to shield her eyes from the light but couldnt. She tugged at her hands and realised she was cuffed to the bed. Then it all came back to her. She started sobbing as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Lexa was gone. She tugged harder are restraints but just ended up hurting herself. She couldn't bring herself to care though. Lexa was gone. She felt anger bubbling under her skin and screamed. Abby came running into the room and her heart broke at the sight. Clarkes wrists were bleeding from pulling at her restraints and her face was red and puffy from crying 

"Let. Me. Go. Now!" She growled 

"Honey calm down" 

"NO!" 

She pulled at her restraints again. Abby ran over to hold her down "Clarke honey please" Clarke stopped struggling and started crying. Abby cupped her cheeks "oh honey"

"Mom please let me go" she begged 

"Clarke Aden wants to talk to you to explain things" 

"Fuck Aden! And you tell indra she is dead!" She sobbed

Aden walked into the room "Abby can I have a minute with Clarke please"

"Sure" she bent down and kissed her daughter on the head and left. 

Aden sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Clarke "wanheda you did not give me a chance to tell you that we do not know if Lexa is alive or dead" 

"What!" 

"She is missing wanheda" 

Clarke felt hope ignite in her chest. "But Indra?" 

"Let me explain. Heda was not the same when she returned from the mountain" he said sadly 

.........................

The day after Lexa left Clarke at mount weather 

Aden was eagerly waiting for Lexa to return. He stood at the gates with Titus, hand behind his back. Chest puffed out. He smiled when he seen Lexa lead the army to the gates. He frowned when Lexa got closer. Something has happened. Lexa looked sad. She looked hurt and her eyes looked dead where as they usually look full of light. 

Titus greeted her "Heda" he bowed 

"Welcome home Heda" said Aden 

Lexa raised her chin at the both of them. She nodded and made her way to the tower. Titus attempted to talk to her but she held up Her hand to stop her "I have had a long journey. I am going to bathe I will meet you in the throne room."

"Sha Heda" 

When she was out of ear shot Indra stood in front of them. "What happened" asked Aden 

"She made a deal with the mountain men, she freed our people by doing so she broke the alliance with skaikru" 

Titus shook his head "the clans will not like this" 

"She saved them, that was her goal" she snapped

"Indra!" One of the warriors ran up to Indra 

"What" she snapped 

"Clarke kom skaikru has taken down the mountain"

"Impossible" spat Titus

"It is true flaimkeeper, everyone man woman and child inside the Mountain is dead by Clarke kom skaikrus hand, I checked myself" 

"What of skaikru now" asked Aden 

"They retreated back to their home all except wanheda"

"Wanheda?" Asked Indra 

"Sha that is what the people call her now, wanheda and mountain slayer" 

She nodded "dismissed" he nodded and ran back with the men. 

"Would she come for revenge" asked Titus 

Indra shook her head "no" 

"Let us go wait in the throne room for Heda" 

..........................

Aden, Indra and Titus waited for Lexa. When she arrived they were surprised to find she didn't have any armour on or her commander gear. The three of them shared a concerned look as she sat on the throne. 

"Heda the mountain has fallen Clarke kom Skai kru killed them all" 

Aden could see her swallow the lump in her throat as she looked away

"And what of Klark" she asked 

"She returned with skaikru then left" 

Lexa nodded. Titus moved close to her "we should strike them do-" 

"No!" She snapped "the peace treaty will stay intact" 

"But Heda" 

"I said no Titus" he nodded and left the room in a huff "Aden can you give me an Indra a moment?" 

"Sha Heda" he bowed. He left the throne room but had his ear against the door listening 

"Indra" she said with a cracked voice "I do not feel like myself"

"Heda? Are you ill?" 

"Perhaps" she sighed "if I am not doing my duty I need you to take matters into your own hands" 

"Heda?"

"Remove me, kill me, do whatever you have too" 

"Heda I can not do that"

"You are my most trusted general and friend Indra kom trikru"

"Sha. Heda what is wrong" 

Lexa sighed "I have given everything to our people Indra. I think I gave them the last of me" 

Aden frowned and ran out before he got caught. 

Over the next month Lexa spent most of her time in her bedroom. Aden would always go to her at least 3 times a day. She was always sleeping or always sitting looking over Polis with a sad look in her eyes. He made her smile one day but that day seems so long ago. Today he wanted to make her smile again. He walked into her room and found her curled up on the bed in a foetal position crying. He ran over to her but she wouldn't respond. He ran out of the room to find Titus and Indra and they all ran to her room and found her in the same position. He lied down beside her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She closed her eyes to his touch and sighed. So he hugged her close till she fell asleep. The three of them left the room and entered the throne room. Indra walked over to the war table and hit everything off in anger. 

Titus sighed "she can not lead like this. I have been making excuses for her to the ambassadors but if they were to see her like this they would kill her

"I do not think she would care" Indra spat

"She needs to not be here" Aden said. Indra and Titus stared at him "she is wounded she needs time to heal" he said confidently 

"She is heda she can not leave" Titus said annoyed 

Aden stood up straight "Titus she is strong but she is wounded. She will not heal here and she will be killed we all know Lexa is the best commander these lands have ever seen but she is broken and needs time" 

Indra nodded "Sha" she said sadly

"What do you suggest" asked Titus defeated 

"We stage a kidnapping. I know of a place Heda told me about. She will be safe and she can heal, Indra she asked this of you" 

"Sha" 

"I will tell Indra and only Indra of this place. Lexa told me in confidence and I only trust Indra to keep this to herself" Indra stood up straight and proud 

Titus shook his head "will you stand in her place Aden"

"Of course" 

........................

Indra got the some sleeping herbs from nyko she didn't tell him who is was for. She went up to lexas room and talked her into drinking it. She picked Lexa up and threw her over her shoulder and headed to the tunnels. Aden had the nightbloods make a distraction so there were no guards. She met Aden at the end of the tunnel that eats to the fields he had a wagon waiting where she placed her. 

"Do you know the way?" 

"Sha" 

"Safe travels Indra" 

"Mochof" 

................................

Aden fished his story up to there. "And the rests is Indras story" Clarke sobbed thinking about Lexa being just as broken as she was 

"Can I see Indra" 

"Sha" 

He walked out and Indra walked in and rolled her eyes "such a child" she scolded 

"Please tell me where you took her" 

Indra sighed and continued 

.....................

Indra made her way to the place Aden said. Lexa was still unconscious. They stopped at the shore and made a camp for the night. She dosed off and when she woke Lexa was gone. She got up and frantically searched the area. She sat down on the rock and found a piece of parchment that said

"She is safe Indra" 

She threw the parchment on the floor and grunted in annoyance. 

....………..............

"Who left the note? Where did you take her? Why haven't you looked!" Clarke asked desperately 

Indra sighed "she clearly does not want to be found"

"Get my mother Indra" 

Indra scoffed "I do not take orders from you" 

"Why do you hate me" her lip shook 

"Other then the fact you just tried to kill me" 

"You hated me before that"

Indra sat on the bed and sighed "I do not hate you Clarke" 

"I'm going to find her" 

Indra smiled "I'm sure if anyone can find her it would be you" 

"Can you please get my mother" 

"Will you try to kill me again wanheda"

"Not today" 

Indra chuckled "very well"


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke convinced her mother to undo her restraints. She was now frantically packing for her trip. Raven was leaning against the door frame watching "so you and the commander huh" 

Clarke looked up "its complicated" 

"Yeah I can see that. She made you kill Finn and she left us all to die yeah I guess it would be complicated" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this Raven" 

"Make time Clarke" she snapped. Clarke ignored her and kept packing "you lost your shit when Jasper called her a bitch, you lose your mind when you thought she was dead, why?" 

"I told you it's complicated" she said through grit teeth 

Raven shook her head "talk to me Clarke?" 

Clarke stopped packing and looked at her friend "I care about her and she's in pain. I have to find her. I have to know if she's alive or dead. I just have to go" 

"Well I'm coming" 

"No I can't ask that of you" 

"Your not asking I'm offering. It's lonely here with out you or Octavia" 

Clarke frowned as she put her bag on her back "where's O" 

Raven shrugged "she left with Lincoln and hadn't returned yet" 

"You don't seem worried" 

"Nah she said it would be a long trip. They are going to go visit Lincolns friend Luna" 

"Oh ok" 

....................

Indra and Aden stood at the gates waiting with the horses. Both Raven and Clarke mounted their horses as Bellamy came running towards them with a bag

"I'm coming!" He says out of breath

"Fine" Clarke snapped she knew she wasn't going to win this argument 

"I think the words your looking for princess is thank you" he rolled his eyes

Clarke rolled her eyes and kicked her horse to be on her way

"Just don't hold me up bell" she yelled over her shoulder

...............

They arrived at the last place Indra had last seen Lexa. It was on a shore with miles of sea infront of them 

"It's beautiful" Raven said in awe 

"So what are we doing here princess" Bellamy asked annoyed 

"I'm going to look around" she shrugged. 

They spent hours on the shore and haven't found anything. Bellamy had set up a fire. Raven was sitting infront of it trying to warm up while Clarke just paced talking to herself. She got angry and picked up some rocks and leaves and threw them in the fire. They all stood back as the fire turned green. 

"That's cool do it again princess" Clarke picked up heaps of greens leaves and sat by Raven they each took turns at throwing them at the fire and watching the flames change colour. Raven nudged Clarkes shoulder "tomorrow is a new day Clarke. We will find her" Clarke nodded

Bellamy had fallen asleep and Raven was sleeping against Clarkes shoulder. She could feel herself nodding off so she lied back with Raven and fell asleep.

.....................

Clarke woke to someone calling her name. She felt the cold steel on a blade against her throat. She stood up slowly with her hands in the air. Both Raven and Bellamy where in the same position "what ever it is you want just take it and leave us be" Clarke said slowly 

"What are your names" one of the grounders said 

"I'm Clarke kom skaikru and they are Raven and Bellamy kom skaikru" 

The grounder looked at Bellamy "Octavias brother" 

"Do you know her! Do you know where she is!" The grounder held the knife closer to his throat to get him to stop

"Look we are just looking for someone" 

The grounder laughed. He gave them each a potion "drink this" 

All three of them looked sceptical "what is it" 

"Love potion" all the grounders laughed "I laike Srik kom floukru. I will take you all to Octavia kom skaikru but you have to drink that" 

Clarke looked at Raven and Bellamy "you 2 go I am going to keep looking" 

"Griff" said Raven "we will all go together and then continue to look for her once we have seen O and Lincoln. I promise" 

Bellamy looked at her sadly "please princess" she kicked the ground in anger "fine" she snapped and threw the potion back. She slowly hit the ground as she blacked out and just hoped she would wake up with all her body parts and organs 

......................

When all three woke they all stood up wobbly on their legs. The door opened and a woman walked in with red bushy hair "I am Luna" 

"Where my sister?" Bellamy snapped 

Luna laughed and shook her head. Octavia walked into the shipping container with a big grin "big brother" she said as she ran to Bellamy. He hugged her tight. Lincoln walked in behind her, He smiled at them all. Luna left and Clarke followed her and stopped when she realised where she was. She was so far out in the ocean she couldn't see land. She recognised this place as an oil rig. 

"Great!" Clarke says as she throws her hands in the air "it's gonna take me ages to get back to land!" 

Luna turned around and smirked at her "I doubt you will want to go back" 

Clarke shook her head "look no offence but if you could just give me some more of that potion I'll be on my way. I am looking for someone" 

"I know" she said with a grin. "She pointed to a laddar that led up to what she could only imagine was a helipad "go there you will find what you are looking for" she said as she walked away 

"It better be a way of this thing" she mumbled as she started to climb the ladder. When she got to the top she looked on the other side of the helipad . There was a lone figure sitting there with her legs hanging over the side and her chin resting on her knees "hey are you my way off this thing" she called out to the person. 

The person stood and slowly turned around. Clarke gasped "leksa"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see where lexas head is at and what she has been up too

Lexa woke up with a start. She realised she wasn't in Polis anymore. She was near a shore with Indra sleeping not too far from her. "Hello old friend" 

Lexa stood up quickly and turned to a voice she hasn't heard in years "Luna?" She whispered 

"Sha" Luna moved forward and hugged her friend. "You look horrible" Lexa burrowed her head in Lunas shoulder 

"I am tired Luna" she said sadly "so tired"

"Then come with me Lexa and rest" 

Lexa pulled back from Luna "I can not leave my people" 

"I got a message from Aden. You were bought here for this Lexa. Aden, Indra and Titus will take care of everything. You have taught that boy well" 

Lexa shrugged "fine. Just let indra know I am safe." Lexa agreed cause she knew that in this state she couldn't lead. 

"Sha" she wrote on some parchment and left it by Indra. "Come" she said softly taking Lexa's hand in her own. They sat in a boat and Lexa lent her head on Lunas shoulder and slept 

..............

When she woke, she woke in a single bed in a small room. It had a dresser in it and a window that overlooked the water. She layed down and was determined to go back to sleep but was disrupted with a knock on the door. She ignored it but the person on the other side kept knocking. She huffed and sat up "enter"

Lincoln had a tray in his hands and a smile on his face as he sat down on lexas bed "Heda" 

"Lincoln. It is just Lexa for now" 

He smiled "ok Lexa" he looked down to the tray "I bought some food in for you" 

"Mochof but I am not hungry" she sighed 

"Hmm. Heda is not hungry? This is different from the stories I have heard. Legend has it that Heda leksa ate a whole deer to herself after battle once" 

Lexa smiled and shook her head at the memory "yes well the warriors thought I could not so I wanted to prove them wrong. But just between you and i, it all came out one way or another" 

Lincoln laughed "I imagine so" 

She smiled and took the tray and looked at him sadly "I did not want to place a kill order on you Lincoln that is why I had warriors try to take you with us at the retreat" 

"Yes I know. I hold no Ill will" 

"What brings you here then Lincoln" 

"Luna and I grew up in the same village before she was taken to Polis, when she ran from the conclave I came across her and she told me she was coming here and to find her when I was ready. I really wanted to show Octavia"

Lexa nodded and she started eating. Lincoln smiled at her "it is good yes" 

"Sha" she said quietly. She finished and lied down again. When she was alseep Lincoln collected the tray and left. 

Outside Luna and Octavia were waiting "did she eat" asked Luna 

"Sha, she was hesitant at first but she got through it all" 

Luna sighed in relief "thank the spirits" 

Octavia scoffed "why do you care so much Lincoln she left us to die at that mountain. She let bombs drop of ton dc" 

Lincoln and Luna frowned at her "because her life is not her own Octavia kom skaikru" Luna placed a hand on her shoulder

"Her duty is to her people Octavia. Her life does not belong to her. That what it means to be the commander. Lexa has given her whole to her people, you may say whatever you want about her but that person, that woman has spent her whole life fighting for peace. She has given everything to her people and has even lost her loved ones for it, the last part of her that she had she gave it up when she retreated from that mountain" 

"And what was that?" Octavia asked 

"That is her story to tell but she is hurt" Luna replied 

"She's hurt? She left us to die and she is hurt!" 

Lincoln shook his head "it hurt her more then you think. You were not there you did not see her face when she told Clarke the deal she took. In that moment I could see her heart breaking right in front of me" 

Octavia sighed "why did it hurt her so much" 

Luna smirked "really Lincoln are all skaikru this oblivious" 

Lincoln smiled "not all no" 

"What are you talking about?" Asked Octavia impatiently 

"Octavia, you honestly did not notice something between Lexa and Clarke" 

"What!" Octavia shook her head "Clarke and the commander!" 

"Sha" 

"I have to get details!" She went to the room but was stopped by both Luna and Lincoln 

Lincoln held her around the waist. "The commander is not behind that door. Behind that door lie a broken woman who needs to heal" 

Octavia nodded "ok"

.............................

Lexa lay in a bright sunny field. She soaked up the warmth with a smiled. Her hands were behind her head as she was staring at the bright blue sky that is until a shadow blocked her view. She smiled when Clarke straddled her waist. She rubbed her hands up and down Clarkes side and Clarke just smiled warmly at her. She lent forward to kiss the Skai princess.

"Wakey wakey!" Octavia yelled. Lexa sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes. She threw her head back when she realised it was just a dream. Oh how she missed the blonde.

Octavia jumped on the bed and stared at her "Octavia kom skaikru, I am tried" she said as she lied back down as burrowed under the blankets. 

She heard Octavia scoff as she ripped the blankets off her. Lexa sat up and glared at her "look commander I'm bored. I mean it's nice here and all but honestly it's boring. Let's spar !" 

"I'm tired" 

"Mmm no your sad" she shrugged 

She ignored Octavia's comment "I do not feel like sparring"

"Well at least get up and bathe you smell" 

Lexa looked like she had been slapped "get out Octavia!" she spat

Octavia smiled and left. She picked up her blanket and covered herself getting ready to hopefully return the the same dream. She jumped out of bed when she felt cold water hit her body. She looked up to a grinning Octavia "there all better" she laughed 

Lexa growled and chased her out of the room. She ran by people she didn't know as Octavia ran ahead of her to a small room. She ran into the room stopped to look around. The room had baths in it and was empty. She looked around for Octavia but before she could she was tackled from behind and the momentum landed her in a warm bath. She came up coughing the water she had swallowed and glared at Octavia who was standing there with a smirk on her face "oh good you decided to bathe I was afraid I would have to force you" 

Lexa shook her head "Octavia you will pay for this!" 

Octavia put her hand on her hip and smiled "oh yeah what are you gonna do commander?" 

Lexa groaned "when I am finished in the bath you and I will spar Octavia kom Skai Kru" 

"Awesome see ya then" she waved as she left the room. 

...................

Luna came into the room Lexa was bathing in and left clean clothes for her. She made her was to the heli pad where Octavia was standing smugly "I would wipe that smug look of your face if I were you Octavia" 

"Make me commander" she teased Lexa growled and ran at her. They both punched and kicked each other until they were bloody and bruised and Laying on the floor gasping for air "that was awesome" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "your a good fighter Octavia" 

"Mochof heda" she sight "Indra taught me well" she said sadly "don't tell her this but I miss her" 

Lexa scoffed "I will not tell her that would be an uncomfortable conversation" 

Octavia laughed "could you imagine her face!" 

Lexa chuckled "Sha" 

Octavia stood up and held out her hand "come on let's go eat I'm starving" 

Lexa took her hand and let Octavia lead them to food. 

They came to what Lexa believe is a main hall where everyone was eating. She got a tray and food and then left to go to her bedroom. Octavia followed. 

"Come to my room it's not wet" Octavia smiled 

"I suppose I have no choice" 

When they got to Octavia's room Lexa sat at the end of the bed and Octavia sat next to her. She kept on glancing at Lexa. Lexa was losing her patience 

"What is it Octavia?" She said annoyed 

"You and Clarke?" 

"What?" 

"Were you together" 

Lexa put down her tray that was now empty "I do not want to talk about this" she snapped as she got up to leave. 

Octavia stood up quickly and pushed her back down on the bed "you may not want to talk bout it but you need to" 

Lexa sighed and rubbed both her hands on her face. Maybe Octavia was right. "We kissed once. She said she was not ready yet" Lexa shrugged "but it matters not. She will never want anything to do with me after what I did at mount weather" 

Octavia sat down beside her "I understand why you did it I think she would too" 

Lexa shook her head "no Octavia you did not see her face. I hurt her. I let her down." She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away from Octavia. She did not want to show weakness by crying. She flinched when she felt Octavia rub her back

"Hey why don't you lay down in here while I organise a dry bed for you" 

"Ok" she said softly lying down on the bed 

.............................

It had been 2 months since she was bought on the oil rig. She feels a little better then what she did. She was still sad though. The very thought of Clarke made her insides hurt. She missed her. Octavia burst into the room and jumped on Lexa 

"Ompf. Get off me Octavia" she said scolded "every morning we go through this!" 

It is true. Every morning for the last 2 months Octavia would burst through the room and jump on Lexa. Then they would spar. Both of they have grown close. 

"Yup!" Octavia said cheerily. She rolled off Lexa and Lexa moved close to the wall to try and ignore Octavia and go back to sleep. Octavia lied on her side and poked her in the ribs. Lexa squirmed and hit her hand away 

"Go away Octavia" Lexa growled as she turned on her stomach

"Nah" Octavia said as she got off the bed then jumped on Lexa landing on her back. 

"Ompf" Lexa ignored her. So Octavia started tickling her sides making Lexa squirm more "that is it Skai girl" she flipped around making Octavia fall off the bed. She laughed and looked down to Octavia who was laughing as well "come on Lex I'm bored!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes. Lincoln stood at the door smiling at the both of them. "Octavia annoying you again Heda?"

Lexa scoffed "when is she not" 

Octavia shrugged "oh well. Come on lex!" 

Lexa huffed "fine!" She stared getting dressed "where is Luna?" 

"I'm not sure" Lincoln replied 

Lexa nodded "ok" 

Lexa helped Octavia off the floor "are you and Luna banging?" Octavia frowned 

"Banging what?" Asked Lexa confused 

Both Lincoln and Octavia laughed "it's just a saying. It means are you having sex with Luna" 

Lexa froze "what!" She asked shocked "no!" She shook her head "no!" she repeated again

"Well she is in here almost every night". Octavia shrugged 

"Sha. So are you and I and the thought of us together makes me just as sick as the thought of being with Luna" 

Octavia pushed Lexa playfully "ah excuse you! What's wrong with me. I'm hot!" She looked to Lincoln "tell her I'm hot lincoln!" 

"Sha she is hot" he laughed walking away 

"Hot?" Lexa asked as she placed her palm against Octavia's forehead "you feel normal Octavia" 

Octavia pushed her hand away while laughing "it's a saying like it means I'm attractive" 

"Oh" 

"Yeah! So anyways getting back to it you'd be lucky to have me and you wouldn't be able to handle me anyways" 

Lexa shook her head "oh that I do not doubt I have heard you and Lincoln at night Octavia kom Skai kru" 

Octavia chuckled "yup! I make him scream" 

"Mm it's frightening" Lexa drawled 

"So what do you do with her then" 

"The same I do with you. Talk, read" 

"Just checking" 

"Checking for what?" 

"I just don't want you to jump into anything i know you still have feelings for Clarke" Lexa smiled at how thoughtful octavia was. She forgot what it was like to have a friend. 

"Sha" she shook her head "come one let us spar" 

...............

Luna stopped them when they were on their way to the helipad. "Octavia I need your help with something" Octavia nodded "go on up to the helipad old friend she will not be long" Lexa nodded 

 

....................

She sat down on the edge of the helipad and over looked the water. She can see the appeal to living here it was quite peaceful. Lexa wondered if Clarke would like it here. She sighed thinking about the blonde. Last she heard before she came here people were calling her wanheda. The commander of death and mountain slayer. When she heard this instead of feeling proud like Indra wanted her too she felt sad that that title had been given to Clarke because of what she did. 

"Hey are you my way off this thing?" She heard the husky familiar voice. Lexa froze. Has she finally gone mad. She felt her heart beating furiously in her chest. She stood up and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned around. There standing there was the blonde blue eyed beauty. She wore her blue jacket and tight black Pants her hair had a tinge of red to it and her eyes looked sad. 

"Leksa!" She heard Clarke gasp


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post 2 chapters today cause I have a super busy week.

"Klark!" Lexa said surprised. Clarke threw her head back and sighed in relief. She was here and she was alive. She looked tired though and sad. Her hair wasn't braided anymore it was down and wavey and all brushed to her left side. She wasn't in her commander gear. She wore a loose fitting singlet and tight grey pants that showed her toned legs. She looked gorgeous. She looked back at her and watched surprised as Lexa rushed towards her taking her injured hands from where she had beat Indra and started examining them "who attacked you?" she growled "ill end their fight!" she snapped

Clarke smiled and threw her arms around lexas shoulders. Lexa froze at first then wrapped her arms around her waist "your alive" she mumbled into her shoulder "your alive" she repeated like she couldn't believe it. She took a deep breath and inhaled lexas scent of pine wood and freshly cut grass then pulled back "you and me" she pointed between them "have a lot to talk about" 

Lexa nodded and looked away worried "lex!" She heard Octavia yell as she was climbing her ladder "guess who jus-" she stopped talking when she seen them both "oh hey there you are princess" 

Clarke strode over to Octavia "you knew where she was" she snapped 

Bellamy climbed up the ladder behind his sister "In her defence she didn't know you were looking for the commander, princess" he shrugged 

"Come on follow me we will go get some breakfast" Octavia smiled. When Clarke wasn't looking she winked at Lexa. Lexa rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder. 

.............................

They made their way to the eating hall and sat around a long table. Octavia automatically sat next to Lexa as that is what she has been doing for the last couple of months and Luna sat on her other side again out of habit. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek, She really wanted to be near Lexa. She placed her tray down on the table and sat opposite her. Lexa looked up from her food and smiled and she smiled back. Bellamy and Raven sat on either side of her. 

"Oh my god this is so good!" Yelled raven making everyone look at her. Clarke chuckled and shook her head. 

"Not bad" Bellamy mumbled Clarke elbowed him in his ribs. He looked at her "ah I mean yeah it's nice thanks Luna" Luna nodded at him.

Octavia lent forward and whispered in lexas ear "say something to her" 

Lexa glared at her "do not tell me what to do" she said quietly glaring at Octavia 

Octavia shook her head "goufa" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone looked up. 

Luna rubbed her temples "not again you two" 

"I am a goufa?" Lexa smirked "who cried yesterday when we were sparring Octavia kom skaikru?" 

"I had something in my eye 'commander I hardly ever bathe' " 

Clarke frowned watching the interaction between the two but Luna looked at her and shook her head not to intervene 

"At least I do not have incredibly loud sex that keeps people up all night!" 

"At least I have sex!" Octavia fired back

Lexa stood from the table and Octavia followed they both stood there glaring at each other. 

Meanwhile Clarke, Raven and Bellamy all watched in shock. Octavia slowly reached over to lexas tray and stole a piece of fish that Lexa was saving for last and popped it in her mouth. As soon as Octavia swallowed Lexa tackled her to the ground and had her in headlock. 

"Goufa!" Octavia yelled 

"Fool!" Lexa yelled back as they rolled around on the floor. Clarke stood up quickly to intervene and was surprised that no one was surprised. Luna stood in her way 

"This happens a lot wanheda" she shrugged "let them fight it out" 

Both Lexa and Octavia stood up both looking like a mess. Octavia laughed which made Lexa chuckled. She hugged Lexa and whispered in her ear "make sure you talk to her smelly" Octavia walked away to find Lincoln and Bellamy followed her. 

Luna looked at Raven "Raven is it?" 

"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out unless your screaming it in pleasure" 

Luna smirked "come. I will show you where we make our food" 

"Cool! See ya griff" 

She waved at her friend then looked to Lexa "are you ok?" She asked softly 

"Sha. Octavia is annoying sometimes" 

"Sometimes?" She smiled 

"Most of the time of was just trying to be kind"

Clarke smiled "let's go some where and talk" 

"Very well follow me" 

...................

Lexa led Clarke to her bedroom. She watched Clarke look at the window "Nice view" she said as she turned towards Lexa 

"Sha" 

"So how do you know Luna?" 

"She is a nightblood we trained together in Polis" 

"Nightblood?" 

Lexa sat on the bed and held a knife to her finger and made herself bleed. Clarke gasped and sat down quickly beside her "it's black!" 

"Sha. Only a nightblood can be commander, we are taken at a young age to Polis to train" 

Clarke grabbed a cloth from lexas nightstand and held her hand as she put pressure on her finger to stop it from bleeding. She held her hand with both of hers. Sitting so close to Lexa their sides were touching. Lexa looked at her and Clarke gulped when she seen the sadness in her eyes. She gently brushed her brown locks out of her face her fingertips grazing along Lexa's cheek making her shiver "I have to apologise to you" Clarke said softly as she placed her hand back on lexas 

"Why?" Lexa looked confused which Clarke thought was cute. 

"I may have had a fight with Indra. Um" she cleared her throat "ah. I may have almost strangled her to death" 

Lexa eyes widened "why? Did she harm you?" Lexa took a deep breath "if Indra harmed you Klark she will suffer!" Lexa said between clenched teeth

"No she didn't" Clarke said shaking her head

Lexa squeezed her hands "then why?" She asked more calm. 

"I wanted to see you. Ah I came back to Arcadia to see my mom and my friends before I left for Polis to seek you out. Mom and bell told me that the commander was coming. They forgot to mention that Aden was commander and that you were missing. So when Aden walked into the room and told me you were gone and then Indra said she did what you asked her to do I thought the worst I thought that she had killed you" Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat 

Lexa didn't know what to say. Clarke was afraid for her she tried to avenge her. She smiled at Clarke and place her hand on Clarkes leg. "Prehaps it is Indra you should apologise too" she smiled 

Clarke shook her head "no I got the feeling she wouldn't take that too well"

Lexa laughed and it made Clarke feel that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. The buzzing, the butterflies. 

Octavia barged into the room making Lexa groan. Raven was behind her "were they doing the deed?" Raven said excitedly 

Octavia threw her hands in the air "no!" She shook her head "they are just holding hands" 

"Owww hot stuff griff" Raven teased

"Fuck off rayes" she growled 

Raven laughed and Octavia chuckled "hey lex the kids are asking for ya. I know your busy but there isn't much to do here they look forward to seeing you"

"Of course" she looked at Clarke "would you like to come"

"Sure" 

Octavia rushed ahead and Clarke felt a gentle hand grab her elbow and turn her around to a very confusing looking commander "Klark what is the deed?" 

Clarke smiled and shook her head "I'll tell you later" 

 

.....................

Clarke had been sitting on a crate for the last 2 hours. Her chin rested in her hands listening to Lexa tell the children stories. She looked like a love sick puppy. She felt someone sit by her but couldn't take her eyes away from Lexa who looked up slightly and smiled at her. Clarke grinned back "She is good with kids" Luna said disturbing her. 

"Yeah she is" 

"She always was. There were 9 of us when we arrived at Polis myself and Lexa were 8 when we arrived we were the eldest the other 7 noviciates where between 3 and 5"

"That's so young" she looked back at Lexa. A little girl had thrown her self in her arms and was now sitting in her lap. Her heart hurt thinking of such young innocent children being forced to learn to fight

"Sha. She immediately took change of us all. All the young ones followed her around like she was a mother hen. Did what she said when she said it. Titus had no control over them. only Lexa. Even my brother followed her around like a lost puppy"

"Where are they now?" She looked at Luna and Luna took a deep breath

"Dead" 

"What! How?" Clarke asked confused 

"I think the conclave is something you have to hear from Lexa" 

Clarke looked back to Lexa. All the children had piled on top of her tickling her. Octavia was on the ground laughing clutching her stomach "look the big bad commander taken down by a bunch of kids" she laughed. 

Lexa sat up and smirked "kom war!" She yelled. All the children then launched themselves on Octavia and started ticking her leaving her a giggling mess. Luna stood up smiling. She clapped her hands twice and the children stopped and stood up. 

"Come young ones it's time to fish" they followed Luna out. Clarke walked to Lexa and held out her hand to help her up. Lexa took her hand and smiled "mochof" 

Octavia stood up "princess to you have to come see how they do their fishing!" 

Clarke hesitantly looked a Lexa. She really wanted to be alone with her "um" 

"Come on princess" Octavia threw her arm around lexas shoulder and pulled her in close "you can talk to Lexa later" 

Clarke frowned and moved quickly towards them both. She gently hit Octavias arm from lexas shoulder. Octavia stood there wide eyed. When Clarke realised what she did she blushed. "Ah sure" 

Octavia looked at Lexa and laughed "wow" she said as she led the way. Lexa just looked confused


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my fav chapters

Luna wound up the net that had about 100 fish in it. Raven went to the net "wow! It's so simple but yet so effective!" 

"Sha" Luna laughed

Clarke was standing beside Lexa. "Heda Heda come look at this big fish!" one of the children called excited

Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled as she made her way over to the excited children. Luna came and stood next to Her "Luna? How did Aden contact you if he didn't know where you were?" 

Luna looked at her and smiled and put 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Clarke could hear a squawk and looked to try and and find where the noise was coming from. Luna took out a long leather glove and raised her arm in front of her. Clarke jumped back as a big falcon landed on Lunas arm "this is Erik he leaves here once a week. Lexa knows my bird as I have had it since I was a child. She showed Aden this is how he got a message to me"

Lexa came and stood by Luna and patted Erik on the head "hello Erik" she cooed. 

Clarke smiled at the interaction. It was nice to see Lexa at ease. Luna rubbed hand up and down lexas arm and it made Clarke frown and her heart beat faster. She glared at Luna who took notice but grinned at Clarke as She removed her hand. Lexa didn't notice however the jealous look in Clarkes eyes. "You know wanheda? Me and Lexa have know each other a long time. Even though separated we have been in constant contact with Erik here" she looked at her bird then back to Lexa. "She is my my sister. Not by blood but that matters not to me" 

Lexa nodded in agreement. 

Clarke looked away embarrassed, This is Lunas way of letting Clarke know she is not a threat. Lexa moved towards Clarke "are you well Klark?" 

Clarke moved forward and wrapped her arms around Lexas shoulders shocking everyone in sight, suddenly she felt drained. She burrowed herself in lexas neck. Lexa returned the embrace gently "I'm tired leksa" she mumbled into lexas neck making lexa shiver. 

"Ok. Come, you can sleep in my bed Klark" Clarke nodded and followed Lexa to her room.

................

Clarke sighed as she lied on lexas bed and looked at Lexa who was making sure she had enough furs. she yawned. "What are you doing?" She asked as she watched Lexa lie out furs on the floor 

She looked up at Clarke "making a bed" 

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows "what? Lexa I will sleep on the floor I'm not taking your bed"

"It is fine Klark" 

Clarke stood up "no it's not" she pushed Lexa towards the bed making her shuffle all the way to the wall then Clarke climbed in beside her. She covered them both with a fur and closed her eyes. 

"We will compromise" she yawned again

Lexa lied on her side facing away from Clarke. It was squashy but both of them were enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other bodies. 

Clarke turned her head towards Lexa and noticed a black design peeking out of lexas singlet and on the back of her neck. She turned on her side and gently traced the infinity tattoo on her neck with her fingers. Lexa closed her eyes and hummed at the sensation. "What does this mean?" She asked softly

"It is the commanders symbol" she traced the scar that was near it 

"And the scar" 

"Is a story for another day" 

"Hmm can I see the rest of your tattoo?" 

Lexa hesitated "I will have to take my shirt off is that ok" she looked over her shoulder to see Clarkes reaction. 

Clarke could feel the butterflies again "sha" she replied quietly. 

Lexa sat up and removed her shirt and lied back down on her side. Clarke propped herself up on her elbow and traced the pattern. Leaving goosebumps on lexas back. "It's beautiful" she said in awe

"I got it on my ascension day. A circle for every nightbleeder that died and the commander chose me"

Clarke rubbed up and down lexas back "tell me about the conclave?" 

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. The warm sensation of Clarkes hand on her back was relaxing her and making her sleepy "nightbloods are found then bought to Polis to train. When the commander dies a conclave is held. We all fight to the death" 

Clarke paused her movements on lexas back and moved closer to her. Lexa could feel her breath on the back on her neck "that's horrible" she place her hand on lexas side. 

"Sha. Luna had to fight her brother. She left when she was forced to killed him" Clarke gasped And then remembered that Luna had said that all the nightbloods that they trained with were dead and that Lexa was close to them all. 

"What about you?" She asked sadly "what did you have to do?" 

"They were all young" she sighed holding back her tears "they all respected me greatly. I told them to fight me with what ever strength they had but they couldn't do it so when they all had to fight me each and everyone one of them ended their own fight before the fight had even begun." Lexa sniffles and wiped the tear from her eyes. "They believed that I would be a good commander but look at me now?" 

Clarke wrapped her arm around lexas waist and pushed herself tight against lexas back, her face burrowed in to the back of lexas neck "you ARE a good commander leksa. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I am sorry those children did too" she held her tight while Lexa cried silent tears. 

"I changed the conclave rules" She said proudly. She held Clarkes hand that was around her waist and started playing with her fingers "never again" 

"Never again leksa. No one will ever have to go through that ever again" she kissed Lexa on the back of her neck. 

Lexa shivered as Clarkes lips grazed the back of her neck and smiled at the thought of her nightbloods and closed her eyes "goodnight Klark" 

"Reshop leksa" 

"Klark?" Lexa said softy 

"I know leksa we have to talk but I'm tired"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" she agreed


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope yours are enjoying this fic. It's fun to write. Thanks for the comments guys makes my day and makes me want to write and put up chasers all the time lol

Clarke woke in the same position she fell alseep in. Her chest pressed up against lexas exposed back and her arms wrapped tightly around her. The arm that was underneath Lexa was dead. She could feel pins and needles but she didn't care. She lied there inhaling the scent that was emanating from lexas brown curls. She felt content for the first time in months. She also slept a full nights sleep without any nightmares and It confused her. Here she lay with a half naked commander one that she was hurt by and it felt normal, they had yet to talk about what occurred at the mountain and she had no idea what the discussion would lead to, so why is this so easy, why does it feel so good, why does she not want to move. Clarke thought of the conversation they had last night and held her a bit tighter. What Lexa went through was awful and it caused pain in her chest at the thought. No wonder why Lexa believes that love is weakness. She closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay. Lexa has seen so much horror and felt so much pain. Lexa moved her arms while she slept and in doing so Clarkes hand was now resting against lexas very toned stomach. She contained a moan that desperately wanted to escape at the back of her throat. Lexa had abs. She rubbed her thumb up and down and closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the feeling it sent between her legs. 

The bedroom door burst open and Lexa sat up and covered Clarke to protect her as Octavia come pouncing in the room and jumped of her taking most of Octavias weight. Clarke pushed Octavia back a bit to bring the furs up to cover lexas naked upper half "wakey wake- hey are you naked lex!?" 

Lexa groaned as pushed Octavia back making her kneel in front of them. Lexa threw herself back laying beside Clarke then turned on her stomach. "Octavia! What the fuck!" Clarke yelled 

"What the fuck in deed princess" she teased. 

"Okteivia kom skai kru bants osir" (Octavia of the sky people leave us)

"Koma ona heda osir di nou gonplei fou" (come on commander we didn't fight yesterday)

"Octavia if you don't get out I will fight you!" Clarke grumbled 

Octavia laughed "so scared princess" 

"You should be, she almost killed Indra in a fight" Lexa mumbled into her pillow. 

Octavia sat there slack jawed. Clarke grinned smugly "what?!" She yelled "no way! I don't believe it" 

"Ask bell and rayes" 

Octavia scurried off the bed and ran out the door "I will be back!" She yelled over her shoulder 

Clarke sighed and layed back down. Lexa still on her stomach, propped herself up on her forearms looking half asleep. The furs slid down exposing her naked back in all its glory. Clarke turned on her side and traced the ink again making lexas lie back down and hum at the feeling. Clarke thought she was so cute. "She has done this to me every morning since I came here" she mumbled 

Clarke paused her movement for a moment then continued "does she- ah are you usually clothed" 

Lexa chuckled "Sha" 

Clarke felt relived she did not like the thought of anyone else seeing the commander naked. 

The door burst open again Octavia standing there with her hands on her hips "ok princess you and me have to spar" she said angrily 

"I'm good thanks" she ignored her and went back to rubbing lexas back 

Raven ran in behind Octavia "well hello there" she wiggled her eyebrows 

Clarke rolled her eyes and covered up lexas back who was still half asleep. "Get out" she said impatiently. 

"Was that a tat!" Raven said moving towards the bed "can i look?!" She reached to move the blanket but Clarke grabbed her wrist 

"No!" 

Raven smirked "isn't it up to the commander" 

Lexa sat up on her forearms again and rubbed her temples "Raven no. Octavia we will spar later. You are not fighting Klark you are angry she hurt Indra. Now if you don't both get out I will throw the both of you off the rig" she glared at them over her shoulder 

"Come on rayes she actually will. she did that too me once it was not pleasant" 

"I thought it was very pleasant it took you 2 hours to get back up it was the most quiet I have had since I got here" 

Clarke laughed 

"Clarke this is not over! i want to talk to you" Octavia said with her arms crossed

"Ok O" she shrugged "later though" 

"Fine" she replied while pulling Raven out of the room. 

Clarke laughed and it made Lexa beam with pride that she was the one that got her to make the amazing sound. She smiled and lied her head back down and slept. Clarke followed her lead. 

............................

This time it was Lexa who woke before Clarke. She sighed when she felt a comforting weight on her back. Some how during their sleep Clarke had completely lied on lexas back. Her head was nestled between her shoulder and her neck. She could feel Clarkes breasts press down on her and her leg was thrown over lexas ass so that Clarkes centre was resting against her ass cheek. Lexa didn't want to move. She smiled into the pillow and tried to ignore Clarkes hot breath blowing on her. Clarke stirred "I'm sorry" she said huskily. She rolled off Lexa and wiped the sleep for her eyes 

"You have nothing to apologise for Klark" 

Clarke smiled at her "I guess we should get up then. I'm kinda hungry anyway" 

"Sha" 

Clarke got up from the bed and dressed. When Clarkes back was turned she got up and put her shirt on. "So what's for breakfast?" 

"Food I assume" 

"Haha" Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled 

"Come" lexas said walking out the door with Lexa following her

When they entered to dinning hall. Lexa asked her to sit while she got her food. She came back and placed the tray in front of Clarke 

"Mochof leksa" 

Lexa smiled. 

"Finally!" Raven said as she threw her arms in the air "did you do the nasty griff" she teased "cause you were 'sleeping' for quite some time" Clarke frowned and kicked Raven under the table "ow!" She rubbed her shin

Octavia sat beside Lexa "lex finally! You sleep like a bear. Eat like one too actually" 

Lexa ignored her "what is 'do the nasty' " 

Octavia spit out her drink in laughter and Raven hit the table cackling 

Clarke rolled her eyes "both of you shut up" she growled. She turned to Lexa and placed her hand on her thigh and spoke softly to her "I will tell you later leksa. We need to talk later?" 

"Of course Klark" she nodded. 

"Can we spar first lex that conversation could last all day and night" Octavia whined 

"Sha" 

"Griff how long we staying here for?" Raven asked "not that I mind I mean the food is great and Luna is hot but you have found your girl now it's probably time to go yeah?" 

Clarke blushed when Raven said "your girl" and kicked her under the table again

"Ow!" Raven said rubbing her shin again "God damn it stop kicking me!" 

Bellamy sat beside Octavia "who's kicking who?" He asked as he started eating

"Clarke is kicking Raven" 

"Oh. hey princess when we leaving" he asked "you found your girlfriend-" 

Clarke stood up and slammed the table with her hand. Everyone in the hall went silent. "I didn't ask you both to come you both offered in fact I told you not to come and you both ignored me so if you wanna leave then fucking leave but I'm not done yet!" She took a deep breath to calm herself an looked at Lexa. She spoke softly to her "come find me when you are done leksa" 

"Sha of course" Lexa was shocked at Clarke outburst but also kind of turned on. She watched Clarke as she walked away from the table. 

"Didn't you's talk last night lex?" Octavia whispers 

"No she was tired and as was I" 

"What was that about?" Asked Bellamy 

"Yeah we were just asking a question?" Raven said still in shock 

Octavia looked at Lexa "I'll meet you up there?" 

"Sha" Lexa said leaving the table

When Octavia knew she was out of earshot "you 2 are so slow. You called Lexa Clarkes girlfriend" Octavia laughed "they haven't even talked about their relationship yet" 

"Oh" Raven said "but they were naked this morning" 

"No Lexa slept without a top on. That was it. They didn't talk last night they slept" 

"O. I don't mean to change the subject but are you going to come back with us" he asked hopefully 

"I want to. I have to talk to Lincoln he really likes it here and so do I it's just that"

"It's to enclosed for you" Bellamy finished 

She smiled at him "yeah I just don't wanna disappoint him"

"You won't O. If it makes you happy stay here stay, if not then you should go back. Doesn't have to be to Arcadia but you should do what makes you happy" 

Octavia lent her head on his shoulder "thanks big brother" 

"Ok great sibling bonding moment and blah blah blah but back to Clarke and Lexa. So they slept with Lexa half naked did nothing sexual and didn't even talk" 

"Well they definitely didn't talk about their relationship"

"God! That could take days for them to work through their shit!" 

"I know"

"Well then I'm going to go find Luna"

"Is something going on between you both?" Asked Bellamy 

"Bell you know I don't kiss and tell" she winked as she left the table. 

"How does she-" Octavia paused when she realised "ewwwww" 

She got up and ran out of the room leaving Bellamy laughing. 

...............................

Raven went looking for Luna but found Clarke instead. She was sitting on the ground and looking out over the ocean. She sat down beside her. Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored her. She nudged her shoulder "cmon princess. I didn't mean to embarrass you" Clarke huffed and ignored her "technically I didn't even say anything wrong. I called Lexa 'your girl' cause she is" Clarke went to argue but Raven cut her off "don't even pretend like she isn't griff every time someone goes near her I can see the jealousy boiling beneath your skin" Clarke shrugged "and I asked when we were leaving. So yeah technically I said nothing wrong" 

"Raven I can't leave here without her!" 

"Then don't. It was an honest question Clarke. I would have thought by now you would have talked about what ever it is that was or is between you, I didn't actually think when you told Lexa you were tired that you would actually sleep I thought that was code for I need to speak to you alone kinda thing" 

Clarke sighed "your right I'm sorry I over reacted" 

"It's cool. I do actually like it here and I like Luna but we have to get back to civilisation eventually Clarke" 

"I know. What if she doesn't want to leave. She seems happy here"

"Luna said when she turned up here she was broken and hurt. She said she needed to heal. I don't think that this place in particular makes her happy Clarke I just think that maybe because she doesn't have commandery stuff to worry about she has been able to process what ever it is she needed to process"

Clarkes heart clenched at the thought of Lexa being broken "she is strong" 

"Well you would know better then me" Raven shrugged "you need to talk to her griff"

"I know" 

Raven wrapped her arm around her shoulders and hugged her "it will be ok"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

Clarke had a bath then waited for Lexa in her room. She stood overlooking the water from the window and turned when she heard the door open. Lexa was standing there and She had a cut under her eye. Clarke rushed to her taking her face in her hands "I am fine Klark" 

"Your bleeding leksa" she searched her bag for her first aid kit and sat Lexa down on the bed. She kneeled in front of her and put a tiny bit on antiseptic on a cloth and dabbed it on her cheek making Lexa flinch "sorry" she said as she cleaned the cut 

"I was distracted it is the first time Octavia got a punch to my face" she said proudly "she is a good fighter" 

Clarke smiled as she applied glue to the area "there all done" 

"Mochof. I hope you do not mind Klark but I would like to go bathe" 

Clarke smiled "of course I'm happy to wait " 

...........................

When Lexa had returned she was freshly cleaned. She smiled at Clarke who was sitting against the wall on her bed. 

Clarke held back a gasp, Lexa had entered in boy shorts and a singlet. He legs were long tanned and toned. 

"Sorry Klark I tried to be as quick as I could but my hair sometimes is hard to tame" 

Clarke chuckled. "It's fine" Clarke watched Lexa make herself comfortable next to her on the bed. She took a deep breath and asked the question she had wanted to ask for the last 3 months "leksa tell me what happened at the mountain" 

Lexa sighed and rubbed her forehead she knew this was coming since the moment she seen Clarke on the helipad. "I ran into the mountain and Emerson was waiting. He showed me a box that had moving pictures on it of my people strung up and bleeding. He had his guards hold guns against their heads. He told me he would let them go and not kill anyone if we retreated from the mountain" 

Clarke stood up and started pacing "and you agreed" 

"What else was I suppose to do Klark!"

She stopped pacing and frowned at Lexa "You could have stayed. You could have told me! We work well together leksa we would have found a way!" She snapped 

"He would have killed them all. Then what would have been the point" she said sadly 

Clarke groaned cause she understood. She did. "I would have done the same" she said defeated "but I would have never left you" she said with tears in her eyes "you kissed me before the battle and asked me to come to Polis. To your home, it feels like you were using me to keep me on side" she wiped the tear that fell from her eye

Lexa stood up quickly from the bed and held Clarkes upper arms bending slightly to her eye level so she could look her in her eyes "Klark I did not use you, I kissed you because I cared for you I still care for you and I asked you to come to Polis because I wanted you to see my home, you have to believe me" she begged

Clarke shrugged her off and turned towards the window. The action made Lexa flinch "I don't know what to believe leksa" she sighed "I don't even know who I am anymore. Clarke? Wanheda? Mountain slayer?" 

"Tell me what happened in the mountain. Beja?" Clarke turned 

"What happened?" Clarke laughed "I stupidly entered that mountain thinking I could get everyone out alive, turns out I was wrong. I gave them a chance to surrender. I tried to be the good guy but they wouldn't stop. They had my mom and my friends and they were torturing them, I pulled a lever and killed every man woman and child in that mountain and do you know what part really hurts" 

"No" Lexa said softly 

"What really hurts is that I don't feel guilty, they were never going to stop. I could have maybe have found another way if there was time but they would have recouped they would have set up their defences again they would have kept taking people and draining them of their blood. They would never have stopped" 

"I know" Lexa said taking a step towards her but stopped when Clarke held up Her hand 

"But what hurts more is that YOU left me. By myself. You should have been there with me leksa" she cried "you should have been there fighting with me but you left me and you didn't turn back, you left me to die" she sobbed 

Lexa moved forward again towards Clarke who held up Her hand once more to stop her but Lexa moved her hand and took her in her arms. Clarke tried to wiggle her way out but Lexa held on to her tight "I am sorry Klark. I did not want to leave. I did not want to hurt you" 

Clarke stopped fighting and wrapped her arms around her waist it and grabbing the back lexas singlet to bunch up in her hand "but you did" she said as she cried into Lexa shoulder "You did" she repeated as she pushed Lexa away and made her way towards the window again 

Lexa sighed and sat back down on the bed. She would wait until Clarke was ready to talk. 

......................

It had been 2 hours. Clarke sat at the window silently crying and Lexa sat on the bed waiting to talk but the waiting was driving Lexa mad. "Are you going to talk Klark? Is that not what we are here for?" 

Clarke snapped her head at Lexa "maybe now I have nothing to say!" She spat 

Lexa stood up from her bed defensively "you admitted that you would have done the same! You admitted that you do not regret your actions at the mountain but yet you still hold anger towards me?" 

Clarke stood from the chair "yeah I do!" She said angrily "you wouldn't understand cause you left ME! it wasn't the other way around!" She yelled 

"Yes I did and by your own admission you would have done the same!" She yelled back

"No that is not what I said! Are you even listening to me!" 

"You have not Spoken for 2 hours" she growled 

"Because I am still angry and hurt!" 

"Then what is the point of this!" She moved to the door opening it ready to storm out 

"If you leave this room leksa kom trikru. If you leave me again. I will not be here when you get back!" She spat

Lexa gripped the door then slammed it shut with all her might. She threw herself on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands trying to calm down by taking deep breaths. She didn't want Clarke to leave so she gave in to her demands

Clarke sighed in relief. She really did want to try and fix things with Lexa but she was still angry. 

.......................

It had been another hour of radio silence. Lexa lay patiently on the bed waiting for Clarke to talk but Clarke just sat at the window sadly looking at the ocean. Lexa hated that Clarke was hurt she hated that she played a part in it but she was hurt too she just couldn't find the words to tell Clarke that. 

Clarke sighed and stood up from the chair. Lexa hadn't said anything either making her think that maybe Lexa really didn't care. "I think I should go" she said sadly.

Lexa felt her heart stop and stood up quickly "Klark?" 

"You clearly have nothing to say leksa I wanted both of us to talk" she shook her head and walked to the door 

Lexa starting breathing heavy, she ran into Clarkes back wrapping her arms around the waist tightly, holding on desperately "Beja Klark nou bants ste beja" (please Clarke do not leave, stay Beja)

"Leksa" she sighed

"Beja Klark I know what I want to say I just can not find the words" she mumbled Clarkes shoulder. "Beja" she said softly lying her cheek on Clarkes shoulder

Clarke nodded. Lexa pulled her back wards towards the bed till they were lying down. Lexa had her arms still wrapped around Clarkes waist and her face was in between Clarkes shoulder blades afraid that if she let her go she would leave and she would never see her again. She was afraid she would lose her. They lied there trying to calm themselves

...................

Meanwhile outside the door Luna and Octavia waited "Octavia we have to tell Lexa and wanheda that there is a message from Aden"

"I know Luna, they need this otherwise they won't be any good to anyone" 

"Sha you are right"

Raven came around the corner "it's been hours are they done yet!" 

"No" 

Bellamy walked behind Raven "come on we don't have time for this"

Octavia walked forward "listen to me!" She demanded "they need this we all know it! They deserve this moment to try and fix what is between them. It takes as long as it takes!" 

They all nodded

.............................

When lexas breathing returned to normal and she realised that Clarke wasn't going to leave she lessened her grip on Clarke. "Klark? Can you look at me?" She asked softly. 

Clarke turned in her arms so they were facing each other. Lexa still had a firm grip around her waist as she looked in blue eyes. "I. I do not know where to begin" 

Clarke griped the front of her shirt "tell me what you are feeling right now in his moment" 

Lexa frowned "I feel sad that you are sad and I feel angry" 

"At what?" Clarke asked softly 

"At myself. I feel angry that I am sad and I am broken and I feel angry that i am so weak and pathetic that one of my nightbloods had to send a message to my friend to let her know how pathetic I am" 

"Your not pathetic"

"Yes I am Klark you did not see me before" 

"Then tell me about it" 

Lexa closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Clarke "I did not get out of bed for days. I felt like I lost myself by taking the deal. I felt like if someone were to strike me down it would have been better for everyone. I could not eat or drink only what Indra forced me too I feel like I had given my all to my people and by taking that deal I feel like I gave up the last part of me"

Clarke cupped her cheek making her open her eyes "What part was that?" 

"My heart Klark" her lip trembled

Clarke moved her hand over lexas heart "I can feel it beating it's still there" she smirked

Lexa chuckled sadly letting a tear fall "I did not want to choose with my head. I was given an impossible choice Klark. I could have stayed with you and fought the mountain men but all of the prisoners would have been killed I would have lost so many warriors" she placed her hand over Clarkes "but you have to believe me when I say that I wanted so badly to choose with my heart but my duty to my people comes before my wants and needs" 

Clarke understood. Her wants and needs come second to last when it comes to her people's as well. Clarke wiped the her tears away and lent her forehead on lexas "I know" she said closing her eyes holding Lexa while she cried 

............................

Clarke held Lexa while she cried and slept for almost 2 hours. She was in and out of sleep. She got up to get a drink of water and Lexa sat up on the bed. Clarke handed her a glass

"Mochof" 

Clarke sat beside her "I was thinking while you were sleeping" 

"Sha?"

"I think that we have to always be honest with each other leksa"

Lexa nodded "agreed" 

"Ok. Do you care about me?" 

Lexa placed her hand on her thigh "Sha. Do you care about me Klark?" 

"Yes" she smiled "I do" 

"You told me when I kissed you that you were not ready"

"I did"

"It felt natural last night when you held me" 

Clarke smiled and place her hand over lexas that was sitting on her thigh "I know i feel the same" she took a deep breath "Have you been with anyone?"

"No. I have not been with anyone since Costia" 

"Oh" 

"Have you?" 

"Um yeah I have" 

Lexa pulled her hand back from Clarke and clenched her jaw "who?" 

"Her name is niylah" 

Lexa stood up quickly and paced "the trader girl ?!" She yelled 

Clarke crossed her arms "Do not judge me leksa"

"I am not judging you!" She said angrily 

"Well why are you so angry then?" 

"She is not worthy enough for you!" 

"You have no right to be angry leksa"

She stopped pacing and said calmly "I am not angry" 

Clarke scoffed "yes you are" 

"She is not worthy!" She threw her hands in the air "how often?" 

Clarke stood up and cocked her eyebrow "are you seriously asking me how often I had sex with niylah" 

"Yes" she snapped 

Clarke rolled her eyes "does it matter?" 

"Yes!" She said loudly

"You are jealous and I am not answering that question" she turned and sat back on the bed 

"Jealous! I am not jealous of some trader girl. Ai laike Heda!" She growled 

"Leksa-" 

"Does she still live in the outpost?" She cut her off

"No leksa you are not going to hurt her" 

"I simply want to talk to the person who you deem worthy enough to be sexual with" she spat. Lexa walked to the bedside table and bent down to lean on it. She took a deep breath and shook her head "the trader girl?" she mumbled and then hit everything off the table in frustration. Frustrated that he was not the one who got to be intimate with Clarke and frustrated that she doesn't feel worthy enough

Clarke got up from the bed "you have no right leksa" 

She turned and scoffed "so let me understand this. I kissed you and you tell me your not ready even though just now you admitted that you care for me but you make love to the trader girl and I can not be angry?" 

"Leksa-" 

"Do you find me repulsive?" 

"What? N-" 

"So I must not be worthy then" 

Clarke moved toward her but Lexa brushed past her and headed to the door "are we done here?" 

"Leksa. Wait-" 

"Are. We. Done here!" She said through clenched teeth. 

"No we have to talk-" 

"I need some air" Lexa said sadly "if I leave now are you going to leave?" 

"No leksa I still think-" 

Clarke didn't get to finish as Lexa rushing out of the room she stopped when she realised that Octavia Luna Bellamy and Raven had been waiting for them. She pushed past them with Octavia hot on her trail. 

Clarke sat on the bed lent down with her head in her hands. She didn't look up when Bellamy, Luna and Raven entered. 

"Did you guys hear it all" 

"Only the parts with the yelling griff" Raven said sitting down beside her 

"She said she needed some air?" 

"Yeah we heard" Bellamy sat down on her other side. She looks up at their worried faces 

"What's happened" 

Luna handed a piece of paper to Clarke "Erik dropped this off along with one for leksa" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "what now" she said as she unrolled the parchment and read it out loud

"Wanheda as we can not find you and your friends I assume you have found your way to Heda. There is trouble at Arcadia and Polis. A man named pike has been voted chancellor. He wants a war" 

Aden

"Pike? as in our earth skills teacher?"

"Damn it!" Bellamy yelled "yes and he has slowly been moving his way up Clarke and this isn't good. The farm station landed in the ice nation there arrival was worst then ours. He wants blood"

Clarke threw herself back on the bed. Not only are things not completely fixed with Lexa now she has to leave and deal with her people again 

...................... 

Lexa paced the helipad "she slept with another!" She hissed at Octavia 

"So? You kinda broke her heart lex" 

"My heart was broken also you did not see me sleeping with some trader girl" she huffed 

"Lex your being stupid. She didn't owe you anything and this is something you really need to talk to Clarke about" 

"You are right" she sighed 

"Arnt I always smelly" Lexa chuckled "here this came this morning" 

Lexa took the parchment from Octavia and read it out loud 

"My heda I am sorry to disturb you in your time of healing but it is urgent. Arcadia has been taken over by a man who hates our people. He wants a war and nia is using your absence to try and sway the ambassadors in her favour. She is also out for wanhedas head to gain her power. I apologise Heda but we need you and we need wanheda" 

Aden

"Fuck!" Octavia yelled 

"I have to go back" 

"Sha I am coming with you" 

"Very well" 

"What are you going to do about Clarke"

"I do not know" 

Octavia chuckled "just talk to her" 

"She does not deem me worth" she said sadly 

Octavia moved forward and punched her in the arm "yes she does you don't see the way she looks at you. Trust me. That girl wants you" 

Lexa took a deep breath "ok I am going to go talk to Clarke. Again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well some of the talk is outta the way. More of the talk to come. Do you think Lexa is being unreasonble? Do you think Clarke shouldn't have told Lexa about niylah. Let ,e know what you think love hearing for yas.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke sat on the bed quietly surrounded by Bellamy, Raven and Luna. Lexa walked into the room with Octavia "Luna have the boats ready for us to leave tomorrow" 

"Sha. All of you?" 

Octavia walked up behind her "yeah I'm gonna go tell Lincoln" 

"Octavia make sure we have supplies" 

"Sha" she walked off 

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and swapped parchments. Clarke huffed "it would be real nice if people would stop trying to kill me" she said annoyed 

"No one is going to kill you" Lexa said with her chin in the air

"She does seem to attract trouble" Raven teased "on that note I'm gonna let you 2 love birds talk" she dragged Bellamy out of the room

Lexa paced the room and Clarke watched. "Leksa?" Leksa held up Her hand to stop Clarke from talking. Clarke grinned "ah yeah that doesn't work with me" she shrugged. Lexa huffed and moved past Clarke to lie face first on the bed so she wasn't facing her "what are you doing?" 

"Resting. We have a long trip tomorrow" 

"So that's it we are not going to talk anymore" Clarke rolled her eyes when Lexa didn't answer "Leksa" she lied there silently "Say something god damn it!" Clarke was breathing heavy. She heard Lexa sniffled and felt sick in her stomach. She moved on the bed and lied down close to Lexa. "Leksa?" She said softly. Lexa ignored her. She placed her hand on lexas back but Lexa flinched at her touch. "Leksa? Please talk to me?" 

Lexa wiped the tears into the pillow. "My pride is hurt Klark I do not want to talk" 

Clarke could hear the hurt in lexas voice. She didn't tell Lexa about niylah to hurt her and she still believes without a doubt that she has nothing to be sorry for but Lexa is hurting and it makes her heart want to beat out of her chest. "Leksa?" She half layed on lexas back to try and look at her "can you please look at me" 

"No" she said voice broken 

Clarke felt the tears well up In her eyes "Beja?" 

"No Klark" her voice cracked

Clarke groaned in annoyance and straddled the stubborn commander "Leksa please" she begged tugging at her shoulders. She managed to flip her around but as soon as Lexa was on her back she covered her face with one arm. 

Clarke was straddling her waist and paused when she seen how wet her face was from crying. Her bottom lip shaking. "I am tried Klark" she sighed "all I want is to sleep" her voice was still shaky 

"We have to talk about this Leksa. Your hurt and I don't like it please let's just talk about this. You can't be angry at me Leksa we were not together and we are not even together now so please" she tried to pull her arm away from her eyes "please look at me and let's talk" 

"You are right Klark. We were not together and we are not now. Let us be friends and let us sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow" 

"Friends?" Clarke asked shocked 

"Sha" Lexa said turning over on her stomach and facing the wall once more. 

Clarke groaned in annoyance "fine!" She huffed as she removed her pants leaving her in her underwear and climbed in the bed beside Lexa. She lied on her back with her arms and legs crossed angry staring at the ceiling. The longer Lexa stayed silent the more annoyed Clarke got. She understood why Lexa might be upset she would feel the same if it were the other way around but the difference is she knows she would talk about it not act like a child, which is why she can't stay silent like Lexa. She huffed "this is bullshit Leksa!" Lexa stayed silent " so your just going to ignore me. Hiding behind your Heda mask keeping your feelings locked away? What a shock" no response again. "You are acting like a child!" She said loudly. Lexa stayed silent " ok. Be like that then. Friend" she snapped "hey since we are friends we can share right?" Silence again. She shook her head "I don't know about your culture but in mine we share intimate details with our friends" she felt Lexa tense "hmm let's see, oh there was this time niylah did this thing with her tongue-" 

Lexa flipped over on top of Clarke and covered her mouth "Nou nau" (stop now) she growled. "My pride is hurt and I am embarrassed why can you not let me be" 

Clarke hit her hand away "why is your pride hurt and why are you embarrassed!" she snapped. Lexa shook her head and tried to move but Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist holding her still "why Leksa God damn it talk to me!" 

Lexa growled and slammed her hands down near Clarke head making them face to face "you told me you were not ready. But you slept with someone else the first chance you got are you are Cleary repulsed by me or you do not deem me worthy. It is one of those and I do not wish to hear what one it is" she snapped 

"It's neither!" She snapped back. They were so close now there noses where inches apart and both breathing heavy. Clarke loosened her grip she had on lexas waist and moved her hands under lexas shirt to her back. She rubbed up and down trying to calm the upset commander. She spoke softer "it's neither Leksa. You hurt me" she said sadly looking in her eyes "you hurt me and niylah was nice to me she helped me and I was so angry at you for leaving me I just needed to feel anything other then anger. You don't repulse me! And if I didn't deem you worthy I would not be here right now!" 

Lexa looked into the blue eyes that made her heart skip, she seen sincerity. Lexa shook her head and slumped forward and burrowed her face in Clarkes neck. "I am sorry" cause she knew she was being unfair.she was jealous and did not want to admit it. 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her back held her tight to her body "when I told you I wasn't ready Leksa, I really meant it. We were at war and I just had to put a knife in the heart of a person I cared about. I really wasn't ready. I didn't say that cause I didn't want you. I said it cause at the time I meant it" 

"But you were ready with the trader?" 

Clarke sighed and started weaving her hands through lexas hair "I didn't want a relationship with niylah I didn't want more then one night" 

Lexa could feel her heart fluttering at the thought of having Clarke as her partner. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled. She sighed at the feeling of Clarke running her hands through her hair. "I am sorry Klark. I am not good at this" 

Clarke chuckled "mmm I have noticed" 

"I do not want to feel this way but the thought of someone else being with you like that it makes me. It makes me..." 

"Jealous" Clarke finished for her 

"Sha and I am sorry" 

"Hey" Clarke said getting lexas attention. Lexa rolled off her so she way lying on her side. Clarke mirrored her position. "It's ok. I would feel the same" 

"Really?" 

"Sha" 

Lexa frowned and remembered something "Is that why you acted strange when Octavia had her arm around me? Or when Luna was touching my arm?" 

Clarke blushed and hid her face in the pillow "Sha" Lexa laughed and the sound was music to Clarkes ears. The sound made her heart flip, she discover that She loved Lexas laugh. She took her face out of the pillow and looked at Lexa, the intense green eyes of the commander looking at her softly , she cupped her cheek "You have a nice laugh" she said softly. Lexa lent into her touch and close her eyes. Clarke rubbed her thumb over that luscious bottom lip. Lexa eyes opened at the touch she and could feel her heart speed up and Clarke could feel that buzzing return to the pit of her stomach. She lent her forehead against lexas and tilted her head brushing her nose gently as she capture lexas bottom lip with her own. Lexa moaned and placed her hand on Clarkes hips gripping slightly as she returned the kiss. Gently at first but then Clarke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance with her tongue. Clarke moaned as Lexa bought their bodies closer so that they were flush she tilted her head and opened her mouth a fraction to allow Clarkes tounge to push inside. Both of them panting and running out of air. Clarke pulled back to catch her breath. She looked at Lexas beautiful green eyes and smiled as she closed the distance between them again. 

Clarke pushed Lexa gently so she was lying on her back, she placed her thigh between the commanders legs and half lied on her body kissing her making lexa moan when she pushed into her centre. 

Lexa placed her hands behind Clarkes neck pulling her down further into her body making them impossibly close. Clarke pulled back making lexa wine at the loss of contact but soon moaned again When she felt Clarke kiss her way down her jaw then to her pulse point. Lexa couldn't believe this was happening, she never thought she would see Clarke again, never thought that Clarke would even care if she was alive or dead. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Clarke started nibbling on her pulse point which was surely going to leave a mark. The thought of Clarke marking her surprisingly turned her on even more, she grabbed Clarke ass and squeezed it and thrust herself up into Clarkes centre making Clarke gasp and moan. Clarke ran her hand down lexas stomach inching closer to lexas pants. She started to undo the buttons and Lexa stating to panic. This was the first person she had been with since Costia 

She pulled back from the kiss "Klark nou beja" (Clarke stop please) 

Clarke froze her movements and pulled back to look at Lexa. She looked panicked "what? what's wrong?" She said softly

Lexa was embarrassed so she clenched her jaw and looked away. 

Clarke held her chin and gently pulled her face to look at her "we said we would be honest with each?" 

Lexa nodded that was true. She knew that what ever it was between them both, if it had any chance of working then they had to be honest. She swallowed the lump in her throat and held back her tear. "I have not been with anyone since Costia" she said softy 

"Oh" the realisation hit Clarke "oh I'm sorry Leksa. I didn't mean to push you I just got lost in the moment" Clarke tried to roll off Lexa out Lexa held her firmly 

"No Klark, you did not push me, I enjoyed it" she smiled "obviously" she smirked making Clarke blush "it has been a while is all and I am.. I find myself..."

"Nervous" Clarke finished for her 

"Sha. I apologise, this is not like me" she said embarrassed 

Clarke laughed and pecked her on the lips "don't be embarrassed you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We can take things slow if you like" 

Lexa groaned in annoyance at herself "I am so weak Klark why would you even want to be with me" she huffed "look at me I have a beautiful woman on top of me and I can not even do anything about it" 

Clarke kissed Lexa on her blushed cheek, her forehead, her chin her nose making her giggle. She wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek "you are not weak Leksa. Far from it" she kissed her on the lips making Lexa sigh "we can take it slow" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "but I need, I want" 

"I know me too but we can take it slow if your not ready?" 

"Thank you" Lexa sighed "I know we have to talk about what we are going to do about Arcadia and Polis but tonight can we just hold each?"

"Sha" Clarke turned around so her back was facing Lexa so Lexa wrapped herself around Clarke she could feel lexas breasts push against her back and the hot breath on her neck and moaned. She blushed making Lexa chuckled

"I'm sorry it's just I want you for a lot of reasons Lexa but also your really hot" 

Lexa smiled into Clarkes neck "I actually know what that means" she said proudly 

"Do you now?" She teased 

"Mm it means attractive" she grinned 

"Sha. You are very attractive"

"Mmm so are you klark" she whispered into her ear

She closed her eyes and smiled "reshop Heda" 

Lexa kissed Clarke between her shoulder blades "Goodnight Klark" 

Tomorrow was a new day and they both went to bed happy they talk about the mountain at least

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally put a bit of smut in this but decided against it. I don't think they are there yet and didn't want to rush it. It took me ages to decide to take it out but I think it was the right call. Thanks for the comments! Love em


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa woke with a weight on her back again. She smiled cause she knew it was Clarke and somehow once more in her sleep the blonde shifted so she was lying on lexas back. She sighed in content. They still have a lot to discus like what last night means for them moving forward. She needed to know where she stood with Clarke but first thing first, today they were leaving. This place has been a rock for Lexa. She would not have been able to heal if not for being here and being in the company of Luna, Lincoln and Octavia. She felt sad she had to leave but she has a duty. Her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door. She chuckled when the noise didn't even make Clarke flinch. There was a knock again and still Clarke was out to the world. 

"Enter" 

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Luna smirked and raised her eyebrow. Lexa just rolled her eyes. Raven rushed into the room almost knocking over Luna 

"Have they done it yet!" She yelled excited 

This startled Clarke waking her up. She sat up and glared at Luna and Raven 

"I do not know" shrugged Luna 

"Make a move already griff!" She groaned moving out of the room. 

Clarke wiped the sleep out of her eyes "fuck you raven" she called as she was leaving the room 

"You wish princess!" She called back

Clarke grimace "I really really don't" she said lying back down 

Luna smiled "why not? She's good" 

Lexa threw the pillow at Luna who caught it mid air "that is disturbing Luna" she scolded 

Luna laughed "the boats are ready Heda" she laughed leaving the room. 

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up. She ran her hands through her hair then stood up to put some pants on. Lexa was watching her. The brunette smiled softly at her as she was dressing just as she was about to bring up the kiss that occurred last night but Octavia barged into the room and jumped on Lexa 

"Ompf. Octavia!" 

Octavia laughed "lex!" 

"Get off me!" She tried pushing but Octavia held her down

"Why it's fun to make Clarkey jealous" 

Lexa looked at Clarke who has a frown on her face and was glaring daggers at Octavia. 

"I am not jealous. I just think it's inappropriate to jump on the commander" 

Octavia laughed "is that your job princess?" She teased 

"O. Get out" Clarke said calmly 

Octavia held up her hands in surrender "ok ok" she left the room laughing. 

Lexa stood from the bed and rubbed the back of her neck watching Clarke get dressed 

"Are you ok?" Clarke said holding her hand 

"I am going to miss it here" 

"Hey everything is covered why don't you go say goodbye to the kids" Clarke said gently 

"Sha" she nodded but not moving 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her waist and burrowed her face in lexas neck. She knew that lexa was nervous about returning to Polis but she would never admit it out loud "it's ok to be sad that you are leaving"

"It is weakness" 

"It's human" Clarke cupped lexas cheeks "your human Leksa. You feel sad and angry and sometimes you get hurt , what are we if we don't feel these things?" 

"I have to be strong klark" she mumbled 

"You are" she lent forward and hugged her again "now go say your goodbyes I'll meet you at the boats" 

"Sha" 

Clarke watched Lexa leave and shook her head. She doesn't know where she stands with the brunette but she is at least happy they talked about the mountain. 

"Hey princess you ready" asked Bellamy as her entered the room 

"Yeah"Bellamy shifted on his feet and looked nervous "is everything ok bell?" 

He took a deep breath "princess we need to talk"

"Ok. What about?" 

"The commander"

"What about her" 

"Clarke I'm happy you found your girlfriend and she is alive really I am but she is not one of us. She left us at that mountain to die. We are not her people and if she had to choose she will always choose them" 

"You don't know her" Clarke snapped 

"I know" Bellamy said softly. He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know I don't, I can only go off what I have seen. Clarke your my friend and I care about you I don't want to see you get hurt again. If given the choice can you honestly tell me that she would choose us?" Clarke shrugged of his hand angrily and sighed. Se felt the tears well up in her eyes because she didn't know the answer to that question "I'm sorry princess. O really seems to like her as well. She has only good things to say about her, I'm just trying to be realistic here. I have no idea what pike has planned. One thing I know for sure is that he hates the grounders, really hates them with a passion, if he starts a war then Arcadia will be fighting the grounders, we will be fighting Lexa" 

"No!" Clarke shook her head "I won't be part of that! I won't bell" 

"Then we will have to stop it before it begins" he smiled softly at her "she is still not one of us though" he shrugged "just remember that" he turned to leave the room but looked over his shoulder "I know you care about her Clarke but when we get to shore you will be separated from her again and I really don't know what will happen, I really don't but I do know that we need to do what we need to to keep out people alive otherwise what's the point" he said softly and left 

Clarke clenched her fists in anger and gripped the bedside table till her knuckles turned white. Bellamy just hit her with a tonne of bricks. "fuck!" She yelled as she threw the table across the room.

........................

Bellamy and Raven were sitting in a boat with 3 other grounders waiting for Clarke and Lincoln and Octavia had already left to be ready for when Lexa arrived. 

Lexa was standing with Luna saying their goodbyes

Luna pulled Lexa away from prying ears. "Luna thank you for having me. Even though I was in pain when I arrived I quite enjoyed it here, I found it peaceful" 

"Even with Octavia kom skaikru annoying you" she teased

Lexa chuckled "Sha. She is a good friend" 

"Sister, I want you to listen to me. I know you care for wanheda. She is something special I can tell. I know you, I have since we were children and I know Titus teaches that love is weakness and to be commander is to be alone but do not listen to him Lexa"

"Luna-"

"No listen. You have always hit problems head on. You have never given up. When the clans were at war you created a coalition, when clans were suffering shortages you created trading routes, when you became Heda you changed the conclave so no more innocent children would have to fight to the death. You have overcome every obstacle that has come your way Lexa. If you truely care for wanheda you will find a way to be with her and if she truely cares for you she will find a way to be with you also. Do not listen to Titus he is wrong love is not weakness it is strength there is nothing weak about it" 

Lexa nodded. 

"Hey we going or what!" Called Raven "and do we have to take some of that sleeping potion"

Luna shocked her head in amusement "till next time old friend" she hugged Lexa

"May we meet again" she said softly 

They both walked back to the boat and Raven stood up "Luna do we have to drink this shit!" She held up the vial 

"Sha" 

Clarke came to the boat "I'm not drinking it Luna" she grumbled. 

Lexa frowned when she noticed that Clarke seems a bit angry "you will drink it or you can stay here it is your choice wanheda" Luna replied calmly. 

Clarke shook her head and snatched the vial off one of the grounders. 

Raven walked up to Luna tipped her back and kissed her passionately "may we meet again Luna" she said happily walking away to sit down. 

Luna smiled "I hope so" 

Raven waved and tipped back the vial. She instantly fell asleep. Bellamy mumbled something then drunk his. Lexa gave Luna one last hug before she got on the boat. She sat down next to Clarke "are you well" she asked softy 

"Not really" she shook her head and drunk the vial. Clarkes slumped into Lexa, she held her tight and looked at her with concern. She looked back up to Luna 

"Something happened I went to find her and your bedroom was destroyed" she shrugged "I have no idea what happened though"

Lexa frowned. When she left Clarke to say goodbye to the children she was fine. She hugged Clarke closer and waved as the boat took off. 

.......................

When Clarke woke she woke with a warmth surrounding her body and it felt good and comforting. She sighed and opened her eyes, she was at the camp on the shore that they had set up before Lunas people found them. Across the camp fire was Bellamy and Raven still sleeping. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and panicked. She tried to get up but was held down 

"It is ok Clarke you are safe" Clarke felt relief at the comforting strong voice of Lexa. She sat up straighter and realised she was sitting between lexas legs with her back against Lexas front. She relaxed into her body and rubbed her eyes 

"Where are Octavia and Lincoln" she asked sleepily 

"They have gone to gather horses"

"Right" Clarke laid her head back on lexas shoulder 

"Are you well Clarke?" 

"Sure" she shrugged 

"You are lying and we promised each other we would be honest" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood up she looked down to Lexa "no Lexa I'm not fine" she huffed 

Lexa stood up as well and stood in front of Clarke "what is it?" 

"Seriously?"

"Sha everything was fine when we woke up this morning and now you seem angry at me. if I have done something to upset you klark tell me" 

Clarke held back the tears "you haven't done anything Lexa. I have to go back to Arcadia you have to go back to Polis. I talked to bell and he kinda broke the happy bubble I was in" 

Lexa looked at the sleeping Bellamy and snarled "no no no your not going to hurt him" 

"He upset you" 

"He just was being honest" she shrugged 

"About what?" 

"Us, you will alway choose your people Leksa" 

Lexa shook her head in anger "do you have such little faith in me klark" she said hurt 

"You left us once Leksa what's to say you won't do it again" 

"I thought we moved passed what happened at the mountain" she snapped

"I have" she said softly as she slowly approached Lexa "I have I swear. I know why you left me and I know that decision was hard for you because you care about me. I accept what you did was for the best of your people and I accept that I would have done the same but it still happened Leksa you were put in a tough situation and you had to choose. You chose your people and we might be put in the same situation as before and I don't trust that you wouldn't choose us that you wouldn't choose me" 

Lexa turned from Clarke and clenched her fists. She knows Clarke is right but it doesn't make it any easier to hear. She remembered what Luna had said to her before she left and took a calming breath. She walked to Clarke and held the back of her neck gently. "Do you care for me klark?" 

"Sha" she nodded 

"I care for you as well" she said softly. Clarke smiled and held on to her waist she wanted to tell Clarke that she loved her but right now was not the time they were about to separate "I want to be with you klark" 

"I want to be with you too" Clarke replied even though she really wanted to tell Lexa that she loved her. 

Lexa kissed her gently "I have achieved things that no other Heda has ever achieved, I have fought and won battles that know one ever thought possible. I WILL find a way were I do not have to choose between my heart and my head klark I swear it! I will spend the rest of my days finding a way. Do not give up on me" 

Clarke lent her forehead against lexas "I won't" 

"Trust me klark" 

Clarke pulled back and looked into the intense green eyes. When she found her at the helipad she seen sadness in those beautiful eyes but right now she seen determination she seen hope and a fire that no one could put out. The commander was back. Clarke smiled and smashed their lips together. She moaned into the kiss and kissed until she couldn't breath "I do trust you. I will do what ever I can as well Leksa" 

"Gross get a room!" Raven groaned as she stood up and stretched "and maybe use it this time princess" She teased 

Clarke shook her head and looked at Lexa. She cupped her jaw and smiled at her. 

Bellamy got up slowly and shakily "I hate that shit!" He grumble. He looked around the camp "where's O?" 

"I'm here brother" Octavia said entering the camp site with Lincoln and 4 horses

Behind Lincoln walked indra and 2 more hoses she quickly walked to Lexa and knelt "heda it is good to see you well" 

Lexa nodded and Indra stood. She grabbed Indra arm in the warrior handshake "it is good to see you too Indra and thank you for doing as I asked"

"No thanks need Heda I am at your service" 

Clarke stood beside Lexa "Indra. Still sore" she said smugly 

Indra snapped her head to Clarke "I would not be so smug if I were you Skai girl. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back" 

Clarke shrugged "good to see you to Indra" 

Indra huffed. Octavia stood beside Indra "I can't believe you let the princess beat you in a fight. You are getting soft in your old age Indra" 

Indra elbowed Octavia in her face "not that soft" she shrugged

"Ow" Octavia stood "fair enough. Ok so what's happening?" She asked Lexa. 

"I have to return to Polis, if nia is making a move I have to be there"

"What move would she make Heda?" Asked Lincoln 

"She will call for a vote of no confidence, if the clans vote against me I will be removed as commander" 

"What if it's a split vote" asked Clarke 

"Then she will challenge me" 

"To what?" Asked Raven 

"A fight to the death" she replied calmly 

"What!" Clarke hissed "no" she shook her head 

"Klark you have-" 

"No Leksa!" She looked at Indra "how could you allow this? how could your people allow this?!" She snapped 

Indra scoffed "like your people are any better" 

Clarke turned her back and started pacing. Octavia shook her head "trikru will always stand by you right lex?" 

Clarke paused at this, hope building in her chest "no" she replied calmly 

Clarke stomped her way back "what do you mean no Leksa!" 

"Klark, trikru will always be loyal to me that is why I have told the ambassador to vote against me if the time comes. the coalition staying strong is more important then my life. If they voted for me the clan would be cast out I could not let that happen" 

"Fuck!" Octavia hissed. Clarke walked away and kicked a rock hard. She ran her hands though her hair. She just got Lexa back and they have just declared they care for each other and she could lose her before they even begin a relationship 

Indra raised her eyebrow at her second she did not think Octavia cared for Heda. 

"Ok well here's a thought" Raven cut in "how bout we just kill the queen" 

Clarke walked back "I second that Idea" she growled 

"No klark. You will not go anywhere near her she wants your head. She wants your power!"

"I agree with the commander. Clarke we have to get back to our people" Bellamy said impatiently

"Has your brother always been this stupid" Indra said to Octavia 

"Sha" she shrugged. Everyone started arguing between themselves. Clarke stood quietly looking at Lexa. She can't let this happen. 

"You take my power Lexa" Clarke said loudly 

Lexa froze and the blood drained from her face "what!" Yelled Bellamy "no" 

"It's not your choice Bellamy" snapped Clarke 

Lexa shook her head "no" she said calmly 

"You just said the coalition is more important then your own life so take mine Leksa!" 

"Fuck Clarke!" Raven yelled

Everyone started arguing again. Lexa closed her eyes trying to block out the noise. She looked to the sky. There is no way in hell she would ever kill Clarke. 

"EM PLENI!" Lexa yelled. Everyone stopped instantly and looked at her. "I will not be taking klarks life" Clarke went to argue but Lexa cut her off "I repeat I will not be taking klarks life. Skaikru will become the thirteenth clan" everyone gasped. 

Indra walked forward "Heda I mean no disrespect but Polis will not accept this. Titus will not accept this" 

"Titus is MY subject! They are all my subjects they will not defy me. Do you defy me Indra Kom trikru" 

"No Heda of course not" she knelt 

Bellamy shook his head "pike won't except this" 

"So we make him" Clarke said walking to stand by Lexa "we will make them see that being part of the coalition is what's best for them" 

"Them? Or you princess?" He snapped 

Clarke walked up to Bellamy and shoved him hard "I will not go to war Bellamy!" She shoved him again "I will not stand by and watch Lexa be killed" she shoved him again "I will not watch our people be slaughtered because they are being led by a narrow minded Moron!" He stumbled back "are you with me? Or are you with him?" She snapped 

"You princess" he grumbled 

"Good" she sighed "your my partner bell, I need your support" she said softer

"It won't be easy,"

She scoffed "is it ever" 

He chuckled "no" he looked at Lexa "I just want what's best for our people Clarke, do you think the commander is what's best" 

Clarke looked back at Lexa then pulled Bellamy along so no one could hear him "listen to me. I get what you said yesterday. You told me she would always choose her people right?" He nodded "if we are part of the coalition we would become her people and yeah it would benefit me personally is that so bad for me to have something for myself for once" 

He sighed "your right and I'm sorry" 

She nodded and walked back to stand by Lexa "ok let's do it" 

Lexa smiled at her "very well. You have to go back and inform your people make them see that the coalition means peace"

"Ok"

"I'm coming with you lex" Octavia said 

"No O" Bellamy rushed to her "you have to go back to your people" 

Indra scoffed "the people that shoved her under floor boards most her life. Why would she have any loyalty to them?" 

"She stayed when the commander sounded the retreat at the mountain" he snapped 

"For you brother and the original hundred. Not skaikru" she shrugged. 

"Lincoln can't even go back!" 

"His loyalty will be questioned Heda" Indra added

Octavia stood in front of Indra "Lincoln is loyal to me" she looked at him "right" 

"Always hodnes" he smiled 

She looked back to Indra "he will always be loyal to me and I am loyal to Lexa" she shrugged 

"Very well second if Heda is fine with it so am I" 

"I am" she smiled

Clarke swallowed down the jealousy. It didn't seem fair that Octavia got to see lexas home and Clarke has yet too. 

Octavia threw her arm around lexas shoulders "someone has to keep her outta trouble" 

Clarke huffed and pushed Octavia arm away from Lexa "this isnt a joke. You will do as your fos says and you will keep leksa alive. Got it?" 

Octavia held up her hands "got it" she shook her head in amusement "you know I'm in love with Lincoln right" 

Clarke snarled "then keep your hands of your heda and do your job!" She snapped 

Lexa wrapped her hand softly on back of Clarkes neck rubbing soothing circles with her thumb, instantly calming her down "come klark let us talk" 

Raven laughed "Clarke is so funny when she's jealous!" 

"Fuck you rayes!" Clarkes called over her shoulder as she stomped off towards the water with Lexa following her 

"It is amusing" Indra shrugged "I agree though second keep your hands off her in public areas"

"Ok I'm still gonna annoy the shit outta her behind closed doors" she chuckled 

Indra hit her upside the back of the head "fool" she shook her head and walked near the horses 

"O please" said Bellamy softly 

"Bell" she sighed "i love you but Im going with lex. I'm not skaikru. I'm trikru" 

"Ok. Just please be safe" he begged 

"I'll try but the commander always has trouble following her around

He chuckled "so doesn't the commander of death" 

They both laughed and hugged each other 

"She is a fine warrior" Lincoln said proudly as he shook Bellamys hand 

"I know" he agreed

Raven threw her arms around Bellamy and Octavia "what a great bonding moment between brother and sister!" She cooed "are ya done bell? Cause we like have to save our people and keep Clarkes temper in check" 

All three chuckled looking at Lexa and Clarke who were by the water in a heated discussion "I don't know what Clarke will do if anything happens to the commander" Bellamy said concern laced in his voice 

"Same with Lexa. Make sure nothing happens to her alright?" 

"Ok" both Bellamy and Raven said in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting again till next week I wanna write a couple more chapters first I like to be ahead in case I get busy with life and all that. Anyways what you guys think of what Bellamy said to Clarke? Does anyone else find Clarkes jealousy amusing?


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa followed Clarke to the water shaking her head. Clarkes jealously was amusing but The disregard she held for her own life concerned Lexa.

4 weeks after arriving in the oil rig

Lexa was lying on her bed she hadn't moved in 2 days. Luna, Lincoln and Octavia have tried to get her out of the bed but Lexa could not find the strength to move. It started 2 days ago she was fishing with the children, one of the chi,drew had blue eyes that reminded her of Clarke. Then she got sad because she realised that one day Clarke would move on and probably have children. Ever since then she has been too depressed to leave her room. She heard the door open but didn't turn around. 

"Lex?" Octavia sat on the bed and touched her shoulder "lex?"

Lexa sighed "what Octavia" 

"Lex you haven't moved from this bed in 2 days, you haven't eaten and you smell"

"I really do not care" 

"Why what happened you can talk to me Lexa what ever you say o swear I will not repeat even to Lincoln" 

Lexa sighed and turned to face Octavia "klark will never forgive me. She will move on, bond with someone else, have children all because I am bound to my duty as commander!" Lexa cried.

Octavia lay beside her "I don't know what the future holds Lexa. I know Clarke though she has like the biggest heart ever. She is smart and stubborn. She might not understand now why you did what you did but she will eventually" she held lexas hand gently "yeah she might move on. She might have children or she might not" she shrugged "either way if you want Clarke in your life your going to have to fight for it lex"

Lexa wiped her eyes "you are right. How do I do that"

Octavia punched her in the arm "you can start by eating something then for the love of all things good and evil have a bath" 

Lexa chuckled "Sha" she looked at Octavia "I have never really had a friend before Octavia. Thank you for being my friend" 

"Neither have I really. I mean I was hidden most of my life and I never really felt connected to any of the original 100. I care for them but I'm not one of them. I am trikru" 

"Yes you are" Lexa pushed Octavia off the bed "come on let us go eat something" 

"Ow!" Octavia rubbed her head. She jumped to her feet and wrestled Lexa to the bed but Lexa got her in head lock laughing

"Give up?" 

"No!" She grunted trying to get out of lexas hold "alright I give up" 

Lexa laughed and walked away but not before Octavia jumped on her back "let's go lex!" 

Present time  
When Clarke go to the water she sighed deeply and crossed her hands over her chest. 

Lexa stood in front of Clarke and frowned "That was foolish Klark" 

"Excuse me if I think it's inappropriate for a warrior to be touching their commander" she huffed

Lexa shook her head "yes Octavia is a fine warrior but she is also my friend and it seems that she is touchy with everyone" she looked behind them to where Octavia was hugging her brother and Raven "but I was not talking about that klark I was talking about your complete and utter disregard for your own life!" 

"I'd rather die by your hand knowing that the coalition still stands with my death then die at the hands of the ice bitch and have her destroy the peace you have built!" She spat angrily 

"I will not let nia harm you Klark!""

"Oh cause that worked out so well for your last lover right" Clarke snapped. She instantly regretted the moment it left her mouth. But she was angry and sad and frustrated. She seen the hurt pass over lexas face and felt her stomach bottom out "I'm sorry leksa I didn't mean that I'm just so angry and frustrated right now. I'm so sorry please forgive!" she quickly moved towards Lexa and grabbed her waist. Lexa wouldn't look at her. She kissed her collar bone "I'm sorry leksa" she said sadly 

Lexa sighed and took a step back. "Costia left me before she was killed so technically she was not my lover and neither are you" she went to walk away but Clarke ran around her and blocked her way and held her by the shoulders 

"Please leksa, im sorry" she cupped her jaw "im sorry" she moved closer "tell me what happened" 

"She was not built for the life of a heda. She was soft and shy she did not like confrontation. She left me because I could not give her the life she wanted and It hurt that she did not want a life with me anymore but I accepted that because I soon realised that I felt the same, what ever flame we had Burnt out long before she left me, I just wanted her to be happy but I begged her to stay in Polis so I could keep her safe but she did not listen to me. She left anyway" Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas shoulder and kissed her cheek "she was taken as soon as she left the polis gates I had 10 warriors escort her out but they were ambushed, I searched for her for days but after the 1st night of her being gone I knew she was dead" Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat "after a week of searching I came back to Polis and when I woke the next morning it was next to her head" 

Clarke held her tight "I am so sorry leksa. I'm so sorry" Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist and borrowed her nose into her neck. She kissed her pulse point softly exhaling her scent. It calmed her 

"She will not take you" 

Clarke pulled her back "hey. We will get through this leksa. Please forgive me for what I said I'm just angry and frustrated I feel like we are being pulled apart. I'm going to miss you" 

Lexa nodded "I forgive you klark but I am not someone you get to hurt because you are angry or frustrated. I will not be treated that way. I will forever till my fight ends feel responsible for costia's death. Nothing anyone can say will change that. If you care for me you will not say such hurtful things to me again" 

Clarke looked at her regretfully and nodded "I swear I will not say something like that to you again leksa. I'm sorry" Lexa wiped away the tears that fell the blondes face

"I believe you klark and I forgive you" she kissed Clarke on her forehead 

"Leksa?" Clarke asked quietly 

"Sha" 

"I don't want you to be with anyone else, I don't like it when others touch you"

"Me too" Lexa agreed softly 

"I don't know what we are but I know I think we both know that we want each other"

"Sha" Lexa smiled "you will be mine one day klark Kom skaikru" 

Clarke pecked her on the lips "I already am leksa" 

They both lent their foreheads on each other the sea breeze cooling them off after their little argument. "We can not tell anyone that we care for each other klark, not yet" 

"I know" Clarke kissed on the lips. Then she kissed her softly on the jaw making Lexa giggle. Then she nibbled on her ear "I wish we had more time"

Lexa closed her eyes enjoying the warm breath on her neck "me too" 

"Hey love birds!" Raven yelled "we got shit to do! Suck face later!" 

"Suck face?" Lexa questioned 

"It's a saying it means kiss" 

Lexa shook her head "Skai kru should just say what they mean" 

Clarke laughed "yeah" she pecked her on the lips. They walked back and Clarke went straight to Octavia who was buy herself getting her horse ready "hey O" 

"Hey princess" 

"I'm sorry" 

Octavia smirked "it's ok Clarke but you know I don't feel that way for leksa although I will admit I care for her. She isn't what I thought she would be"

Clarke smiled "yeah. I guess it's just cause what we have is new. You know" 

"Yeah I get it" 

Clarke moved closer to Octavia so only she could hear her "don't let her do anything stupid Octavia she is selfless and will sacrifice herself. Keep her alive. Please?"

Octavia hugged Clarke "I will give everything I have to keep her alive princess" 

"This is so unfair I should be there with her" she said quietly 

Raven moved up behind her "I know you want to be with her Clarkey but Arcadia will listen to you"

Clarke nodded at them both and made her way to Lexa and Indra "Indra"

"Wanheda" 

"Safe travels, may we meet again" she held out her arm 

Indra gripped her arm "may we meet again" 

Indra moved away to give Clarke and Lexa some privacy "I should be going with you" she said quietly

"No klark you can not" 

"Why? look rayes and bell can take care of things in Arcadia I should be with you leksa. Please" 

Lexa saw the tears well up in her eyes and hugged her tight "we will meet again klark. I know it. Your people need you."

"But I need you leksa" Clarke squeezed her tighter. 

"Klark please just please do as I ask. Go back to Arcadia and fix the problems at hand. We will find each other again" 

Clarke pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She frowned and looked at Indra, Octavia and Lincoln "if anything happens to her. If she dies, I will kill anyone who has failed her and I will kill anyone who stands in my way" she said on a low dangerous voice. The power behind her words sent a chill up everyone spine. All but lexas who looked at her lovingly. She wiped the tears from Clarkes eyes

"I feel the same" she glared at Bellamy. He nodded at her. She gave Clarke one last kiss before she mounted her horse and smiled at Clarke as she took off to Polis. When Lexa was out of sight Clarke mounted her horse and left for Arcadia


	13. Chapter 13

"Hands up!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes as she walked up to arcadias gates. She looked at the metal box and felt angry. Angry that her people would be stupid enough to follow such a narrow minded fool after everything she has sacrificed for them

Raven stepped forward "Miller! Open the gates dumbass!" 

Bellamy stood beside Clarke as the gates opened "what's our plan princess" 

"You will become one of pikes guards" she whispered 

Pike walked out the gate with a rifle. He had 2 guards with him people Clarke didn't know. 

"Clarke griffin" he drawled "back from you vacation" 

"Yeah well unless you still think I'm a prisoner of course?" Pike snarled at her" Gonna let us in or..." 

"Things have changed around here griffin" 

"So I've heard" 

He looked at Bellamy "good to have you back son" 

"It's good to be back. Had to bring the princess here back home, she doesn't belong with those savages" he lied 

"Fuck you Blake" snapped Clarke 

"See sir monkey see monkey do" he shrugged walking back in the gates

Pike smirked and stepped aside letting Clarke and Raven in. Raven moved close to Clarke "part of your plan" 

Clarke chuckled "so far" She shrugged 

........................

"Honey!" Abby ran to Clarke and embraced her tight as she entered the med bay

"Hey mom" 

"Did you find what you were looking for" 

"Yeah" she smiled

"I'm glad"

"Where's Kane mom we have to talk" 

"I'll find him meet us in my room" 

........................

Clarke sat on her mothers bed waiting for Kane and Abby. She already missed Lexa and it had been less then 24 hours. She's worried something will happen to her. The quicker she can fix things in Arcadia the quicker she could be on her way to Polis. Kane and Abby entered the room followed by Raven, monty and Harper. They all greeted her happily. They all took a seat in the room with Clarke being the centre of attention.

Kane smiled at her sadly "I feel like I have let everyone down" 

Abby took his hand which took Clarke by surprise but she pushed it aside "it's not your fault Kane. The people voted for pike because they are scared. It's human nature to be sacred of things that we don't understand. He is installing fear into them that is why you lost the election. You didn't let anyone down" He nodded 

"so what's the plan" Harper said. She was sitting next to monty and holding his hand again she was surprised but pushed it aside 

"We become the 13th clan" 

Kane stood "Aden would allow that"

"Aden is not the commander. Lexa is and she told me herself that we could become the 13th clan"

Monty shifted forward on the bed "Last we heard she was abducted" 

"Well she's back and if we all want to live here in peace being apart of the coalition is the way to do that"

"I agree, it opens up a whole world of possibilities " Kane said excited about the prospect 

Raven stood "listen i for one trust the princess. I would follow her anywhere but you don't have to convince us griff. Lexa did some damage when she left us at the mountain" 

"I know. So start telling people about the coalition about trade routes about the freedom we would have" 

"Sounds good" Raven shrugged

"I have Bellamy working under pike for information" she looked at monty "monty I know your mom was part of farm station" 

"She doesn't want war Clarke"

"Ok you know her better then me if you trust her monty tell her about becoming the 13th clan"

"Ok"

When everyone left Clarke threw herself back on the bed and sighed 

.........................

1 week later

Most people seemed to be excited about being the 13th clan. Most of farm station argued against it. Clarke hadn't heard anything from Polis and it was putting her on edge. She missed Lexa. Missed everything about her. Clarke was sitting on her bed drawing the commander lost in her own little world when Bellamy ran into the room

"Princess!" He said out of breath "pike is making an announcement and you have to be there he has tried all day to keep you occupied so you wouldn't miss it" 

She put aside her drawing and stood up throwing on her hoodie to hide her face "and your just telling me this now!" She hissed 

"Sorry Clarke it's hard playing double agent especially since he suspects my loyalty lies with you!. Come on" 

They both ran out to the yard making their way to the front. Pike was standing on a podium. 

"Residents of Arcadia I have an announcement to make. I have pin pointed the location of Polis. Polis it seems is the grounders Capitol and it is were the commander lives. I want to go to Polis and take it down!" He yelled. Clarke froze and the colour drained from her face and glanced at Bellamy who looked much the same "We will kill the savages and their savage leader and take there lands cause it is ours now!" People were cheering and Clarke was still frozen thinking of Lexa being a target she shook her head 

"No!" She yelled silencing everyone. She walked up to the podium slowly and lowered her hood "no pike!" She spat

"You dare question me I am you chancellor!" 

She smirked "your no chancellor of mine" she snapped. She looked at the people of Arcadia "pike will have you believe that the grounders are savages but really who is the savage here? Pike wants to go into a city full innocent men, woman and children and slaughter them!" She scoffed "I think it's clear who the savage is" 

Pike shook with anger "the grounders killed most of farm station they-"

"THEY were killed by the ice nation? And I am truely sorry for their loss, but that was one clan tell me pike do you know how many clans there are?" 

"I don't need to kno-"

"THERE are 12 clans" she cut him off "all part of the coalition, all under the rule of the commander. Ice nation is led by a ruthless queen"

"More reason to kill-"

"Do you know how big the commanders army is?" she cut him off again. Everyone was listening to her intently "the commanders army is made up of those 12 clans there are thousands upon thousands of warriors that make up an army we only seen a fraction of it when we went to mount weather. Your lack of knowledge when it comes to the grounders is concerning pike considering you want to lead these people to an unjust unnecessary war they will not win" she snarled at him

The crowd of Skai people where all talking amongst each other whispering and gasping. Clarke smirked at pike cause she knows she has won them over. 

"Clarke will have you believe that we can be part of the coalition led by the same child that abandoned us at mount weather" he smirked back at her 

"We had a treaty with the commander that still till this day she has kept! that treaty was a peace treaty where no harm would come to us, she owed it to her coalition to her people to save the hundreds of grounders that were in the mountain. We were not part of the coalition she owed us nothing. She did what she did to save her people" 

"She is a coward!" Pike yelled 

"She is a coward? Aren't you the one who wants to run into a city blind mind you and kill innocent men women and children?" 

"None of them are innocent"

Clarke chuckled and looked out to the crowd her chest puffed out "if you all want to live in peace being part of the coalition is the way to go about it. You can't achieve peace with war. You only create chaos. We don't live on the ark anymore. We are free. We won't be killed for any little thing we do because resources are scarce. We won't be jailed because we speak out. This is a democracy and if you follow pike to war we will all die" she shrugged "I for one won't be part of this war. I won't watch our people die and I won't have any part of watching innocent people being shot down like animals just because pike says so. I want us to prosper as a clan and learn to live with the grounders we can trade and exchange knowledge. The grounders fear us as we are much like the mountain men to them. Let's prove to them we are not like the people who drained theirs for 100 years let's show them we are not monsters" 

The crowd cheered and demanded a re election. Pike shook his head in anger and walked off. 

Raven walked up the podium with Abby and Kane 

"Nicely said Clarke" Clarke hugged her friend 

"I was only being honest" 

.............................

Clarke lied in her bed. She was chancellor now. The votes weren't even close. This is just one more step to seeing Lexa again. She was just drifting off when the door burst open and 3 guards ran into the room followed by pike. They gagged her so she couldn't scream. Pike approached her "you know Clarke I had a decision to make today and at first I was against it but after your speech today I realise that you are one of them so I don't really care what happens to you, I have made a deal with the ice nation, they are going to attack Polis and in exchange for you they won't attack us" Clarke screamed and punched to try and get away. Pike lifted his gun and hit her in the head knocking her out. 

 

........................

Raven was bored sitting in her room playing with some tech she decided to go visit Clarke try and talk her into having some moonshine with her "Clarkey!" She shouted as she entered the room. She looked around to find it empty but the room was a mess there had defiantly been a struggle. She rushed out of the room looking for anyone, she ran into Abby knocking her over "Raven what the"

"Abby where the hell is clakre?" She said panicked 

Abby stood quickly from the floor and ran to Clarkes room "oh my god!" Both of them ran around asking if they had seen her. 

Raven saw Bellamy in council room "bell! Clarkes missing!!" Raven yelled 

"What!" 

"There was a struggle in her room! It must have been pike!" 

"Oh no! I heard some of pike guards talking they were mentioned the queen and the mountain" he slumped back on his chair "I didn't think anything of it"

"Fuck!" Raven screamed 

"What does does that mean?" Asked Abby

"It means Abby that pike has obviously been dealing with the ice queen who wants Clarkes head!" 

"What do we do" she asked 

Bellamy stood up "Raven get the delinquents together we are gonna get our princess back!" 

............................

Clarke woke rubbing her head, when she pulled her hand away there was blood. She woke to a room that looked familiar "no" she gasped as she ran to the door with the little window "hey!" She yelled hitting the door

Pike walked up to the window and grinned "welcome back to mountain weather griffin" he laughed walking off

.........................

Monty woke with a bag over his head he was sitting in a chair with his wrist bound behind him. He tried to struggle out of it. The bag was ripped off his head anf to his left his mother was also tied to a chair 

"Mom!" She was unconscious 

"She will be fine if you do as I say if not" he moved forward and slapped her "we can do this all day"

"Stop stop what do you want!" 

Pike smiled. "I want you to bomb Polis" 

Monty eyes widened as he looked around he realised he was in the control room in mount weather 

..............

Bellamy lead the delinquents out the gate and stopped when they saw Octavia running towards them "we have a problem" she said out of breath "pike and nia have been working together they have Clarke, monty and his mom at mount weather" 

"Fuck!" Raven hissed "they are gonna get monty to use the missile system" 

"Come on let's move out!" Bellamy yelled


	14. Chapter 14

When Lexa arrived at the gates of Polis she smiled. She missed her home and her people even though she believed the needed to get away it felt good to be home. She strode in on her horse followed by Octavia, Lincoln and Indra. Octavia had her mouth wide opened in awe that is until Indra slapped the back of her head. The people all cheered at her safe return and bowed when she walked passed. When they arrived at the tower Aden and Titus were waiting. 

"Heda" Aden bowed "it is good to have you home" 

"Sha" she replied 

Titus moved forward and bowed as well "Heda we have much to discuss" 

"Of course let us move to the throne room" 

.......................

Lexa sat on her throne "what news have you Titus" 

"Heda nia is making her move we have scouts informing us that her army marches towards Polis and that she has been coercing with skaikru at the mountain"

"Hmm it must be this pike klark told me of. It would not be all of skaikru and how many days out is the army?" 

"7 days Heda. Heda please I beg you strike down skaikru there weapons would be deadly to our People" 

"No" she replied flatly 

"Heda-" 

"She said no baldy!" Snapped Octavia who stood by Lexa 

"I was not talking to you" 

"No you were addressing OUR commander and she said no what do you not understand?" 

"Of course Heda this girl would jump to the defence of skaikru she is one of them"

"She is trikru!" both Lincoln and Indra said in unison.

Lexa held up Her hand for everyone to stop talking. She rose from her throne and walked to the balcony with her arms behind her back and her chin held high.

"Titus skaikru is the least of our worries. I have faith that wanheda and the people loyal to her will not aide azgeda. Our concern is ice nation marching on Polis. Our capital. Get the ambassadors together! the 11 clans that are still loyal to the coalition will protect Polis and the people in it. Make it happen" 

He bowed and strode out of the room. 

Octavia stood beside her. "What do you need me to do lex?"

She turned to face the three of them "you need to return to mount weather we need to know why they have been meeting there"

"What is your concern Heda" asked Indra 

"My concern is the weapons the mountain men left behind. We need to know if pike or nia knows how to use them or if they even have the means to use them"

Indra stepped forward "Polis will be safe Heda"

"This is true but if they have any skaikru aiding them then they may help azgeda use the technology"

"Your afraid they will use the missiles" Octavia gasped 

"Sha. Leave now" 

.................................

Lincoln and Octavia were sitting in the trees over looking out at the mountain "Lincoln I have a bad feeling about this" 

He held her hand "me too" 

"Pike and that ice bitch have been meeting here for the past 7 days I don't like this one bit" 

Both of them watched the mountain door as pike and his followers entered they had Clarke over the shoulder of one of the guards and monty and his mother "Clarke!" She said as she tried to move. Lincoln held her back 

"Hodnes we can not go in there. Let's think" 

"Lincoln they have Clarke. He's made a deal with the ice queen that involves Clarke! And they have monty which means they need him to do his techy thing"

"Who was the other woman" 

"Bell told me that his mother was in farm station" 

"They are going to use her against him" 

"Fuck! What do we do?" 

"I am going to go to Polis to warn the commander you need to go to Arcadia to find your friends and tell them what's going on?" 

She kissed Lincoln "be safe!" 

"You too" 

.............................

Lincoln ran into the throne room "heda I have news" 

"What!?" 

"They might use the missiles" 

Lexa stood quickly from her throne "Indra lead the people out under the tunnels to trikru now!" She ordered 

"Heda I do not understand they haven't been able to bomb Polis all this time why can they now?" Indra questioned 

"When ton dc was bombed the only reason why is because they had what klark called a spotter, it was a man who used tech to allow the mountain men to know where to fire the missile. We now know they could not breathe our air and to leave the mountain they had to wear suits which klark explained only had a limited amount of oxygen. Perhaps the reason they could not attack Polis is because they simply could not make the trip" 

Lincoln stepped forward "this makes sense Heda! That would mean that there would be survivors from the mountain that can breathe our air" 

"Sha, this person or persons has to be found, they will be on the outskirts of Polis" 

Indra stood forward "what about the azgeda army Heda" 

"If she is going to bomb Polis she would not have her army here. That was a distraction. It is clear now her main goal is to use the mountain men's weapons. Indra evacuate Polis. Send your best warriors on the outskirts to find the spotter"

"She heda" Indra hurried from the room

Lexa asked softly "what of klark"

Lincoln looked at her sympathetically "pike has her in the mountain but Octavia has gone to gather skaikru to get their back Heda. I have faith that she will get the job done"

Lexa felt the worry bubble to the surface "I have to go there" 

"Let us clear the people out first Heda and I will help you"

"Mochof


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke looked around the room frantically for a weapon but there was none "fuck!" She returned back to the door to try and see anything. "Monty!" Monty was being forced down the hall

"Clarke!" He tried to turn to her but the pike and the guards had him tight "they have my mom Clarke!" 

Clarke new instantly why he was here "monty don't say anything! We will figure it out ok! Do not give them what they want!" She yelled after him "fuck!" She hit the door when he was out of sight and lent her head against it. Pike walked back "she hit the window "the missiles can't reach Polis pike"

"That's where your wrong griffin. They can reach Polis we just needed a spotter and it just so happens that there is a person out there that hates the grounders more then me?" 

"Who?!" She spat

"Carl Emerson" he laughed and walked away 

"Fuck you pike! don't do this!" She yelled after him "fuck!" She hit the wall. 

"The great wanheda" she stood back quickly. A man was at the door 

"Who the hell are you?"

He smiled and scoffed "I'm the one who is going to get you out of here. My name is roan" 

"Why would you help me your ice nation" 

"Yes I am but I don't want Polis destroyed"

"Then let me the hell out of here I have to get to monty" 

"Since you asked so nicely" he drawled as he unlocked the door. She walked pasted him and snuck up on a guard that was around the corner. She knocked him over the head and took his hand gun. Roan looked at her impressed. He ran with her to the level the control room was on. It was being guarded by azgeda warriors. He whistled at them and they followed him

"Well this is where I leave you wanheda. I have to get my people out"

She scoffed and ran down the corridor

.....................

"Please stop!" Monty cried as pike layed another punch into his mother 

"Just give me the codes monty and I will stop hurting your mother" 

"I don't know it" he cried 

"He's lying" a middle aged woman with a bone crown on her head walked forward "I will kill your mother if you don't tell me" 

"If you kill her you may as well kill me to then you will get nothin!" He spat

"Smart one this boy" she walked to Hannah then stabbed a dagger in her leg she screamed 

"No!" Monty yelled "stop please" he begged 

"Next I'll start taking her fingers" 

"Ok just stop" 

"Monty no" his mother croaked 

"I'm sorry" he said to know one in particular but he couldn't watch his mother being tortured any more 

Pike unbound his wrists and turned his chair to the monitor and got his walkie talkie out "Emerson come in?" 

"Yeah I'm here sending through the location now" he snapped. Monty cried when the location was put on the screen. 

"Do it!" The queen hissed 

he type away on the keyboard sobbing. "It's done. You just have to press that button" 

Nia smirked wickedly "finally. I will kill Lexa" she pressed the button. The whole mountain shook. Clarke burst into the room and ran past the queen to the monitors 

"No" she fell to her knees. The missile has left. There's no stopping it now. She felt the tears run down her cheeks "no! leksa" 

Nia laughed "the great wanheda" Clarke was staring at the screens still in shock. All those people. Lexa. Dead "look at her! Pathetic!" She hissed 

Clarke lent forward and let her head drop. She felt nothing but rage. Her breathing got heavy and her vision blurry

"Well she's all yours now. Just stay away from Arcadia" she heard pike say. She turned and and tackled him to the ground. She straddled him then starting punching his face repeatedly till her hands where bleeding at the same time monty punched the ice queen in her face she stumbled back and looked at Clarke who was beating pike to death and ran out of the room. Pike could barely move. Clarke hit him one last time and took a deep breath. she held up Her hand gun and pushed the barrel in between his eyes. 

"You don't have the gu-" pike didn't get to finish his sentence as Clarke pulled the trigger. She looked for nia but she just must have escaped. She turned to monty and punched him. He fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face 

"I'm sorry" he said scrambling to his feet 

Clarke cried "I will never forgive you monty" she cried walking out of the room. She could only see red. She could only feel pain. She could hear gun shots from pikes followers but she just shot them one by one taking their guns on the way. She saw the queen run behind a corner she ran after her but was stopped by 3 ice nation warriors. She screamed a feral scream that made them freeze out of fear. They dropped their weapons and ran but Clarke ran after them she picked up one of the swords and slashed them from behind making them drop to their knees. She ran past them in the direction of the queen who she could hear laughing "RUN NIA!" She called after her "IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLING HER!" 

......………….............

"Come on we will go though the reaper tunnels" called Octavia

"What do we do when we get there" asked Harper

Raven limped behind everyone "get me to any computer in that place"

Harper walked beside her and threw Ravens arm over her shoulders to help her "will that stop them" 

"I don't know" she hissed in pain. 

............................

They got in the vents and moved over a room with a computer "there!" Raven whisper yelled "get me in there". Bellamy kicked out the vent and helped everyone down. Raven sat infront of the computer. "There is one missile" She was shaking her head "no I can't disable it! Fuck!" She hit the table "it has already been activated"

"The ice bitch is gonna aim it for Polis right? I don't understand Raven if they could aim at Polis why haven't they done it already" Said Octavia 

"Think about it O they only way they could get around is with oxygen masks they wouldn't have been able to make a trip to Polis and back and not to mention that they needed the grounders for there blood so they couldn't kill them"

"Ok so how is she gonna aim at Polis now?"

"My guess. A spotter" 

Bellamy stepped forward "look I'm no genius right so let me understand this the missile has been activated and there is no stopping it?" 

"Yeah" Raven looked defeated 

"So change the coordinates so it doesn't go there" he shrugged 

"Fuck Bell! your a genius!" She started to type away furiously "where do I send them?"

"The dead zone" replied Octavia. Raven opened a map "where is it"

Octavia looked at an old map and had to get out her drawn map fro Lincoln and compare "There!" Octavia pointed "fuck i hope I'm right"

"Done!" Raven said happily

"Great" Harper clapped her on the back "lets go find monty" 

The whole mountain shook "fuck!" Hissed Bellamy "come on we have to find Clarke" they made their way down the hall towards the control room. It was eerie how quiet it was. The ran down the carriors that were covered in grounder blood and pikes followers blood. Dead bodies everywhere. 

"What the fuck!"Raven said 

They heard a feral scream "it's Clarke she must think The missile hit" said Bellamy sadly. They ran into the control room. Hannah was rocking her son back and forward. Pike was on the ground with a bullet in his head. Harper ran to monty and held him tight

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" he repeated

"Baby it didn't hit" she kissed him 

He looked up at her hopefully "what?" 

"It didn't hit Raven changed the coordinates it hit the dead zone" 

He cried and held on to her tight "Clarke. She. she she wasn't herself she went after nia"

Both Bellamy and Raven looked at eachother then ran out the room


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys makes my day

"Come on Heda we will go through the reaper tunnels" said Lincoln 

Indra had successfully evacuated Polis, and now Lexa and Lincoln were at the mountain making there way through the tunnels. She had to save Clarke from nia. As they entered the cave The mountain shook. Both Lincoln and Lexa turned back to see if they could see the missile they ran to the entrance and held their breath as they watched the missile launch. 

"It's not heading for Polis. Where is it going Heda?" 

She watched as it made its way where she knew it could do no further damage. She sighed in relief "the dead zone. Come on we must get inside" 

They ran down the cave and entered through the door that was already opened "I think Octavia is already here" he smiled. They made their way up stairs and through corridors and paused when Lexa heard a familiar voice.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KILLIING HER" 

"Klark" Lexa gasped "KLARK!" She ran towards the noise followed by Lincoln. They stopped when they came to a group of azgeda warriors "stand down!" She said through grit teeth. They stood there unsure "the missile missed!" She hissed "and anyone who is loyal to nia will die! Who are you loyal too?!" 

They all knelt "you Heda! forgive us she held our familes captive" 

Lexa shook her head "get out of my sight!" She growls as they scurried away from her. she ran towards where she thought she heard clarkes voice

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She heard. she ran into a body who came barreling out of a room 

"Lex!" Said Octavia relieved "Clarke thinks your dead" she rushed out 

Lexa ran down towards the voice "I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TOOK PART IN THIS STARTING WITH YOU!" She heard her again 

"KLARK!" She yelled Octavia and Lincoln following her. They ran into a room where nia was cowering in the corner and Clarke was standing above her kicking her. Nia was barley conscious she had blood coming out of her mouth and a broken nose. Lexa stood shocked at the sight before her she has never seen Clarke this angry but this wasn't Clarke. The reasonable, level headed Clarke with light in her eyes. This was wanheda 

Bellamy and Raven were trying to hold her back but she managed to get out of their grasp "Clarke your hurt" said Raven trying to calm her down but Clarke kept kicking the ice queen with all her might 

"DIE!" She screamed "YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" He voice broken and she sobbed

"come on princess Lexa is alive!" Bellamy tried to reason. Clarke couldn't hear them the only thought in her head was Lexa lying dead in Polis somewhere along with every man woman and child. She screamed and shot nia in the leg. Nia screamed in agony 

"Klark!" Lexa yelled. Clarke turned and tears ran down her face "Klark" she said softer. She held out her hand so Clarke would come to her

Clarke was shaking "Leksa?" She said softly. Lexa watched as the anger left her body and it was replaced with sadness and grief. 

"Sha Klark, it is me hodnes" she reassured as she slowly took a step forward with her hand still held out her. Clarke dropped the gun and ran to Lexa and threw her arms around her shoulders and wrapped her legs around lexas waist and cried "Lincoln! Octavia! Fix the queens injuries the best you can then arrest her and take her to Polis!" Lexa demanded as she was holding Clarke. 

"I'm so sorry leksa. The missile it hit Polis" she sobbed into her shoulder 

Lexa walked Clarke over to a table and sat her down. Clarke still had her legs wrapped around lexas waist and held on tight. Lexa cupped her cheeks "no. no it did not. It hit the dead zone" she said softly 

"The dead zone" Clarke looked at Lexa 

"Sha I swear it" 

Clarke gently touched lexas face "are you real?" 

"Sha I am right here klark" she held Clarkes hand and held it against her chest "see my heart beats strong" Clarke nodded and hugged her again kissing her cheek over and over.

Clarke buried her face in lexas neck "I thought I lost you" 

Bellamy stood back respectfully "commander she's injured" he said to Lexa 

Lexa tried to remove her from her arms but Clarke wouldn't let go "klark I have to see" 

She let go a little enough to see that she had been shot in her shoulder and shot in her arm. she had cuts on her legs and her fists were bloody and raw

Octavia held lexas shoulder "lex you have to get her back to Arcadia" 

"Sha. Octavia and Lincoln when you take take the ice queen back to Polis have her locked away till I return have her guarded all day and all night and make it clear to all that anyone who side with nia will meet the end of my sword! and Raven?" 

"Yeah" 

"I want this mountain destroyed!" 

"I can blow it up?!" 

"Sha. Make sure all the weapons are destroyed and the people are evacuated" 

"Yes commander" she said as she limped away "ill get monty to help" 

Lexa cupped Clarkes cheeks "klark" she said softly rubbing up her thigh "let go" 

Clarke shook her head "no" 

"Klark I promise you I will not leave you. Trust me" 

She nodded and Lexa picked her up bridal style and ran out the mountain. Bellamy led the way.

"Yes! we are in luck we can use the rovers to get her to Arcadia faster" he ran to a car and took Clarke while Lexa got in the handed her back so she was sitting in her lap. He jumped in the drivers side and took off making Lexa a little nervous 

"Be careful Bellamy Kom skaikru!" She scolded

"Sorry commander I forgot you have never been in a car but trust me this will get us there faster" 

"Very well" Lexa covered the hole in Clarkes shoulder to try and stop the blood flow. Clarke hissed in pain. 

"What have I become leksa. I don't even know who I am anymore" 

"You are klark Kom skaikru. You are a person who has been put in impossible situations and you are a person who has been though so much in such a short amount of time. You are the strongest person I know" 

"I'm a monster" Clarke cried. Lexa could feel the tears running down her neck. She shook her head and ran her free hand down Clarkes hair trying to smooth her 

"You are not klark. You have a good heart" Clarke responded by mumbling something "klark?" Clarke didn't respond so Lexa gently tapped her face "Klark" 

"Shit she's lost consciousness!" Bellamy reached over and placed 2 fingers on Clarkes pulse point "she has a pulse but it's weak, she's lost a lot of blood" he said sadly 

"Go faster!" Lexa growled 

Bellamy stepped on the gas and they were flying through the Forrest, Lexa was blocking that out though, she just stared at Clarke wanting her to wake up. She hugged her close "come on klark your strong you will be ok" she whispered in her ear "Beja nou bants ai hod yu in" (please don't leave i love you)

This was not the ideal way Lexa wanted to tell Clarke that she loved her but she realised as she watched the colour drain from her face and felt her pulse weaken and the amount of blood that was covering the pair of them that this might be the last chance she has. 

Bellamy hit the steering wheel and grunted in frustration "come on princess!" As Lexa was holding Clarke close she watched as the tears fell from Bellamys eyes and realised that she was crying too. She put her hand between them and without hesitating he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I know you love her and she loves you. I love her too but like a sister. She's my co leader, she's my best friend and I can't lose her" he cried 

"I know. We have to stay strong. Her mother will help I know it"

He wiped the tears from his face "your right. We are almost there" he said louder "you hear that princess we are almost there do not give up!" 

Lexa and Bellamy seen the gates of Arcadia Bellamy honked the horn over and over so someone would open the gate. Just as they were about to hit it the gates opened and people parted ways. Bellamy hoped out of the car and flung the passengers door opened. He took Clarke from Lexa and started running towards medbay with Lexa right beside him "Abby!" He yelled as he ran into the medbay. 

Abby seen her daughter and cleared a bed "over hear" she said in Doctor mode 

"She's lost a lot of blood Abby" 

"Jackson! We need to operate now!" Nurses were trying to move the, out but Lexa wouldn't budge. 

Bellamy touched her shoulder "come on commander they need the room" 

Lexa reluctantly left the room. When she exited the med bay there were people crowding Bellamy asking him what had happened demanding answers asking why she was there. Some even accused her. Bellamy barked at them to leave and assured them that as soon as he hears news he would tell them. They all left except A lanky looking boy who stood in front of Lexa "I bet she did it" 

Lexa stood there ignoring him to worried about Clarke to care about anyone else's opinion "back off Jasper!" Bellamy snapped 

He scoffed and both Bellamy and Lexa where to worried about Clarke to see Jasper grab the shock baton from Bellamy and hit Lexa with it. Making her hit the floor as Bellamy was about to attack him for it he did the same. Guards come running over "what has happened"

"The commander here attempted to kill our chancellor Clarke griffin she is being operated on now"

Jasper smirked as he watched the guards carry an unconscious commander to lock up 

"What about him?" Asked one of the guards pointed to Bellamy

"He was trying to protect the commander" he shrugged. They carried him away too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys liking the story so far. Anything you would like to see I'm all ears. What did you all think of wanheda?


	17. Chapter 17

Monty, Raven and Harper drove away from the mountain as she pressed the detonator. Raven watched as the mountain crumbled. Hannah was in the back sleeping, exhausted from the beatings she got with Harper beside her. Raven turned around and smiled. She looked at monty and was about to boast about their work but notice the tear tracks

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up monty" 

"I almost killed a city full of innocent people Raven"

"But you didn't and they were hurting your mom monty. Cut yourself some slack" 

"Clarke said she would never forgive me" he said sadly 

"That's when she thought you killed her girlfriend " 

"Girlfriend? You mean the commander?" He said surprised 

"Yeah I was shocked too but they both love each other even though they haven't told each other that yet" she shrugged 

"Well I don't blame her for hating me" 

"Hey she will come around if anyone knows what it's like to be put in a shit situation it's Clarke. I just hope she's ok" 

"Me too" 

.......................

When they arrived at Arcadia monty Harper and Raven helped Hannah to the med bay but it was blocked by guards "hey we need Abby" monty said

"She's operating" the guard answered 

"Well where the hell is the commander and Bellamy?" 

"Lock up" he shrugged 

"WHAT!" All three yelled 

Harper tapped monty on the shoulder and gave him a kiss "you go find them and I'll wait here with your mom" 

.........................

Both Raven and monty rushed to lockup but where blocked by a guard "let us in dip shit!" 

"No they attacked the chancellor" he replied calmly 

"The fuck they did!" Raven yelled 

Monty held her shoulder to calm her "they didn't" 

"Well then you might want to talk to your friend he was the one who gave us the information" the guard snapped "so they will stay in lock up until the chancellor wakes up. If she wakes up" 

Raven laughed "oh man!" She caught her breath "for your sake I hope you have come to your senses by then, cause man is she gonna kick your ass when she finds out that you have locked up her second in command and Lexa. The commander!" She shook her head "you are so fucked" she said shaking her head walking away 

"Jasper said this" monty asked

"Yeah" the guard said shaken up about what Raven had just said 

"If I were you I would make sure no harm comes to them especially the commander" 

The guard nodded. 

............................

"Raven where you going?" Monty ran after Raven 

"To kick Jaspers ass" 

Monty stopped her "no"

"No?" 

"I mean look yeah he deserves it ok but right now we have to be there for Clarke. Let her deal with Jasper cause honestly I'm tired of trying" 

"Fine lets go back to the medbay and wait" 

..............................

Lexa woke in a cell and stood up slowly to her feet. She remembered what happened and ran to the bars "let me out!" She yelled 

2 guards came to the bar, one looked unsure and nervous the other looked angry "shut up grounder! You hurt our chancellor!" 

"No I did not!" She wrapped her hands around the bars till her fist were white "let me out now!"

"No" he said walking away

The nervous guard spoke "man I think we should let em out"

"No" he said walking away. 

Bellamy woke up and looked around the room. He saw Lexa standing at the bars "hey! David Miller let us out!" 

"No I have information that says you helped this savage hurt our chancellor"

"No we didn't!" He spat "let us out now!" 

"No"

Lexa reached through the bars and pulled him hard so his face smacked into it. He fell the floor. The nervous guard helped him up but Miller shook him off

"You bitch!" He stood up Pointing the gun at her. Bellamy threw himself in front of her and Jasper come running in with some other Arcadians . He smirked at the both of them "

"Jasper what the hell are you doing!" Miller nodded at Jasper grabbed the nervous guard and dragged him out of the room 

Jasper opened the cell and the 5 of them went running at Lexa. Bellamy tried to shield her but she pushed him out of the way landing on his stomach one of the guards jumped on his back to pin him down while the other 3 and Jasper moved forward, 2 of them grabbing each of her arms she managed to get out of it and head butt Jasper who was in front of her. He fell to the ground on his knees. She kicked and punched but 3 of them held her. Jasper moved forward. He punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, then he punched her in the face 3 times. She looked up and spat black blood in his face. 

"Stop! Your making a mistake!" Bellamy pleaded "let her go!" 

"Look she isn't even human her blood is black" the guards that were holding her got freaked out and threw her against the wall stunning her a bit. She got up slowly to her feet in defensive mode. "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" (get knocked down get back up again)

All four of them threw her on the ground and started kicking her. Bellamy was screaming for them to stop. When she was unconscious they finally let up. 

Jasper smiled at him. Bellamy looked up at his former friend with disappointment in his eyes "who are you Jasper?"

"I am the same person you know bell just my eyes are opened now. Clarke and this bitch are the reason why every man woman and child died in mount weather" 

"Your not the same person" he shook his head sadly "and I helped Clarke and not everyone died your friends didn't die" 

"I died" Jasper snapped "she deserves it" he shrugged

The guards looked at Bellamy confused but left and Closed the bars behind them. Bellamy ran to lexas side. She had a split lip and eyebrow. Both eyes where black. Bellamy carefully lifted her shirt. She had bruised on her ribs but he had a feel and no ribs were broken. Bellamy couldn't believe that Jasper was capable of this. 

....................

Lexa woke up and groaned in pain 

"Lexa" she heard Bellamy say beside her

"I am fine" she lied 

"I'm so sorry" 

She winced as she sat up and held her sore ribs "Why you did nothing wrong" 

"I know but I should have done more" 

"You did what you could Bellamy and I appreciate it" she smiled at him 

He helped her stand from the ground 

"There has to be a way out" she hissed 

"There isn't commander" 

"I can not just sit here I need to know what is happening with klark" she started pacing slowly due to her injuries 

"I know" belllamy said softly "we just have to wait" 

"Wait! I can not wait Bellamy Kom skaikru I need to be there with her!" 

"Come on commander come sit and rest" 

Lexa sighed and sat next to him "what if she-" she swallows the lump in her throat "and I am not-" 

"Hey stop talking like that ok. We have to be strong remember for Clarke" 

Lexa slumped against the wall "yes your are right" 

"I have to tell you something commander" 

"Is it about how you told klark she could not trust me" 

He looked at Her apologetically "I was wrong and I'm sorry Lexa" 

Lexa sighed "I do not blame you for thinking that Bellamy. I left you all at that cursed mountain but it was not easy for me you must understand that. I was given two options. Option 1 let the mountain men shoot my people killing them in front of me or option 1 leave the mountain with all of them unharmed and retreat" 

"There had to be another way" 

"There was not if there was i assure you I would have found it"

"I understand. I seen them. You people I mean, the one they were draining. It was horrific. I would have taken the deal in the blink of an eye but how can we trust you again" 

Lexa looked him dead in the eyes "Bellamy Kom skaikru I swear to you when skaikru become the thirteenth clan I will protect you all with my life. I will fight till my last dying breath for you all like I do all the other clans and and....."

"And what" he asked softly 

"Klark will be mine one day. I would never hurt her" 

"Mushoff hayda" Bellamy said trying to impress the commander. Lexa threw her head back and laughed whilst holding her ribs. Bellamy grinned "gotta work on my trigedasleng huh"

"Sha" she bumped his shoulder "but I appreciate the effort but prehaps when we get to Polis you leave the talking to your sister and klark" 

He laughed "fair enough" 

"She is strong" she said seriously 

"Sha" she smirked "got that one right" he wiggled his eyebrows making Lexa laugh again. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards his body so she could lean her sore body on him and they both went silent waiting to hear about Clarke 

............................

Raven and monty stood quickly when Abby exited the medbay. "She's going to be fine, I successfully removed 2 bullets one from her right shoulder the other from her left arm she had cuts on her back that I stitched up and some on her legs. She lost a lot of blood so she is unconscious right now" 

Raven moved forward and embraced her tight "you did well doc" 

Abby shook her head "what the hell happened?" She looked around the room "and where the hell are Lexa and Bellamy I would have thought they would be here" 

"Long story short. Jaspers a dick" Raven shrugged 

Monty shook his head "short story long Jasper told the guards that Lexa attacked Clarke and Bellamy helped" 

Abby crossed her arms "great" she said sarcastically "when Clarke wake up she's going to kill Jasper" she rubbed her temples "both of you go find Kane and tell him to get them out" both of them nodded and left 

......................

Lexa was pacing again "it has been hours!" 

Bellamy stood at the bars "hey!! Come on let us out!" He yelled again. His voice horse now. They both heard a door open and Kane rushed in followed by Raven and monty 

"Raven-" Lexa started 

"She's fine commander but what the hell happened to you?" 

Lexa ignored her and As soon as the door opened Lexa and Bellamy rushed to the med bay. Lexa didn't really know where she was going so she followed bellamy. They stumbled into the medbay and rushed over to Clarkes bed where Abby stood at the foot of. Lexa rushed to Clarke left side and took her face gently in her hands. She smiled, there was colour in her face again and all her wounds where clean and bandaged. She lent forward and kissed her forehead and sat in the chair holding Her hand. Bellamy had taken the right side and took her hand.

"Thank god" he said leaning back in the chair 

"Yes I would say you both just got her here in time" Abby said softly holding Clarkes foot. 

Raven stood behind Bellamy and held his shoulders. Monty decided to go find Harper, not wanting to be there when Clarke woke up. He wanted to talk to her alone not surrounded by people.

They all decided to leave and get some rest all except Lexa and Abby 

"You look exhausted Abigail. You should rest. I will wake you if Clarke wakes I swear it" 

Abby smiled at Lexa "ok. first let me tend to your injuries I wouldn't want my daughter waking up thinking I didn't help you. She is already going to want to kill Jasper and anyone who helped" she grinned

"Ok thank you Abigail" 

When Abby fixed Lexa up and checked her ribs she kissed Clarke on the forehead and left

Lexa looked down to the blonde and sighed. She kissed Clarke on the lips "reshop klark" she said quietly sitting back in her chair and falling alseep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter? How do you think Clarke is going to handle Jasper when she is up and about?


	18. Chapter 18

"Beja nou bants ai hod yu in" (please don't leave i love you) was the last thing Clarke heard when she lost consciousness. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy. She could feel pain in her shoulder, arm, back and legs. Moving was to hard so she lay there with her eyes closed, she needed to think of something to calm her, so she thought of those intense emerald eyes looking back at her. 

"Leksa" she croaked. She felt something warm on her cheek. Something stroking her cheek. 

"Klark? I am here?" 

"Mmm" she opened her eyes slowly. Lexa was above her holding her face in her hands "leksa" she smiled 

"Sha ai laik hir en ai laik nou bants yu" (yes I am here and I am not leaving you)

"I love you too leksa" she watched as Lexa smiled and a tear ran dow here face. 

"Rest klark. Rest I am going to get your mother. I will be right back"

"Mmmkay I love you" 

"I love you too" she said softly

..........................

Lexa ran down the hall where Abby told her she would be, she didn't even bother knocking on the door she just barge in startling Abby from her sleep 

"Clarke woke!" 

Abby jumped out of her bed and ran after Lexa to the med bay. She ran to Clarkes side checking her vitals. "Clarke, baby?" She said softly

"Mom" Clarke said slowly opening her eyes 

Abby cried "sweetie you gave us all a scare" 

"Leksa?" 

Lexa grabbed her hand "Sha klark I am still here" 

"Good" she sighed "I'm tired" 

"It's ok baby sleep" Abby said kissing her forehead 

"Ok" she closed her eyes and fell back alseep

"Her vitals are strong" Abby smiled 

"She is strong"

"Yes much like her father. Thank you for waking me Lexa" 

"Of course Abigail I told you I would" 

Abby nodded and looked at the commander but in this moment she couldn't see the commander she seen a young woman in love, holding her loves hand assuring her that everything would be alright. 

"You love her" 

Lexa could have lied to Abby but seen no point anymore "Sha. Very much so. She will be mine one day" 

Abby smiled and pointed to their entwined hands "I think she already is commander" Abby chuckled and left the room "come get me if she wake" Abby turned at the door "don't hurt her Lexa" 

"I won't I swear it"

Abby believed her with all her heart "good" 

............ 

Lexa was sitting leaning on Clarkes bed playing with Clarkes fingers "lex?" Lexa sat up. Octavia walked towards her 

"Octavia" she smiled 

"What the fuck happened to you!?" She said as she took the commander in her arms. Lexa slumped into the embrace 

"A welcoming gift from Jasper and his friends" she shrugged 

"What!" She pulled Lexa back and seen how tired she was. She put side her anger to help her friend "hey why don't you rest?" 

Lexa shook her head "no" 

Octavia walked passed Lexa and pulled a bed over to Clarkes pushing them together "look you can lay right next to her" 

"We have to talk about polis-" 

"It can wait lex Indra has everything under control" 

Lexa sighed "very well" 

Lexa climbed into the bed and got as close as she could to Clarke and held her hand. Octavia stood behind her and held her shoulder "she will be ok lex" she said softly 

......................

Octavia left the medbay and marched towards the bar Arcadia had built. She kicked opened the door making everyone stop what they were doing. She looked around the room and found who she was looking for. Jasper. He sat at a table smiling and drinking like he didn't just beat the crap out of someone. She ran at him at full speed knocking him off his chair. She punched him in the face and she went to do it again but was pulled up. "You fucking coward!" She spat at him

Jasper just shrugged. Kane ran beside Octavia with Raven behind him "Jasper your under arrest!" He didn't fight he just smiled which enraged Octavia she went to run at him again but felt Raven circle her waist.

"He's not worth it O. Not anymore" Octavia sighed and nodded as she watched Jasper be handcuffed and taken away. 

Bellamy walked up behind O she smiled and hugged her brother "typical we have been looking for him since Kane let us out you get here and find him straight away"

"Wait what? What do you mean us?" 

Bellamy sighed "let's get a drink little sister and I'll tell you everything" 

 

...........................

 

Clarke woke and felt a hand in her own. She knew it was lexas. She turned her head to see her and her smiled vanished when she seen that cuts and bruises over lexas face. "hey princess" she heard a deep voice she turned her head and frowned at Bellamy 

"Bell what happened to her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "um it's a long story princess how are you feeling?" 

"Bell?" She warned 

He sighed "alright I'll tell you but can you not lose you shit right now princess your injured" she glared at him "fine. When we got here Jasper convinced the guards that we hurt you and then him and 4 others jumped us in lock up" 

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut trying to shut out the anger "I'll kill him" she snarled 

"Look you can deal with him later at the moment him and the people who helped him are locked up ok just rest and get better first that's more important Princess" she pushed her anger aside for now and looked at Lexa and seen her fists where raw. She grinned 

"She put up a fight?" 

"Hell yeah she did!" He said proudly

"Good" she sighed

"Go back to sleep princess Lexa won't leave your side" 

"Ok" 

................

 

Next time Lexa woke she could her Bellamy and Octavia talking behind her. When she opened her eye she seen Clarke was smiling at her "hey" 

"Klark!" She sat up straight "hodnes are you well do you need anything?" 

"No I got everything I need right here" she opened up her arms so Lexa would hug her. Lexa smiled and moved towards her body slowly not wanting to hurt her "can you help me sit up Lexa?" 

"Of course" Lexa moved off her bed and moved her bed out of the way so she could sit next to Clarke and help her sit up. She wrapped her arm around her waist and Clarke leaned into her side and sighed

"Princess how ya feeling?" Asked Octavia 

"Great" she sighed "is Jasper still in lock up?" 

Lexa kissed her temple to calm her down 

"Yeah I got in a punch too" Octavia beamed. Lexa smiled at her friend 

"I want him and the cowards who attacked you and Lexa killed Bellamy if it's not done in the next 30 mins I will do it myself"

Lexa squeezed her hip to get her attention "klark we have more important matters to worry about. Jasper is not an important matter we need to concern ourselves with" 

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was not going to hear this. She opened her eyes and kissed Lexa on the cheek "anyone who harms you is someone to concern myself with" she looked at Bellamy "bell I'm not joking I want him and the people that helped him punished now" 

Bellamy shook his head "your not acting like a chancellor your acting like an upset girlfriend!"

"What!" She hissed "fine! He attacked the commander and my second in commander fucking punish him now or ill get out of this bed and do it myself!" She spat

"Klark come down beja" she held lexas hand tight to ground herself. 

"Princess. Please. You don't want to kill him please tell me you don't want to kill him" Bellamy said regretfully 

"What's the issue brother. You were there you told me he deserve to get arrested and punished" 

He looked at the 3 woman in front of him sadly "he used to be our friend" 

Lexa sighed and walked to Bellamy. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And I heard he used to be a good friend Bellamy Kom skaikru. Octavia has told me many stories about him but that person that she described was not the person You or I encountered yesterday. Maybe one day that person will come back but right now he is full of so much pain and sorrow and anger that he has changed and there is a big possibility he might not change back. You are one of these peoples leader now and it is up to you to put your personal wants aside and do what is needed for the better of your people. You want the old Jasper back but you need to punish him before he hurts someone because he will not just stop with me" 

"Fuck" he sighed "ok I know. Your right but I'm sorry I know this may make me weak but Clarke I can't make this decision without you and right now I think your too angry to make a clear headed decision. He deserves to be punished ok I know this we all do I was there after all and if you want to execute him then I'll stand by you Clarke but I just think you should give it a couple of days"

"No!" Clarke snapped. She calmed herself down "no" she said softer 

Lexa held her close to her body. "Klark. Hodnes I think Bellamy is right. Your angry as I would be, I think you should heal first and then you and Bellamy make a decision together"

She nodded "ok" Bellamy nodded at both of them and left. 

Lexa got Clarke a cup of water, she sat beside her again and helped her bring the cup to her lips. 

Octavia smiled "well I'm going to go gather the troops" 

When the door clicked shut Clarke grabbed the back of lexas neck and closed the distance between then. The kiss was desperate each fighting for dominance. Each showing each other with words how much they care and how frightened they were. When they need to seperate to breath they lied beside each other caressing each other faces just to make sure that they weren't dreaming. 

"I was so scared leksa. I thought I had lost you" 

"I thought I had lost you as well klark" 

Clarke shook her head trying to rid her memories of the feeling she had when she walked into the control room and how she felt numb. "I have never felt that angry before. I have never felt that numb, I couldn't even feel the pain of being shot and slashed I couldn't even register that I had been injured leksa, what's wrong with me?" 

"Nothing" Lexa said quickly "nothing hodnes if our places had been traded I would have reacted the same way, anyone would have. We all do things we are not proud of when we are scared and angry. Look at your friend monty for example "Clarke frowned at the name of her friend "I know you are angry at him klark but I have heard much about him and from what I have heard he is very kind. Even a kind soul can do things they regret when they are scared" 

"We promised each other we would be honest"

"Sha" 

"I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly"

"Always"

Clarke swallowed down hear tears and looked into lexas eyes "when you look at me do you see a monster" 

Lexa looked at Clarke and cupped her jaw. She lent forward and kissed her lightly in the lips "no klark I do not. When I look at you I see a strong woman a strong leader. A fighter. I see someone who has a big heart and I see someone who always always try's to do what is best for the people she cares about. I see klark Kom skaikru. Ai hodnes" 

Clarke cried and smashed their lips tighter. She ran her hand up under lexas shirts to cup her breast. Lexa moaned when Clarke starting pinching her nipples. She nibble of lexas earlobe. Lexa shivered at the hot breath "I want you so bad right now leksa" she husked into lexas ear. 

Lexa moaned "I want you too klark" 

Clarke stopped and looked at Lexa "really?" 

"Sha but-"

"No no no" she kissed lexas neck "no buts" she mumbled as she sucked her pulse point 

Lexa groaned "klark you are injured"

"Don't care" she squeezed lexas breast 

"Well I very much care Clarke griffin!" Lexa jumped out of the bed when she heard Abby's voice. Abby was standing there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Clarke rolled her eyes and turned of her back to look at her mother 

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Don't you know how to rest?" She scolded 

"I apologise Abby" Lexa said with her hands behind her back 

"Well it's not you who can't keep it in her pants" she glared at her daughter 

"What!" Raven walked in laughing Bellamy standing next to her rubbing the back off his neck nervously "oh my god griff did your mother interrupt you getting nasty"

Lexa frowned and looked at Clarke "klark I really do not under stand this term 'nasty' there is really nothing nasty about showing someone physically how much you care for them" she looked back at Raven "is it because you find me and Clarke unattractive or because you think sex in unattractive" 

Clarke smiled at the confused face of the commander. Raven on the other hand burst out in laughter clutching her stomach and lent on Abby for support who was also chuckling. Bellamy was snickering and Lexa looked even more confused. 

"Ok" Abby said between giggles "getting back to the discussion at hand Clarke you can't do any physical activity" 

"I know what I am capable of" 

"Klark I think your mother is right" Lexa moved back to the bed and sat on the edge. She held her hand "I do not want to hurt you" 

"Fine" Clarke grumbled 

"Awwww poor poor horny griff. What ever will you do" Raven laughed 

"Fuck off rayes" 

"Nah" Raven shrugged 

Clarke sighed "why are you all here?" 

Octavia walked into the room. "Because I asked everyone to be here to talk about polis"

"Octavia what is the report on Polis?" Asked Lexa 

"Nia is behind bars, the ambassadors are waiting for you to assemble council to discuss her fate"

Clarke frowned "discuss? There is nothing to discuss! She will die!" Snapped Clarke 

Lexa patted her hand trying to calm her "Sha she will Clarke"

"Lex how long before you head back to polis?" Asked Octavia 

"When Clarke is able to travel there" 

"Leksa that could take days"

"The the ambassadors will wait days" she shrugged

Octavia chuckled "ok well I'm going to head back and let Indra know" Octavia walked up to Clarkes bed and hugged her then punched Lexa in the arm "later lex" 

"O take a radio" Bellamy suggested 

"Sounds like a plan brother" she smiled and hugged her brother "later rayes"

"See ya O" 

Bellamy threw his arms around her shoulders "I'll walk you out" 

"Clarke honey if I leave this room will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?" Abby smirked. 

Clarke blushed "yes" she lied 

"She is so lying Abby" Raven laughed 

"I know. Commander can you make sure that she does not injure herself please"

"Sha Abby" 

"See now she isn't lying" Raven pointed out "sucks to be you griff" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "great can you both leave now" 

When they both left Lexa sat down next to her playing with her hair "would you like a drink hodnes are you thirsty?"

Clarke rolled her eyes "not for water leksa"


	19. Chapter 19

It has been 2 days of resting in bed. 2 days of not being able to walk anywhere except to and from the bathroom. 2 days of having Lexa wrapped around her, her scent covered the bedroom her sheets, her pillow case, her blanket and bed, her clothes even smelt like Lexa. 2 days of stolen kisses and touches 2 days of being immobile and sexually frustrated and 2 days of Lexa telling her that they can't do anything cause she was injured. 2 days and Clarke was going mad but today Abby has given her the all clear to start to walk around. She was sitting on the edge of her bed when Lexa walked in "ready klark?" 

"Yes" Lexa walked in front of her and held out her hand for Clarke to take she took it and lent into the front of her body. She smiled and kissed Lexa on the lips. "Let's go for a walk"

"Sha let us take is slow"

Clarke grimaced when the stitches in her legs pull. She hissed making Lexa pause in her steps "I'm ok" 

Lexa nodded as she held Clarke around the waist "Ai hodnes is so stubborn" she grinned

Clarke chuckled as they walked out of the room "so is mine" 

Lexa kissed her on the side of her head "come klark we will walk to the river" 

Clarke smiled brightly "ok" 

.............................

Lexa helped Clarke sit near the water. It was a beautiful day, bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds and the sun peaking through. Lexa was glad to bring Clarke out and honestly she admitted to herself that she was glad to be out of the confides of the ark. Lexa is used to the freedom of the ground, as a child she used to run free through the Forest. The last couple of days gave her a hint of what it had been like for Clarke as a child and even though now the ark has a lot more freedom that what Clarke says Lexa could barely stand it, the only reason why she has been so patient is because Clarke needed her. She could not wait to take Clarke to Polis. 

Lexa sat down behind Clarke so that Clarke was between lexas legs and she could rest back into her "It's such a beautifull day leksa" 

"Sha" they sat their quietly soaking up the sun there peace was interrupted though when 3 young boys ran over to them. They were orphans who lost their parents when the ark crashed to earth. They were aged between 4 and 6. They had fake swords and black paint on their face. 

Clarke chuckled "kids" Clarke greeted them 

They all stood proud "chancellor" they all said in unison. They all stood there staring at Lexa. 

"Commander" Clarke said with a bit of amusement in her voice "this is ben, Riley and smith" Ben was the oldest of the 3 he was 6, he had blonde hair and brown eyes and a scar on his lip he got from the landing. Riley was 5, he had ginger hair and blue eyes and smith or as the children call him 'smithy' was they youngest he was 4, he had green eyes and black hair. He was shy and kept to himself. they all bowed to Lexa and Clarke had to hold back a chuckle. Lexa kissed Clarke on top of her head and stood up from behind her to move in front of the boys 

"Young warriors" she said as she placed her hands behind her back. They all stood up straight copying her posture 

"Heda" all three boys said 

"What brings you young gona here?" 

Riley stood forward "we are protecting or chancellor Heda" 

Lexa kept a straight face "is that right?" 

"Yes" said ben 

"Yes what?" 

Smith walked in front of them "yes Heda. She is hurt and we are also protecting you" he said bashfully 

Lexa crouched so she could look him in the eyes "then you better show me what you know young one" she ruffled his hair. Lexa led the three boys near the water and they starting swinging their swords around. Clarke looked on and grinned.

"Can I sit?" Clarke turned and seen Kane standing above her

"Sure" 

He sat down beside her and smiled watching Lexa show the 3 boys some moves "how are you feeling?" 

"Better"

"Will you be going to Polis soon?" 

"Yeah, bell will be coming with me we will both be receiving the mark of the coalition when we are gone you will be active chancellor" 

He looked at her and smiled "of course" he looked back to Lexa how was laughing with the children "and you believe being part of the coalition is what's best for us?" 

"Yes. I believe in leksa and I believe in her coalition Kane. She wants peace just like you and I" 

"Oh I know Lexa is a visionary" 

Smith fell down and hurt his knee. His bottom lip fell and Clarke could tell he was trying really hard to keep the pain off his face. Lexa knelt beside him and had a look at his knee she said something to him that made him laugh and wipe away the tears that fell. He stood up and launched himself in her arms. She picked him up and held him on her hip and with her free hand she held his sword fighting off the other 2 boys making all 3 of them laugh. 

"She is so much more Kane" Clarke said softly, smiling from ear to ear 

He squeezed her shoulder and got up and left. 

Raven plopped down beside her "still a horny mess griff" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "I'm not answering that question"

"So yes then" she bumped her shoulder 

Both of them looked to the sky when they heard a bird in the distance "it's Erik!" Raven said excited. 

Lexa wrapped her commander sash around her arm and held out her arm. The children watch in awe as the bird landed. She walked over to Clarke with the children eagerly following behind her. She sat down in front of Raven and Clarke and looked at the children "this is Erik young ones" 

"Wow!" Said Riley 

Lexa gently took of the parchment that was held on to his little leg. There was 2 

"One for you Raven Kom skaikru" 

Raven looked away bashfully and held out her hand for Lexa to hand her the parchment 

"Who is it from Heda?" Asked ben 

Clarke smirked "Ravens girlfriend" she teased 

All the boys said "ewwww. Girl germs" 

Clarke and Lexa laughed while Raven just glared "she is not- you know what- pfft later losers" she got up to leave 

"You see children when a person receives a love letter from their girlfriend they need to read it alone" Clarke smirked. The boys covered their mouths and giggled. Raven blushed and hurried off. 

"Ben?" 

"Yes Heda" 

"Hold out your arm" he held out his arm without question and Lexa wrapped her sash around his arm and Erik sat on it "take Erik near the water for a while" 

"Ok" they said eagerly and walked slowly to the water

Lexa read out the note 

"Sister I hope you are well. We seen the missile from the oil rig I have been worried even though it hit the dead zone. Please let me know if you are well" 

Luna

Clarke pulled a pencil out from her pocket and handed it to Lexa who wrote a reply. "Do you want children leksa?" Lexa froze mid writing and her eyes went wide

"Now?" She asked nervously 

Clarke laughed "no not right this minute"

"With you?" 

Clarke smirked "I hope so?" 

"Commanders do not usually have children" 

Clarke took her hand "commanders don't usually start a coalition create a trade route and alter the conclave" 

Lexa looked back at the three boys and smiled "I have never been asked that question before?" 

"I'm asking you?" 

"I like children"

Clarke chuckled "they seem to like you too"

"I do not know klark. I I think I need more time to think about that question" she sighed 

Clarke cupped lexas cheek and looked in her eyes "hey it's just a question. I am curious. That's all"

Lexa nodded "would you be disappointed if I did not want children"

She shook her head "no I never expected to have children either" 

"Why?" 

"There was a one child policy on the ark and honestly the young and the elderly were the ones who were executed the most. I was never gonna take that chance. Plus no one ever caught my interest" she shrugged 

"Not even Finn or Bellamy" 

Clarke tilted her head confused by the question "I didn't know them on the ark and no one liked me I only had one friend. Wells" 

Lexa frowned she knew who wells was Clarke told her in one of their many talks they had before the battle at the mountain what confused her was that no one liked her "no one liked you?" 

Clarke shrugged and a sad look over took her face "yeah I was privileged on the ark because of mom and dad. That's why when we first landed people called me princess" 

"That is said as an insult?!" 

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa so she was sitting beside her. "At first yes. But now I think of it more as a term of endearment"

"Well as long as your fine with it as am I" 

"I am" Clarke looked to the three boys who were giggling at Erik "you are good with kids leksa you would make a good nomon" 

"As would you klark" she said 

Raven plopped beside Clarke again "ok I have written my reply" she said trying to catch her breath 

"Did you run here rayes" 

Raven shook her head "nope nope nope you and heart eyes over there" she pointed to Lexa "do not get to make fun of me" 

Clarke laughed at the confused expression on lexas face. She took the parchment from Raven and handed it to Lexa giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Lexa shook her head "you will have to explain that to me later hodnes" she threw over her shoulder heading down the the children and the hawk

Clarke bumped Ravens shoulder "so you like Luna?" 

"Don't get all mushy princess" 

"You do like her" 

Raven groaned "fine yes I like Luna are you happy now?" 

Clarke smiled "only if you are" she said seriously 

Raven threw her arm around Clarkes shoulders "she is not like anyone I have ever come across before. I had the most fun I have had since landing on the ground when I was with her. She makes me laugh and she doesn't pity me because of my leg. She actually said it was a quality she likes she said that it makes me stronger" Raven shrugged "she's something else" 

"You gonna pursuit it?" 

Raven sighed "when and if we have peace yeah" 

Clarke looked on at Lexa who was now holding Erik. The children were patting him and then Lexa lifted her arms and Erik took off. The kids all clapped and cheered making Raven and Clarke smile. 

"One day" 

Raven frowned "one day what?" 

"One day we will have peace" 

"We can all dream right?" 

Clarke looked at Raven in the eyes with a serious expression "we will have it Raven I promise we will. I will spend my life working towards peace even if it kills me" 

Raven eyes watered "you can't die on us princess" she smiled slightly "who would keep the commander in line" 

"Even with my death Lexa would lead you all to peace. Trust me? Trust her?" 

"Ok griff. But I don't wanna hear any talk bout you dying alright"

"Ok" 

Raven and Clarke watched amused as Octavia was sneaking up on Lexa. She held her finger to her lips so the children wouldn't alert her. Then she ran and jumped on lexas back but then Lexa flipped her over and landed on the floor. Lexa was chuckling while Octavia layed there stunned. Raven was cackling "nice going O!" She yelled. Octavia replied by giving Raven the finger. Lexa held up Her hand to help up Octavia who accepted and glared at lexa. Lexa just shook her head in amusement and the children were all giggling. 

"I'm coming to Polis right?" 

"Of course ray"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but I just want to be clear that the Miller I and referring to in the other chapters is not Nathan Miller from the original 100 he is David Miller his father. Thanks for the comments guys makes my days and I always get new idea from suggestions and what not. it's great!


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Clarke was sitting in her room drawing. She would be leaving today with Lexa to take care of business in Polis. First she had to deal with Jasper. She sighed as she drew him and his once happy goofy smile and his goggles on top of his head. The door opened and Clarke gasped. Lexa walked in in just a bra and pants. She was all sweaty. Her abs on display. She closed the door and wiped her brow. Clarkes mouth was dry all the sudden and she was lost for words. 

"Heya klark" 

Clarke swallowed "hei" she said softly "sparing?" 

"Sha Okteivia ste yuj ba nou lik ai ai laik heda" ( yes Octavia is strong but not like me I am commander) she smirked as she turned around to find clothes

Clarke put her drawing aside and walked up to Lexa. She pushed her up again the door and smashed their lips together. They both moaned into the kiss. Clarke ran her hands up and down lexas abs making Lexa shiver. Lexa responded by grabbing her ass. 

Knock knock

"No" Clarke shook her head liking lexas neck

Knock knock "Clarke it's me" said Abby on the other side 

"I'm busy!" She said as she ran her hands over lexas breast. Lexa was finding it very difficult to control her moans 

"Clarke griffin take your hands of the commander for 5 minutes your leaving today and I would like some time alone with you" 

Clarke groaned into lexas neck. Lexa found this whole thing amusing, she moved so Clarke could open the door but before she could Lexa pulled Clarke into her body so Clarkes back was against lexas front, and whispered in her ear "when we get to Polis there will be no interruptions hodnes. I will make you mine" she then kissed Clarke on the ear and walked to the bathroom. Clarke counted to 10 in her head then opened the door. Abby was smirking 

"You know honey your not very subtle" 

"Mom please. I'm very frustrated right now" 

Abby laughed "I bet" 

Clarke blushed and grabbed her jacket "come on we will go get some lunch then I'm going to deal with Jasper" 

.......................

Clarke and Abby took their lunch to Abby's room for some privacy. They were sitting quietly enjoying each other company. 

"So Lexa?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "yeah mom you know this"

"I know we just haven't talked about it" 

"I love her" Clarke shrugged 

"I can see that"

"So what do you want to know? You bought it up for a reason mom" 

Abby sighed and put her tray of food aside "I just want you safe Clarke. Lexa loves you I can tell"

"I feel a but coming on"

"But" Abby interrupted "she is the commander. There's a target on her back and I don't want you getting hurt because of it"

Clarke put her tray of food aside too and took her mothers hands in her own "your right" she shrugged "but I have a target on my back as well. I'm wanheda. Death is the only sure thing in life mom, when I die I want to die knowing I have lived my life trying to do good and spending with people I love. I love Lexa and I believe in her coalition. I believe in her and I love her"

Abby wild a tear from her face "I hate that you have these responsibilities" 

"I know you do" she smiled "Dad told me I was good at handling responsibilities and that I was fair and just and would make a good chancellor" 

"He was right" Abby smiled 

"He told me that when it comes to trusting someone that you have to follow your gut your instincts and your heart and my gut tells me to trust the coalition my instincts tell me we would benefit from it and my heart tells me to trust Lexa" 

"You are so much like him honey"

Clarke shook her head "no he was a good man" 

"And you are a good woman your heart is always in the right place honey"

Clarke hugged her mother "thanks mom" 

"Will you take a radio to Polis?" 

"Of course" 

"I love you"

"I love you too" 

..........................

Clarke made her way to the cells with Bellamy and Kane beside her. Lexa was helping Octavia get things ready for when they leave for Polis later in the day. When she arrived at the cells Jasper was lying there telling jokes. It made Clarkes blood boil. She clenched her fists. Just as she was about to enter she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Nathan Miller. "Clarke please can I have a word with you and Bellamy?" He pleaded

She nodded and followed Miller out "mill-" Bellamy started but Miller cut him off

"Please please don't do this. He is a good man my father he is a god man. Bell I have been loyal to you since we landed. Please he just doesn't trust the grounders and he respects you Clarke you got us out of the mountain please all I ask is that you hear him out ok?" 

Clarke and Bellamy both nodded. They entered the cells again. 

Bellamy whispered in her ear "remember Clarke your here as chancellor not lexas girlfriend" Bellamy was right. She took a deep breath 

"Jasper" she said in a calm even tone "mr Miller" he nodded

Jasper stood up slowly grinning, his friends followed. "Well well well. The angel of death lives" he laughed

She glared at him making him stop laughing . Bellamy smirked 

"Yup! Alive and kicking" she smiled

He frowned at her "of course nothing can kill the angel of death" he snapped 

"Sorry to disappoint you Jasper but I'm here to stay" she shrugged 

"Pfft goodie for us" 

Clarke laughed and she laughed hard. She held on to Bellamys shoulder to hold herself up. "Bell can you believe this" she said pointing to Jasper who looked like he was going to explode. 

He shakes his head "I really can't princess"

"Hey bell? When we first landed who was it that tried to negotiate peace with the grounders?"

"You princess" he grinned smugly at Jasper

"And who's idea was it to defend our camp. Successfully I might add?" 

"You"

"And bell when Jasper had a spear through his chest who saved his life?" 

"You did princess"

She walked up to the bars and looked directly at Jasper "who escaped mount weather and formed an alliance with the grounders to save our people?" 

"You"

"And when leksa saved her people and left who was it that went into the mountain anyway to save our people" 

"You princess" 

"With the help of our friends of course" she grinned at Bellamy 

Kane stood beside Clarke "so I would say that your damn lucky, that we are all damn lucky to have Clarke griffin Jasper" 

David stood quickly "I agree" he said with his chest puffed out 

"Is that right mr Miller" 

He nodded "yes and please call me David" she clenched her jaw. This man is one of the reasons that Lexa and Bellamy were hurt 

Clarke stood straight with her hands behind her back. "Jasper do you and your friends deny attacking the commander and Bellamy Blake my second in command"

"No he spat" his friends looked frightened one of them stepped forward 

"Clarke I don't understand we were defending you"

Clarke looked back to Jasper and shook her head "you didn't tell them?" 

"Tell us what" Miller asked

"I was not attacked by the commander or Bellamy. I was attacked when pike abducted me and took me back to mount weather where he was going to give me to queen nia of azgeda so she could kill me. I was injured trying to capture her. I was injured by OUR people, pikes followers and ice nation warriors. The commander and Bellamy drove me here in a rover to save my life. If not for them I would surely be dead" 

They looked at Jasper shocked. Miller stepped forward and was about to hit Jasper but Clarke stood forward "stop!" She demanded. He froze in his spot. She looked at the confused delinquents and David Miller 

"Clarke" one of the boys said desperately "we had no idea! You are close to Jasper or you used to be we believed him when he told us the commander attacked you and Bellamy helped. If we had thought otherwise we would have never have attacked them! You saved us Clarke we are loyal to you!" 

"And you mr Miller?" 

He shook his head "after hearing what my Bryan my sons boyfriend went though when he landed and the fact that the commander left my son and his friends to die at the mountain I didn't find it hard to believe"

"And you would think Bellamy was capable of hurting me?" 

"I was informed that he helped you and I believed that because he was protecting her in this very cell" 

Clarke frowned "protecting her? How would you know you weren't in here when they were beating leksa senseless?" 

He shuffled on his feet and Bellamy held her elbow gently and walked her to the corner of their room followed by Kane "princess. Lexa broke his nose and then he held a gun up to her I stood in front of her to protect her" 

"WHAT!" She yelled she went to walk back to the cells but Kane held her by the shoulder and Bellamy stood in front of her

"Princess please. Chancellor remember?" 

Clarke swallowed her anger as she glared at Miller. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would deal with the delinquents first

Clarke looked at Bellamy who nodded at her "ok. I believe you" she said to the delinquents "You still need to be punished. Kane here is going to be stand in chancellor while I'm in Polis saving our people again" she glared at Jasper "he is going to find the shittest dirtiest job there is and you will all do it without complaints when he feels that you have had enough I trust that he will put you into a much more fitting role" 

Kane nodded and smiled softly at her "of course that sounds fair Clarke" 

"Jasper Jordan you are hereby banished from Arcadia. You will be taken to the dead zone. You are not allowed in any of the clans as you attacked the commander. She has left the judgment up to me if it were up to her and trikru you would be punished by 1000 cuts. If you ever step foot in Arcadia trikru or any of the clans again you will be killed" 

"You can't do that!" He yelled 

"Kane have a team assembled to take him away" 

"Yes Clarke" he replied leaving the cells

Bellamy unclocked the cells and let the other 4 out "we are sorry Clarke" 

"I know" she said softly "I have only ever done what has been best for us. Do you trust me?" 

"Of course!" One of the boys stepped forward 

"Then trust me when I say the grounders aren't bad. Yes there are bad grounders just like there are bad Arcadians, there are bad people everywhere but if you all want to be free and live in peace and prosper then I'm telling you as your leader and your friend that the commander can be trusted. Being part of the coalition is what is best for us. Trust me and support my decision" 

All 4 stop up straight "yes Chancellor" they all said in unison 

"Good now go find Kane" 

Clarke waved to David and Bellamy let him out and locked the doors. Miller stepped out and was about to speak but Clarke moved quickly and hit him in the head with the end of her gun. He grunted and fell to his knees as the blood ran down his face. "You are lucky that your son have been a loyal and trustworthy friend to my second in command" she took a step back "if you so much as look at a grounder the wrong way you will join Jasper. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes chancellor" 

She knelt down infront of him and yanked his shirt so there faces were inches apart "if you ever attempt to hurt Lexa again. I will kill you" 

He nodded "ok" he gulped 

"Stand up!" She hissed "Bellamy"

"Yes" 

"Decide a punishment fit for me Miller" 

 

Bellamy stood with his chest puffed out "David you will no longer be a guard. And you will receive 10 shock lashes"

David nodded "yes sir. Will I be able to be a guard again?" 

"You will have to prove yourself first" Bellamy replied 

"I will" he said with certainty. He looked at Clarke and she nodded at him. Clarke left the room and called out to Nathan she told him of his punishment and found that he was grateful. She thought he would be angry and resentful. His father requested he be the one to give the shock lashes and Nathan agreed. David stood proudly and nodded at both Bellamy and Clarke as he left. He turned before her left the room 

"Chancellor I have a lot to learn about the ground. I am willing to try" 

"Yes you do. You don't know the grounders like I do. But once you do I am sure you will come to respect them" 

He nodded and left with his son . There was just Bellamy Jasper and herself now. Clarke sighed "we used to be friends" 

"Yeah well that's before you killed an entire population of people"

She nodded "I won't apologise for saving our people. But I am sorry that you lost Maya and I am sorry that you hurt for her. She was a good person and she helped us. She helped bell" she looked at bell who looked sad "I can't bring you peace. My death Will not bring you peace because the one thing that you want. The one person that you want can not be bought back. But I hope that you find peace Jasper. May we meet again" she said as she left 

"May we meet again" she heard Bellamy say in a shakey voice 

When they left the room Bellamy looked at Clarke sadly

"Wanna grab a drink before we leave princess"

"Yeah"

.........................

Lexa had got all hers and Clarkes things ready for their journey to Polis. She sighed when she thought of all the work that needed to be done. She was waiting in Clarkes room, Lexa knew that Clarke had to pass judgment on Jasper today and it would be hard on her. She picked up the picture that Clarke drew of Jasper. This was not the Jasper that attacked her this boy was happy and carefree. 

The door opened and Lexa got excited thinking it was Clarke but Octavia walked in instead. She was disappointed 

"Wow good to see you too lex" 

"I apologise I was hoping klark would be back by now I haven't seen her since this morning" 

Octavia chuckled "that's what I'm here for. Guess what Clarke and Bellamy have done" 

"What?" 

"Got drunk" she smirked "and they refuse to leave the bar but don't worry Kane cleared the bar so no one could see them intoxicated" 

 

Lexa rolled her eyes "take me too them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do yous think of the punishments


	21. Chapter 21

Octavia led Lexa to Clarke and Bellamy chuckling the whole way. "What is so funny?" 

"Oh nothing. Just can't wait to see your face when you see Clarke"

"I am sure I have seen worst" she shrugged. When they entered the bar that the skaikru had built she stopped in her tracks and her mouth hung open. Clarke and Bellamy where standing on a platform dancing to some music while taking off their clothes. Raven was sitting in front of the stage cheering along with monty and Harper. Clarke still had her pants on but she had no shirt just a bra and she was unbuttoning her pants. Bellamy was down to his underwear dancing awkwardly. Lexa rushed to the stage unimpressed that everyone could see Clarke almost naked when she got to the stage Raven whistled "take it off commander" Lexa shook her head and looked at Clarke who just realised she was there 

"Leksa" she slurred. She looked at Raven "she mine rayes so you just you just back off alright" 

Raven chuckled "it's not my fault she's hot!" 

Bellamy laughed and almost fell over he made his way over to Clarke and threw his arm around her shoulders for support "mmm she's alright" he shrugged 

"Scuse me?" Clarke said offended. She moved Bellamys hand making him fall on his ass "my commander is very attractive" she said smiling at lexa

Harper laughed "Your commander?"

"Yeaahhh welllll shesss everyone ones commander but she is MY commander. Does that make sense?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "perfect sense klark" she approached Clarke and took off her commander jacket and put it on Clarke 

Clarke threw her arms around lexas neck and swayed "your so good!" She yelled 

"Why ya yelling princess?" Asked Bellamy who was still lying in the floor in his underwear. 

Clarke let go of Lexa and wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her into her side "cause I'll fight anyone! And I mean anyone! Who says my commander is not good! I'll tell you all I'll tell the ice bitch I'll tell jas-" she looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat "I'll tell Jasper" she said softer. Everyone in the room went silent. 

Lexa moved in front of Clarke and cupped her cheeks "klark it matters not what others think of me and you did the right thing in concerns to Jasper" 

"I know leksa" she sighed and swayed making Lexa hold on to her waist to keep her steady "but it hurts. He blames me for everything. He used to be our friend"

Lexa wrapped Clarke up in her arms then pulled her back "do you know what I see in this room?" 

O laughed "apart from a bunch of drunks?" 

"Yes you are all intoxicated but I still see a room full of leaders, leaders who understand the responsibility and sacrifice one makes for their people. leaders who have lost people but still fight"

"I'm no leader" Raven said quietly 

"Yes you are Raven Kom skaikru. People would follow you anywhere. They trust your judgment. Your a good leader" 

"Well I'm definitely not a leader. I'm weak I almost killed an entire city full of people commander" snapped monty 

Lexa sighed "as leader we are faced constantly with difficult decisions monty Kom skaikru. While I do not agree with your decision I am not one to judge I do not have a nomon" she shrugged "but people follow you" 

"And you think I'm a leader commander" Harper asked holding on to montys hand tight 

"Sha"

"And me!" Beamed Octavia 

"Well as annoying as you are Octavia yes you are a leader you will one day lead an army. You will be a general like Indra

Octavia smiled from ear to ear. Belłamy sat up "What about me?" 

"You would sacrifice yourself for your people and that what makes you a good and loyal leader. All of you have been faced with difficult decisions and deciding to banish Jasper will not be your last but you are all here now drinking not because you are sad that you made that decision you all know that it was the right decision your all in here intoxicated because Jasper stopped being himself along time ago and you miss him and you know that the person he was is most likely lost. You are all mourning" 

Clarke sobbed into lexas shoulder gripping her shirt tightly. Everyone was now crying. "Leksa is is stupid that I still have hope he will return to us" 

Lexa lent her forehead on Clarkes "no hodnes. If we do not have hope and we do not have dreams then what do we have to look forward too what do we have to work towards?" 

Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes "I hope he does" Octavia knelt beside him and threw his arm around her shoulder to help stand him up

"I hope so too" she said softy to him "come on big brother I'll help you to your room" 

"Thanks O" he kissed his sister on her head 

Lexa helped Clarke off the stage and Clarke stood in front of monty "I'm sorry monty for what I said that day" 

"Don't be" he shrugged "you don't know how glad I am that Raven re routed the missile Clarke I don't think I would be able to live with myself" 

Harper led him out the room "come on baby lets go to bed" 

Lexa looked to Raven "Come Raven I will help you home" she nodded and stood 

"I like you commander. We have issues that we need to talk about but I like you, you make griff happy" 

"Yeah" Clarke smiled "she is mine though Raven" she glared at Raven 

Raven chuckled leaning on Lexa "not like that princess like I like her ya know like respect her and follow her lead like her" 

"Oh. That's ok then" Clarke giggled "I love you leksa" 

"I love you too klark. Now come we must get back to your room you need to sleep this off so we can leave at nightfall"

"Mm can you be naked when we get back to my room" she kissed lexas jaw 

"No" 

Raven laughed "oh my god griff your never gonna get any" 

"Any what?" Asked Lexa. Both Clarke and Raven burst out laughing "I will never understand skaikru slang" 

...................

It had been 6 hours since she found Clarke and her friends drunk. She knew when Clarke woke up she was going to feel sick but they had to leave at nightfall. She decided to take the 3 young boys she met the other day hunting while Clarke slept off the alcohol. She taught the boys how to set traps to catch rabbits. All three caught one rabbit each and were bursting with pride. When they were finish they ran through the gates of Arcadia holding up there rabbits showing everyone they seen, the Arcadians clapped and patted them on the back. The youngest boy sat in lexas lap as she taught him how to skin a rabbit, they all sat silently waiting for the rabbit to cook. 

"Heda" smith asked shyly 

"Sha young one" 

"Can I live in Polis with you?" 

Lexa looked into the young boys eyes. She felt a lump form in her throat, this child was an orphan just like her. She knows what it feels to be lonely And to feel unwanted. 

"Do you not like it here young one" she asked softly 

"I have to protect you Heda. You and our chancellor and I can't do that if you not here"

Lexa smiled at the boy "well young one I do have my own warriors"

"Oh" he said sadly "but I will miss you" he whispered 

She picked him up and kneeled in front of him and waved all the boys over "listen to me. I have business to conduct in Polis but when I have finished with that I will come here personally and get you all so you can visit Polis and if you like it there then I will speak to the chancellor about living arrangements" the boys all nodded sadly. She opened her arms and all 3 ran into her. They cried. "Shhh young ones. All will be well" she lent back from them "come now let's eat our Catch yes?" 

They all nodded eagerly and dug into their food. She smiled watching them and made a decision. They would all come to Polis and be part of the orphanage she set up there. They would be seconds to the finest warriors and be close by so she could watch them. 

She walked them back to the room they stay in. They were the only 3 young orphans in Arcadia. The woman that cares for all the orphan children Kim greeted her at the door and asked the young children to go to their bed

"Commander" she said softly "thank you for taking them out today"

"It was truely my pleasure" 

"They are the youngest orphans here. They only have each other and since we have landed they have been quite sad until they saw you one day. It must have been before the mountain. I believe they saw you sparring with a warrior and they couldn't stop talking about you since. They found paint and made there own war paint. I helped them make fake swords and they really wanted the red cape you have but we didn't have that material at the time. So you can imagine how excited they were when you played with them the other day" 

Lexa nodded "sha they are special. When I am done in Polis they will live in the Capitol. Near me" 

Kim smiled "that's nice"

"Keep them safe till then?" 

"Of course" she smiled

........................

Lexa walked back to Clarkes room to wake her for their trip to Polis. When she entered Clarke was sitting up her head in her hands groaning. 

"Klark" 

Clarke looked up at Lexa and smiled "leksa. I'm sorry about before" 

"It is fine hodnes these things happen"

Clarke nodded and took a drink of water "were have you been?" 

Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and place her hand on Clarkes knee "I took the young warriors hunting. They each caught a rabbit" 

Clarke smiled "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Damn it" Clarke shook her head "I would have loved to have been there" Clarke noticed Lexa went quiet so she sat behind her leaning her chin of lexas shoulder "hey what's wrong?" 

"It was sad klark. They asked to come live in Polis with me" 

"Oh" Clarke stood up from the bed the straddles lexas lap. She cupped both of lexas cheeks and smiled at her "your so good leksa" she lent forward and kissed her gently on her lips 

"When we settle things in Polis they will come live in the orphanage and become seconds or apprentices"

Clarke smiled at the commander "I think they would like that"

"Sha. Also...."

"What?" Clarke asked softly 

"I would like children one day klark. I do not know how since we are both women but I have been thinking that I would very much enjoy being a mother" 

Clarke smiled and kissed her "me too and on the ark couples of the same gender could have babies"

Lexa frowned "how is that possible?" 

"Science" Clarke laughed "we would be able to conceive and the child will biologically be both of ours it would have both of our genes" 

"Oh" Lexa still looked confused "genes?" 

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa on her cheek "don't worry we will figure it out when the time comes and if that doesn't work out we can adopt" she shrugged

"Sha" Lexa smiled "perhaps even if we can create a life we can adopt also?"

Clarke smiled "ok" she kissed Lexa on the cheek "leksa were are your parents?" 

Lexa looked away sadly "dead"

"Oh Im so sorry. Can I ask how?" 

Lexa sighed "my nomon died giving birth to me and my father spent my childhood blaming me for her death. He was not a nice man"

Clarke looked sadly at Lexa and ran her hand through her brown locks "that's awful" she said softly "do you have brothers and sisters?"

Lexa clenched her jaw "I did once. I had 3 sisters and 2 brothers all older then me. Although my father beat me when ever he could they always protected me the best they could. They were good klark"

"I wish I could have met them"

"You did meet one" 

Clarke frowned thinking of all the people she has met "who?" 

"Onya" she said quietly 

"Oh my god leksa" Clarke wiped the tears that fell down lexas cheeks "leksa im so sorry" 

"Sha me too. She was the only family I had left klark" 

She kissed lexas cheeks and head and everyone on her face "I'm so sorry leksa" 

She smiled softly at Clarke "it is ok klark I miss them all but death is not the end"

"Will you tell me more about them sometime"

"Sha it is still hard to talk about but one day klark I will tell you all about them" 

Clarke smiled and got off Lexa to get another drink of water she sat back down beside her and held her hand "how many do you want?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood, taking a drink of her water at the same time

"10"

Clarke choked on her drink. She starting patting her chest bring up the water "10!" She squeaked

"Sha?" 

"10" she said again "as in the number of fingers on our hands? Or does ten mean another number in trig?" 

"10. It is common in trikru to have large families" 

"10" she repeated eyes wide 

"Are you well Hondes" 

Clarke stood up "ok" she said as she placed her hands on her hips "when the time comes and we are ready to have children we will start with 1 and then see how we go" 

"Just one?!" Lexa said just as shocked as Clarke was when she heard the number 10

Clarke laughed "Sha" 

Lexa frowned "just one?"

"To start with" 

"Very well" 

"You sure"

"I am sure after one you will want many more" Lexa shrugged 

Clarke chuckled "ok"


	22. Chapter 22

"10!" Bellamy all but yelled. They were on there way to Polis and Clarke hung back on her horse to talk to Bellamy" 

"Shh" she hit him in the ribs and smiled when Lexa looked back and rolled her eyes

He whisper yelled "10! As in the number of fingers we have on our hand?!" 

"That's what i said!" 

Bellamy chuckled "10 little wanhedas and Hedas running around. God help us all"

Clarke laughed and punched him in the arm "shut up" she chuckled "I told her we could start with one" 

"Is it early to be talking about kids?"

Clarke shrugged "we don't want a child right now I just bought up the question. She is my future bell" 

Bellamy laughed "she's everyone's future princess but I'm happy for you, now on a serious note is having a massive family a trikru thing?" 

"Yeah apparently" 

He scoffed "reminded me to stay away from trikru woman"

Clarke smirked. She patted him on the back "your sister is a trikru woman" 

He stopped his horse suddenly and his face went white as a ghost. Clarke just laughed. He kicked his horse to catch up "I can not be an uncle of 10 kids!" 

Clarke laughed and made her way up to Lexa on her horse. Lexa smiled softly at her

"Klark. We will make camp in an hour or so then we will leave at sunrise" 

"Ok" she smiled 

.......................

Octavia sat beside Lexa. Raven and Clarke were setting up Her tent determined to do it themselves. Bellamy was telling them instructions although he wasn't really sure himself. Both Octavia and Lexa found it amusing 

Octavia nudged lexas shoulder "so 10 kids huh?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "do sky people discuss everything"

"Yup" Octavia laughed

"You can not be too surprised though since you are now trikru"

"Yup. Told Lincoln my limit is 4 Rugrats" 

"Rugrats?" 

Octavia laughed and shook her head "never mind" 

Raven huffed from afar "I am a mechanical genius! How can I not know how to do this!" 

Bellamy threw his hands in the air "cause your not listening!" 

Clarke shook her head "well I'm sleeping in lexas tent soooo good luck"

Lexa and Octavia were laughing "rayes?" Octavia started 

"Fuck off Pocahontas" she grumbled 

Octavia got up anyway to help laughing. 

Clarke sat next to Lexa and Took her hand to hold "hey" she smiled

"Hello klark" 

"So is there anything I should know about the ambassadors?"

"Sha I wanted to talk to you tonight in private but" she pointed to Octavia Raven and Bellamy bickering still trying to put up the tent "I think now is as good time as any"

Clarke grinned "ok"

"When we are having an ambassador meeting Clarke I can not speak for you or defend you. I can not play favourites"

"I understand" she squeezed lexas hand

"Most people know about us klark" 

"How?"

"Rumours I suppose" 

"I'm glad everyone knows"

Lexa frowned "why"

"So everyone knows your mine" she smiled and kissed her gently 

"Klark you might come across some people who ah who have shown some interest in me. Some may be jealous"

Clarke smirked "I'm not surprised leksa, your gorgeous and strong amongst other things" 

Lexa grinned "well There is one person who will not take kindly to myself having a lover" 

"Who?"

"Her name is bree. She is the ambassador for trikru" 

Clarke nodded "How do you know she's interested in you ?"

Lexa blushed "she has tried many times to impress me klark" 

"Oh ah ok... I know you haven't had sex with anyone but have you done other stuff with her?" 

Lexa looked away and clenched her jaw "sha we have kissed"

Clarke swallowed her jealousy and nodded "ok then well ill just have to show her. Show everyone that I'm worthy then" she shrugged 

Lexa shook her head "no hodnes you do not have to prove anything" 

"I do. I have to show that I can lead my people and that they can be trusted and I have to show that you are mine"

Lexa shook her head and kissed Clarke on the cheek "I am yours klark" 

Their moment was interrupted by Raven "Ewww. Get a room, get a tent I don't know find a tree just please don't be gross around us" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "don't get jealous Ray I'm sure you will see Luna soon" she teased

Raven blushed "Fuck off griff" she huffed as she walked away back to help with the tent.

Clarke laughed and looked at Lexa who was looking at her like she hung the moon "what?" 

"You are beautiful klark Kom skaikru" she whispered Lexa cupped her cheek and lent in for a kiss but just as their lips touched a pillow was thrown at their heads. They looked at Octavia who had wide eyes and her hands were in the air and Raven who was on the ground laughing. Bellamy was snickering behind his hands 

Octavia spoke "I swear Lex that was a total accident" 

Lexa got up quickly and Octavia ran away laughing. Lexa caught up to her and jumped on her back bringing her to the ground. They wrestled and somehow Lexa got Octavia in headlock. "You are so annoying Octavia Kom skaikru" 

Clarke walked over to them smiling "what should we do with her leksa" 

"Well" she said as she stood up throwing Octavia over her shoulder "I have an idea" she ran with Octavia hitting her back trying to get out of her grip 

"Lex what ever your thinking don't!" She said laughing 

Lexa smiled and ran to the edge on the river and threw Octavia in. She swam to the top crawling out shivering. Bellamy walked up behind Lexa and clapped her on the back laughing "good one commander" he helped Octavia stand. She glared at Lexa

"I hate you" 

Clarke walked behind Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist "no you don't you luuuvvvvv her" she teased 

"Shhh shh up ggrrr iffinn" Octavia was shivering from the cold

Bellamy laughed "Come on you have to get changed O" 

Lexa turned around in Clarke arms and kissed her. Clarke moaned and opened her mouth to allow Lexas tongue to softly enter. Clarke gripped lexas hip and forced their bodies closer together and ran her hands under neath lexas shirt up her back. Lexa gasp and separated "not here hodnes" 

Clarke groaned and lent her head against her shoulder "Polis?"

"Sha Polis" 

................

Lexa head a noise in her tent and instantly her eyes opened. She was currently in her tent with Clarke sleeping on her back. They always seemed to end up in this position with her on her stomach and Clarke lazily dropped over her naked back. She could feel Clarkes heartbeat against her back. It was fast. Clarke gripped lexas side to let her know she was awake and she heard the noise as well. Clarke slid her hand up lexas side to reach under her pillow where she knew lexas blade would be and Lexa moved her arm so she could grip the hilt of her sword that was beside their bedroll. She gripped it hard. They both heard movements to the left whoever it was was approaching Clarkes side of the bedroll. The thought made her panic and tense but Clarke kiss her gently between her shoulder blade calming her down. They heard the steps stop near the bed roll, Lexa rolled her body over the top of Clarkes and held her sword against the intruders neck. She stood up slowly and glared at the intruder. She felt Clarkes presence behind her. 

"Well" the indruder spoke "when I was told that I would find Heda and wanheda on their way to Polis I never thought I would have this view" the man spoke amused

Lexa looked down briefly and realised she was topless. She shrugged and felt Clarke beside her 

"Roan?" She said confused

"Sha" he replied without moving his eyes from lexas chest. Clarke snarled and moved forward swiftly to lay a punch to the side of his head knocking him to the ground. She took the sword from Lexa and held it against his throat

"Leksa put a shirt on" Lexa nodded quickly to dress

Roan laughed "you act as though I have not seen breasts before wanheda" 

"That was the first and last time you will see hers roan!" She snapped. 

Lexa walked back and placed her hand on Clarkes back, she took her sword back but still held it against his throat

"Prince roan of azgeda"

"Heda" 

"Explain why you are sneaking into my tent late at night before I slit your throat" 

"Well there's not like there's a door to knock on Heda" 

"Hold on!" Clarke said "prince?!" 

"Sha klark meet queen nias son" Lexa hissed

"But he helped me?" 

"What?"

"I'm sorry leksa I forgot to tell you but yes prince roan helped me escape the room I was held captive"

Lexa nodded and lowered her sword. Roan stood up with his hands in the air. "Klark go get the others" 

Clarke ran out of the room. Lexa stared down roan "it's been a long time Heda" 

"Not long enough roan" 

He smiled sadly "we used to be friends you and I" 

"Sha that was until your mother had Costia tortured and beheaded" 

He frowned at her "that was not me Lexa. I am not my mother" he snapped "she was my friend as well!" 

"Your friend?" She spat and moved into his space so they were face to face "your friend left Polis and as soon as she was out the gates your men attacked your friend and dragged her to your mother!" 

"I didn't know!" He yelled back "I did not know they had me tied and gagged! They knew I would stop them! My mother knew I would stop them!" 

"You failed her roan! Because you decided that night to drink that is why you were bound and gagged!" 

"I drunk because both of my friends were sad and there was nothing i could do!" 

"It changes nothing!" She yelled in his face and shoved him backwards 

"I know!" He yelled back

Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven ran into the tent. Clarke pushed herself between them both and turned her back on roan placing her hand on lexas chest trying to calm her down whilst pushing her back gently "leksa? Beja. Calm down" she said softly. Lexa nodded and started to breath normally again. Clarke turned back to roan "so prince roan I'm sure your not here for a social visit. So why the hell are you?" 

"I bring a warning" he replied calmly 

Octavia stepped forward "what warning?" 

"My mother is going to trying and dethrone you Lexa" 

Clarke shook her head "she can't" 

"She can and she will with a vote of no confidence" 

"No!" Clarke snapped. She turned towards Lexa "you need to make skaikru the thirteenth clan as soon as we arrive in Polis" 

"Klark-" 

"Commander" Raven cut in "look I'm know nothing about grounder politics ok but this is how I see it, you won't allow trikru to back you then allow skaikru too that way you have a fighting chance" 

Lexa shook her head and started pacing "I will not have any clan outcast because of me" 

"I don't get it" Bellamy said confused "nia tried to wipe out Polis and all the people in it. How can anyone vote for her?" 

Roan stepped forward "because they fear skaikru are much like the mountain men. Azgeda has made the rest of the clans believe that skaikru forced her hand" 

Octavia threw her hands in the air "how can they believe such bullshit!" 

Lexa stopped pacing "because skaikru are similar to the mountain men they believe nia out of fear" 

Clarke ran her hand through her hair "ok" she sighed "ok so make skaikru the 13th clan" 

"Klark even if I do that I will still be challenged. The other clans will not accept skaikru" 

"So then we have nothing to lose!" She yelled in frustration

Octavia stepped in the middle of the group "ok everyone settle down" she said calmly "lex. Your were going to make skaikru the 13th clan, what nia plans doesn't change that"

"I know" she said softly "skaikru will become the 13th clan as I planned but I will not have any clan back me. I will not have any clan outcast" 

"We are outcasts anyway leksa!" Clarke yelled

"Klark I am the commander you will do as I say!" 

"When have I ever done as you have said!" She yelled back 

"You will start now!" 

"No I won't!" Raven held Clarkes shoulder and Octavia held lexas trying to calm them down 

Roan stepped forward "looks like you got yourself a stubborn one Lexa" he smirked "and I have only know here for 2 mintues and it looks like once she has made up her mind there is no changing it back I suggest you go along with your plan if skaikru want to back you in the vote of no confidence than I believe you should let them. Wanheda is right. They are outcasts, even in your death they will be" 

"Everyone stop talking about her dying!" Clarke snapped

Lexa shook her head "leave us" she demanded 

Everyone left leaving the 2 of them in the tent alone. Clarke turned her back toward Lexa then quickly turned back "after all that we have been though you expect me to sit their and watch you die!" 

"I expect you to do what I ask. It is my choice" 

"What about my choice!" She spat 

Lexa took a deep breath and tried a more calm approach "klark" she said softly moving up to her and rubbing her arm "the coalition is the glue that keeps everyone together . It will keep peace. Even now. Queen nia is trying to dethrone me and even though most clans do not like azgeda they are still all banding together even if it is for the wrong reasons. My life has been working towards peace, I have sacrificed so much. I have lost so much and it will all be worth nothing if the coalition crumbles. My life is not worth that" 

Clarke shook her head "it is to me" 

Lexa sighed and lent her forehead on Clarkes "if your clan backs me in a vote of no confidence klark I will have to fight to the death. I could lose and then your people will have no place in the coalition" 

"We won't anyway leksa" she said softly "please don't ask this of me. How would you feel if the tables were turned. Would you turn your back on me" 

"Never!" She said in a low dangerous voice and closed the distance between them

"Then don't ask me too" 

Lexa groaned in frustration "fine but we come up with a plan in case I lose" 

"Lek-" 

"No klark" she cut her off "there will be a plan in place for you and your people if I fall" 

"You won-"

"Klark!" She warned 

She sighed "ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still liking it? Gotta anything u wanna see just drop a comment and let me know :)


	23. Chapter 23

Lexa smiled taking in Clarkes shocked appearance as they rode up to the polis gate. Her mouth and eyes were comically wide. She chuckled at the blonde sky princess. Clarke looked at her and Lexa just smirked and puffed her chest out with pride as she rode past Clarke into the gates. She got off her horse and the stable boys bowed and took the rains, everyone followed her lead. 

"Holy fuck balls!" Raven exclaimed "it's a fucking actual building!" She pointed near the tower

Lexa chuckled "Sha the top floor is mine" 

Raven and Clarke both gasped "leksa I am not climbing those stairs!" 

Both Lexa and Octavia laughed "there is an elevator" Octavia added

Raven crashed her way through to the front facing Lexa and Octavia "get. The. Fuck out!" 

"How?" Clarke asked just as shocked 

"You will see" Lexa smiled grabbing Clarkes hand dragging though Polis. Clarke stopped every few steps to admire something. Lexa shook her head and lent forward to whisper is to Clarkes ear "klark we will never get to the tower at this rate I thought you wanted to be alone with me" she said playfully

Clarke grinned and starting pulling Lexa to the tower with Raven, Octavia and Bellamy keeping up behind them. As they got closer to the tower Lexa saw Aden, Titus and Lincoln waiting. Octavia rushed passed them and jumped into Lincolns arm. Indra walked out of the tower then hit them both upside the back of the head making them stand up at attention for their Heda. 

Aden moved forward "Heda" he grasped her arm "welcome back" he held Clarkes arm "wanheda welcome to Polis" she nodded back 

Titus stepped forward "Heda we have much to discuss" 

"I know this Titus" 

He looked at Clarke "wanheda I have not had the honour in making your acquaintance"

"And you are?" 

"I am Titis Kom trikru. Flamekeeper and hedas advisor" 

She frowned "you are her advisor?" 

"Sha" he looked confused 

"Good we have a lot to talk about Titus for example how could you advise leksa to make her way to the mountain where queen nia was and why she was accompanied by only Lincoln. As her advisor I would expect that her protection would be of the upmost importance" Everyone stopped their mouths gaped "well?!" She asked impatiently 

Lexa rolled her eyes "klark I can protect myself" 

"Leksa I was not talking to you I was talking to your 'advisor' " 

Again everyone stood there mouths opened wide. Titus found his voice "You can not speak to Heda this way" 

"You did not answer my question!" She snapped 

Indra scoffed and Octavia looked amused while Bellamy and Raven tried to hide their laughter "Clarke-" he started but was cut off 

"It's wanheda to you Titus" she snapped "now are you going to answer my question or not?" 

Lexa placed her hand on Clarkes back this is not how she thought coming home would be like. She tried to calm her lover by rubbing circles on her back but it wasn't working the longer Titus took to answer her questions the more tense she could feel Clarke become

Aden noticed "flamekeeper perhaps it is best if you answer wanhedas questions" 

He clenched his jaw "very well wanheda. I did not advise Lexa to leave Polis I advised her to stay with her people and when she declined my advice I requested she take warriors with her but yet again she did not listen. I assure you the commanders safety is my upmost concern but she is the commander and although I am her advisor she will make her own decisions" 

Lexa felt Clarke relax "Heah that does sound like leksa. Very stubborn. I would like a detail outline of the guards rotation in this building"

Titus looked to Lexa for her response. She nodded at him "very well" . He honestly thought that the skai girl was going to be trouble but it was evident that she cared for their Heda. "Heda shall we convene in the throne room" 

"No not yet Titus it is late we will convene tomorrow morning at sunrise let everyone know" 

"Sha" he bowed and walked away 

"Wait!" Clarke raised her voice 

Titus stopped in his tracks and turned "Sha" 

"I would like those reports straight away Titus" she looked at Bellamy "bell I want you to check this building top to bottom I want to know the ins and outs. How many guards there are stationed at every corner. Raven you will help" 

Raven huffed "griff there is an elevator?" She whined 

"Look at it later rayes" she barked 

"Fine!" She huffed 

Again Titus stood their Shocked. "Why would you want to know such things?" 

Clarke shrugged "to improve security" 

Again Lexa rolled her eyes "Titus just do as wanheda says" knowing Clarke won't stop till she gets what she wants

"Very well" he marched off and Clarke smiled at her then hastily followed him. 

Lexa shook her head and moved to grasp Indra arm "Indra" 

"Heda"

"You will be by my side tomorrow at the summit" 

"Of course Heda. It will be quite the show" 

Octavia scoffed "yup Clarke is already kicking ass and she has been here for 2 mins" 

..........................

Titus sat as his desk watching Clarke go over the rotations. She had a map of the building in front of her and was linking up where the guards were station from the reports on the map. Bellamy and Raven has already come and gone. They wrote down detailed information of all he had seen. He continued to look at her curiously rubbing his chin and leaning back on his desk trying to figure her out. He leaned forward "what is your assessment wanheda?" 

She looked up at him. "6 hour rotations are not good enough. Warriors will become weak and fatigued and lose concentration it should be 2 hourly. I'm not happy with the amount of guards you are using there needs to be more especially on the bottom floor you have most of guards of leksas floor but it is not needed if they can't get in in the first place. There are also blind spots in the tunnels, it is unprotected anybody can get in, this needs to be addressed"

He looked at her impressed "very well" he replied "wanheda I am going to be honest with you" she put the map aside and sat up straight waiting to hear what he has to say "I do not know what to make of you. Heda is wise and strong and I trust her judgement even if I do not agree with her. Her feelings for you are of great concern to me" 

"Why?" 

"She was in great pain after the mountain and could not attend to her duties, I can only assume that it was because of you" 

"Your wrong Titus she was in pain because of her obligations as commander" 

"This is why it is best that commanders remain alone, I have been flamekeeper for 4 commanders before Lexa and I have journals kept from all commanders spanning over nearly 90 years I have studied endlessly as is required of all flamekeepers and I can tell you that no commander has ever had a houmon and for good reason. Everyone that has attempted to have a relationship has ended badly. Leksa can not lead with you around or absent as is evident after the mountain" 

Clarke stood up quickly from her chair knocking it over "you are wrong!" She snapped "she is human and she feels pain! She is allowed to feel Titus!" 

"She is Heda. Love is weakness and it will be you that gets her killed. You make her weak" he said calmly 

"She will not die! She will not be killed I will give my life to make sure she lives" 

Titus stood slowly "something we have in common wanheda" 

"Are you sure Titus cause you talk bout her dying like it means nothing" 

"The life of a commander is not a long one"

Clarke shook her head and started pacing angrily "no. No! I won't hear this!" 

"It is the truth wanheda" 

"Then you aren't very good at your job!" 

He sighed and moved around the desk to stand in front of Clarke "I have known Lexa since she was a child. There has been no other commander like her. I care about her more then you presume wanheda" 

She steps closer to him "then help me protect her" 

"How will you protect her" 

"I'm wanheda surely my title means something!" She sighed "skaikru will be the 13th clan when nia calls for a vote of no confidence skaikru will back her" 

He stood there and rubbed his chin. "Will you bow to her?" 

"What" 

"She will not kill you and take your power but perhaps she can use your power. If you bow before her you show the clans that wanheda will protect Heda. That she has you at her disposal, it will make her strong" 

"I'll do it!" She says quickly. She takes a breathe to calm down "i will do it Titus do you think it will be enough for the clans to back Leksa?" 

"No" he said sadly. Clarke huffed In frustration "it will help her cause though, there is nothing you can do to stop the vote" 

"What if queen nia falls before then" 

He walked away from her quickly "wanheda I can not hear these things" 

Clarke sighed "it would solve all of our problems" 

"She is heavily guarded it would not be possible without getting caught" 

"I don't care" she snapped 

Titus looked at her and frowned "you really do love her?" 

"Yes" She whined "yes I do. She's special Titus. Like you said there is no other like her and not just cause she is commander. I could stand here and bore you with all the reasons why I love her but I won't. all I care about is her safety and right now her life is being threatened even if I was to do as leksa has asks and not back her in the vote and she is removed as commander you know as well as me she will be killed" 

"Sha" 

"Nia needs to be stopped!" 

"Sha but you will not be able to touch her wanheda" 

"I will find a way Titus" 

"It looks like we want the same thing" 

"Yes so lets work together and start with the changes I have suggested in regards to security"

He nods and asks her to sit 

..................

Lexa was standing on her bedroom balcony waiting for Clarke. She has been gone for a couple of hours now. Lexa was not worried though she found Clarkes protectiveness amusing and also very attractive. She could not wait to have the skai princess all to herself. She heard a knock on the door she opens it to find Titus, she stepped aside letting him in. 

"Heda" he bowed

"Teacher. Where is klark?" 

"She accompanied Bellamy and warriors around the tower to instruct them of the new routine. She is... she is unique" 

"Sha" Lexa grinned 

"She wants to kill the ice queen Heda" 

"What!" 

"Sha. She is very determined to stop the vote of no confidence. I hate to admit it Heda but she is right. Killing the ice queen would solve the issues at hand" 

Lexa sighed and shook her head "no it would not. stopping the vote of no confidence will change nothing. The clans will still be against me" 

"Sha Heda that is why you must win them back. Allowing skaikru into the coalition is not the way to go about it" 

"Allowing skaikru in as the 13th clan benefits everyone"

"Everyone or just you and wanheda" 

Lexa turned to him sharply "what are you implying Titus!" She snapped advancing towards him 

"Allowing skaikru as the 13th clan not only puts you in danger also wanheda. It is a risk and you know it Heda. You are doing this for yourself and wanheda! It is your duty to put your people first don't make Clarke pay for your mistakes as Costia did" 

"My mistakes? Azgeda cut off Costias head and delivered it to my bed. And still I let them into my alliance! I am more then capable of separating feelings from duty" 

Titus looked to the ground regretfully "I'm sorry lexa I did not mean to offend'"

"Yes you did!" She snapped "skaikru has many things we can benefit from. Medicine and technology I have been at their home an although I find it quite restricting there way of living is quite amazing Titus. I knew this before I stayed their through klark. We either except skaikru as the 13th clan or we go to an unnessasy war with them. Many lives would be lost on both sides. I have no doubt that we could wipe out skaikru but we would lose many lives and for what? What would be the point?"

"To keep your title Heda. To show the other clans that you are not fooled by wanheda" he said softly 

"My job as commander is to keep our people safe and I am doing that Titus. Can you no see that? War is not how one maintains peace and is that what you believe? You believe that klark fools me?" 

"You can not tell me Heda that wanheda plays no role in this decision?" 

"We are both working towards peace. We both want the same thing!" 

"You both want each other safe" 

"Sha?"

"You are Heda you are never safe and now neither is wanheda. One of you will die and it will most likely be you heda" 

They both jumped when the door slammed. Clarke stood there with a calm expression on her face. To calm. She was tense and her hands where clenched into fists. She walked up to Titus "I told you she will not die!" She spat angrily 

"Hodnes-" 

"No!" She snapped looking at Titus "I thought we had an agreement!?" 

"We do wanheda but it is my duty to try and protect Heda and my advice to do that is to not allow skaikru in as the 13th clan" 

"My life is in danger anyway Titus" Lexa sighed and walked away from them "leave us" 

"Sha" he bowed and walked towards the door 

Clarke ran ahead of him and stood in his way "Titus you said we would work together"

"and I meant it" 

"Then why are you in here trying to convince her to not allow skaikru in the coalition"

"Because I think she would be safer that way" he shrugged 

"If skaikru are not in the coalition she won't have a fighting chance. Trikru will not back her Titus!" She hissed 

"What? How dare you! Of co-"

"She told the ambassador not to!" She whisper yelled 

Titus eyes widened and looked back at Lexa who was standing on the balcony looking over Polis. He shook his head and looked at Clarke "of course she did. So they wouldn't be outcasted"

"Yes you see? Skaikru are already outcasts" 

"I see"

Clarke sighed "Titus I need you on my side cause I am on lexas. Do you understand?"

"Sha. I apologise wanheda I am only trying to keep her safe"

"Me too. So work with me. I swear to you Titus I swear I will do everything I can to keep her alive I swear to you you can trust me. I will bow to Lexa I will kill nia if I have to even if it means I get caught I will do what ever I need to. I know you think that I'm only thinking of my people and I am thinking of them but mostly her so please work with me. We want the same thing" 

Titus sighed and nodded "very well" and walked out of the room 

Clarke sighed and pushed aside her worries. She smiled and walked up to Lexa on the balcony hugging her from behind. She left a trail of kissed up and down her neck. "Finally" she husked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit on clexa loving in the next chapter I'm so not good at them but I gave it a go. Hope your still liking it. Thanks for the comments


	24. Chapter 24

Lexa turned in Clarkes arms and frowned "klark. I know you, you try to fix everything for everyone but you can not stop the vote of no confidence" 

Clarke cupped both her cheeks "can we please not talk about this leksa I have been waiting to have you all to myself for so long" she lent forward and kissed her. Lexa held her tightly by the waist and moaned. 

"Sha" she ran her hand down Clarkes waist around her ass and squeezed making Clarke moan loudly. Lexa smirked into the kiss and ran her hands down Clarkes thighs gripping them then lifting her up. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around Lexa and pulled back to look at her "I am going to make you mine tonight klark Kom skaikru" 

Clarke was breathing heavily looking into those intense green eyes that were full of lust and love she moaned as she smashed their lips together. Lexa walked her to the bed and gently moved them to the middle. She hovered over Clarke and looked at her "it's ok to be nervous we can go as slow as you want leksa" 

Lexa nodded and placed soft kisses against Clarkes neck she moved her self between Clarke legs and sat up looking at the blonde skai princess. She slowly un did her belt and pulled of her pants. She moaned when she seen how damp Clarkes underwear is. She throw herself on Clarke and kissed her heatedly while grinding into her centre. She kissed down her neck and down her clothed breast feeling Clarke raised nipples on her lips. She kissed down her clothed stomach. She grinned at Clarke squirming beneath her. She kissed over Clarke damp underwear 

"Leksa beja" she moaned 

Lexa kissed back up to her stomach lifting her shirt at the same time. Clarke pushed her back and threw of her shirt impatiently. She shrugged at the smug looking commander and slowly reached behind her back and undid her bra and threw it across the room. Lexa gasp. She had never seen such beautiful breasts before. "Klark" she said softly 

"Leksas you are wearing to many clothes" Lexa nodded and stood from the bed removing her pants and shirt leaving her in just a pair of panties. She stood there looking at the beautiful blonde and couldn't believe that such a beautiful creature would return her affections "are you just going to stare commander. Or.." 

Lexa jumped on the bed and sat again between Clarkes legs "I apologise klark I am lost for words I have not seen such beauty before" 

Clarke blushed but smiled "come here" she said softly. Lexa bent down and put her body weight on Clarke and moaned as she felt Clarkes breast against her own. She slid her hands up and cupped both breasts. She squeezed making Clarke arch off the bed. She kissed her way down her chest. She took a nipple in her mouth "oh my god leksa!" Clarke breath quickened as she moved to the other breast. She kissed her way back up to Clarkes lips and smiled down to her 

"Klark I think I can spend all day in that region" 

Clarke chuckled and cupped both of lexas breast making her close her eyes and gasp "me too but there is another region that needs your attention" she said as she thrust her hips into lexas centre.

Lexa gasped and lent her forehead on Clarkes "klark?" 

"Yeah" 

"Klark I do not think I will last long I am so sorry"

Klark held the back neck gently and closed her eyes "me too" she slid her hand from lexas down her back and down to her ass. She let her hand slide under lexas under and held her cheeks firmly and thrust forward. "It doesn't matter if we don't last long leksa" she gasped as lexas ground her centre into Clarkes "we have all night and all morning" Clarke could take it anymore she needed to feel Lexa so she slid her hand from lexas ass to her front and moaned when she felt how excited Lexa has become 

"Klark!" Lexa screamed. She shoved her hand in Clarkes underwear and started thrusting with klark both grinding into each other's hands 

Clarke kissed Lexa hard "Ai laik yun leksa ai hod yu in!" Clarke screamed as she came (I am yours Lexa I love you)

Lexa screamed with her as she rode out her climax. When she caught her breath she layed her forehead on Clarkes again "Sha yu laik. En ai laik yun seintaim. Osir gonplei teina ai hodnes (yes you are. And I am yours too. We fight together my love) 

"I love you" Clarke whispered 

"I love you too" 

...............

Lexa and Clarke lied in bedside facing each other naked, Clarke had her arm draped lazily over lexas waist Lexa the same. Their legs tangled and noses inches apart. Clarke had her eyes closed and Lexa just stared at the blonde beauty. It was early in the morning, they both got very little sleep as they spent all day and night making love. Lexa was actually surprised none of her guards had run into the room with the loud obscene noises coming from Clarke. Lexa has discovered that Clarke is very loud and she loves it, she loves that she can bring such noises from the skai girl. She was happy for the first time in a lone time she felt happy and it was all because of the girl who fell from the sky. "Your staring" Clarke said smiling still with her eyes closed. Lexa smiled and traced the mark she left of Clarkes neck. Clarke slowly opened her eyes "are you ok leksa" Lexa nodded. She was too afraid if she spoke she would cry. Clarke cupped her cheek and leksa closed her eyes and lent into the warm hand. "Talk to me" Clarke asked softly. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Hey" Clarke said as she kissed Lexa on the lips "leksa?" Clarke said concerned "beja. Look at me" Lexa took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Clarke blue eyes were looking back at her with worry "talk to me" she said again

Lexa cried. She couldn't help it. What she was feeling was overwhelming. She closed her eyes in embarrassment. Clarke pushed her on her back and put her body over hers. She cupped both her cheeks "leksa please. Did I" she took a deep breath to steady herself "God leksa did I hurt you. I'm so sorry I might have got a bit excited. Fuck!" She cursed "fuck!" She said again "I'm sorry leksa" she went to move but Lexa held her in place and shook her head "fuck leksa ok look you have to talk right now, your scaring me please if I hurt you you can tell me I promise I won't do it again please just say something" she begged wiping the tears of her face and lexas 

"You did not hurt me hodnes" she said softly 

Clarke sighed in relief slumped into Lexa. She kissed her shoulder and neck and moved to kiss all over lexas face "what's wrong then? Did I do something last night that you didn't like. Do you regret what we did?" 

Lexa snapped her eyes opened "no!" She shook her head "no" 

"Talk to me leksa" 

"It is stupid" she cursed herself for feeling weak

"Nothing that can upset you like this is stupid. You can tell me anything leksa" 

She tightened her grip on Clarke to ground her. "I am happy" 

"Oh thank god!" Clarke said peppering kissed all over lexas face "these are happy tears!" She said relieved. She straddled lexas waist and sat up "fuck leksa don't do that again. You scared me!" 

Lexa rubbed up and down Clarkes thighs "sorry hodnes see I told you it was stupid" 

Clarke entwined both their hands and placed them over lexas head so she was leaning down inches from her face "no it's not stupid. What is stupid is you feeling like you have to hide things like this from me" 

"But it's weak-" 

Clarke cut her off by kissing her deeply "if you say to me one more time that you are in anyway weak because you have feelings leksa I'm going to get angry" she kissed her softly "and by the way. I'm happy too" she smiled down to her. 

"Klark if I die-" 

"No leksa" she shook her head standing up off the bed 

"Beja klark" Lexa sat up on the bed watching Clarke get dressed 

Clarke put on her top and pants and looked at Lexa "you are not going to die" 

Lexa stood up from the bed and got dressed. She walked to Clarke "klark" she said holding her waist "we must have a back up plan. You know this" 

"No" 

Lexa was getting impatient at the stubborn blonde "Klark Kom skaikru you will listen to me!" She raised her voice 

Clarke turned sharply towards her "I will not listen to you talk any more about death like it means nothing!" 

"Klark" Lexa said softer "I have made arrangements with Luna if I am to fall your people will go to the rig" 

Clarke shook her head "they can but i won't. I will stay and kill every single person that had any part in your death!" She spat "I will take down ice nation. it will be ashes when I am finished with it!" 

"Klark. I can not fight knowing that you are not safe" Lexa hugged Clarke tightly "Beja klark I love you" 

"I love you to" she hugged her back "I will be ok leksa I promise I will find a way to survive but I won't run and hide. That is not who I am" 

Lexa sighed "Sha" 

Knock knock 

"Enter" Lexa said letting go of Clarke. Titus walked in and bowed 

"Heda it is time to get ready for the summit" 

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke on the cheek "I will see you in the throne room"

Clarke smiled "ok" 

When Lexa left. Titus and Clarke looked at each other "bow to her wanheda" 

"I will" 

"Good. She has left marks all over you. That's good as well" 

"It is?" She asked rubbed the bite marks on her neck

"Sha people will think you belong to her"

"I don't belong to anyone" she snapped

Titus grinned "yes I can see that"

"I will bow to her Titus but make no mistake I am leksas equal I will not be one of her subjects" 

Titus sighed "are you always this difficult" 

"I don't think I'm being difficult but leksas says I am stubborn" she shrugged

"Sha. I did not mean to make it sound like you were one of her subjects wanheda"

"Ok well where do I get ready for the ceremony" 

"Follow me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was ok.


	25. Chapter 25

Lexa was sitting on her throne surrounded by clan representatives. Titus and Indra by her side as always. Octavia was standing with Bellamy and Raven looking around to make sure no one would harm her. Octavia caught her eye and smiled at her. Lexa nodded holding back her smile to show her commander facade to everyone. One of her subjects started singing the anthem of her people as the door swung opened. Lexa gasped as Clarke walked in. She was dressed in a tight blue dress with blue coloured warpaint. She looked more beautiful and breath taking then Lexa could ever imagine. Lexa froze when Clarke knelt before her. She looked to Titus. This was definitely his doing. Clarke looked up to her and smirked Lexa had to hold back from rolling her eyes and smiling softly at her lover. Everyone in the room bowed as well. Clarke raised and walked towards Bellamy Octavia and Raven

"Hail warriors of the 12 clans" 

"Hail the commander of blood" everyone said in unison

"We welcome skaikru to our halls in the spirit of friendship and harmony and we welcome klark Kom skai kru. Legendary wanheda, mountain slayer, the reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the skaikru but rather initiate them into the coalition" 

The room filled with protest and murmurs just as Lexa thought. "To symbolise this union the leaders of skaikru must bare our mark. Step forward wanheda and Bellamy Kom skaikru" 

They both nodded and stood in the middle of the room "present your arm" 

Clarke and Bellamy held out there arms and hissed when the iron rod touched their skin. When it was complete they both stood infront of Lexa "skaikru is now the 13th clan" 

"This is an outrage!" Yelled the ice nation representative. Lexa noticed roan standing by him rolling his eyes. Lexa stepped down the stairs in front of the warrior

"What is an outrage is your queen trying to destroy Polis with mountain men tech!" She spat 

"False accusations!"

Raven stood forward "Bullshit!" She yelled. Octavia held her back 

Clarke and Bellamy were now standing by Lexa looking at the warrior and the warrior he had behind him. The warrior moved quickly toward Lexa but Clarke grabbed the blade attached to lexas leg and shoved her out of the way and plunged the blade into his heart. Everyone stood silent as they watched him fall to his knees. Clarke was breathing heavy as she glared at the other warrior. he started to move toward her but Lexa had got her other blade then threw it at him landing between his eyes. He fell dead to the floor. Everyone stood around shocked. Titus moved forward with his arms behind his back. "Is there anyone else who has anything to say to the commander of blood and the commander of death?" 

Everyone stood silently. Clarke shoved past Titus to stand in the middle of the room. "Ai laik wanheda Kom Jomp heda op en yu jomp ai op! (I am wanheda to attack the commander you attack me) Anyone who try's to harm the commander will meet their death by my command!" she snapped. Bellamy stood beside her, he held her shoulder to calm her down but she was so worked up from the assassination attempt that she flinched at his touch and pushed him away making him fall to the ground. Octavia tried too but she shoved her away . Guards walked up to her warily but they stopped when she glared at them. Lexa could see this could become a riot so she quickly moved toward Clarke and placed her hand on her shoulder. Clarke snapped her head to her ready to fight, once she seen it was Lexa her breath started to slow down and and she stood their calmly. Everyone was whispering about it. Lexa heard one warrior say that Heda controls wanheda. Titus smirked this was a better result then he hoped. Now people will fear wanheda if they try to harm Lexa 

Lexa looked around the room "there will be a meeting tomorrow morning. Nia will be bought to justice. Leave us!" 

The room cleared leaving Titus, Octavia, Bellamy and Raven. as soon as the doors shut Clarke turned quickly and threw her arms around Lexa. She hissed when her arm with the mark touched her. She burrowed her face in lexas neck and inhaled her scent to calm her nerves. She pulled back to look at Lexa she needed confirmation that she was ok. She cupped the back on lexas neck and Lexa smiled at her softyc

"What the hell Clarke?" Said Bellamy getting up from the floor with Octavias help

She let go of Lexa "I'm so sorry bell"

He sighed "its fine princess I guess I could forgive you I mean 2 people just tried to kill your girlfriend so.." 

"I'm still sorry bell" she said sincerely. He smiled at her and nodded. 

Lexa ran her hand through Clarkes hair "Come klark this has been exhausting" 

............................

Lexa left Clarke sleeping in her bed and went to Ravens room. She knocked and a grumpy Raven opened the doors 

"Lexa what the hell its late" she yawned 

"I have to talk to you Raven"

Raven shrugged and yawned again. She stood aside so Lexa could come in "what's up commander" 

Lexa looked up towards the ceiling making Raven laugh. "I'm assuming that's more slang" 

Raven chuckled "yeah it means like what's the news" 

"Oh" Lexa shook her head "I wanted to apologise Raven I have not had the opportunity"

"Oh you mean for when you tied me to a tree and cut me" 

"Yes. I hope you understand I did not want to do that but at the time the evidence was against you. I do not enjoy these things" 

Raven sighed "yeah I can see that. What about Finn? Are you sorry for ordering his death?" 

"No"

Raven scoffed "he was a good person" 

"Yes. he was the first one when your people who truely wanted peace"

"Yeah he was and then you killed him!" She snapped 

"He killed innocent people Raven, including children" 

"But that wasn't who he was !" 

"Perhaps not but he still committed that crime. 18 lives lost for nothing" 

"But it wasn't who he was" she said sadly 

"You cared for him?"

"Yeah he was family and he helped me a lot because he had a good heart"

"Sha and that is why he surrendered"

"What do you mean?" 

"I have not disclosed this to klark because I believe she didn't care for him as much as he cared for her and I believe you cared for him more then what Clarke did"

"What are you talking about"

Lexa sat down on the long chair that was in the room and Raven sat down next to her "he surrendered and I spent his last moments alive with him"

"Really?" She said shocked 

"Sha" 

Flashback when Finn surrendered

"Finn Kom skaikru"

"Commander" he said softly as he was shoved in the tent and forced on his knees "before you kill me I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I truely am" 

"This will not save you" she said firmly

"I know" he hung his head. Lexa rolled her eyes and waved everyone out of the room. Leaving just the 2 of them. She walked towards him and helped him off the ground and directed him to the table. She sat down and he followed

"When I told klark that the alliance would start with your death she told me that you were the first one who wanted peace" 

He smiled "yeah. It was hard up in space you know so many people were executed for the littlest things to survive and by some miracle we all got a chance when we landed I think war is not nesasary commander we all want the same thing" 

Lexa looked at him thoughtfully "why did you do it? You seem to really want peace" 

He looked sadly at her "because I care about Clarke and I thought your people had taken her to kill her"

"You care for her?" 

"Yeah" 

She nodded "and Raven also cares for you?" 

"Yeah that's a long story" he chuckled "I care for them both"

"Clarke is special" Lexa admitted surprising herself 

Finn smiled "yup she is. There is no one like her. Raven too" 

"She will show you mercy" 

"Clarke?" 

"Yes she will ask to speak to you to say goodbye then she will end your fight before my people start cutting you to save you pain" 

"Will you let her" 

"Sha" she said quietly "I like her" 

"Gees here I thought maybe you liked me" he grinned 

Lexa smiled "afraid your not my type skai boy" 

He laughed "your her type" 

"I am?" 

"Yeah"

"It matters not after your death she will hate me" 

Finn reached a crossed the table and placed her hand over hers. She tensed but looked up at him and seen nothing but sympathy and sorrow and honestly if he wasn't meeting his death she would have hurt him but he was so she took the comfort "Clarke has the biggest heart, she will not hate you forever she will come to understand why you are doing what your doing and Raven is the strongest human being I have ever meant she will be sad but she will move on"

"Why did you surrender?" 

"Because I already killed 18 innocent people I don't wanna be responsible for a war. My death will stop that. Right" he sobbed

"I swear it will Finn Kom skaikru" 

He smiled through his tears. "I know I'm in no position to ask for anything but"

"What?" 

"If you ever get the chance can you tell Raven I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt her. Tell her that she is the strongest person I have ever known and that I love her" 

"Sha when I get the chance I will" 

"Thank you Heda" he took a deep breath "so I guess this is it" 

"Sha" 

End flash back 

Raven sat with tears in her eyes "so Raven yes I did know that he was good but even he understood what had to happen" 

Raven wiped the tears from her eyes "why are you telling me this now" 

"Because tomorrow I will have to fight and I might die. I might not get another chance and if that happens your people will be taken to Luna and I need you to make sure Clarke goes as well"

"Luna?" 

The doors bursts opened and Luna stood their smiling "where's my pretty mechanic"

Raven smiled widely and ran towards Luna and threw herself in her arms "Luna!"

Luna laughed and kissed Raven passionately. They broke apart "hello Raven" 

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" 

"It was last minute" she kissed Raven again

Lexa cleared her throat "hello sister" 

Luna moved towards Lexa and hugged her "sister are you sure about this?" 

"Sha. I will leave you 2 to catch up" 

As she was leaving Raven called her back "hey wait Lexa?" 

"Sha?""

"Hey I just want you to know that I forgive you and I understand and yeah I'll make sure griff will be on the rig if you lose" 

"Thank you Raven" 

"If it's any consolation don't want you to lose" 

Lexa smiled "goodnight" 

...................

Lexa was on the way back to her bedroom she stopped when she heard a familiar voice call her name. It was bree. She hurried towards Lexa. Lexa took a moment to take in her appearance. She is very attractive. She has straight black her and brown eyes. She was tall and toned. She stopped in front of lexa looking for injuries "Lexa I apologise I could not be present at the summit. Is it true. Ice nation delegation tried to kill you?" 

"Sha" 

She snarled "if I had of been there I would have slit their throats"

"It will not be the last time an ice nation warrior will try to kill me"

Bree placed her hand gently on lexas arm. Lexa moved back "bree I must get back to Clarke. We will speak more tomorrow" 

"So it is true? Wanheda is your lover" 

"Yes"

Bree took a deep breath "will she be there at the council tomorrow?" 

"Sha" 

Bree nodded and grit her teeth "I look forward to meeting her" 

"Goodnight bree" 

"Night Heda"


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke left early in the morning before Lexa woke but knew that if She was to tell Lexa where she was going Lexa wouldn't allow it. She took a deep breath before she entered the cells. Titus was right there are guards everywhere, there is no way that Clarke could kill nia without getting caught. 

She approached the cell were nia was. She didn't even look up "wanheda" she drawls

"Ice bitch" Clarke replied in the same tone 

Nia smiled wickedly at her and stood up "come here to kill me wanheda before the vote"

"That was the plan but there are too many guards around"

"Here for a friendly chat then?" 

Clarke scoffed "I just wanted to congratulate you on convincing the other clan leaders that skaikru had forced your hand at mount weather" 

"Thank you wanheda although it was my representatives that did most of the work so congratulate them" 

"Oh I can't. they're dead" she shrugged 

Nia stood up straight "what!" 

Clarke smirked "leksa will win back the ambassadors nia" 

"Is that why your here wanheda because you sound very unsure" 

Clarke gripped the bars tightly "if she dies nia, I swear to you I will take everything you love and burn it to the ground. I'll make you watch and then I will kill you. You will forever be remembered as the ice bitch who was killed by the mountain slayer. Your name will have no meaning in history when people read about you they will feel pity, because when I take your life it will be slow and it will be painful" 

Nia stood back taking in everything Clarke has said "you do not scare me" 

Clarke shrugged "see you soon nia" 

....................

Lexa smiled when Clarke entered her room "hello klark" 

"Lexa" she smiled and continued applying her war paint. Clarke bent down and kissed her

"Where have you been" 

"I went to see nia" Lexa panicked "don't worry I didn't kill her although I wanted too" 

Lexa was relieved. She pulled Clarke into her lap "everything will be ok klark but please don't back m-" 

"No" 

Lexa sighed "I love you" 

"I love you too" she lent forward and kissed her 

"Your people await you" 

"Ok I'll see you in the throne room" 

Lexa nodded 

......................

Clarke made her way to Bellamy Octavia and Raven, they were waiting in Ravens bedroom guarded by warriors of lexas. They nodded to her as she entered. "You guys ready" 

Raven clapped "yup!" 

Bellamy grinned "Your happy this morning" 

"I got me some sweet loving last night bell boy" Raven sing songed

He groaned "to much information" 

Octavia chuckled "hey Clarke how comes you wanted us to meet here anyways?"

Clarke frowned "what? Leksa said that...oh no" she mumbled and ran to the doors. They were locked. She hit them and pulled but they would budge "fuck!" She yelled and started pacing 

"What is going on?" Asked Bellamy 

Realisation hit Octavia and she gulped "that idiot!" 

Raven hit the door and turned towards the others "someone tell me what is going on?" 

Octavia sat on the floor hugging her knees "Lexa has us locked up so we won't back her up" she said sadly. 

"No!" Clarke yelled and she shoulder charged the door. She fell to the floor but got back up and starting hitting it "let me out now!" 

"I apologise wanheda" it was Ryder. She could hear him from the door "Heda has told us not to let you out" 

"Ryder please" she begged "they will kill her ryder they will kill your commander let me out!" Clarke could hear him walking away. "No! Ryder come back please!" She kicked and hit the door as the tears fell. 

...............

Ryder entered lexas room "it's done Heda" 

"Mochof ryder"

Titus walked in "Heda?" 

"Titus not now" 

"Heda I do not think this is wise you will be removed from your position" 

She stood up with her arms behind her back "Sha. But the coalition must stay together I do not want any clans outcast Titus" 

"Very well Heda" he said sadly. "Let it be known that I think you are making a mistake"

"I am doing this to protect the coalition " she shrugged "if I am to be killed my spirit will choose wisely"

Titus looked at her sadly "there will be no Heda as wise as you Lexa non braver or bolder. please reconsider"

"No. I will be voted out and all the clans will stick together"

He shook his head "not if wanheda kills them first"

"She will do what is best for our people" 

Titus shook his head "no heda I am afraid she will not. She will seek vengeance. Clarke will no longer exist only wanheda" 

"She is strong"

..........................

"Luna" Titus said as he walked into her room 

"Titus" she said sharply 

"I have a job for you" 

"Why would I do anything u ask old man. You want me dead"

"Your a traitor to the blood Luna but Lexa does not want you dead and believe it or not neither do I"

She looked at him shocked "ok what do you need"

"Lexa has skaikru locked up"

"What!" She snapped "that fool!" 

"Sha she will not be happy with me but I want her to have a fighting chance and to do that skaikru must back her up" 

"Where are they?" 

.............................

It had been a couple of hours. Clarke was exhausted. Both her hands were bleeding from hitting the doors constantly. She had no energy left. She lazily hit the door again.

Octavia sat on the floor crying. Crying for Lexa who will most likely be killed and crying for Clarke. She had never seen something so heartbreaking then watching Clarke scream and shout for the last 2 hours. Bellamy tried to stop her but she would hit him away so he stopped and sat by Octavia hugging her. 

Ravens heart was breaking for the blonde. She tried to help to but Clarke just pushed her away. The only thing she could think to do to help her is to help her hit and kick the door. After 30 mins though her leg hurt so she had to stop. 

Clarke hit the door again. She watched as the blood from her hands dropped down the door. She was so angry. She stood up straight when she heard a struggle outside the doors. The door opened and Luna stood there with the warriors unconscious beside her "hurry" 

They all pushed passed her and ran towards the throne room

..........................

Lexa sat on her throne with the ambassadors sitting in there seats. She looked to the skaikru seat and sighed. She believed she made the right choice but it hurt.

Titus stood beside her "bring in the accused" 

Two guards opened the door and dragged nia to the middle of the room and pushed her to her knees "queen nia of azgeda you have been accused of trying to destroy Polis with mountain men tech what is your defence?" 

Lexa sat in the seat and gripped the armchair of her throne as nia smirked "I need no defence she does" nia spat "I call for a vote of no confidence" 

Titus stood with her chest puffed out " Heda please kill this traitor!" 

The glowing forest ambassador stood "no Heda nou mou" all the rest followed including roan who stood up but looked mad at his mother. Bree stood up slowly and shook her head. Queen nia smirked "the vote is unanimous"

The doors to the throne room burst open "no it's not!" A pissed off clarke said as she walked beside nia and glared at her. Bellamy Raven Luna and Octavia followed behind her. She looked to Lexa and snarled at her "sorry we are late Heda but some idiot locked us in our room" she snapped 

Lexa flinched and glared at Titus. She knew it must have been him who some how got them out

"We don't recognise the legitimacy of skaikru" nia spat

Titus smiled "they took the mark they are the 13th clan" 

"Yes!" Clarke snapped "and as the leader of the 13th clan I vote for leksa not against her that means the vote is not unanimous"

"None of us want war" nia said

Lexa moved down the throne steps slowly. Her commander sash behind her. She stopped infront of nia "we all know what you want nia so make the challenge and let's get on with it"

"Very well you are challenged" 

Titus sighed "a fight to the death, queen nia who is your champion" 

Clarke frowned "champion?" 

Nia looked at her and smirked "yes. We can choose someone to fight for us and I choose My son prince roan of azgeda" she smiled at him and He rolled his eyes.

Clarke snapped her head to Lexa. She had no idea that she could choose a champion

"Heda who will fight for you" 

Lexa walked back up to the throne and sat down with her back straight "Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai." (I am commander no one fights for me)

Clarke clenched her fists and shook her head. Raven put her hand on her shoulder squeezing it in comfort but it wasn't working. Lexa had to fight prince roan in a fight to the death when she could have chosen someone else

"Leave us" Titus demanded. The ambassadors walked out but Clarke and the rest of her friends didn't move a muscle still glaring at Lexa. As soon as the doors shut everyone started yelling at Lexa who slumped in her chair. Clarke still stood in the same spot. Body tense with anger. She couldn't really understand the yelling all she could see was Lexa, her Lexa sitting in her throne. Her Lexa that locked her way. Her Lexa who had to fight prince roan to a fight to the death. 

Lexa looked at Titus "you betrayed me!" She snapped 

Clarke laughed which made everyone in the room stop yelling. When they all stared at her she laughed again and wiped tears from her eyes, she shook her head "you dare accuse anyone of betrayal?" 

"Klark-" 

"No fuck you leksa" she growled 

Raven stood in front of her "griff your angry let's go calm down before you say something you don't mean" 

Lexa flinched at Clarke swearing at her and stoop up to say something "klark" she started but stopped when she looked at Clarkes hands that were red and bloody "Klark" she said softer as she walked quickly towards her. She reached out but Clarke stepped back. 

Bellamy stood beside her "hey princess" he said softly "why don't we go clean up your hands and get something to eat?" 

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded

Lexa looked at her sadly and held out her hand to Clarke and tried again "Klark?" She said desperately wanting the blonde to take her hand so she could explain and examine her hands

Clarke shook her head and left with Bellamy hot on her trail. Lexa moved to follow her but Raven stood in her way with her arms crossed "you fucked up commander" she shook her head and left the room. 

Lexa again went to follow "lex?" Said Octavia tiredly. She sighed "leave her be" 

Lexa shook her head "I did it to try and protect skaikru and the coalition" 

"Lex" Octavia shook her head "she just spent the last 2 hours trying to break down the door thinking that you were going to be killed. I have never seen anything more heartbreaking. You hurt her lexa and you lied to her about choosing a champion" Octavia sighed "I'm gonna go make sure she is ok"

"Octavia-"

"Lex just let her come to you ok" 

Lexa nodded

Titus came up behind her "I know you are angry at me heda but I did what I did to give you a fighting chance"

"And I did what I did to give skaikru a fighting chance" 

"I can not believe I am saying this Heda but perhaps you should have trusted wanhedas judgment"

He left the room quickly to get ready for the fight leaving Lexa with Luna. She was about to talk but Lexa held up Her hand "not now Luna" 

"Lexa-"

"Please sister" her voice cracked "not now" 

"Ok. Come. It will do you no good to be alone right now" 

Lexa nodded and followed Luna out the door


	27. Chapter 27

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy are in Bellamys room. They were all sitting around silently keeping an eye on Clarke who was sitting by the balcony looking over Polis. She looked sad and hurt. After they left the throne room Bellamy convinced her to let a healer wrap her hands. She protested of course cause she is a healer but gave in cause she knew Bellamy wouldn't let it go. Clarke hasn't said a word to anyone since leaving the throne room. So much is going through her head at the moment she is having difficulty trying to work it all out. She's angry that's one thing she knows for sure and hurt. She can feel everyone's eyes on her. She gets up from her chair and collect her gun and blade and attaches it to her belt 

Bellamy stood up quickly "Where you going princess?" 

"For a walk"

"I'll come"

"No I need to be by myself" 

Raven stood up as well "griff-" 

"No!" She snapped "no" she said more calmly "I just need to process what's going on inside my head right now and to do that I need to be alone "

She hurried out of the room and bumped into Octavia "hey where you off too"

"Out" 

"Oh out?" Octavia rolls her eyes "where Clarke?" 

She pushed past Octavia "just leave me alone O" 

Octavia groaned in annoyance and made her way to Lexa 

..............................

Lexa was in her room with her hands in her hair slumped forward on the table. She desperately wanted to find Clarke and talk to her and check her injured hands. The doors flew opened and Octavia rushed to her 

"Lex. Clarke has just left she says she's going "out" I thought you would want to know so you can have some warriors follow her" 

Lexa stood up quickly and strapped her blades and swords to her body "I'm going alone" 

She rushed out the door. 

.................

Lexa had been following Clarke for a good hour. She stayed hidden in trees and behind bushes. Right now Clarke was sitting by a river picking at the grass and Lexa lay hidden in the tree. There was no way Lexa was letting Clarke out of her sight not when the stakes are so high and also cause she's in love with the stubborn blonde 

She watch as Clarke sighed "are you going to come out leksa or hide in the trees all day until your stupid fight? Huh. Gotta tell ya though your fight with roan will be nothing compare to your fight with me" Lexa rolled her eyes and jumped down from the tree. Clarke looked over her shoulder and shook her head "don't come near me leksa" she warned 

Lexa huffed "how are you suppose to be a greater threat then the prince if I can not even be near you" 

"Fuck you" she shook her head 

"That is the second time you have cursed at me today" 

"What do you expect?" 

"I expect you to at least let me near you so we can talk" 

"No" 

Lexa took a deep breath "fine" she shrugged. She took of her weapons and threw them to the ground then she removed her clothes. Everything but her underwear 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a swim" she shrugged 

"Are you being serious?" Lexa ignored her and jumped into the river. 

....................

Clarke watched as Lexa jumped into the river "seriously?" She huffed. She waited for Lexa to swim to the top so she could yell at her but she couldn't see Lexa. She stood up in concern and tried to spot her "leksa?" She called out. She watched as lexas body floated to the top unmoving. Clarke gasped then jumped in after her. She is new to swimming so it was awkward "leksa!" She called out to her. She flipped Lexa over but Lexa opened her eyes and grabbed Clarke around the waist bringing them face to face. "Are you fucking serious right now!" She hit her on the shoulder and tried to get away but Lexa held her tight around the waist and bought there bodies flush together and buried her face into Clarkes neck.

"I want you to talk to me klark" Lexa held on tight

Clarke still struggled to get out but once Lexa started hugging she stopped and wrapped her arms around the commanders shoulders. "I'm so fucking angry at you" she mumbled into lexas shoulder 

"I know" Lexa said soflty into Clarkes neck 

Clarke pulled back so she could look at Lexa "what the hell were you thinking! You could have chosen a champion! You locked me away!" Clarke said trying to get out of lexas hold still but Lexa held on tight 

"I was thinking of you. I was thinking of the coalition" 

Clarke scoffed "you were not thinking of me!"

Lexa looked at her with sad eyes "yes I was hodnes. I just want you safe! I love you!" 

"And you show me that by lying to me"

"I did not lie" 

"Yes you did, you told me we would fight together" Clarkes voice cracked. "But instead you tried to keep me away! I thought they were killing you leksa. You said we would fight together" She cupped lexas cheeks then ran her hands down so she was cupping her neck "remember?" Lexa thought back to the first time they made love and smiled 

"Sha. Of course Klark" 

"Then why did you try to keep me from the meeting! And Why did you not pick a champion leksa? Why!" 

"You know why Klark! It was either I step down or fight. If I am ever going to win back the ambassadors I have to show my strength I know that is not how skaikru operate but that is how all the other clans see strength and they will not see that if I let someone else fight for me" 

Clarke shook her head and looked around "let's leave" 

"Klark-" 

"Leksa let's just go ok we can leave and start a life together just you and me"

Lexa closed her eyes the thought of spending a lifetime with just the both of them was so tempting "That is not who we are Klark you said so yourself" 

"I can't lose you!" 

Lexa hugged her close again and kissed her on the neck "is that what you really want Klark? To leave all our people, your friends? Your family? In the hands of the ice queen" 

"You have no idea how scared I was in that room leksa! Or how I felt when I thought Polis was bombed. I never want to feel that again" 

Lexa sighed and held back the tears that were threatening to fall and lessened her hold on Clarke "then perhaps you should go Klark" she whispered

"What?" 

"You can leave now I will not tell a soul that you have left. You can be free from your burdens. You can be free from me" 

"Leksa that is not what I want!" 

"My life will always be in danger Klark I am the commander. I do not want you to feel that way again and I am afraid that you will and I do not want to be the cause of your pain any longer" 

Clarke felt her stomach clench "leksa-" 

"I'm sorry I hurt you klark" she grabbed both of Clarkes injured hands and kissed them gently "I only did what I did because you are stubborn and would not listen you always put your life is such low disregard even if I die you said you would not leave. I locked you away so that I could be voted out and survive" 

"Leksa. You know they would have killed you!" 

"Maybe, maybe not" she shrugged "you deserve to be happy so go klark" 

Clarke shook her head and kissed Lexa on the cheek "not without you" 

"I can not leave our people" 

Clarke sighed "maybe someday you and I will owe nothing more to our people" 

"I hope so" Lexa smiled sadly

"I'm not leaving you leksa" she cupped leksa face firmly "but don't ever! Do that to me again. We fight together leksa. If I die at least I'll die by your side. This will not work between us if we're not honest with each other" 

"I do not want you to die at all klark" 

"Well death in inevitable hodnes" 

Lexa smiled "true. I will not lie to you again klark. I swear it but I will always hold your life higher then mine"

"Me too"

"You will hold your life higher then mine" she teased 

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled "you know what I mean"

"Sha" she chuckled and lent forward and kissed her deeply. Clarke moaned

Octavia crashed through the bushes with Lincoln "I won!" She looked to the river at the two very annoyed hedas "oh good you made up"

Lincoln shook his head "sorry Heda"

"It is fine Lincoln I know how annoying she is" Lexa held Clarkes hand and swam to the bank when she got out Octavia wolf whistled 

Luna and Raven ran through the bushes "how was I bested by this fool!" Luna shook her head annoyed pointing at Octavia 

"Who you whistling at O" Raven said out of breath "oh and babe you did pretty well u ran here with me on your back so in my eyes you won"

O threw her hands in the air "fuck off I won!" 

Raven chuckled and looked at Lexa who was still standing in her underwear "woo hoo way to go griff!" 

Clarke handed Lexa her clothes and shook her head "I'm so glad I have your aproval rayes"

Bellamy crashed through the bushes trying to catch his breath "ok you all cheated!" 

"You tripped over skai boy" Luna said amused 

"O pushed me over!"

"No I didn't I shoved you out of my way"

he shook his head and looked at Lexa getting dressed "well hellllooo commander!" 

Clarke rolled her eye "can you all stop gawking at my girlfriend"

Luna looked up disgusted "I can assure you wanheda I was not gawking at anything"

"Me too!" Lincoln said. He was the only one with his back turned 

Lexa put on her pants and smiled at Clarke "klark your friends are very strange"

"Hey, O is your friend" 

"Thanks princess" O scoffed "love you too come on lex Indra is waiting we are going to train before the fight" 

"Very well" 

"I'm going to go talk to roan" Clarke said to Lexa 

"Klark-"

"Leksa I will be fine I will have Bellamy with me and Luna?" 

"Sha wanheda" 

"Fine just be careful" she pecked Clarke on the lips and followed Lincoln and Octavia to Polis" 

Raven hugged Clarke "I'm glad you made up Clarke" 

"Me too. Come on I need to talk some sense into roan"


	28. Chapter 28

"Well if it isn't the prince" Clarke drawled as she walked up Behind him in the arena where the fight would take place 

Roan turned to her and smirked "well if it isn't the great wanheda" he looked over her shoulder and seen Bellamy, Raven and Luna standing back "and friends"

"Let's cut the shit roan. You don't wanna do this" 

"Your right I don't but I don't have much choice do I" he shrugged 

"You can get close to your mother" 

"Yes. And?"

"Kill her" 

Roan laughed "I am not going to kill my mother wanheda" 

"You want her dead. I have heard rumours about how she has treated you. Kill her and take the throne"

"If it was that easy wanheda I would have killed her long ago when she had my father assassinated and my friend Costia"

"Your giving her what she wants" 

"You kill her wanheda, you can get close too" 

"Too many guards" she sighed 

A woman walked beside roan, he rolled his eyes in annoyance "roan are you going to introduce us?" She said with her chin held high

"Wanheda this is Ontari" 

"Really not interested" Clarke rolled her eyes

Ontari grinned "such attitude wanheda, lets see how much attitude you have when azgeda takes the throne"

Clarke stood closer to her "Leksa won't lose" 

Ontari smirked "she will and I personally can not wait to see her bleed" Clarke closed her fist and hit Ontari in the face spitting her lip. She gasped when she seen black blood drizzle from her lip. She cradled her injured hand and watch as Ontari wiped the blood away and grinned "like I said we will see how much attitude you have when azgeda takes the throne" 

Roan looked just as shocked as Clarke. Luna and Bellamy ran to her side "come on Clarke let's go" Bellamy encouraged her. Clarke was led away 

"Luna she is a nightblood" 

"Sha I seen" 

................

Clarke found Lexa in the throne room with Titus and told them both about Ontari 

"Your sure?" 

"Yes leksa" 

Titus stepped forward "Heda it all makes sense now she has trained a nightblood to take your throne" 

Luna shook her head "but Lexa changed the conclave rules so even if she dies Aden would be the next commander" 

Clarke sighed and rubbed her temples "if all the nightbloods and Lexa are" she swallowed harashly "dead and theoretically Ontari was the last nightblood then she would become commander?" 

Titus nodded "Sha" 

"Fuck!" Bellamy yelled. He shook his head "she planned this"

"It changes nothing" said Lexa calmly 

"Lexa you are giving her exactly what she wants!" Clarke exclaimed

"Only if I lose!" 

Raven stepped forward "no offence Lexa but roan is 10 times bigger then you. You don't stand a chance against him" 

Octavia stepped beside Lexa "none of you have seen her fight!" She defended her friend 

Ryder ran into the room "Heda it is time" 

"No" Clarke said quietly. Everyone in the room was silent. 

Octavia threw her arms around lexas shoulders "you can do this smelly" she whispered in her ear. Lexa smiled at her "I'll be there watching. I'll be right there I won't go anywhere till the end. Win or lose" 

"Mochof" Lexa said quietly "if I lose I am thankful I got to have you as a friend Octavia Kom skai kru. No matter how annoying you are" 

Octavia smiled "may we meet again lex" 

Lincoln too her arm and shook it "you can do this Heda" 

"Mochof lincoln" both Octavia and Lincoln hurried out of the room. 

Bellamy offered Lexa his hand to shake, she smiled at him and gripped his arm pulling him closer "get them to safety should I lose" she talk low so only he could hear her

He nodded "I will don't worry"

"Mochof Bellamy" 

Raven stood in front of her and rolled her eyes "don't lose Heda" 

"I will try Raven" 

Raven stepped forward and hugged her "don't worry about Clarke ok I promise one way or another I'll get her on the rig. Please don't lose" she said in her ear

"I will try with all my might" 

Raven nodded and left with Bellamy. 

Luna hugged Lexa close and kissed her on the cheek "I'll keep them safe should you fall Lexa"

"Thank you Luna"

The only people left in the room were her and Clarke. Clarke felt the tears run down her cheeks. She slowly walked to Lexa "I love you" 

"I love you to klark" she hugged her tight not wanting to let go 

"Hey I'll make you a deal" 

Lexa smiled and held her waist "what deal?" 

"If you win I'll consider having 3 kids" 

"Just 3?" 

Clarke chuckled and wiped away her tears "just 3? That's so many" 

"8"

"How bout 4"

"7" Lexa said seriously 

Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa "5 and that is my limit leksa Kom trikru" 

Lexa smiled widely "5? I like that. 5" she sighed happily "we will name one jake after the great man who gave me you" 

Clarke sniffled and wiped a tear away "and we will name 2 Alex and Alexa after you" 

"That sounds wonderful" Lexa looked at the bright blue eye in front of her and sighed 

"Yeah so you have to win leksa" she sobbed 

Lexa held her tightly again "i will not go down easy klark I promise" 

Clarke kissed her again "may we meet again" 

Lexa smiled at her "we will hodnes" she smiled "we will" 

..........................

Lexa stood in the middle of the arena beside roan. All the ambassadors sat on their chairs including nia. Clarke sat on her chair with Bellamy behind her. Clarke was tense and every now and then she would send a glare towards nia . She looked into the crowd and seen Octavia and Lincoln. They both smiled softly at her. Behind them stood Raven and Luna. Roan spoke with out looking away from the stage "if this is to be my last fight old friend I am glad it's with you" 

Lexa nodded "as am i and roan?"

"Sha" 

"I do not blame you for Costias death. I blame me I only directed my hate at you because I hated myself" 

"I blame me Lexa. I will always blame me and I am sorry" 

"Me too" 

"Let's give them a show then" he smirked at her 

"Sha" she grinned back 

Titus stood on the stage to address the arena "Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumou: du souda wan op deyon!" (In single combat, there is but one rule: Someone must die today!) "Yo na jomp in" (you may begin) 

Lexa went to Ryder to get her sword and looked over her shoulder towards the stage at Clarke she was understanding tense. She smiled when she could hear roan running at her while her back was turned. She spun out of his way and slashed his back. He turned slowly towards her "well I should have guesssed that would work" 

"Sha you have tired that since we were children" she smirked as they circle each other. She hit him twice and each time he blocked her attacks

"Come on little Lexa you can do better then that" he teased

"Do not call me that" she said as she kicked him in the chest pushing him back. She threw a punch at his face knocking him to the ground. He got up Quickly and wiped the blood from his face 

He smirked at her "that's more like it little Lexa" 

He lunged at her but she moved out of his way and then kicked him in the back where she had slashed him at the beginning. She stood in fighting pose "come Prince Charming you have lost your touch" she smirked 

He ran at her and tackled her to the ground in the process she lost her swords. They wrestled on the ground. Roan had her in choke hold "you promised me you would never call me that again little Lexa" she grunted and elbowed him in the ribs hard making him lose his grip enough for her to get up quickly. She picked up her swords and to fight again catching her breath. "Well you should not have tried to get in my bed" she teased

He laughed "do not remind me heda" he pointed his spear at her

He ran towards her and hit the sword out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach hitting the ground. She was momentarily stunned as she watch roan advance on her. Her eyes flickered to Clarke who was standing with her hands clenched by her side. She looked back at roan "I'm sorry" he said softly with Sad eyes as he went to lift the spear to stab her. Lexa instead of seeing her life flash before her eyes she seen the life that she did not have yet a future which she so desperately wanted. What she was fighting for. 

In lexas mind 

Lexa woke up with the warm sun on her face. She was in her bed and she also had a warm feeling on her back. She smiled as she felt Clarke snoring on her. The door burst open and she heard little feet hit the ground she smiled some more When she heard whispering of little voices and hushed whispers. 

"I can hear you little ones" she said softly

A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes jumped and laid beside her "nomon!" He whined "your suppose to be asleep!" 

A little girl with brown curly locks and blue eyes laid down beside him. She was a little older then the little boy "nomon I don't think you sleep at all why can't your be like our other mama look" she pointed to Clarke "nothing can wake her!" She huffed and crossed her arms 

Lexa chuckled "jake, Alexa, why are you up so early" 

"Aunty Octavia said it would be funny" jake shrugged 

The little girl sat up "we were suppose to scare you" she shoved Clarkes shoulder "mama wake up!" 

Clarke stirred "mmh hudnnsd"

"Huh?" The little girl looked at her confused "you know nomon Aunty Raven says mama is like a bear in hibernation when she sleeps I think she is right" 

The boy sat up quickly with his eyes wide "mama is half bear!" He screeched 

Lexa laughed and jakes screech and lexas abrupt laugh startled Clarke "what?" She said as she rubbed her eyes "Hodnes der laik tu goufa hir" (love there is 2 children here)

Lexa chuckled "sha emo laik yun" (yes they are yours)

"Are you sure?" She teased 

"Mama!" The boy laughed "mama you are a bear" 

Clarke chuckled and roared as she tackled the children to the bed and tickled his sides, making them both laugh uncontrollably. 

Lexa watched in awe "nomon! Nomon make mama stop" Alexa laughed 

Lexa propped her head on her elbow "hmm no the bear is all yours" 

Clarkes gasped "get her!" She yelled as all three tackled her to the bed. She laughed. The 2 children ran from the room leaving Clarke and Lexa. Clarke was lying on top of Lexa smiling down to her "did you just call me a bear" she raised her eyebrow

Lexa smiled "Sha but you are my bear" 

Clarke laughed "ill show you a bear" she said as she started biting lexas neck making her giggle 

"Klark do not mark me I have a meeting" she said weakly 

Clarke kissed her neck softly making Lexa shiver. Lexa looked deep into her eyes and smiled "I love you leksa" 

"I love you too" 

Present time 

As the spear came thrusting down towards her head "no!" she said loudly as she moved out of the way and kicked his knees. She would have that future one day. She would fight till her last dying breath. He went to hit her with the spear but she grabbed it and yanked it from his arms and hit his knee again. As he fell to his knees she hit him in the face with it sending him to the ground. She spun the spear in her hand as she advanced on him and held the spear to his neck

Nia stood up "No! Gyon op!" (No get up!")She yelled making everyone in the stadium look at her 

Roan looked at Lexa with pleading eyes "just get it over with old friend" 

"No!" She yelled toward the stage making everyone gasp. She looked at Clarke who looked concerned "no!" She said again and held out her hand for roan to take. He took it and stood up. 

"Taim yu wan op, taim yu nou na wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushhada!"(If you die, you don’t die a prince! You die a coward!) Nia yelled 

"No!" Roan growled "I am no coward! you are! You used mountain men tech to try and kill every man woman in child in Polis! You are the coward mother and I will not kill the greatest commander in our history and my friend!" 

The crowd gasped "lies!" She yelled 

Clarke stood forward "I was there you tried to destroy Polis I seen it" 

Nia glared at Clarke as the crowd started to chant for nias death. The ambassadors looked at one another confused. What happened next happens so fast. Nia punches a guard and takes a spear and throws it at Lexa. Roan tried to push her out of the way but was held back by a ice nation guard. She grunted at the spear hit her leg. And fell to the ground. Roan used a sword to kill the guard that held him back. He knelt beside her they both heard a scream and looked back to the stage, Clarke screamed and ran at nia and shoved a blade in the side of the ice queens neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I hope the fight scene was ok and to your liking.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers. Gonna post another chapter today busy as for the rest of the week. There was one comment in the previous chapter that got me really worked up. I think this is my third story I have done so far and no other comment I have had has upset me as much as this one. I was accused of not liking Lexa and putting her down to make Clarke seem better. Man that pisses me off. She was quit literally the best character not just on the hundred but in my opinion on tv in general. Never have I ever been upset about a character dying then when Lexa did. It was awful. I felt aweful, sad, depressed and to watch so many people be hurt by it was heartbreaking. It still is. That's why I started reading fan fic and writing it. Makes me feel good that the fandom has kept her alive in some way. Anyways I'll stop with my rant and post the chapter but seriously that comment hurt :(

Lexa held her breath as she pulled the spear from her leg. It went deep in her muscle but not all the way through. She stood slowly with roans help. Warriors ran to her side to protect her from oncoming threats. She looked to the stage and seen her skai prisa was covered in nias blood. She stood staring at nia who held the side of her neck dying. 

Bellamy walked up behind Clarke and pulled her back. "Clarke?" He said trying to get her attention. 

Titus was yelling at guards to protect Lexa as he made his way towards her. 

Octavia and Lincoln ran to her side "fuck lex!" Octavia said trying to look at her leg, Lincoln touch the wound to see how deep it was

"Arrrhh" Clarke snapped her head towards Lexa who grunted in pain as Octavia and Lincoln touched her leg to assess the damage. 

"Don't touch her!" She snapped as she ran down the stage to get to Lexa. Octavia and Lincoln stood back quickly allowing Clarke to push her way through. She ripped off a bit of her shirt and knelt before Lexa. She wrapped the cloth around the top her lexas thigh to cut off the blood flow. Lexa grunted again. Titus pulled her up away from Lexa 

"Wanheda let her stand tall" he said in her ear. She shoved him away. She knew what he said was right but she was more concerned about the amount of blood Lexa was losing. She nodded at him and stood by lexa

Lexa stood tall and looked around the arena "the queen is dead!" She looked at roan "long live the king!" 

...............................

When Lexa was out of sight of Polis citizens roan bent down and she jumped on his back using her good leg "get her to the tower now!" Clarke yelled as she ran a head of everyone. Octavia and Titus running beside her directing warriors out of the way so roan could have a clear run. Clarke looked behind her to look at Lexa. She was losing consciousness. "Hurry up roan!" 

"She is heavy then she looks wanheda" he grumbled

Octavia and Lincoln kicked open the door to the healers room. The healers all stood up to attention. "Get her on a bed!" Clarke demanded. Lincoln helped Lexa on the the bed. "She's lost a lot of blood. Octavia run up to lexas room and get my back pack now" Octavia ran off without a word "Luna?" 

"Sha?" 

"I need to take some of your blood" 

"Very well wanheda" 

"Is there anything I can do wanheda?" Asked Titus 

"Yes I seen Ontari run off when I killed nia make sure the nightbloods are protected" 

"Good idea wanheda" he hurried off

Clarke instructed the healers to put pressure on the wound. She ran to lexas side and held her face in her hands "leksa?" 

Lexa slowly opened her eyes "klark?" 

"Sha. I'm here. I'm going to fix you ok" 

"Fai"

Clarke frowned "what?" 

"I won klark, so fai goufa" she smiled lazily 

Clarke chuckled and kissed her in the lips. She looked at one of the healers "make a tea that will knock her out" 

"Sha wanheda" 

She looked back down to Lexa "Ai hod Yu in leksa" Lexa smiled. The healer ran to Clarke and handed her the tea "drink this hodnes" 

Lexa drunk all the tea. She could feel her limps tingle then she saw black 

........................

Clarke sat by lexas bed. It had been 24 hours since her operation. She had her mother travel by a rover and bring medical supplies and medicine to help. The wound was stitched up but Abby and Clarke we more concerned about infection so Abby set up a drip that has antibiotics in it. She did lose a lot of blood but with lunas help Clarke performed a blood transfusion that was successful. After Abby and Clarke operated she had roan and Lincoln take her to her bedroom where she knew she would be more comfortable. So here she is almost 24 hours later sitting beside lexas bed holding her hand just in case she wakes up. She has nodded off a couple of times but startles awake when she realises that she is alseep. She had her head resting on lexas stomach playing with her fingers in a daze cause she is so exhausted. 

Raven walked into the room and sat by the bed "griff you need to sleep" 

"I have been" she mumbled unable to generate the energy it takes to talk clear.

"Griff she isn't going anywhere just lie down beside her and sleep" 

"Mm fine"

Raven rolled her eyes "Clarke please" 

Clarke sighed and sat up groggily "but what if she wakes and I'm alseep" 

Raven scoffed "then she will see your asleep and then go back to sleep herself" 

"I'm ok Raven" 

Raven leaned forward "griff you can sleep I will stay here and when and if she wakes while you are sleeping I'll wake you up"

Clarke looked at her unsure "promise" 

"Of course griff. I got your back" 

Clarke smiled "ok" as she laid down beside Lexa. She gently put her arm across the commanders stomach. 

"Better get used to being tired princess" 

"Mm why?" 

"Having 5 kids and all" 

Clarke smiled "yeah" she mumbled as she fell asleep

........................

Lexa slowly opened her eyes squinting adjusting to the light. She felt pain in her thigh and remembered her fight with roan. She groaned as she tried to shift. She looked to her left and seen Clarke nestled into her side. She moved her hand and felt the blondes arm on her stomach. She looked to her right and seen Octavia smiling gently at her "good morning smelly"

Lexa smiled "Octavia" 

"Gave us a scare lex" she said as she grabbed her hand "Clarke wants us to wake you when you are awake"

She shook her head "no let her sleep I feel sleepy anyway" Octavia nodded and looked away from Lexa pushing back her tears "Octavia? What's wrong?" 

Octavia gulped "you scared me lex" she cleared her throat "I care about you" she mumbled 

Lexa smirked "you do?" 

Octavia rolled her eyes "yeah like I care for Bellamy" 

"I care for you too Octavia"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah like a warrior cares for their weapons" Octavia chuckled "or how a child cares for their toys" Octavia laughed 

"Funny" 

Lexa looked at her seriously "like a sister cares for her sister" 

Octavia wiped the tear from her eye "Sha, go back to sleep smelly" 

"Very well. sister" she mumbled as she fell asleep

Octavia smiled widely 

...................

Clarke woke up and sighed when she seen Lexa was still sleeping. She kissed Lexa on the head and sat up. Abby walked in 

"Hi honey how are you feeling" 

"Good listen mom is Lexa suppose to still be asleep?" 

Abby smiled at her concerned daughter "she got a spear thrown in her leg Clarke and she lost a lot of blood not to mention she got hit in the face and the ribs" Abby chuckled "so yes she is suppose to be asleep she is exhausted"

Clarke grinned "well when you say it like that I sound stupid" 

Abby laughed "no honey you sound like a concerned loved one and besides Octavia said that she woke up before" 

Clarke frowned "what! I told people to wake me if she woke!" 

Abby smiled "Octavia said you would react like this so she old me to say and her exact words were 'tell the princess to calm down and pull her tiara out her ass smelly said to let her sleep so I did'"

Clarke looked away bashfully and smiled "Octavia and Raven have a way with words don't they" she sighed looking at Lexa "i wish she would stop getting herself into these situations" 

"Your one to talk hodnes" Lexa croaked 

Clarke quickly knelt over Lexa "leksa?" She said cupping her face and kissing her 

"Hello klark" she croaked again. Clarke jumped off the bed to get the commander a glass of water and ran back to her side sitting on the bed. She helped her sit up. Lexa took the glass and drunk a full cup of water. She noticed Abby standing at the foot of the bed smiling at her "hello Abby" 

"Hello Lexa. I'm glad to see you looking much better" 

"Mochof" 

"Well I leave you to it I think my daughter is holding back from ravishing you" she said laughing 

Clarke rolled her eyes and Lexa blushed. As soon as the doors were closed Clarke closed the distance between them. She wove her hands through lexas hair and held the back of her head forcing their lips together making them impossibly close. Lexa moaned and that encouraged Clarke to softly let her tongue enter lexas mouth. Clarke pulled back when she needed to breath. "Are you ok" 

"Sha hondnes I am fine" 

"Are you sure are you I pain?" 

"It hurts a bit klark but I am fine I have had worst"

Clarke scoffed "that doesn't make me feel better leksa" 

Lexa smiled and closed her eyes "i am tired" 

"Lay back" 

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow "stay" 

"Of course" Clarke lied next to her. She wrapped her arm around the brunettes waist and threw her leg over lexas un injured one "I'm not going anywhere with out you leksa" she whispered in lexas ear 

"Mmm Your so warm" 

Clarke giggled "oh guess what?" Clarke said softly "when I told mom that you were injured she bought a surprise for you" 

Lexa turned her head and looked a Clarke "she did?" 

"Mhmm 3 surprises actually" 

Lexas face lit up and she smiled "the little gonas"

"Yeah. Get some rest leksa and we will see them soon" 

"Good I missed them hodnes" she mumbled as she fell asleep

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow looking lovingły at leksa. She traced her jaw with her fingers and sighed as she lay her head down on her chest. She squeezed her a her when she heard the commanders heart beat and held back the tears of happiness. She looked down at lexas bandaged thigh and tried not to think about the anger she felt toward nia. She didn't like feeling like that, it scared her how she felt nothing when she stuck the knife in the side of the ice queens neck. 

There was a knock on the door, Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek and got up to answer it. It was Titus. 

"Hello wanheda"

"Titus" she said as she exited the bedroom and closed the door she didn't want to wake Lexa

"How is Heda"

"Tired but she woke before. She says she is fine and her leg hurts a bit but other then that I think she is ok" 

Titus sighed in relief "that the spirits"

"Did you find Ontari" 

"No" he shook his head "and it concerns me" 

"Me too, she will be angry and vengeful I worry for the nightbloods and for roan" 

"Sha. I have advised the king to increase his warriors and I have spoke to your second in command we are working together making sure the nightbloods are protected" 

"Good. How are azgeda taking roans ruling" 

"Good. I should not be surprised but I am. No one really liked nia"

"Do you think he will make a fair king" 

Titus rubbed his chin thinking about his answer "I do, he is more like his father then his mother" 

"Was his father a good man?" 

"He was a just man. Kind but strong and all of azgeda loved him, he did not desire power he only wanted his people to prosper"

"What happened to him" 

"Know one knows for sure. I believe that is a story that you will have to hear from king roan" 

"Ok"

They were both interrupted when the ambassador on trikru walked behind them

"Titus" she nodded "and this must be the great wanheda, we have not formally been introduced. I am bree"

Clarke looked bree up and down. She has to admit that bree was attractive. Nothing compared to Lexa but still "bree. It's nice to meet you" 

"Hmm" she also looked Clarke up and down looking unimpressed "when will we be able to see Lexa?" 

"You will be able to heda" she put emphasis on heda "when she is well enough to have visitors" 

Bree grinned "I do not need formality with Lexa. We are friends, as I am sure you have heard" 

Clarke took a deep breath "you think too much of yourself ambassador, and you will address her by title or you will meet the same fate as the ice bitch" 

Bree moved forward but Titus stood between them "enough!" He placed his hand on Clarkes shoulder "wanheda go back to heda" Clarke nodded and walked into the room 

"Tell Lexa I said hi Clarke" bree said.

Clarke turned around sharply to charge at her but Titus quickly shut the door with an apologetic look on his face. She sighed and shook her head. She walked back to the bed and lied down next to her love. "Mine" she mumbled as she fell asleep


	30. Chapter 30

Lexa in her room sitting back in the lounge chair. Clarke had gone to get her some food and she was left alone with her thoughts. She was so close to achieving peace and to top it off Clarke was by her side. She felt happy and content even though there was so much more work to do. 

Knock knock

"Enter" Lexa said sitting up straight. 

Bellamy entered the room and smiled at her "commander"

"Bellamy" 

He walked over to her chair and sat next to her "you look better" 

She sighed "I feel better" he slumped back beside her. He looked tired and concerned about something "is something on your mind" 

"Yeah" he sighed "I seen echo in the crowd" 

"Echo Kom azgeda?" 

"Yup" 

"Does she pose a threat?" She asked confused about his posture

He shrugged "I don't know. We helped each other in the mountain"

"You have feelings for her" she smiled 

Bellamy grinned "maybe" Lexa chuckled "what's so funny?" 

"Echo Kom azgeda is... she is a lot to handle so you will have your work cut out for you" 

He held up his hands "hey at least she isn't trikru and wants 100 kids" 

Lexa laughed and nudged his shoulders "are all skaikru this dramatic" 

He laughed. They were both startled when the door burst open and 3 little boys ben Riley and smith came running towards Lexa "hod op!" (Wait!") the boys froze and were shuffling on there feet in excitement as Clarke strode past them shaking her head in amusement "remember what I said about hedas leg?" The three boys nodded. Clarke sat down on the other side of Lexa near her injured leg "well what are you waiting for?" She smiled 

Lexa held her arms opened for the boys to run into. Bellamy grunted when they climbed over him to get to Lexa trying to be careful of her leg. Clarke and Bellamy laughed andLexa tried to keep her tears at bay "Ai strik gona" (my little warriors)

"Ai heda!" (My commader!) They all said in unison 

Little smithy stood in front of her with his wood sword by his side "Ai heda osir don ste yuj gon yu. Tel osir chon di disha osir gonplei em gon yu" (My commander we have stayed strong for you. Tell us who did this we fight them for you) 

Lexa chuckled. She picked smithy up and sat him on his good leg. Riley sat on Clarkes lap holding lexas hand and ben pushed himself between Bellamy and Lexa hugging her side "smithy your trigedasleng is very good. Perhaps you could teach Bellamy a thing or two" all the children giggled 

"Ha ha very funny" Bellamy chuckled 

Ben tugged at her shirt "heda are you ok?"

"Sha little ones I am fine, klark is taking good care of me" she smiled

Riley threw his arms around Clarkes neck kissed her cheek "thank you for taking care of her Clarke" 

Clarkes smiled "of course" Clarke place her hand on lexas thigh. She noticed lexas eyes looking heavy "are you tired hodnes" 

"No" Lexa lied 

Bellamy chuckled "yes you a commander" 

"I am fine" she sighed 

Clarke shook her head and stood up with Riley in her arms "leksa these little ones here are tired as well mom told me they couldn't sleep cause they were excited to see you how bout you all have a nap" 

Bellamy raised his hand "me too?" 

"You want to sleep with the commander" she teased 

"Is it pick on Bellamy day? I meant on the couch princess" she smirked

"Alright come on" 

Lexa lied down on the bed Facing the children and fell asleep instantly, Clarke spooned her from behind. She wrapped a protective arm around her Waist and propped herself up so she could look at the 3 boys "now remember what I said about her leg?" She whispered "you have to be careful"

"Yes chancellor" they replied giggling at Bellamy who was snoring already

"You can call me Clarke" she smiled at them

Riley sat up "can we call you princess!" 

Clarke chuckled "sure" 

They all smiled and closed their eyes, it didn't take them long to fall asleep. 

 

......................

It had been a couple of hours since Lexa, Bellamy and the children all fell asleep, the kids only slept for 1 hour. When they woke she quietly directed them over to Bellamy who was still sleeping. She held her finger to her lips telling them to be quiet and grabbed a feather and lightly stuck it in his ear he sat up quickly hitting his ear and shrieking a little. The children all had there mouths covered hiding their laughter so they wouldn't wake up Lexa. She waved them all over out the room and asked bellamy to take the kids back to Abby promising them when Lexa was awake they could see her again. They pouted but nodded bravely. 

So here she is now spooning Lexa and watching the commander sleep. She propped her self up on her elbow and moved her loves brown locks away from her shoulder to reveal her smooth neck, she let her finger tips gently glide over her pulse point and moved her hand from Her neck and down her shoulder. When her hand got the the commander hip she squeezed it lightly and kissed the back of lexas neck right on the scar she yet knows nothing about. She then moved her hand down to the commanders injured thigh. She paused and took a deep breath. At the moment Lexa was wearing some boy shorts and a singlet so when her hand got to lexas bare thigh the warmth sent shivers up her spine. She let her hand gently trail over the bandages and thought sadly of what would have happened the spear landed in her stomach. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought of Lexa dying. She settled back down on the bed and hugged the brunettes waist. She sighed kissed her shoulder and held lexas hand and tried to think of happy thoughts. Like watching Lexa interact with children, she smiled at that thought. Or of their first kiss, she closed her eyes and let all the happy thoughts invade her mind and she fell asleep dreaming of a happy future 

...............

In the dead zone 

Jasper falls to the sand on his knees and looks up to the sky. He was thirsty and hungry and was pretty sure he was in the brink of death. He talked face first in the sand and waited for death to take him, he thought of Maya and her bright smile, he thought of Monty and the laughs they shared all the things that have made him happy. Then he thought of Clarke and her betrayal. As he lay there dying he thought was it really betrayal? Everything Clarke told him was true, mount weather would have never stopped and she has saved them over and over she ever saved her personally. He let the tears fall as the sun shone down on his face. He felt the sun being blocked out by something so he looked up to a figure standing over him, he couldn't make out the face until he moved slightly 

"Hello Jasper" came the calm voice of the former chancellor 

"Jaha?" He croaked 

Jana knelt down and put a flask of water up to his mouth. "Yes" he tutted "look at you so much pain" he shook his head "would you like to hear about a place with no pain and no fear?" 

Jasper scoffed "no such place" 

Jaha grinned and showed him a blue chip "oh there is my friend" he placed it in Jaspers hand "take the chip and see" 

Jasper stared at the chip and shrugged "what the hell got nothing To lose" he threw the chip in his mouth and felt it disintegrate on his tongue and watched as a woman appeared in front of him 

"Hello Jasper my name is alie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your kind comments. Yes alie is going to be in this story with a bit of a twist. Btw I'm totally on twitter if you wanna follow me @reshinda85. Please continue to give me your thoughts and ideas I love it


	31. Chapter 31

Today was the first days in 3 days that there was a coalition meeting. Clarke has tried to tell Lexa to give it a week or so before she got into her commander duties but as she suspected Lexa declined. She was sitting in the throne room with the rest of the ambassadors waiting for Lexa. Behind her stood Bellamy and beside her sat roan. Across from her on the other side of the room sat bree. She was glaring at her her. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

"The great wanheda" bree said slumping back in her chair 

"The unoriginal bree" Clarke replied with her eyebrow raised

Roan scoffed and Bellamy smirked. Bree sat up straighter in her chair "meet me in the sparing ring Clarke Kom skaikru and see how unoriginal I am" 

Clarke grinned "I don't need to prove my worth to you bree Kom trikru" 

She stood up and walked to the middle of the room "the great wanheda. Mountain slayer. Queen slayer. Won't even spar and this" she pointed to her "is the person who is worthy for our commander? A coward to afraid to fight" 

Clarke stood up quickly from her chair "coward? Really?" She said looking around the room "I didn't see you or any of you back Heda in a vote of no confidence. You backed the ice bitch! A traitor and a coward! So cowardly she tried to wipe out Polis with a missile! Your all cowards. Even when ice nation delegations tried to assassinate her. Where were you bree Kom trikru? And when nia threw a spear at Lexa trying to kill her even when she Cleary won. Where were any of you?" She scoffed "coward? Really that's the word your going to try and give me?" She walked right up to bree "I am anything but a coward the reason why I would not get into a sparring ring with you is you are simply beneath me and not worth my time" 

Bree pushed her and she stumbled back. She got up to retaliate but the doors swung opened and Lexa strode in. Bree and Clarke glared at each other and quickly walked back to there chairs. Lexa had her full commander gear on all except her war paint. She stood in front of the throne and everyone bowed to her all except an ice nation delegation. Roan stood and pushed him to his knees. "You will bow to your heda!" He growled

"It should be heda who bows to azgeda" 

Titus stood forward "heda bows to no one" 

Lexa shook her head "enough we have much to discuss. Sit." 

Everyone sat except the ice nation delegation. Lexa tilted her head looking at this man "what will wanhedas punishment be?" 

Roan pulled him back "shut up you fool!" 

Lexa waved her hand and roan backed away "explain" she snapped

"She killed our queen. Blood must have blood. If this is your weakness again azgeda would happily step in" 

Clarke rose from her chair quickly but was held back by Bellamy. The ambassadors gasped. "Em pleni!" Lexa yelled "come" she said in a calm tone and waved him over "let us discuss this in private, I have a message for queen nias followers. He walked out to the balcony with her and turned to face her

"And I will happily deliver" he smirked 

Lexa used all her might to kick him in the chest with her good leg. She might have pulled some stiches but watching the fool fall from the top of the tower to the bottom was worth it. She turned her head back looking for her shoulder "is there anyone else who questions me" no one responded "good" she walked back to her throne.

Clarke looked at her worried while roan just smirked "thank you heda you saved me the effort" he said amused 

"King roan of azgeda step forward" she demanded 

"Sha heda" he said bowing before her

"King roan who are azgeda loyal to" 

"You heda I will admit there are still some followers of my mothers but I swear to you I will fix it" 

Lexa nodded "make no mistake roan. If there is any attempt of war towards any clan azgeda will be kicked out"

"Sha heda" 

"Go sit" he walked back to his chair. Lexa sat in her throne "who here believes that wanheda should be executed for killing queen nia?" No one raised their hands "wanheda ended nias fight as far as I am concerned she was defending her commander. What say the rest of you?" No answer "every ambassador In this room except skaikru and trikru will be replaced" She stood up and walked to the middle so she could face all the ambassadors "if it is not done by the end of the day I will replace you by ending your fight!" 

The ambassadors nodded "Sha heda" 

"The new ambassadors will be prensent at nightfall" she called over her shoulder striding out of the room

Titus stood in the middle "go now before our merciful heda changes her mind" they all scrurried out of the room. When they were all gone Clarke ran from the room in seek of lexa

.......................

When the throne room doors closed Lexa quickly walked back to her room with a limp as she entered and slammed the bedroom doors she groaned in pain and frustration. She walked to the table and placed her hands in front of her, head bowed trying to take deep breaths. Her leg hurt but she was too stubborn to admit it. "How dare he!" She said between clenched teeth. She screamed and hit everything off the table. She was full of rage. Her blood was boiling. She started pacing she could no longer feel the pain in her leg all she could feel was anger and frustration. 

Clarke come running into the room "leksa" she slowly approached her.

"I should kill every single ice nation warrior within Polis!" She yelled. Clarke froze when she seen the blood that was seeping through her pants. 

"Leksa! Your hurt!" She hurried towards her. Lexa screamed again and picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. Clarke ran into the back of Lexa and wrapped her arms tightly around her "calm down hodnes please" 

"Let me go Clarke I do not want to hurt you" 

Clarke shook her head and moved them both back to the lounge chair, she pulled Lexa back so she was sitting on her lap "no you won't" she said calmly 

"How dare he threaten me! How dare he threaten you! And he used Costias death to do so!" 

"He is dead now" she said softly in her ear. She moved her brown locks aside and kissed her neck. 

Lexa closed her eyes and starting taking deep breaths to calm down. With every kiss Clarke placed on her shoulder neck and cheek she became less tense. They sat there for 10 mins "I am sorry klark" 

"Hey your angry and frustrated don't apologise for it. I love you leksa" 

Lexa sighed "I love you too" 

"Good. Now can you lay back on the chair I need to fix your leg" 

"Sha" she lied back and closed her eyes. She felt Clarke take her pants off, Lexa should have done it herself but she was exhausted from the meeting an her outburst 

"Leksa. You have torn your stitches" 

"It was worth it" 

"Hodnes I would have kicked him off the balcony myself to save yourself this pain" 

Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at Clarke who was frowning "I know you would have but I had to make a stand" 

"I know. Stay here while I go get my mom I will need her help" 

.....................

Octavia silently walked in to lexas room. Lexa was sleeping soundly while Clarke was leaning against the door frame of the balcony over looking Polis. She made her way to Clarke "Hey how is she" 

Clarke sighed "tired" 

"I heard what happened in the throne room. That's fucked up" 

"Yeah she was pretty upset and she tore half of her stitches" 

Octavia watched as Clarkes shoulders slumped and a sad look passed her face "hey princess, what's going on" 

Clarke smiled sadly at her "O" she sighed "sometimes well most of the time I find myself feeling nothing but hope ya know and then there are times that I feel like it's never going to get better, it doesn't happen often but when it does it feels like-" 

"It consumes you?" 

"Yeah"

Octavia chuckled which made Clarke frown "I'm sorry princess it's just that your the most optimistic person I have ever meant, your also a fighter but Indra told me once that even the brightest people can have dark days and you know what her answer was for that?" 

"No"

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotai" (get knocked down, get back up again) Clarke smiled at her "look it's ok to feel like this" 

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Lexa who was sleeping peacefully. "She can't die O. I just, i wouldn't-"

Octavia stood near her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder "hey just take it slow, I'm here to listen" 

Clarke nodded and took a deep breath "I have been though so much since landing, I have had to make some horrible choices with horrible outcomes but some how I have found the strength to keep fighting. Octavia if Lexa dies I just don't think I would have that strength anymore. I don't think I could find it in me" 

Octavia sighed and bought her in closer "its gonna be ok Clarke" 

"How do you know?" 

"Because you and Lex and the most stubborn people I have ever meant, what ever it is you both want to achieve I know it will get done" 

"Thanks ok" 

"Hey your smellys girlfriend. Your family" 

Clarke laughed and nudged her Shoulder "gee thanks" 

Octavia shrugged "your welcome princess" 

.................

Lexa was woken by the smell of food. Her stomach growled in hunger. She heard a laugh near her. She smiled when she at that laugh. She loved that laugh. She opened her eyes and Clarke was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her. Lexa grabbed her hand "klark do I smelll food or was I dreaming" 

Clarke chuckled "Sha I had dinner bought up for you, come on" she tugged at her hand. 

She pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. He leg had a dull pain. She figured it must hurt less because of something Clarke and Abby gave her. Clarke looked down to her and cupped her cheek. She smiled up and her and wrapped her arms around her midriff and pulled her so she was standing between her legs. Lexa buried her face in Clarkes stomach and sighed. She could feel the vibrations of Clarke laugh through her body. Lexa looked up again and pulled Clarke down gently to kiss her. 

"Mochof klark. My leg barely pains me"

"Pro hodnes. Come on commander lets eat" 

Lexa nodded and stood from the bed. She followed Clarke to the table and they both sat next to each other to eat. Lexa placed her hand on Clarkes knee was she started eating. "Have new ambassadors been appointed?" 

"Yes. They will all be presented in the next meeting"

"Good" as Lexa was thinking about the ambassadors she remembers something "klark? What was happening between you and bree?"

Clarke froze mid bite then continued eating "nothing I can't handle" she shrugged 

"Klark?" 

Clarke sighed and placed her hand over lexas "leksa you warned me she might be jealous and that is exactly what she is. She was telling everyone that I'm not worthy for you" 

"Chit!" She growled 

Clarke caressed her partners face "calm down leksa. Please" 

"But-"

"I stood my ground hodness" she smirked 

Lexa smiled "of course you did" she lent in and kissed her "klark I have a question?" 

"Sure you can ask me anything" 

"Would you be willing to train?" 

Clarke nodded "I did some training will I was living in the wild by myself but it couldn't hurt to learn some more"

"Who taught you?" 

Clarke sighed "niylah" 

Lexa froze "the trader girl?" She asked in a low voice 

"Sha leksa"

Lexa nodded and kept a calm face not wanting her jealousy to rear its ugly head "hmm" she bit the inside of her cheek and kept a eating 

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow "leksa you can't hate someone you have never met"

"I have met her" 

"So you would know she is kind" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair "she was rude" 

Clarke chuckled "no she wasn't niylah doesn't have a rude bone in her body"

"You would know" Lexa snapped. She lent forward and sighed "moba klark"

Clarke held her hand and kissed the back of it "leksa hey look at me" 

"I can not help it klark the thought of someone else touching you in that way makes me feel unwell"

"Unwell?" 

"Sha sick in my stomach. It makes me feel nauseated"

Clarke moved her chair closer and looked her in her beautiful green eyes "leksa I can't change the past. That's what nylah is. She's my past. I don't regret it just like I know that Costia is your past and you don't regret being with her" Clarke wrapped her arm around her waist "your my future leksa Kom trikru"

"Your mine as way klark Kom skaikru"

"Good" she smiled "now no more acting like a green eyed monster every time niylahs name is mentioned?" 

"Are you calling me a monster?" 

Clarke laughed "no it's a saying it means jealousy"

Lexa shook her head "And if you are jealous you have green eyes?" 

Clarke laughed and kissed her "never mind hodnes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all still enjoying the story. I'm all ears if you would like to have something written in the story I love hearing ideads


	32. 32

Jaha and Jasper were overlooking Polis on the edge of a cliff. "Are you sure about this Jordan" 

Jasper rolled his eyes "look I don't like either one of them ok but if you want something done about this they are the ones we need" 

Alie stepped in their line of vision "I agree with Jasper we must find the commander and Clarke griffin. They are the leaders" 

Both Jasper and Jaha nodded

..........................

Clarke left the polis tower early in the morning to make her way to the markets. It wasn't easy getting up so early in the morning after yesterday's events she was exhausted. All the ambassadors had been replaced and all seemed eager to follow the law of the coalition. All the replacements are younger then the previous and all have ideas of how they can better their clan. Lexa told the coalition to have a meeting where each clan can present what they can do and use those ideas from each clan to prosper. They all agreed happily and impressed. Clarke looked at her with pride filled eyes. During the meeting the glowing forest ambassador bought to light the fact the lexas birthday was coming up, Clarkes eye grew bright at the nice things she was thinking of doing for Lexa but then she also had an other idea 

Yesterday at the meeting 

"Heda your birthday is next week and the glowing forest would like to present you with gifts" he bowed respectfully 

Lexa waved him off "it is fine spitch but I appreciate it non the less"

Clarke stood up quickly "commander if I could" she gestured to stand in front of the ambassadors" Lexa nodded. Clarke made her way to the middle of the room and threw a smirk over her shoulder "from what I understand this is the closest everyone has been to peace" the ambassadors nodded in agreement "I have a suggestion" she said smiling "i say we hold a festival for the commander and celebrate not just her birth but the peace she has bought to us all. We could hold friendly competitions, play music, dance, eat and drink"

All the ambassadors eyes lit up with excitement. Clarke smirked at Lexa who rolled her eyes. She stood up and made her way to stand by her love "although I think it is not necessary to celebrate my birth I do agree with wanheda that a festival is a way to put behind us the past and move forward to the future" everyone started stomping their feet and chanting "heda heda heda" 

Present 

Now Clarke was making her way through the markets looking for the perfect gift to give Lexa but she was stuck, she was the commander after all anything she wanted she could have so Clarke knew it had to be personal. She wanted it to be personal. She had an opal Lexa had given her before their first kiss. Lexa had taken her for a walk through the forest 

Before their first kiss. 

"Leksa there is so much going on right now do we even have time to go for a walk anyway?" Clarke huffed

Lexa kept her chin in the air and kept walking "Sha" she sighed "I know your hurt after ton dc klark-"

"You think" she snapped. She looked to Lexa her tried to hide the hurt in her face "sorry" she said sincerely 

Lexa grabbed her elbow gently to stop her from walking "they were my people klark, my people that I swore to protect. I know you do not believe me but that decision was a hard one to make and I feel their loss" 

Clarke looked down to her hand and gently held it "I believe you leksa. I'm sorry I guess I'm a bit stressed" 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and took back her hand "yes I know but even in war klark a person needs to take time to themselves" she kept walking with Clarke trailing behind her, she couldn't help but notice how tight lexas pants were. She quickly shook the thought away. They walked for another hour when Lexa stopped in front of the biggest tree she has ever seen, it had to be at least 15 metres wide and 30 metres high. She held her hand over her eyes to block out the sun so she could see at the top. She gasped when she seen there was some sort of cabin up there. She looked at Lexa who smiled at her and walked around the tree, Clarke quickly followed her and they came to a ladder that had been carved into the tree. Lexa started climbing so Clarke followed her lead, they climbed 20 metres up until they reach the cabin. Lexa held her hand out for Clarke to take when she stood up she noticed she was on a platform she looked behind Lexa to see a cabin, it wasn't too big but to Clarke it looked like a house. She was stunned momentarily and lost her balance on the edge and her breath caught in her throat but not from nearly falling but because she felt the strong arms of the commanders quickly wrap around her waist bringing there bodies flush together. There faces so close that there noses are almost touching. She was stunned looking into Lexa green eyes which are usually steel but right now in this moment she found them soft, she looked down to her plump pink lips and she noticed Lexa doing the same to her. Lexa stood back and cleared her throat "come klark" she said gently guiding her inside. The house was made out of wood slabs she guessed it was from the old world before the missiles hit., it was still together pretty well, when she walked inside she seen items scattered all over books, paper she gasped when she seen a soccer ball and quickly walked to it and picked it up. It was flat but still amazing. In the corner there was a queen sized bed and a nightstand that had a lantern on it. And on the other side there was a kitchen, it had a bench made of wood. Ther was a lounge chair and Clarke quickly thought to herself how it was possible to have gotten it up 20 metres. 

"Leksa what is this place" 

Lexa sat on the bed and Clarke sat next to her "it is were I come if I'm in the area. It is mine I have had it since I was a child, I found it one day while I was out trying to clear my head" she shrugged 

"Was all this stuff in it?" 

"Sha everything but the items and I had to rebuild the bed" 

"Wow it must be from the old world"

"Sha" 

"What is all this stuff?" She gestured to the items all over the house 

"Things I have collected over my life" 

"Really?"

"Sha I find things from the old world fascinating" 

"Can I look?"

Lexa smiled slightly "of course" 

Clarke started with the books. She found some classics like how to kill a mocking bird and little woman, she laughed when she found a playboy, Lexa looked away and blushed. She noticed a small chest on her bedside table "what's that" she pointed 

"Jewels I have found"

Clarkes eyes lit up as she walked quickly to the chest, sat next to Lexa and put it in her lap. She opened it and her mouth hung open in awe "wow!" She found diamonds, diamond rings, gold rings, silver rings, necklace and bracelets. "These are beautiful leksa" 

"Sha" 

One of the jewels really stood out it was perfectly round with bright blue and emerald green "this is beautiful, leksa, this green is the same colour as your eyes" 

Lexa looked closer at the opal "Sha and the colour of yours" she smiled "you can keep it klark" 

"What?" She started putting it back "no no way I couldn't leksa" 

Lexa picked it up from the chest and put it back in Clarkes hand "it is fine klark" 

Clarke stared at Lexa and nodded "thank you" 

"You are welcome"

"I will take good care of it"

"I am sure. You know I read in one of these books that jewels were given for all types of occasions" 

"Like what?" 

Lexa rubbed her chin thinking "one was birthdays" 

"You don't get gifts on your birthday?" 

Lexa looked away sadly "no" Clarke could see this was a sensitive subject so she didn't push any further "perhaps you could give that to someone on their birthday" 

Clarke smiled "maybe" Clarke looked at the bright jewel again Lexa sighed and lied back down on the bed staring at the ceiling, Clarke followed making Lexa tense but relaxed after a couple of mintues "thank you for showing me this place leksa" 

"You are welcome" 

"People must be amazed when you bring them here" 

Lexa shrugged "your the first one"

Clarke snapped her head toward the brunette who was staring at the ceiling. Clarke smiled and moved her hand so it was gently holding lexas that lay between them. She watched as Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I'm glad you showed me" 

"Me too" 

Present time 

Clarke took the jewel out of her pocket and smiled at the memory as she made her way to the armoury, she was met with a big man with a long beard. he bowed "wanheda what can I do for you today" 

"I have designed a blade that I want to give heda for her birthday" she handed him the drawing she made "can you do this" 

"Sha but what about the Jewel I am sorry wanheda but I have not seen this before" 

She smiled and gave him the opal, he looked at it in awe "this means lot to me so please take care of it" 

He nodded "Sha of course wanheda" 

"Mochof" 

She walked away from the stall with a grin on her face but was pulled into an alley way where she was shoved up against the wall with a forearm on her throat. She snarled looking into the eyes of Jasper 

"Shhhh" he whispered 

She noticed Jaha walk up behind him smiling at her "hello Clarke we have much to discuss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yous like the flash backs. I love writing them.


	33. Chapter 33

"Jasper! What the fuck are you doing here?!" She hissed as she tried to push him back 

"Look princess. I don't care about you or your warlord girlfriend but this is important" 

She watched as Jaha gently laid his hand on Jaspers shoulder "Jordan let her go" 

He did hesitantly. She pulled her gun out of her waist band and pointed it at them "you were warned Jasper!" 

Jaha stood in front of him "we have more important things to discuss griffin" 

"Move Jaha!" 

"No Clarke. Look I know you have your issues with Jordan but this is important we must talk to you and your commader. This is a life or death situation, here" he held out his hand which had a blue chip on it. Clarke took it and turned it over to see the very symbol that was on the back on lexas neck

"What the hell is this!" She snapped in concern

"Take it and see" he replied calmly 

"Like hell!" She yelled "you expect me to trust either of you? Are you serious" she looked at Jasper "he wants me and leksa dead" then she looked back at Jaha "and you had my father. Your best friend floated! So if you think I'm going to trust what you have to say your both crazy!" 

She heard a grunt as she watched Jasper get thrown against the wall head first and a sword being pointed against jahas throat 

"Leksa!" 

......................

Lexa woke with the warm sun hitting her face. She grumbled when she went to hug Clarke but realised she wasn't there. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked outside. It was early. Too early for Clarke to be up and about anyway. Lexa has come to realise that Clarke likes sleeping in. A lot. It takes a lot for her to get out of bed. So the fact that Clarke was up this early concerned Lexa. She swung her legs over the bed and leaned her elbows on her knees and out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a note 

"Leksa I have gone to see the markets this morning Ai hud Yu in" 

Lexa smiled at the note and made her way to her balcony. It was a nice day so she decided to join Clarke. Her leg still hurt but didn't hurt enough to keep her in bed all day she could still walk around freely it was more the pain that was coming from her stitches that were uncomfortable. She got dressed in her usual commander gear and made her way out of the tower with 2 guards who she dismissed. They looked hesitant but bowed non the less. She wanted some time alone with Clarke. As she was making her way down the elevator she thought of yesterday and how excited Clarke was after the meeting 

After the meeting 

"Leksa! I can't believe it is your birthday next week!" She said excited as she threw open the bedroom doors 

"Sha" she shrugged 

Clarke frowned at her and wrapped her arms around her waist "are you ok?" 

"Sha" she lied trying to look anywhere but Clarke cause Clarke could see right through her 

"You once told me you don't really celebrate your birthday, is that what this is about" 

Lexa nodded and leaned her forehead against Clarkes "Sha" 

Clarke cupped both her face so she could look her in the eyes "talk to me" she said softly 

"My birth was not one that was celebrated hodnes it was always the day my father beat into me more then usual, I always tried to hide" 

Clarke felt a sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her and her mother had issues but both of her parents would not ever lay their hands on her in a violent way "I'm sorry leksa" 

"It is fine klark it is just not a happy day for me, it is also the day my mother died even my brothers and sisters who loved me and did not place any blame on me did not celebrate my birth" 

Clarke cursed herself for being so stupid. She kissed Lexa gently on the lips "hey I for one am glad you were born leksa Kom trikru, I'm going to give you a birthday you will never forget" 

"You do not have to hodnes" 

"I know. I want to and we can do something special to remember your mom too?" 

Lexa blinked back the tears "very well I would like that" she smiled 

"Yes!" Clarke threw her arms up in the air "O!" She called knowing that Octavia would be outside the bedroom doors 

She ran into the room with her sword ready to fight "what!" She looked around for danger, when she realised there was no sign of danger she relaxed. "Gees princess don't call me like that unless it's an emergency!" She huffed 

Clarke chuckled "my bad hey guess what!" 

"What?" 

"It's lexas birthday next week and she hasn't ever had a real birthday before" 

Octavia smirked "what you thinking princess?" 

"Well there is going to be a festival for her but I was thinking after the festival we could show leksa some of montys moonshine and throw her a birthday party of her own"

"Yes!" Octavia fist pumped the air "hell yes!" She walked to Lexa "lex your gonna love it!" 

"I am sure" she smiled 

Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa Waist and kissed her cheek "and we are gonna do something special for leksas mom too, she died at lexas birth" 

"Ok" she smiled "I'll get Raven and we will all come up with something but it's a surprise right!" 

"Yup" Clarke said happily 

"Woo hoo!" Octavia ran out of the room

Clarke smiled "your gonna love it leksa" 

Present

Lexa made her way through the market and couldn't see Clarke any where in sight. She started to panic. She heard her voice and ran towards it. She growled when she seen that Jasper and Jaha had her love up cornered. She swiftly made her way down the alley grabbed Jasper by the collar and threw him against the wall

"Leksa!" She heard Clarke say

Lexa had Jasper held against the wall with a blade against his throat with one hand while the other held her sword that was pointed at Jaha the tip digging in to his throat

"You were warned Jasper Kom skaikru!" She growled as she added more pressure on to his throat "and here I find you in an alley way looking dangerously like you and Jaha were threatening klark" she hissed 

"This is not what I meant when I said we had to talk to the commader and Clarke griffin" said an unknown voice. Lexa snapped her head to see a woman in a red dress that looked like bekka premheda from her dreams" 

"Bekka?" She asked softly 

Alie tilted her head "you can see me?" 

"What sort of stupid question is that" she snapped 

Clarke stood next to her "hodnes? Who are you talking too?" 

Lexa looked at Clarke who still had a gun pointed at Jaha but was looking at her concerned "you can not see the woman in red" 

"No" Clarke said softly "she held her hand against lexas forehead. She didn't feel a fever, she snapped her eyes back to Jaha and pushed him into the wall with the barrel of the gun in between his eyes "what the fuck have you done to her!" 

"Nothing Clarke I am just as surprised as you" he replied calmly 

Lexa looked back at the woman "who are you?" 

"My name is alie I was created by rebecca I presume that is this bekka you are talking of?" 

She looked back at Jasper "I didn't come here to hurt anyone" he said softly "I don't care about you or Clarke but there are others I care about we came to warn you both" 

Clarke looked back at Lexa still worried that she was talking to thin air "hodnes Jaha just gave me this?" She handed her the chip. 

Lexa gasped and let go of Jasper "this is the commanders symbol" Lexa looked at alie and "what is this about?" 

"The end of the world" she replied 

Lexa lost all colour to her face and Clarke started to panick "leksa what's wrong?" 

"Let him go klark, we will take them to the throne room?" 

"What! Lexa I don't trust these two!" 

"Then trust me klark" 

Clarke sighed and pushed herself away from Jaha "if either of you look at her the wrong way I'll hurt you" Jasper smirked and glared at Lexa. Clarke hurried to Jasper and punched him hard in the cheek sending him to the floor in pain "see like that"

Lexa smirked and grabbed Clarkes hand "follow me" she said over her shoulder to Jaha and Jasper


	34. Chapter 34

Lexa sat on her throne with Clarke by her side looking down to Jasper and Jaha. Lexa glanced over to alie who was standing there with a blank face waiting. She had ordered her guards to summon Titus, Indra Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln. 

Titus pushed the doors opened with the rest following behind him. Raven pushed her way though "YOU!" She yelled as she made her way to Jasper. 

"Raven stop!" Clarke ordered 

She stopped and made her way to stand by clarke. She smirked at Jaspers black eye "please tell me you did that griff" 

"Yup" 

Raven chuckled and Jasper rolled his eyes. Octavia and Indra stood by lexas side 

"Heda this traitor should see the end of a sword!" Indra hissed 

"For once I agree with my fos" Octavia glared at both Jaha and Jasper 

"Wow really feeling the love" Jasper grumbled 

"Shof op!" Lexa stood from her throne. "You are lucky to be alive at this point in time Jasper Kom skaikru! If I were you I would keep my mouth shut! Or I will cut out your tongue!" 

He nodded. Jaha stood beside him and nodded in understanding as well. Lexa sat back in her throne. 

Clarke looked at Titus "titus Jaha gave me this" she handed the chip to him.

Titus eyes widened "heda? It as the commanders symbol" 

"Sha" she replied 

"It looks similar to the flame" he said turning it in his hands "but less advanced I suppose is the word I'm looking for" 

"Flame?" Asked Clarke 

"Sha Klark it is time you all learn of the commanders spirit. Titus?"

He bowed "the flame is passed down from each commander. A flamekeeper activates it and it is placed in the back of their neck"Clarke looked at Lexa and ran her fingers gently down the scar at the back of her neck. "Only a nightblood can carry the flame"

Raven interrupted "like Luna and Lexa?" 

"Sha" he nodded "nightbloods go back to the first commader bekka premheda"

Lexa looked over to alie who still looked on with no emotion "perhaps this is why I can see Alie, the woman in red?" 

"I'm sorry what?" Octavia said confused "you can see who now?"

"Yes and so can me and Jasper because we took that chip?" He pointed 

"Heda?" Asked Lincoln "moba I am and lost" 

Lexa stood up to stand in front of alie "in front of me now stands a woman in a red dress, she has black hair and brown eyes. She called herself alie, she looks identical to the first commander and she has come with a warning to us all"

"What warning?" Asked Indra 

"That is what we are here to find out?" Lexa said with her chin held high 

"Ok so wait?" Raven said shaking her head. She snatched the chip off Titus "I can fix this" she threw the chip in her mouth. Everyone yelled at her "no!" 

Raven blinked and looked to Lexa and the woman in red "holy shit!" She said as she walked over to Lexa and alie "she is really here. Who the hell are you?no wait what are you cause you are not human" She asked 

"I am a computer programme?" 

"Chit?" Lexa asked 

Clarke huffed "ok this is really hard to hear one side of a conversation maybe I should take one of those things" she walked over to Lexa Lexa put her hand on her chest 

"No klark you will not" she said sternly 

"Raven seems fine" 

"Raven is a fool for taking it without knowing the full implications" she frowned at Raven 

Raven put her hands on her hip "hey! Raven is standing right here" Clarke went to argue her point again but Lexa cut her off before she could try

"Hodnes no" she said softly "I will Explain with Ravens help. All of you make yourself comfortable" Clarke nodded

Everyone but Lexa and Raven sat in a seat "ok" Raven said "your a computer program what were you programmed to do?""

"Save humanity. Make it better" 

"When were you created?" 

"100 years ago" 

"Well no offence but you did a pretty shitty job the world went to shit" 

Alie tilted her head "the missiles?" 

"Yes I agree with Raven on this if you were created to make humanity better then what happened"

Jaha stood "you won't like this part" everyone looked at him 

"I sent the missiles" alie replied with no emotion in her voice

"What!" Raven yelled "why!" 

"To make humanity better" 

"By killing everyone!" 

"It did not kill everyone!" 

Lexa started pacing and swung her sword at alie but it went right through her 

Clarke ran to Lexa and held her at shoulders length "what is it? What's wrong?" 

"This thing" she pointed at alie "sent the missiles that destroyed earth"

Clarke shook her head and looked around the room "I know I can't see you" she said to thin air "but how in the hell are you here to help us?" 

Alie looked at Raven "I'll show you what is coming" 

Everyone watched as Raven passed out

"What the fuck!" Yelled Bellamy as he cradled Raven in her arms. Clarke ran to her side to check her pulse

"she is fine" Jaha shrugged like it was nothing

Clarke glared at him and stood up from the floor and moved towards him making him step back "and I'm just suppose to take your word for it am I?" She snapped. Jasper stood up to defend Jaha. She pointed at him without looking at him "I swear if you say one word Jasper! One fucking word I will kill you" he sat back down and frowned 

Jaha had his hands in the air "Clarke she is showing them what is going to happen we are not here to hurt anyone i give you my word" 

Octavia scoffed and stood by Clarke "your word means shit to us" 

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa "leksa what do you think?" 

She knelt by Raven "I think we should let this play out, she seems fine. She just seems to be sleeping and when she wakes I am sure Raven will have more answers" 

Jaha bowed "thank you commander" 

"Do not thank me yet. If she doesn't wake. You die" 

.................

Raven woke up in a room similar to the research lab she used to work on on the ark "what the hell!" She said as she got up from the floor 

"Hello Raven" alie said

"Where am I? Is this the ark?" 

"No I believe it was part of the ark"

"Part of the ark? You mean like the 13th station?" 

"Yes. This is where my creator is from" 

"What! Bekka is a sky person" Raven laughed "that's funny" she shook her head "why did you bring me here?" 

"To show you this" she said gesturing to the window. Raven walked over to the window looking at earth "the nuclear reactors are melting down Raven" 

"Fuck" she gasped "how do we beat it?"

"I do not know" 

"What? Why did you bring me here then? Why are you even trying to help considering you helped destroy the earth 100 years Ago"

"I made it better" 

"No you didn't! Look!" She pointed to the earth 

"I was created to save humanity. There were too many humans back then that were fighting and that were greedy. Missiles were being launched it was only a matter of time I did what I did to save as many as I could"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"The activation codes had been activated. The world was going to war Raven. I saved as many people as I could by using all the missiles and by saving few. I will show you" 

A television screen appeared on the wall a woman in a white coat came rushing into the lab they were standing in "rebecca alie is launching the missiles"

Another woman in while appeared on the television who looked exactly like alie but had glasses on "I know Sarah" she sighed. "It's a preemptive strike the codes have already been activated"

"You can't tell me your ok with this?" The other woman asked shocked 

"Of course not! You have been my assistant for 5 years how could you think that?" 

"What am I suppose to think becca? Your creation is just about to destroy the world and you are in here working on another"

"Alie can't feel! This Ai will coexist with its host" 

The other woman ran to the window and becca followed "oh no" she covered her mouth

Becca had tears fall down her face as both her and her assistant watched the missiles launch 

The screen went black then came back on with becca injecting herself with something "what's she putting in to herself?" Raven asked alie "is that nightblood" 

"I do know know what nightblood is" 

Raven looked back at the screen becca was quickly shovelling items into a suitcase

"Rebecca open the door?" 

Becca shook her head "no"

"Becca please we have to become the 13th station otherwise they will blow us up!" 

"If we become the 13th station we are dead anyway they know I created alie they will destroy my work along with alie 2.0 there is no way I'm letting that happen. I am not giving up on humanity!" 

"It's not giving up becca, humanity will survive within the ark. We will all die rebecca if we don't join them"

Becca sighed "you are a scientist Sarah. You know the air will run out. the moment we join we are dead anyway. I'm going to go save the human race" she walked to a pod and put on a space suit and ejected herself to earth

.....................

Raven woke with a start "Raven" Clarke said helping her off the floor. Lexa walked up to alie 

"Do not do that again!" 

"Very well"

Raven stood up and rubbed her head "man do I have a lot to to yous. First off the nuclear reactors are melting. We have up to 6 months to decide how we are going to survive" Everyone looked at her shocked. All except Jaha and Jasper "second becca was from the arc, well actually she was from Polaris"

"The 13th station?" Clarke asked "I thought that was a rumour?" 

"All rumours have a bit of truth to them griff" she shrugged "anyways. Becca created alie to try and better humanity. She is the first artificial intelligence in history. According to what she had shown me the world was going to war. The nuke codes had been activated so alie being created to save humanity did what she thought she could to help. There was no stopping the missiles once the launch codes were activated what she did was just set them off early then what they were meant for and directed them in certain places to give humanity a fighting chance"

Clarke held Lexa hand "what does this have to do with Leksa?" 

"Well griff 3rd of all your lover has the second made artificial intelligence in the back of her neck. Rebecca or as you know her commander bekka created the second Ai to co exsist with a host, she believed alie failed because she couldn't feel any emotions you see if she did a person with a conscience would not have led a preemptive missile strike that erased most of earth" 

Octavia stepped forward "but Polaris was blown up" 

"Yes" Raven nodded "becca refused to join the other stations because she believed that it would be giving up on the human race. She knew the oxygen wouldn't last that long the only reason why the other 12 stations wanted Polaris was for oxygen and resources according to becca they were going to kill anyone on the 13th station and at the same time destroy alie 2.0 also currently known as the flame" she pointed to Lexa "so she packed her shit got in a pod and headed towards earth and here we are" she shrugged 

Everyone stood around silent "fuck" Clarke muttered

"In a messed up kinda way alie did save the human race and it looks like becca continued it" 

Jaha stood from his chair "we need to get back to the ark" 

Bellamy rolled his eyes "your not chancellor anymore Jaha so sit down" he snapped. He shook his head and walked towards Clarke and Lexa "princess what are you thinking?" 

Clarke sighed "so many things it's giving me a headache" 

Jasper scoffed "is one of those things how your girlfriend is a robot"

Clarke took a deep breath "nope can't do it, I can't be patient with him" she walked towards him "someone hold him down I'm going to cut out his tongue!" She snapped. 

She felt arms wrap around her waist and hold her in place "hodnes calm down" Lexa said softly. Clarke closed her eyes and starting to breathe in and out slowly "that is it breathe" she felt lips brush over her neck. She pointed at Jasper "Octavia and Indra Gag him I do not want to hear another word form this fool"

They did as they were told "ok" Clarke said standing up straight. Lexa stood from behind her to stand beside her "we need to know what were up against we should be able to do that with the tech on the ark, Bellamy you will take Raven monty and Jaha and report back in a week" 

"But griff" Raven whined "I don't want to miss out on the festival and the party and the drinking?" 

Clarke smirked "then you better work fast" 

Lexa shook her head "I do not think it is important at the moment Klark"

"Leksa if we can't find a solution we are dead anyway I promised you a nice birthday and that's what you will get" 

Indra nodded "heda for once I agree with Clarke if anything this festival should bring everyone closer together, we will all fight this next battle together"

Octavia looked around nervous "so the party is still on?" 

"Yes" Lexa said annoyed 

"Wooo!" Octavia yelled Indra slapped the back of her head "ow" 

Indra rolled her eyes "fool" 

"Titus. You told me you had journals from previous commanders?" Clarke asked

"Sha" he nodded 

"I would like to see them"

"Of course wanheda" he bowed and left

"Lincoln take Jasper to the cells I do not know if he is needed yet or not. I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt he did try to warm us" 

Jasper looked up to her shocked not believing how reasonable the commander was being "Sha heda" Lincoln replied 

Lexa left the throne room in a huff and slammed the doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas in my head for the upcoming chapters it's crazy. I'm even going to incorporate this season into it. I seriously don't know when this fic is going to end so I hope you all stick around for the ride.


	35. Chapter 35

Lexa has been training how to fight and prepare for battles since she was a little girl, whether it being sparing with her brothers and sisters, getting beaten by her father or training with the nitebloods in her conclave. Fighting is what she is good at. Being prepared for battle is what she is good at. Taking hits is what she is good at but right now in this moment she didn't know how to feel or how to react. She didn't know how to fight back. Pramfya was going to hit once again and everything she believed about the commanders spirit is a lie. She has always faced problems head on but for the first time she felt like running. So that's what she did. She left the throne room and ran to the elevator. She wasn't running away she just wanted to run fast and hard. She heard Clarke calling her name as she entered the elevator and seen her before she shut the door. She looked worried. Lexa sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as the elevator starting going down. She felt the scar. The lie. As soon as the doors opened she ran again. Se ran past her guards and past Octavia who was calling her name. She ran past merchants and civilians of Polis who were calling her name. She ignored them and kept running. She ran to the gate and past more guards who were looking at her curiously. While she was running she felt nothing but the burning of her lungs and the burning of her muscles. She ran until it was dark but she didn't stop. She doesn't know how long she has been running for and she didn't care cause she didn't feel anything. Just the burning. She ran near a river bank and she started to feel her legs give out she stumbled and tripped over her feet and landed with a thump near the water. She turned over and looked at the moon that was shinning bright in the sky. It's reflection was bouncing off the water and she thought it looked beautiful. Her lungs stopped burning and her muscles ached and now she wasn't running she started thinking of everything that has happened and she cried. She cried and hit the ground in frustration and when she ran out of tears she screamed. She screamed in anger. She caught her breath and wiped away the tears and turned towards the water. She grunted and got back up again on shaky legs and ran some more

....................

Clarke watched as Lexa ran out of the throne room. She followed and tried to keep up but Lexa was fast. The brunette entered the elevator "leksa wait!" Lexa looked up at her. Clarkes breath caught in her throat and she stop momentarily. Lexa looked lost and confused. She shook her head "leksa!" She called. The doors shut as she got there "damn it!" She ran down the stairs with the radio in her hands "Octavia are you there?" She rushed out trying to get down to catch up 

"Yeah princess what's wrong" 

"It's Lexa" she came to a corned and jumped down 4 stairs "she ran out o"

"What?" 

"She had a look in her eyes I have never seen" she said sadly. Coming to another corner. She jumped again and hit the wall and grunted and kept running 

"What look?"

"She looked lost" Clarke got to the bottom of the tower and ran to the elevator but the doors were opened and Lexa was no where in sight "fuck I couldn't catch up to her" she ran out of the tower and looked around, she panicked cause she couldn't see her 

..................

Lexa ran past Octavia."lex! Wait" She held the radio tight and ran after her Lincoln following "Clarke she just passed me and she ain't slowing down" 

"Where is she going?" 

Octavia looked up ahead and watch her friend run out the gates "out the gates" she said into the radio

"Fuck O please don't lose her follow her" 

"Me and Lincoln will, keep your radio close" 

"I'm coming too" 

"No just wait there princess we don't know where she is going right now"

"Ok" 

...........................

"Fuck!" Octavia yelled. They had been running after Lexa but lost her in the dark. Both Lincoln and herself were exhausted and dehydrated. 

"Octavia. It will be ok" 

She fell to the floor with Lincoln laying down beside her "fuck Lincoln. She must be so upset"

"Sha. But she is heda she is strong. She will be ok" 

Octavia waited till she caught her breath and then held the radio to her mouth "princess" 

"Octavia! Did you find her?" 

She closed her eyes "I'm sorry princess we lost her" There was a pause on the other end. Octavia knew Clarke would be angry and worried "I'm sorry" she said sadly 

.....................

"I'm sorry" she heard Octavia say regretfully. Clarke was sitting in front of the polis tower. She looked up to the moon and held the radio in a death grip. 

"O its not your fault what's your location I'm coming in the rover" 

"Bring water griff" 

.....................

Clarke had been driving for a couple of hours. She slammed on the breaks when she seen Octavia waving her hands around. Octavia ran to the car and grabbed water from her. "This was the last place you seen her" 

"Yeah" Octavia wiped her mouth and passed the water to Lincoln. "You know her better then anyone princess" 

Clarke thought about that. "She is feeling lost and when a person feels lost they want to be near things that make them calm. Octavia are we near where we were camped during mount weather?" 

"Yeah"

"Is there water near here Lincoln?" 

"Sha" he pointed in the direction. 

"I know where she went. It's near the water come on" 

She ran in the direction with Octavia and Lincoln following with supplies. She came to the water and ran along side it. She seen the tree up ahead "leksa!" She yelled and ran quicker and climbed up the ladder to the cabin up the tree. Octavia and Lincoln behind her. When she got to the top she rushed into the room. Lexa was In The middle of the room passed out. Clarke knelt beside her and cupped her face to get a reaction but she got nothing. "O give me the water!" She sat Lexa up and held the water to her mouth. She poured it in slowly. Lexa coughed but still didn't wake up 

"Is she ok Clarke" asked Lincoln 

"She is exhausted and dehydrated. I'll have to keep doing this" she sat behind Lexa so the brunette was between her legs. And fed her the water again. "Hey. You both did great. Rest" 

"princess?" Octavia looked at her concerned. Not just for her physical health but for her mental health. It's unlike Lexa to run from anything. 

"I know o, I'm worried too, we just need some space ok. Leave water and food come by every 30 mins with more water ok but first help me get her on the bed?" 

They both nodded and helped Lexa on the bed then left. Clarke spent the next hour forcing water down lexas throat. She gently laid her down and put her on her side incase she need to throw up. She spooned her and wrapped the blanket around them both. She pulled her tight to her body and kissed her shoulder and held her as she fell asleep wondering what her love was dreaming of. Asking herself why Lexa didn't talk to her before she ran off. 

.....................

Lexa groaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding and the sun was hurting her eyes. She panicked when she felt arms around her body. 

"Leksa?" She heard a husky familiar voice. She felt herself being pulled up to a sitting position. And a flask was held to her mouth. "Drink this" 

She swallowed down the entire contents and felt herself drifting off again. She was lowered to the bed once more and reached around finding the safely of Clarkes arms. She wrapped them around herself and fell back asleep.

...............

Octavia knelt by Clarke and Lexa. "she woke up yet"

"Yeah she drunk the whole flask can you and Lincoln get more water"

"Of course. Clarke will she be ok?" 

"I don't know" she answered honestly "she looked so lost O" her voice cracked. She held Lexa tighter. 

Octavia squeezed her shoulder and left to get water. 

Lexa turned in her sleep facing Clarke. Clarke moved the hair that was in the commanders face behind her ear and kissed her forhead. She had been lying in the same position for hours and her body was numb but she didn't want to leave lexa so she waited. Lexas eyes slowly opened "klark?" She mumbled. 

Clarke sat them both up and handed her some more water. Lexa drunk it all. She then handed Lexa some berries which Lexa gladly accepted. She heard a rustling and turned towards the noise. Octavia and Lincoln where sitting on the floor reading the books in her cabin. They smiled at her. Octavia got up and kissed Lexa on the forehead and grabbed Lincolns hand to leave. Lexa knew Clarke was worried but she didn't want to talk though so she closed her eyes. Clarke stayed sitting up and rubbed lexas arm and played with her hair. "I know you don't want to talk right now leksa so just listen" Clarke said softly "I don't know what's going on inside that head of yours but know that you can tell me anything hodnes. Anything at all and I will listen. I will always be here for you. You don't have to fight by yourself anymore" Lexa wiped the tear from her face and kept her eyes shut. She heard Clarke sigh and shuffling behind her then she felt arms wrap around her again "Ai hod yu in leksa osir gonplei teina ai tombom ste yun ai keryon ste yun" )"I love you Lexa we fight together my heart is yours my soul is yours") 

........................

After a couple of hours Clarke stood up and held out her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa stood on shaky legs and followed Clarke out of the cabin and down the tree. She watched as Clarke walked to the water and stripped down to her underwear prompting Lexa to do the same. Clarke took her hand and led her to the water. When the water came just above their chests no words were exchange and Lexa was looking anywhere but at the blonde. Clarke cupped her cheek making the commander look at Clarke in the eyes. Clarke moved closer until there bodies where flush and he arms were wrapped around lexas shoulders. She kissed Lexa on the cheek for comfort and to get some sort of reaction from her. She smiled when she felt lexas arms wrap around her waist "I have tech in my body" the brunette said softly "and everything I have ever know is a Lie. Am I really me klark or does the chip make me who I am?" She slumped forward and nuzzled her face into Clarkes neck to hide her tears. She could feel Clarke run her fingers though her hair trying to sooth her. 

"Leksa. If it was answers you wanted you could have gotten them by not running away. I Knew you would be asking yourself these questions so I did research with ravens help" she pulled Lexa back "hodnes the flame is exactly what you think it is. It holds all the previous commanders before you, their memories, feelings, personality all the things that Is a persons soul, their spirit so that the commander after them can gain new information and maybe learn from their mistakes to better society"

"But What if the flame makes me who I am. With out it who am I " 

"You are leksa Kom trikru. You are a great leader. Your a strategist by nature. You are strong and wise. That is who you are. The flame enhances that even without it you would still be all of those things" Clarke rest her forhead on lexas "I know this is a lot to take it, ok but it changes nothing leksa you were born to lead" Clarke wiped the tears that fell down lexas cheek

"I am sorry" 

"Don't be. You never have to apologise to me for being upset but don't ever scare me like that again. You ran to clear you mind didn't you?"

"Of course klark I wasn't running away I would never leave you" 

"I know but you don't need to do that. Next time you need to clear your head tell me and I Will help" 

Lexa frowned "how?" 

Clarke smiled "I don't know. I could run you a nice bath" 

Lexa smirked "would you be with me in the bath?" 

Clarke chuckled "if that would help. I could also give your tense muscles a rub down. There's heaps I can do to help Leksa and if none of that would work and you still want to get away I could come with you" 

"Sha that sounds better then what I did" 

"Your not alone Leksa and not just cause you have me" Lexa followed Clarkes line of sight where Octavia was sitting on the edge of the water near Lincoln. Lexa smiled at them. 

Octavia got undressed down to her underwear followed by Lincoln and got in the water. She swam over to them both then jumped on lexas back "you beat me this time cause you had a head start sis but next time I will catch you then kick your ass" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke "why must she be so annoying hodnes" 

"It's in her nature" she smiled at Octavia "now can you get off her I want her back" 

"Make me princess" she held on to Lexa tighter 

"Lincoln can you get her off" 

Octavia smirked "he sure can princess but don't you think that right now that would be inappropriate" 

Lexa chuckled and threw Octavia over her shoulder Clarke wrapped her arms around her shoulder "that's better" she lent in to kiss her but Octavia jumped on her back 

"Your going down princess" Octavia laughed 

Lexa watched at Clarke and Octavia messed around and bickered. She felt Lincoln swim up beside her "how did we get so lucky heda" 

"I do not know and please Lincoln I have told you you can call me Lexa"

"Moba it's a hard habit to break"

Lexa smiled at him "I am sorry I made you and Octavia follow me here" 

"Don't be sorry heda" he placed his hand on her shoulder "we would follow you anywhere" 

Clarke had Octavia in headlock and was laughing. She looked over to Lexa and smiled. She realised in this moment that she had a family a support system and with that she could get through anything.


	36. Chapter 36

Lexa was exhausted from her mini break down. After their swim Clarke suggested they head back to the Capitol. Lexa rolled her eyes when she got to the rover. She hates cars and would prefer a horse at any given time but she got in and Clarke held her hand the entire way back. When she returned Abby took blood samples from Lexa, octavia and Lincoln making sure they weren't too dehydrated. Now she was sitting in her bath tub that Clarke had run for her, she could feel the warmth of the water soothing her aching muscles. She really wanted Clarke to join her but she regretfully had other tasks she had to complete first. She had been in the bathtub for so long that the water started to get cold. 

"Lexa?" She heard Octavia 

"I am in the tub Octavia" 

She heard Octavia make her way to the bathroom. She stood at the door leaning against the frame "tired sister?" 

Lexa looked away embarrassed by her moment of weakness "Sha" she said quietly 

Octavia moved towards Lexa and knelt at the tub. Her chin resting on the rim of it. She dipped her fingers in the water "its cold?" 

"Sha I was just about to get out" 

"Need some help" 

Lexa sighed "no" she lied. Octavia shook her head and grabbed her towel. She held it out waiting for Lexa to step out of the tub. She respectfully looked away while Lexa moved towards her. When Octavia felt her close she wrapped the towel around her and led her out the bathroom to the bed. Lexa sat down and watched as Octavia found her some loose fitting clothes to sleep in. "Mochof sis" 

"Pro" Octavia shrugged. She sat down beside her "how's the leg" 

"Hurts" 

Octavia smiled "yeah I can't imagine why" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and started to dry her hair. "Where is klark?" 

Octavia lied back on the bed "speaking to Raven on the radio about this radiation stuff" 

"Oh" Lexa was confused as to why she wasn't involved 

"She told me to tell you that she will update you when she's finished and that you need rest" 

"I am not a child" she snapped 

"I know" Octavia sat up "but you gave us a bit of a scare Lex"

"Sorry it was not my intention"

"We know" Octavia held her hand "we are here for you Lexa. We are here for each other. We're family now" 

Lexa smiled "I know that now" 

"Good"

..........................

"How long?" Clarke asks into the radio

"2 months" 

"Your sure" 

"Yup" 

"And what is alies suggestion for this?"

"She has a couple of ideas. First one, we rebuild the arc. Me and monty figured out there is a hydro generator a the farm station. It will help maintain water"

"How many people can the arc hold" 

"Not enough princess" 

"Fuck! What else?"

"That's all we have so far griff. With alie calculations it will take 5 years for the radiation to clear" 

"How do we even know we can trust her?" 

"She programmed to help humanity it is against her programming to not help us" 

"Fuck rayes" 

"I know princess. I know, we need you here we need to figure this shit out" 

"The festival is in 5 days Raven can it wait till after that" 

"Yeah. Worst case we all die at least we went out with a bang hey. Bellamy left by the way he should be there any minute actually " 

"Ok" she sighed  
................

After the her discussion with Raven Clarke made her way to the bedroom to check on Lexa. She was stopped by her mother who looked concerned 

"Mom? What's wrong?" 

Abby swallowed "can we talk in private?" 

"Of course follow me" Clarke said worriedly. She led Abby to an empty corridor. "What's wrong mom?" 

"It's about the blood samples I got"

"Oh god!" Clarke went pale "what's wrong is it leksa? What is it is she sick!" She desperately grabbed Abby's hand 

Abby held her hands tightly "no honey nothing like that" she said camly

Clarke let out a relived breath "mom don't do that again" 

Abby chuckled "sorry"

"So what's wrong then?" 

"I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to say it" Abby took a deep breath "Lexa, Octavia and Bellamy are siblings" 

Clarkes eyes widened "what!" She almost yelled "what" she hissed "how is that even possible!" 

"I don't know""

"What the hell!" 

"I know!" 

"I mean honestly mom how?" 

"I don't know!" 

"Ok" she sighed "look this isn't the worst thing in the world I'm just so shocked I mean Lexa has told me about her father and her mother she said her mother died at birth" 

"Well that is what she was told. She wouldn't remember any different" 

"Ok. Will you come with me to tell them?" 

"Of course" 

................................

Clarke went and found Bellamy and told him to come with her to talk to Octavia and Lexa. They all walked into her room. Lexa and Octavia were lyin on the bed bickering. Octavia was laughing "I mean come on lex you couldn't even lift your arms to put your shirt on!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "you are so annoying" 

They both looked up when they realised Clarke and Abby entered the room. Octavia sat up wiping the tears from her eyes "princess fuck you missed the funniest thing!" 

Lexa sat up slowly glaring at Octavia "do not listen to her hodnes" 

Clarke shared a smile with her mother thinking the same thing. These two are like sisters even without the DNA. "We have news" Clarke said softly. Bellamy sat next to Octavia and nudged her

Both lexa amd Octavia stopped laughing and got serious "about the death wave?" Asked Octavia 

"No. Well yes but no something else first"

Lexa sighed and rubbed her temples "klark what could be more important then the world ending" 

"Um" she said rubbing the back of her neck

"Yeah princess what's going on" asked Bellamy 

"Yes I just have news that concerns you Octavia and Lexa" 

Octavia stood from the bed along with Lexa "princess what's wrong?" 

"Sha hodnes" Lexa said concerned 

Clarke looked at her mother who nodded at her "ok um so mom run some blood tests-" 

"Fuck!" Octavia cut her off "are we sick! Do we have a desease!" 

Bellamy stood up quickly "what is it Clarke?" He almost yelled 

Lexa stood in her place and tilted her head "no that is not it klark would be much more upset if she found out I was sick" 

"That's true" Clarke chuckled "your all related" 

"What!" Bellamy and Octavia yelled together 

Lexa looked puzzled "chit?" She asked a lot more quieter then the Blake siblings 

"I'm so confused right now?" Octavia said sitting on the bed. Lexa sat next to her and looked at her puzzled "I mean It doesn't make sense, I would remember my mother being pregnant and so would bell" she looked at Lexa "how old are you lex?" 

"I have seen 21 summers this week" she replied quietly 

Bellamy sat down next to Lexa just as confused "I'm 23" he replied quietly 

Abby nodded "you have the same father, different mother" 

Clarke knelt in front of Lexa and took her hands "leksa is there anyone alive from around when you were born?" 

"Sha. Delta she is a fisa"

"Is she in Polis?" 

"Sha" Clarke stood up and told the guard to fetch delta "Abigail" Lexa stood in front of her "are you sure could these....blood tests be wrong perhaps" 

Abby shook her head "I have tested 4 times over Lexa. They are right" 

Clarke came back from the door and hugged Lexa. "Are yo ok?" 

"I just found out that once again my life has been a lie klark" 

Clarke sighed and watched Lexa walk away from her to stand on her balcony. Bellamy and Octavia sat on the bed still confused. There was a knock on the door and Clarke answered it. Before her stood an old woman with grey hair "wanheda" she bowed. She walked in the room and bowed to Lexa "heda" 

"Delta" she said with authority "I have questions for you relating to my birth" 

Delta looked around the room and noticed the blakes sitting on the bed. "I knew this day would come heda" 

"Speak true" Lexa demanded 

"Sha. I was walking through the woods clan one morning fetching herbs for healing. I saw something fall from the sky so I ran to it out of curiosity. There in front of me was a big metal contraption. I was about to go run back to fetch warriors when I heard a hiss. I looked back and the metal contraption opened and out walked a woman. She was badly injured and clearly with child. My instincts told me I should help this woman. She looked quite shocked to see me and scared. When she spoke gosalng I thought she was from the mountain but she did not seem like she was of any threat. She said that her stomach was hurting so I sat her down on the ground and found that she was in labour and crowning. I asked for her name she said it was alex. She lied down and after a couple of hours a baby girl was born. She told me her name was Lexa" 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and Clarke stood by her to hold her hand. I knew heda at the time if any of our people were to discover that you might be related to the mountain people that you would be killed and I told your mother that. I heard voices in the distance and knew that gona were close. I tried to help your mother but she could hardly move as she just gave birth so she told my to leave her and take care of her baby. She gave you a kiss on the forhead and handed you over to me. I hid behind a tree and watched as your mother tired to fight the gona but she was not strong enough the gona feared she was from the mountain so they killed her. I ran back to my village but I had no idea what to do I could not just turn up with a baby. I took you to my home and hid you in my room where you slept silently and at that time the woman you believed was your mother came through my door in pain. I asked the man who you believed was your father to wait outside while I took her to my room to help give birth. The woman died and so did the baby. From what I heard joe was a good man who already had children so I saw an opportunity. I told him that he gave birth to you and that she wished for your name to be Lexa and that she died during birth" 

Lexa wiped the tear that fell from her eye and turned her back on everyone in the room "he may have been a good man but he stopped when his houmon died and he placed all his anger and hate towards me" Lexa growled 

"Heda. I did what I had too. It was that or you be killed. I could not live with that and I truly thought joe was a god man" 

"Did my siblings know?" 

"Only anya" Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. Even though anya knew they weren't related she treated her no different. 

Abby spoke "did alex say who the father was?" 

"No but she showed me a picture I am sorry but I lost it over my time but I can tell you that he looked a lot like him" she pointed to Bellamy. 

"Mom" Clarke said "mom you must know something of this you were on the council right?" 

"No honey not at that time. But I can tell you that about 21 years ago a pod went missing" 

Octavia stood next to Lexa "why would she leave" 

"My guess is that she left because your father had already got your mother pregnant and she was worried that people would find out and that she would be floated" 

"Why would she not just lie!" Lexa snapped

Clarke returned to her and rubbed her arms to try and soothe her "everyone has to give a blood sample when they are born. It's entered into a system. A doctor inputs the blood into the system to see if it matches anyone. The moment your mother would have given birth they would have taken your blood and it would have matched Bellamys and she would have been floated along with your father and yourself 

"That's why my mom hid Octavia even when she was pregnant I helped her give birth" Bellamy said still shocked. 

"Do you know who your father was?" Asked Abby

"Yeah he was a guard. Mom she used to" he took a deep breath and looked away "she used to do things with him so one day I could be a guard as well"

Lexa frowned "what things"

Octavia sighed "sexual things lex"

"Oh" she said softy "she must have cared for you both very much" 

Bellamy and Octavia looked at Lexa then each other. That was the first time anyone didn't call their mother a whore or a bad parent or any names. 

"She did" Bellamy said softly approaching her and Octavia "and so did yours" 

Lexa smiled softly "Sha. It seems to me the only one who did not care was our father" 

"Yes. He was not a good man. He was floated"

"Why"

"Stealing" he shrugged 

Clarke shook her head still confused "mom leksa is a nightblood though and from what we know from alie that all started on the 13th station that was blown up" 

Abby hummed "yes but each station communicated with one another even had meetings. The father could have had a relative on the 13th station who crossed over to one of the other stations" 

"But becca only injected herself" 

"We don't know that honey" 

"I can ask her myself" said Lexa quietly "excuse me" 

She said as she made her way out the door. Clarke panicked she knew this was a lot to take in for the commander and didn't want her to run away again. She shared the same concerned look with Octavia. "Leksa wait!" 

"No klark" Lexa snapped harshly. Clarke flinched at her tone "I apologise" she said calmly "I would like to be alone to process all that I have learnt"

Clarke walked to her slowly and cupped her cheek "are you angry I told you all" 

"No" Lexa shook her head "no hodnes of course not I am. I am just a bit lost" she blinked back the tears. Clarke desperately wanted to embrace her "I just need a moment" she said quietly 

"Leksa-" 

Bellamy walked up beside Clarke and held her shoulder "princess Lexa will be ok"

Lexa smiled at him gratefully and left the room with a lot on her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what do you think of the blakes being related to Lexa? On another note I watched the finale and it hurt a bit, all the bellarke crap (sighs) anyways please don't read if you haven't seen it cause you know spoiler alert.....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Didn't like the season thought it was shit but I really want to see Clarke be all mama bear so yeah I'm hoping becho happened on the ark, got a feeling the bellaven cold v happened too. I just soooooo don't want bellarke. Anyways hope yous enjoyed the chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hello Lexa" Lexa opened her eyes and in front of her stood bekka premheda. The last thing Lexa remember was sitting on top of the polis tower roof and meditating. Now she is standing in a cold metal room surrounded by darkness. 

"Where are we?" 

Bekka smiled "the 13th station. I wanted to show you my old work space" 

Lexa looked around thinking that it looked exactly like come parts in Arcadia . She felt cold and restricted here just like she did in Arcadia "I do not have time to play games bekka" 

Becca tilted her head "hmm yes. The deathwave"

"Sha and the fact that my father and mother are from the arc and I am related to the blakes. I need to know how I am a night blood" 

"Yes I did see that" she walked over to the table between them "alie told me the codes had been activated, I tried reasoning with her but in reality what she did was for the best and I knew that I just didn't want to admit it. I couldn't reason with her as a computer programme can't be reasoned with. They have a core command and that's all they know. Her core command was to save humanity so she did what she did to achieve that, I created the flame to co exsist with its host so that it could still better humanity. But I wasn't sure if I could take the flame or even if I would be alive to do so so I injected volunteers and prisoners. Your a descendant from Polaris" 

"Do you know who this person is I decended from?" 

"Yes. Only one person got off this station before the missiles struck and before it was blown up. His name was Alexander. He was a good man the others were prisoners so it was unlikely that they made their way to the other stations" 

Lexa scoffed "too bad his good traits did not follow through in the generations" 

"Hmm yes I heard about you biological father" 

Lexa shook her head "my biological father was terrible. The man who I thought was my father was terrible, what does that make me?" 

Becca walked around the table and stood before looking gazing at her "it makes you unfortunate that you didn't experience what it was like to have a loving parent. No one asks to be born Lexa. We just are. We are given one life to live, what we do with that life is up to us. You were born to a biological father who cared for nothing but himself and biological mother whom risk her life for a chance for you to survive a woman you will never know , you were given a father who beat you constantly and a mother whom you blamed yourself for her death everyday and still you became who you are. A warrior, a queen, a commander who fights for peace and justice. You are fair and just. You are kind even though you hide that under your war paint. You were born to lead leksa Kom trikru. Although you have had a lot of darkness in your life you have also had a lot of light" becca pointed to a screen on the wall. Lexa watched herself when she was four being chased around her tree by anya and her 2 other sisters Shi and lee laughing and having fun, it cut to herself as a 12 year old sparing with her 2 older brothers jayjay and joe, jay jay swiped her legs from underneath her and she scraped her elbow. She stayed on the floor with a trembling lip, her brothers knelt infront of her and smiled softly telling her she was strong, it cut to her as a 15 year old sitting by the lake with Costia by her side. They shared their first kiss as the sun went down , it cut to herself with her noviciates before their conclave they were sitting in a circle telling stories and laughing, it cut to Octavia jumping on her in the morning at the rig laughing and running away, it cut to her and Bellamy sitting in lock up in Arcadia laughing after his mispronounced a word in trig and then it cut to Clarke. Clarke lying beside her in her tree, Clarke lying with her laughing in bed. Clarke kissing her, Clarke hugging her and Clarke telling her that she loves her.

Lexa wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at becca. "Like I said Lexa. You were born to lead" 

"Thank you bekka" 

"Your welcome Lexa, now go we will discuss death wave shortly right now I think there is someone waiting for you" 

.........................

Clarke couldn't take it anymore, Lexa had been gone for two hours and it was worrying her so she paced. 

"Clarke your driving us nuts!" Octavia exclaimed as she threw herself back on the bed

Clarke rolled her eyes "oh I'm sorry that my worry for my partner is annoying you" 

Bellamy groaned "Clarke don't get snappy" 

"Bellamy piss off" she snapped. He flinched and frowned at her "sorry" she said truthfully "I didn't even ask how you both are feeling"

Bellamy looked annoyed "well it feels weird that I have 2 sisters now"

Octavia sat up with a big smile on her face "nothing has changed for me princess I always seen Lexa as a sister anyways" 

"True" she said biting her nails 

Octavia sighed "Clarke go find her. Your driving us crazy and yourself as well" 

Clarke didn't need to be told twice so she rushed out of the room to find the commander. She went to the top of the tower cause she knows that Lexa likes the view. It's also quiet and peaceful. She made her way out and seen that Lexa was meditating, she sat beside her and placed her hand on the brunettes knee. Lexa didn't seem to know that she was there. She watched as tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away. Waiting for Lexa to come out of it. Clarke realised it was like Lexa was dreaming. So she waited patiently. She didn't have to wait long when Lexa opened her eyes and smiled at Clarke. Clarke smiled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hodnes" Lexa said softy "Ai hod Yu in" 

Clarke moved so she was sitting in lexas lap. She wrapped her legs around her and her arms around the commanders shoulders and kissed her slowly "I love you too" she brushed the brown curls from lexas face and gazed into her eyes. She smiled when she seen that she wasn't as lost any more "you found some answers" 

"How did you know?"

"Because you talk to me with your eyes hodnes" 

Lexa laughed and kissed Clarke again. "I spoke to bekka and she made me realise something"

"What was that?" Clarke said kissing lexas cheek

"That I am very fortunate. I am not my parents. I promise Clarke" she said softly "I will be a better parent to our children then mine were to me" 

Clarke frowned and cupped both of lexas cheeks stroking them softly with her thumbs "that was never a concern of mine leksa" she kissed her on the lips "never" she repeated. They sat there silently gazing into each others eyes. 

The door to the polis roof tower burst opened with Raven stomping over to them "THE BLAKES ARE YOUR SIBLiNGS!?" Clakre rolled her eyes and stood up offering her hand to Lexa who gladly excepted it "YOUR MOTHER WAS SKAIKRU!" 

Bellamy ran up behind Raven "sorry Lexa I tried to stop her but she kicked me in the balls" 

Octavia came up behind him barley standing from laughter "and I tried to stop her but it was too damn funny I mean he was nearly crying" 

"I was not!" Bellamy looked at his younger sister offended "something was in my eye" 

Lexa shook her head and sighed. She glanced at Clarke "hodnes surely I can not be related to these 2 fools" she said with such seriousness it made Raven bark out in laughter followed by Octavia and Bellamy. 

Clarke watched on amused. She wrapped her arms around lexas waist "afraid so heda" she teased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still liking it?


	38. Chapter 38

Lexa grunted in frustration as she stood up pacing her bedroom. It was one day before the festival and 5 days since she last spoke to becca. She has been trying every day for hours with no prevail. Clarke and Raven left for acrcadia 2 days ago to discuss options about the death wave. Lexa was getting worried. She made her way to the belcony and lent on the edge. She watched as people were going on with their lives in Polis. She closed her eyes taking in the chatter at the markets, proud that she created that and frustrated with the upcoming problem

"Still no luck" Bellamy voice bought her out of her trance 

"No"

He moved to stand beside her. "Are you ok?" 

Lexa sighed "no not really, the death wave with be here in 2 months and I sit here watching these people" she waved out towards Polis "and I can not help but feel like I am letting them down. It is my duty to protect them the arc solution is not one that will save everyone only a small portion of our people and yet tomorrow we will have a festival and pretend like we are not all going die in just over a months time" 

Bellamy frowned "sounds like a festival is exactly what we need" he shrugged 

She turned to him. "Did you not just hear what I said?" 

"Yeah" he nodded "sounds terrible, one of 2 things could happen. We all die or we find a ways to survive. Either way the festival tomorrow won't Change either of those two outcomes. You know that and you know that it will be good for our people to band together"

"I know" 

"Come on commander I bought up some dinner for you" 

She made her way in the room in sat in the chair. She smiled at him "mochof belomi" He sat down next to her and stared at her "is something the matter?" 

He frowned "no why?" 

" you are staring" 

"Oh" he sat up straight "sorry it's just that we haven't had much time to talk since we found out we were siblings" 

"Moba belomi it is just that I have been busy"

"I know" he said softy "I just- its just that O already knows so much about you and I know nothing and I'm your eldest brother" 

"What would you like to know?" 

Bellamy sat up straight "you mentioned to that healer that your father took his anger and hurt out on you. What did you mean?" 

Lexa put down the food she was eating and looked at Bellamy "he used to beat me" 

Bellamy felt his stomach plummet "he what?" 

"He blamed me for my mother- his wife's death" she corrected herself

Ballamy shot up from his chair and started to pace. "Where is he?"

"Bellamy?" 

"When did it start" 

"It matters not"

"It matters to me!" He yelled. 

Lexa frowned and stood up to stop him pacing "I apologise Belmoi I did not mean to upset you"

"No" he held her arms gently with tears in his eyes "no Lexa I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to protect you like I did Octavia. I'm sorry our father is a no good coward. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You can tell me anything ok. Anything at all. I'm your brother your stuck with me now and I know you don't need any protecting cause your the commander and can kick anyone's ass really but I will be here for you Lexa" 

Bellamy had a tear fall from his eye and Lexa wiped it away "your a good brother" 

He scoffed "tell O that" 

"She knows" 

"I have 2 sisters. One is loud and kinda out of control and one is the leader of an entire civilisation and is in love with Clarke a woman where chaos follows where ever she goes. Your both going to drive me to be old and grey a lot quicker" Lexa smirked "can I hug you" he asked nervously 

Lexa nodded. Bellamy wasted no time picking Lexa up in a bone crushing hug. Lexa laughed and rolled her eyes "you people are strange" 

Bellamy ignored her and hugged her tighter "must run in the blood heda" 

Again she rolled her eyes but smiled 

..................

Clarke arrived at the polis gate. It had been 2 days since she last seen Lexa and she missed her. She made her way through the polis crowd to get to the tower as quickly as possible. She nodded to the guards at the entrance allowing her immediate entrance and ran to the elevator. When the door opened she ran to her bedroom and threw opened the door. Lexa was sitting by Bellamy both were reading. The brunette looked up from her book and smiled brightly and stood up to greet her . Clarke ran at the commander and threw herself in her arms and starting pecking all over the brunettes face. Making Lexa giggle. "Gross princess" Bellamy complained "that's my sister ya know"

"Mmm go away" she said as she started kissing up and down lexas neck 

Bellamy rolled his eyes "I think I feel a grey hair coming through Lexa" he mumbled walking to the door

Lexa laughed and tried to push back the feeling of Clarkes lips against her skin "we will talk later bro" 

"Sha" he smiled covering his eyes

Clarke pushed Lexa down on the chair and straddled her "I think you scarred him hodnes" 

She shrugged "he will live" she said taking her top off "I missed you so much leksa" 

"I can see" she smiled running her hands up the blondes sides. "We have to lock the door hodnes" 

Clarke ran her hands under lexas shirt and moaned. "Why?" 

The door burst open with Octavia and Raven making their way on "yeah she just left me at the gate" Raven complained. 

Octavia laughed watching Lexa trying to cover Clarke with a blanket "that is why klark" Lexa mumbled

Raven stood with her hands on her hips taking in the scene "really princess. Your my best friend and you ditch me so you could get some?" 

Clarke groaned threw the blanket off herself and walked in just her bra and pants towards Raven and Octavia "both of you out" she said shoving them out the door. 

"Lex" Octavia whined "can we spar later you spent all day with Bellamy and now you will spend all day in here with klark" 

Lexa stood with her arms behind her back "Sha and I will be reminded whilst we are fighting that you ruined an intimate moment between klark and I" 

"Cool!" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and pinched her nose "hodnes these are your people. Get them out" 

Clarke scoffed "hey she is your sister" 

"Hell yeah!" Octavia said as Clarke pushed her out 

Raven stopped at the door "look griff get your rocks off then we have to organise the after party yeah" 

"Ok. Go" she pushed her and and shut the door. When she turned Lexa was standing in front of her with lust filled eyes. She took her hand and walked them backwards towards the bed with out breaking eye contact. Lexa pushed her down so she was sitting on the bed and she was betweeen her legs. "Hi" 

"Hello klark" she said taking the blondes bottom lip and bitting it gently. Clarke groaned and grabbed Lexa and threw her on the bed. She removed her pants the jumped on the bed between lexas legs kissing her on the neck hard. She pulled back and ripped off lexas underwear 

"I'm gonna make you scream heda" she smirked diving for lexas core making her gasp and moan. It didn't take long before Lexa was screaming Clarkes name. The blonde kissed her way up lexas Body and cupped her face "I love that I can make you come so quick"

Lexa scoffed "its embarrassing" 

Clarke chuckled as she removed her own underwear so she could rub the centres together "it's cute" she moaned grinding into the heda and biting her neck. Clarke wrapped her hands around lexas back so her hands were holding her shoulders making it easier to grind into the brunette. Lexa moaned and her breath quickened "you going to come for me again aren't you Leksa?""

"Sha!" 

"You can wait for me" she said biting her neck

"Klark beja I do not think I can hold on any longer'"

Clarkes lowed down her pace "you will wait" 

Lexa liked the dominant side of Clarke. She bit her bottom lip and nodded, Clarke then picked up Her pace. She moaned when she felt Lexa dig her nails in her back she could feel her orgasm coming "let go Leksa" she whispered in her ear

They both screamed each other's name as they climaxed. Clarke slumped down on Lexa "mmm I love you Leksa" 

"I love you too Clarke" she said closing her eyes 

Clarke nibbled on her ear lobe "do not go to sleep I'm not done yet" she smirked 

..........................

After a day of love making Clarke told Lexa she had duties to attend. But not really Clarke made her way to the markets to retrieve lexas birthday present. She was extremely happy with the results. She gave the man a big grin and wrapped the present. She bumped into Bellamy on the way back to the tower. "Hey bell"

"Princess" he said somberly. Clarke frowned. He was ok when she got back this morning

"What's wrong?" 

He huffed "nothing" he stubbornly crossed his hands over his chest

"Ah ok" she said raising an eyebrow "well when you want to talk about it come find me" she stepped around him but he gently held her elbow 

"Ok" he said as he lead them to a secluded spot "ok" he said pacing 

"Ok" she said confused 

He stopped "first off there is a couple of things bothering me"

"Like the death wave" she shrugged 

He rolled his eyes "obviously princess" he huffed 

"Ok? You want to tell me or?" 

"Fine" he crossed his arms again "look I know your in love with Lexa and visa versa. That's great I'm happy for you but I was spending time with her for the first time since I found out she was my sister and you just came in and and"

"Stole her" she teased 

"Yes!" Clarke chuckled. Bellamy shook his head "I know you think I'm being stupid Clarke but she is my sister and I have missed out on so much time and I have to make up for it and I want to know her"

Clarkes smiled at Bellamy confession "bell?" She said holding his hand "you don't have to make up for anything" 

He stepped back and clenched his fists "my sisters my responsibility"

"Bell" she said softly again approaching him "you were three when Alex escaped in the pod. There was nothing you could do" 

"He laid his hands on her!" He said through grit teeth 

Clarke took a deep breath. She didn't like thinking of the man who beat lexa as a child almost every day. "I know" she said calmly "please don't remind me"

"We should find him and kill him Clarke! No one hurts my family!"

"Bell stop" she said grabbing his arms. He stopped and took a shakes breath "I know what your feeling. Believe me I feel the same ok but we are here now. And he is dead You me and Octavia won't let anyone hurt her like that again and plus Lexa can hold her own" 

He sighed "your right" he said softly "your right I'm glad he's dead" 

She smiled at him "I'm so happy she has you bell" he smiled back "and I'm sorry I interrupted your time with her" 

He laughed "no your not" She smirked and shrugged "what's that?" He pointed to Lexa present 

"Leksas birthday present"

His eyes widened and he hit his head "I forgot it's her birthday tomorrow Clarke I haven't got her anything" 

She laughed "its fine bell" 

"No" he said shaking his head "no it's not I have to go I'll speak to ya later princess" he said running off

She chuckled shaking her head in amusement. She smiled at the love that both the blakes have for Lexa and is happy that she has them. 

She was bought out of her thoughts when Octavia came skidding beside her "griff I'm stealing your girl don't try to stop me!" She ran off. 

Lexa ran up beside her "Okteivia nou nau!" (Octavia stop now!)She yelled. Lexa huffed and looked at klark "heya hodnes" she kissed Clarke on the cheek 

"Everything ok commander" Clarke smirked knowing that Octavia obviously did something to piss her off 

Lexa groaned "Octavia being her annoying self stole my bindi klark I need it for tomorrow!" 

Clarke laughed "well you better go get her then hodnes" 

Lexa huffed "we are going to spar and she is going to pay" she said running off

Clarke watched as her love ran off after Octavia and shook her head in amusement


	39. Chapter 39

It was the day of the festival and people from all clans turned up to the centre of Polis where Lexa stood on a podium to greet everyone. Her throne at the back of the podium and 6 ambassadors sat on her left and 7 on her right. Clarke sat on her right and bree sat on her left. Raven and monty helped light up the centre with hanging fairy lights, all the grounders looked up in wonder and excitement. Around polis there were extra stalls with alcohol and activities not just for the adults but for children too. There were food stalls everywhere and the excitement and chatter were leaving a happy buzz through out the whole of Polis. Musicians were off to the side playing happily surrounded by People dancing and laughing. Lexa stood from her throne as to slowly walk to the front of the podium. She had her signature war paint on her her commander sash trailing behind. She had her commander gear proudly between her eyes that she eventually got off Octavia after drilling her into the ground in a sparring session which Octavia told Clarke that the cuts and bruises were worth it. When the commander made it to the front of the Podium the crowd went silent 

"Welcome people of the 13 clans" 

"Heda heda heda" people were chanting including skaikru. 

"Today we are here as one clan. As one people celebrating ever lasting peace!" 

The crowd went wild 

"Even though we are in the time of peace let it be know that an issue that will arise we will fight it together !" She pumped her fist in the air 

The crowd cheer and whistled as she sat down on her throne. Clarke leaned in the whisper in her ear "can we go look around?" 

"Sha" 

She held out her hand which Clarke gladly took With a glare from bree. 

.....................

Lexa and Clarke passed a brewery stand and Clarke wanted to try some. Lexa declined. Clarke found the beverage very bitter but it gave her a buzz no less. The made there way to were the competitions were being held. There was knife throwing, archery, sparring, and heaps of physically demanding competitions that people were participating in merrily 

Lexa smiled when she noticed three young boys watching the knife throwing competition. They were standing with Kim their minder. When they realised she was there all 3 ran to them with gifts in their hands. Tugging at her pants and shirt to get her attention. They each made her a birthday card. Which Lexa found strange but loved it anyway. 

"Heda? Can you throw the blade in the target?" Asked Riley excitedly jumping up and down. Clarke smiled at the little boy and at the affection Lexa was giving these kids. 

"Sha" 

She walked to the stall and the man behind her bowed and handed her a blade she threw it instantly hitting the bullseye making everyone cheer. Clarke whispered in her ear "show off" 

Lexa shrugged and threw another that landed in the bullseye right next to the other blade she threw "that is showing off hodnes" she smirked. 

They left the three boys who were excited to run off and explore. They made way to the music. Behind the musicians was a abandoned hut she dragged Lexa behind it and put one hand on her waist and grabbed lexas hand to put on her the she held up their hand so they could dance "what are you doing" asked Lexa softly 

"I know you won't dance in front of anyone but I didn't want to leave here tonight with out at least one dance" Clarke lent her forehead on lexas and swayed to the music. Behind them the moon was high in the sky without a cloud insight and surrounded thousands of stars. Clarke moved her arms so they were wrapped around lexas shoulders still swaying to the music "are you having fun?"

"Sha" Lexa replied softly and kissed the blonde 

"Psss" both woman looked towards the noise "princess?" 

Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven popped around the corner "you have the worst timing rayes" 

"Sorry. Not sorry. And happy birthday commander" 

Lexa smiled "mochof Raven" 

"Listen princess we need you up in the room for a couple of things" 

"Oh ok" 

Clarke and Lexa walked with Raven back out to the centre and smiled as they left. She felt a presence behind her "Lexa?" 

Lexa turned toward bree "bree" she nodded "are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Sha. It is quite nice" bree moved a little closer. "I was wondering if we could talk in private Lexa" 

"Very well" she said leading them to an empty hut 

Bree turned towards her and smiled "you look lovely tonight Lexa"'

Lexa frowned "mochof" 

She stepped closer to Lexa "I have missed you" 

Lexa shook her head a little uncomfortable with the situation 

"That is inappropriate bree" 

"How so" she tilted her head 

"I am with klark you know this" 

Bree scoffed and moved forward quickly closing the distance between them

...................

Clarke had helped Raven with the little party that they were throwing Lexa. She made her way through Polis looking for her lover. Ryder was standing near a hut so she assumed Lexa was in there"Leksa in there?" She asked

"Sha wanheda" he nodded letting her pass. When she entered the room she watched as bree kissed Lexa. Before she could react Lexa punched bree in the stomach turned her then pushed her face first against the wall 

"Do not ever touch me without my permission Bri Kom trikru!" she hissed in her ear 

Lexa noticed Clarke and stood back straightening herself out. Clarke moved towards her and cupped her cheek "you ok?" 

"Sha hodnes" she said annoyed not at Clarke but the situation

Clarke turned towards bree and grabbed her by the shirt dragged her outside "I wanheda!" she said loudly gathering everyone's attention "challenge you Bri Kom trikru to a fight" 

Bree smirked "I accepted your challenge"

Everyone cheered as they made there way to the sparring grounds. Lexa held her back by her elbow "klark what are you doing?" She hissed

"I'm making a stand leksa" she walked away quickly follwed by Lexa who quickly caught up 

"You have nothing to prove hodnes" she said so only Clarke could hear 

She lent in "leksa I knew when I got here I would have to prove my worth"

"Not to me klark" she hissed under her breath

"Don't worry leksa"

"Bree has been training all her life klark?" 

Clarke shrugged "I will be fine. Do you have no faith in me?" 

"Klark this is not a game" 

Clarke ignored her and moved away quickly. 

.......................

Lexa stood on the outside of the sparring ring watching as Clarke got prepared for her fight. Octavia and Bellamy stood beside her "what's going on Lexa?" Asked Bellamy 

Lexa sighed "Clarke challenged bree to a fight" 

They both looked at her shocked "what!" They said in unison

"Why would she do that?" Asked Octavia

"Bri kissed me"

"What!" They both said again 

Octavia laughed "I bet you kicked her ass didn't you sis" 

"Sha"

Bellamy snickered "and I bet the princess walked in and seen" 

"Sha" Lexa shook her head "this is ridiculous I am going to stop this"

Bellamy held her arm discreetly "no Lexa you know that won't look good for Clarke. Even if she loses it would look better then you coming to her defence"

"She is not thinking straight"

"Yeah I agree but she has to do this on her own" 

Lexa clenched her fists "I am not comfortable with this" she said through clenched teeth 

....................

Clarke picked up Her staff and made her way to the centre. Bree smirked at her "I am going to embarrass you wanheda" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and got into fighting stance. A warrior walked between them "you may begin!"

Clarke and bree circled each other. Bree made the first move she tried to swipe out Clarke legs but Clarke jumped over the staff and hit bree over the head with her staff shocking her. Clarke smirked at her shocked expression. She got closer to bree "I am worthy of leksa and if kicking your ass will prove this then that's what I'll do"

Bree threw a punch at Clarkes face. Clarke quickly moved back making her stumble and fall back. Bree used that moment to hit Clarke in the stomach winding her. She went to hit her again but Clarke rolled away and go back on her feet and tackled Bree to the ground punching her in the face splitting her lip. Bree head butted her making her roll away and spitting her eyebrow. "Your not worthy wanheda" she spat 

Clarke stood up quickly and picked up her staff. She scream as she ran at Bree and hit her in her ribs then her knee making her kneel. She threw down her staff and ran at her again tackling her to the ground. She had her in head lock. "She is mine" she growled into her ear. Bree elbowed her in the ribs making her fall back. She crawled away from Clarke and stood up on shakes legs. Clarke stood up as well and ran at Bree she jumped in the air and bought back her first and hit her in the face with all her strength. Bree fell to the floor unconscious. A warrior walked over to Clarke and held her hand in the air declaring her winner. She locked eyes with leksa who had a mixture of anger and worry in her eyes. The brunette walked off going into an empty hut. She left the door opened meaning Clarke would have to go and talk to her. Everyone cheered as she walked by them. She passed Bellamy and Octavia who shook their heads and smirked 

............... 

When Clarke entered the hut she found Lexa pacing. She closed the door making Lexa stop and look at Clarke. "That was foolish Klark!" 

"What? I won!"

Lexa stalked up to her "it matters not you could have been harmed! It was foolish!" 

Clarke huffed and walked away from her "well she had it coming"

"I DO NOT CARE KLARK! Your are not! And I repeat! Not to challenge anyone again!" 

Outside the hut

Octavia and Bellamy were standing outside the hut listening in. Bellamy chuckled "oh Lexa that is not going to go down well" he said shaking his head

Octavia snickered

Inside the hut 

"is that an order commander!" Clarke yelled back walking up to Lexa 

"Do not yell at me klark I am very angry!" She growled 

"Yeah well so am i heda!" She said mockingly 

"Fine if you are going to be that what as your 'heda' you are not to challenge anyone again!" 

Outside hut

Octavia covered her mouth to hide her laughter, Bellamy looked at her amused "lex is just making things worst for herself" she shook her head 

"Should we do something?" 

"Nah let them yell it out" 

Inside the hut 

"I won't stand here having you boss me around leksa I am not one of your subjects I am your equal and your houmon you will show me some respect!" 

Lexa groaned in frustration and threw her blade at the wall and took a deep breath, she turned to try and get her point across again but was stopped when she seen the blood on Clarkes face "klark' she said softly "your hurt" she moved quickly towards her to check the cut "you are going to need stictches" she snapped

Clarke moved her hand away "I'm fine" she snapped back

"See this" she pointed to the cut "is exactly why I do not want you to challenge anyone again" 

"Cause of a cut! I have had much worst Im not made out of glass leksa!" 

"I am aware klark!" 

"Then why are you acting like I am!" 

"I can not stand when you get hurt!" 

Clarke frowned and closed her eyes. Both her and Lexa were out of breath from being so upset. She realised that what Lexa feels would be similar to what she felt when she was fighting roan but obviously not as bad. When she thought about it Lexa was a bit dramatic, she smiled internally when she realised the blakes were as well she sighed and wrapped her arms around lexas waist "leksa. I don't like it when you get hurt either I'm sorry for scaring you ok but I walked into that cabin and I seen her hands on you you tell me leksa if the tables were turned would you have acted any different?" 

Lexa clenched her jaw "yes" 

"Yes?" Clarke smirked "leksa?" 

"Yes" she repeated again "I would have killed the person" she sneered

Clarke laughed and melted into Lexa. Burying her face in lexas neck. 

Knock knock "hey sis? Princess?" Octavia said on the other side of the door

"What?" Clarke asked annoyed

"You 2 ready to leave?" 

Clarke held onto Lexa tighter and kissed her neck. She pulled back to look at Lexa "sorry I upset you leksa" 

"Sorry I tried to make demands of you" 

"Your forgiven" she smiled 

"As are you" she kissed the blonde 

"Come on!" She tugged her out the door. When she opened it Bellamy and Octavia had smirks on their faces 

"Well well" said Bellamy "are you finished with your lovers quarrel?" He teased. Octavia snickered 

Lexa rolled her eyes "Bellamy Kom skaikru kru" she said loudly. Clarke looked at her confused "look there is your lover?" Bellamy froze and looked to were she was pointing. He lost the colour to his face when he realised that his newly found sister was pointing to echo and she had heard all that she just said. He was about to run off but Lexa stopped him "echo?" She called

Echo looked amused and walked over to Lexa "heda" she bowed

"Echo are you enjoying yourself?" 

"Sha heda?" 

Lexa tilted her head and frownwd "would you not have more fun with your lover?" 

She frowned "My lover heda?" 

"Lexa!" Bellamy whispered yelled

"Sha belomi?" 

Echo smirked and looked at Bellamy "no we are not lovers" 

"That is strange he talks of you so often I thought you were lovers my mistake" she smirked "come klark" she lead Clarke away who was laughing hard followed by Octavia who was using Clarke to stand up straight. 

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck "ah sorry"

"So you do not talk about me?" Said echo amused

"Ah yeah I might have mentioned you here and there" Bellamy blushed 

Echo rolled her eyes "you wanna dance skaiboy" 

"Yeah!" He said excitedly "I mean yes yes I would" he said more calm. 

She punched him in the arm and grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance areas


	40. Chapter 40

Lexa sat next to Clarke why her mother stitched her cut. "You were in a fight?" Abby asked

"Yes"

"Willingly?"

"Yes" 

Abby shook her head in disappointed "Clarke you can't just fight every person who shows interest in your girlfriend, she's the commander for crying out loud" Abby finished stitching the cut and shook her head

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Clarke frowned 

Octavia snickered "what she is trying to say princess is that my sister is hella attractive. Obviously runs in the family" 

Clarke looked at Lexa who was smirking "yes she is gorgeous I know this but bree kissed her!"

Abby rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "did Lexa kiss her back?" 

Lexa looked up offended "No I did not Abigail I would never be unfaithful to klark" 

"It was a rhetorical question commander" 

Clarke stood up "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I won. End of story!" Clarke looked at Lexa "come on leksa" she held out her hand "lets go"

Lexa took her hand and stood up "mochof abigail" 

Abigail glared at Clarke but softened her gaze towards the commander "your welcome Lexa and happy birthday. Oh before I forget" she turned towards her desk "I got you something" 

She held out her hand and gave Lexa a rectangle wrapped present "you did not have to Abigail but thank you" she unwrapped the present and was gifted with a small sketch book and read the title out loud "Clarkes dream partner" 

Clarkes eyes widened and she tried to snatch the book back but Lexa got it out of her reach. She glared at her mother "mom!" 

"What I think it's beautiful" Abby smiled widely at her daughter 

"Lex please please read what it says" Octavia chuckled 

Lexa raised her eye brow at Clarke and smirked as she read out the book "to my older self or whoever reads this I was told today to write down my dreams and amibitions. Since A person can't really have any ambition in this place I call home I decided to write about my dream. Obviously my dream is to go to the ground but my other dream lies in an unknown person I'm yet to meet my future partner. Here is a list of what traits my future partner must have"

"Oh god! Leksa do not read anymore" Clarke scolded 

"Please sis read some more!" Octavia laughed 

"Mom this is so embarrassing!" 

Abby smiled softly at her daughter "Well I think it is beautiful so please continue Lexa" 

Lexa nodded and "my future partner must have dreamy eyes"

Octavia laughed loudly "oh my god! does the commander have dreamy eyes princess?" 

Clarke blushed as she was about to respond Bellamy entered the room "you!" He said pointing at Lexa he looked happy not angry "you are the best sister!" He ran over to her and picked her up in a hug "I just danced with echo!" Lexa rolled her eyes and patted his back "hey what's this?" He said pointing at the book and putting Lexa down

Clarke muttered "It's nothing. Leksa?" She sent a warning glare 

Octavia laughed "its Clarkes description of her dream partner" 

"What!" He laughed "what does it say" 

Lexa smiled "well apparently this person must have dreamy eyes" she teased

Bellamy laugehd and wiped the tears from his eyes "dreamy eyes? Really princess""

Clarke huffed "I was 12 when I wrote that" she grumbled 

"What else does it say" asked Bellamy 

Lexa read the book again "my partner has to be on earth so that they can take me away from here" Lexa stopped smiling and everyone in the room went silent. Clarke looked away sadly "my dream partner will know what freedom is and will be my best friend cause the only friend I have is my best friend wells but I don't want him to be my partner cause I don't love him like that. My dream partner will be a hero just like my mum dad who helps run the ark and they will love me for who I am" Lexa looked up at Clarke with a sad expression

"Wow princess I didn't know you were so unhappy up there?" Bellamy said softly 

Clarke shrugged "why would you? Why would anyone I know now know? I had no friends the only friend I had was wells"

Lexa walked up to Clarke and cupped her cheek, Clarke leaned into her touch "you were unhappy?" 

"Yeah, I felt like I didn't belong there I felt like I couldn't breathe" 

Octavia shifted on her feet and sighed "I know the feeling griff" she said sadly

Lexa looked at Abby "what did you do to help her Abigail?" 

"Kept her busy by taking her the the clinic with me everyday. She likes contributing she always has been one to help others" Abby said proudly 

Lexa bought Clarkes forehead to her lips and kissed her. "I am sorry Abigail that must have been difficult"

Abigail sighed "yes it was for me and jake we did the best we could" 

Clarke smiled at her mother because even though it was hard on the ark jake and Abby really did try to make her happy and keep her busy. They did the best they could "I know mom" Clarke said softly embracing Lexa for comfort 

Lexa held Clarke tight and looked around the room realising that they sky people had it much more difficult that she or anyone of the ground knows, there's Octavia who had to be hidden most of her life then imprisoned just for being born something she had no control over, Bellamy who took responsibility for Octavia at such a young age who held so much weight on his shoulders much like her self, Abby a woman who was truely put in a difficult position, her husband was floated for trying to warn the sky people and she unintentionally had a hand in that then she either chose to take her chance and send her only child to the ground or be executed, and then there is Clarke, Clarke who has always felt trapped has always felt like the world sits on her shoulders. She pulled Clarke back, looked at her and looked around the room "your all free now. No more hiding under floorboards" she looked at Octavia who smiled at her. She looked at Bellamy "no need to worry about executions for things we can not help" he smiled back, she looked at Abby "I would tell you that you need not worry about your daughter but look at her" Abby laughed looking at her daughter who just got back from a fight and who was smiling softly because Lexa was stroking her cheek and looking at her in the eyes "but I would give my life for her" she shrugged and pointed to the book "I think I meet most of your requirements. You are always commenting on my eyes hodnes" she smiled cheekily 

Clarke rolled her eyes and hid her face in lexas neck "you do" she said softly 

"Good because if you all want freedom and peace then we have to fight for it". She stood straight with her hands behind her back "I know that the festival is important to our people especially since we have this new threat to fight and I know it is important to you klark to give me a nice birthday which I appreciate but tomorrow when we wake we must put our heads down and come up with a solution that will save us all" Everyone nodded in agreement "good. Abigail thank you for the gift I will treasure it always" 

"You are very welcome Lexa" 

"Brother? Sister? Klark come lets us go back to my room so we can celebrate"

"Yes!" Octavia jumped in the air and ran out the doors. Bellamy rolled his eyes and followed her. Clarke dragged the commander out the door with a smile on her face 

"See ya mom" 

"Bye baby" her mother waved "try to stay out of trouble" 

.....................

Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand to their bedroom. As Lexa opened the door a chorus of "surprise!" Made her hold Clarke behind her and unsheathed her swords. Everyone in the room froze. Clarke laughed behind her 

"Hodnes relax" 

Lexa looked around the room. Bellamy and Octavia were there, nyko, monty, Harper, Raven, Miller and Bryan, Luna. The room was decorated with ribbons and a big sign that said "happy birthday commander". There were wrapped gifts on a table in the corner and a round looking baked good. She turned to Clarke confused. Clarke grabbed her and and dragged her to the table. "What is this Klark" she said pointing to the round object 

"It's a birthday cake I decorated it myself, do you like it" 

Lexa looked surprised as the cakes was white with what looked like her war paint across and down the bottom in lovely cursive writing it read "happy birthday leksa" in trig. She smiled at Clarke "it is wonderful. you eat this?"

Clarke smiled and shook her head "Sha" she was about to ask more when she felt a weight jump on her back "happy birthday sister!" Octavia yelled excited. Lexa shook her head at her amusing sister 

"Mochof" 

"Can I give you my present now!" She jumped off lexas back and rummages through the gifts, when she got it she ran into Lexa also knocking her over 

"Careful O" Clarke scolded 

Octavia rolled her eyes "she's fine princess! Come one open it!!" 

Lexa smiled "very well" she carefully unwrapped the small gift it was a box. "Mochof sis" she looked confused 

Everyone laughed "open the box lex!" 

"Oh" Lexa opened the box and was confused again. In the box were medal in the shape of a star. There were 4 of them. She placed the box on the table and studied them not really knowing what to do with them. "Mochof" she said placing them on the table. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but she really didn't know what they were

"Lex!" Octavia laughed "its a throwing star or a ninja star. It's a weapon, I had them made for you!" She said happily. She picked one up and gave it to Lexa "here throw it at the wall on the other side just like you would a blade!" 

Lexa looked at it then the wall and hurled it across the room. It landed heavily in the wall where she wanted it too. Octavia ran and retrieved it "wow" Lexa said impressed "it is much lighter to throw but has the same impact as a blade, mochof Octavia" 

"I knew you would love it!" Octavia wrapped her in a hug. 

"Mine next!" Yelled Raven. She pushed her way to the front and got her present. It was small also. 

Lexa smiled at Raven and opened the small gift. It was another box but a bit bigger then Octavias. She knew this time to open the box, inside it was a necklace made out of leather and on the end was a small object upon closer inspection Lexa realised it was a small panther. "Raven this is beautiful where did you get it?" 

Raven shrugged "I made it" 

Lexa looked wide eyed at her "that is truely amazing Raven your a woman of many talents" 

Raven beamed "hear that fellow delinquents I have been telling you all and now you have confirmation from the commander herself. I am truely awesome!" 

Every shook their heads in amusement. Lexa ignored them then put on the neck lace "I will wear it always Raven" 

Raven smiled softly "glad you like it" 

Monty and Harper got there present "ours isn't as personal heda but we think you may enjoy it, Raven has helped us too I just have to go get it" he walked quickly at the room and walked back in with a square looking object 

"No way!" Octavia yelled 

"What is is?" Asked Lexa 

"It's a projector commander. We have it running off batteries and solar power with this we can watch a movie tonight"

"A movie?" 

"Sha hodnes you will see later" 

She nodded "thank you monty and Harper Kom skaikru" 

"Your welcome commander" Harper said carefully approaching the commander and giving her a hug. Monty doing the same. Lexa didn't feel uncomfortable she was getting use to the affection the skaikru like to show. 

Bellamy walked over to the presents and retrieved his first for Lexa "here" he said softly giving her the present. Another small box. It was a bracelet made of leather, and a small rectangular metal piece in the middle that had an inscription on it that read "seingeda" (family) she looked up at him and smiled and held back the tears. He held up his wrist and Octavias "I made one for all of us so no matter where we are we are always close by" 

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and buried her face in Bellamy chest who held her close. She could feel Octavia behind her hugging her close as well "feva" (forever) she said softly. She pulled back and Bellamy discreetly wiped the tear from his eyes. Clarke watch of with the biggest smile so happy for them all. 

Raven threw her arms around Bellamy and Octavia "another great sibling moment with a new addition" she winked at Lexa. "But lets have cake!" 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the cheek. She lit small candle on the cake as everyone sung happy birthday to you. "Make a wish and blow out the candles hodnes" 

"Ok?" She said as she blew out the candles 

Everyone cheered and clapped. "Movie time!" Monty yelled "also moonshine time!" 

Everyone cheered again. Everyone had a mug of moonshine. Lexa declined again. Monty and Harper set up the projector in front of the lounge chair where she sat next to Clarke the others sprawled out in front of them all except Luna and nyko who looked at her confused. "What movie we watching monty?" Asked Clarke 

"A classic. The lion king" 

Lexa sat there confused as everyone cheered. Clarke held her hand and lent into her. Half way through the movie Lexa was sitting on the edge of her seat enthralled with this so called movie. She smiled when everyone was singing the songs and laughed when nyko and Luna tried to sing too. She almost cried when mufasa died. "Hodnes" she whispered "how are the pictures moving?" 

Clarke laughed "its called an animation, ill explain it to you one day" Lexa nodded. 

When the move was finished Clarke led her to the balcony where Clarke picked up a cylinder shaped object. She had a candle with her. Everyone stood back. "What is that Klark" 

"These are lanterns Leksa. One for Alex your mother who sacrificed herself for you and the other is for the mother that you thought you had, this one is not really for you hodnes but for anya, Shi, lee, jay jay and joe" she lit the bottom on them both and Lexa watched in awe as they both risen from Clarkes hands and in the sky. 

"Mochof" Clarke stood by her and hugged her to her side. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Octavia hugged her from behind. 

........................

When everyone left Clarke went to the table and got her present she asked to Lexa who was still standing on the balcony overlooking Polis. She smiled and walked up behind her and hugged her to her body. She kissed her softly on the back of her neck. Lexa turned and Clarke held up her gift. Lexa held it and sat down on the floor prompting Clarke to do the same. She unwrapped her gift and gasped. It was a beautifully crafted blade. On the top near the handle was the very same jewel that she gave Clarke when she first took her to her treehouse. She remembered telling Clarke that perhaps she could give it to someone on their birthday. The blade had an inscription on it that read "hodnes laik uf" (love is strength) exa bit her bottom lip and pulled Clarke into her lap "it is beautiful niron, like you" she kissed her "thank you for a wonderful birthday that I will never forget" 

"It's not over yet" Clarke smirked and stood up. She walked back into the bedroom and removed her top "get in bed heda" Lexa smiled and walked to the bed 

"Sha wanheda"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting back into the story now. We will see how everyone is going to handle pramfya. Thanks for reading I hope you are all enjoyed it.


	41. Chapter 41

It was the morning after the festival and lexas birthday celebrations. Lexa was in the throne room standing at the head of the war table with Clarke by her side. Octavia Bellamy, Indra, Raven, Luna, monty, harper, Kane and Abby surrounded the table. Lexa sighed. Everyone was arguing. She couldn't hear herself think. "Em pleni!" She yelled and hit the table. "Everyone calm down!" Everyone went silent around the table. "Raven continue" 

Raven shook her head. Alie was standing next to her. "Right as I was saying before everyone lost their shit was that our best chance of survival is to try and ride out the radiation" 

"That is not a solution skai tinka!" (Sky mechanic) Indra barked "that only saves very few and I am sure that skaikru will get first dibs" 

Raven shook her head "the commander asked me what was the best way to beat this and I stand by my statement. The reactors are melting there is no button to stop that!" 

Clarke stood forward "the farm station has a hydro-generator for water all we would have to do is repair the ship and retrieve it" 

Octavia hit the table. She was standing next to Indra. "How can you be ok with this Clarke!" 

"I'm not Octavia!" Lexa rubbed the blondes back to calm her down 

"Sister you can't seriously be ok with this?" 

"I'm not " she stood straight with her hands behind her back looking deep in thought "this is a back up plan. We will have people working on the ark and retrieving this device you need at the same time we will try to come up with other ways to save everyone. This isn't just about skaikru or trikru we need a plan that saves as many as possible but it will not just be for skaikru. Let me make myself clear right now, the arc will be shared"

"There is not enough room Lexa" Luna sighed. Raven held her hand to comfort her

"This is the best we have at the moment" Lexa said

Abby leaned on the table "I think we should go to Arcadia and plan there Lexa there is more resources" 

Lexa nodded "sha. Indra you will stay here and run Polis with Titus whilst I am away" 

"I'm staying with my fos" Octavia jumped in. 

Lexa nodded. She was not to keen to have her sister away from her and Bellamy with this upcoming threat but Octavia is a warrior and she respects that. She shared a concerned look with Bellamy. He was glad they were on the same page. She decided that they would talk later. 

"Bellamy" Clarke said getting his attention "get the rovers ready" Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke in disapproval "its faster" she shrugged

..........................

"I don't like this Lexa" Bellamy shook his head "Octavia should be with us her family" everyone had left to get supplies ready for their trip to Arcadia. It was just her and Bellamy left in the throne room. 

"I know bro I feel the same" 

"Your her commander not just her sister make her come" 

Lexa shook her head "no belomi"

"No?"

"No" she moved to stand in front of him and held his hand "no" she repeated "octavia is not a child, she is not the girl who you had to hide in the ark, she does not need you to protect her every move. She is a warrior and if she wishes to stay that is her choice and you need to respect that. You need to respect her" 

Bellamy blinked back tears "But what if something happens?"

"Then She will leave polis and make her way to Arcadia" Lexa smiled up at him "probably dragging Indra and Lincoln along" 

He huffed and chuckled "I know" he opened his arms and Lexa wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tight

"Trust me brother I just found you and Octavia I would die before letting anything happen to either one of you. Trust me when I say she will be fine here and trust that she is strong" 

"I do trust you" he kissed her on top of her head "and I know O is strong I know your strong too but I'll always worry" 

"You worry like an old man" she smirked 

He smiled down to her 

Knock knock

"Enter" Lexa straightened up as roan and echo walked into the room 

"Heda" they both bowed 

"King roan. Echo. I will be going to Arcadia with a selected few you 2 will acompany us"

"Of course heda" roan answered "can I ask why?"

"We will need to go to azgeda to retrieve something you will lead us" 

"Of course heda" 

Echo stepped forward smirking at Bellamy "is there something we should know?" 

"Yeah we will explain on the way" he smiles at her

..................

Raven was standing by the rover waiting for people to arrive. It was weird for her to have someone in her head constantly. She turned to alie "how do I get you out of my head?" 

"Why Raven do you not like how intelligent you have become"

"Yeah I like it but I like being left alone and not talking to myself like a crazy person" 

"We will think of that when the time comes for now you need me" 

"True" 

Luna walked beside her "I know you explained this to me my pretty tinka but it still concerns me" 

Raven smiled at her and hugged her "I'll be fine" she went to get Lunas bag but realised she had none "where's your stuff" 

"Raven" Luna sighed 

"No" she shook her head "Luna you need to come to Arcadia" 

"No Raven I need to go back to the rig and warn everyone" 

Raven groaned cause she new she was right "ok" she said sadly 

Luna cupped her cheek "don't be sad I will see you soon" 

Raven rolled her eyes "ok" 

Luna kissed her then walked away "humans are strange" alie said at Ravens side 

She threw her arms in the air "See this is why I need you out of my head" 

.......................

Bellamy was driving the rover with Raven beside him. Lexa, Clarke and Raven sat next to each other while on the other side sat echo and king roan taking in the information about the upcoming threat. They were shocked 

King roan sat forward, his elbows on his knees "there is nothing we can do?" 

"Yeah" Raven said "hide' 

"Raven" Clarke sighed and shook her head. She looked at roan "that is why we are going to Arcadia and why we need you to lead a team to azgeda and retrieve the hydro-generator but it's just a back up plan we are going to Arcadia to figure something else out"

Echo scoffed "like what wanheda?" She looked at Lexa " I'm sorry heda I mean no disrespect but I can not see how there is any other solution" 

Lexa nodded "I understand your concern echo but understand that the sky peopleare more advance and have much more knowledge in things that include science and tech things that you nor I or any of our people would understand. I trust that if there is a way they will find it" 

"Again heda I mean no disrespect but the sky people could turn on us and take our only means of protection" 

"Fuck you!" Raven and Clarke said in unison 

"Em pleni!" Lexa yelled. She lent forward with her eyes closed in frustration with one elbow on her knee she rubbed her temple and she placed her other hand on Clarkes thigh and gave her a reassuring squeeze "the sky people are led by klark Kom skaikru, my niron and belomi Kom skaikru who you know first hand is a loyal and good man. They will not betray us. They will not betray the kongenda. They are loyal and want what is best for everyone. We are all one people now eko Kom azgeda. You may not trust them but you can trust me I have always done what is best for us" 

Echo sighed "Sha heda moba. Of course you have" 

"Sha now when we get to Arcadia you will lead a team to azgeda where this farm station landed and retrieve what we need" 

"Sha heda" they both replied 

Roan punched the roof in anger. He looked at Lexa regrettably "moba. So many will die if we do not find another way" 

"I know" Lexa said softly "but where there is a will there is a way"

Clarke layed her head on lexas shoulder "we will find a way together" 

............................

When they arrived at Arcadia both roan and Bellamy assembled a team to head into azgeda. Lexa sighed when she walked into Clarkes old room. She really didn't like being stuck in the metal contraption and she didn't want to be for the next five years. 

Clarke was leaning on the door frame smiling at Lexa who didn't know she was there yet "Not as fancy as Polis?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke apologetically "Moba klark it is too closed in for my liking"

Clarke entered the room and closed the door. She took of her boots and sat next to Lexa "you will have to get used to it. 5 years is a long time" 

"Klark we must talk about that?"

"Ok" She frowned 

Lexa turned so she was facing the blonde and held her hands. Clarke looked at her concerned "hodnes there is limited space in-"

"No Leksa don't even think about it you are going to be in here when the radiation hits!" She stood up away from Lexa and started pacing 

"Klark my spot can be given to some-" 

"No!" Clarke shouted. She knelt in front of Lexa "no Leksa you are staying here" she pleaded "the world needs you! Our people need you!" She wrapped her arms around lexas waist and hugged her chest "I need you" she said softly. 

Lexa hugged her back. She kissed the top of the blondes head and pulled her up on the bed. They lay silently facing each other. Each of them rubbing each others backs "we will talk about this another time"

"No we won't" Clarke lied on lexas chest "I won't hear another word about it Leksa"

Lexa sighed and ran her hands through the blonde locks as they both fell asleep 

......................

It had been 5 days since Bellamy and roan left and they lost communication. Lexa was in the council room pacing. Clarke walked in. "Klark I am going to find them!" 

"No leksa you have to stay!" 

Raven ran in the room "there back" all three ran out to the rover Lexa stood back with Clarke and Raven and watched as unknown people got out of the rovers. Bellamy came around the side of the car and looked at Lexa with a sullen face. He walked up to her and hugged her 

"Brother I was just about to leave to find you" she said softly

Clarke looked around to the people getting out of the rovers "are these people from farm station?" 

"Sha" roan walked up and glared at Bellamy "tell them what you did you fool!"

Lexa stood back from him and frowned as Bellamy became defensive "I made a choice!" 

Raven walked to both rovers "where is it?" 

Clarke joined Raven by the rovers "Bell what did you do?" 

"I used it to help free them" 

Roan pushed him "you just killed us all" he walked up to his face and pushed him again. He went to punch him but Lexa stood in front of her brother 

"Stand down roan!" 

He scoffed "heda. He just killed us all!" 

Lexa walked up to his face and looked him in his eyes "I said stand. down." she said with a clenched jaw. When he walked away Lexa walked off towards the ark quickly and barked over her shoulder "council room now!" Clarke ran after her and The rest quickly followed them "you too echo!" 

....................

Lexa slammed the council room doors opened and every flooded in. Lexa slammed her hands down on the table leaning on it to take deep breaths and calm down. Clarke tried to help by standing behind her rubbing up and down her back. When everyone was in she stood up straight "what happened?"

Bellamy stood forward. "They were holding them prisoners and treating them like slaves!" 

"And you could not reason with them roan! Your their king!" She snapped

"I tried heda but they were loyal Followers of my mother. Myself and echo traded ourselfs so that Bellamy could retrieve the object but he failed to do so!"

Everyone started arguing and yelling. Lexa could feel Clarkes presence behind her which was calming her a little. "Silence!" She yelled. Everyone stopped immediately. Lexa looked at Raven who had alie next to her. "Raven how many people can we keep here with out the water thing" 

Raven looked to alie "can you do the calculations?" 

Alie looked away for a moment then looked at Lexa "100"

"Damn it Bellamy!" Raven yelled 

Clarke held lexas shoulder "what did she say leksa?" 

"The ark will be able to sustain 100 people" 

"100?" Clarke looked at her wide eyed Lexa nodded 

Bellamy looked at everyone sadly "I had a choice to make. I Didn't want to sacrifice anymore innocent people"

"But you did bell" Clarke said sadly 

"I can live with my desision Clarke"

Raven scoffed "tell that to all the people that are soon going to die" she faced Clarke "griff its time to tell people the we need more people we can band together and fight this! we need more heads in this!"

"Or it would just cause panick" Clarke said softly 

"The people have a right to know Clarke your father tried to do the same thing"

Clarke glared at her "do you think I have forgotten that!" She snapped 

"Everyone stop!" Lexa yelled "alie is there any other option you are aware of?" 

"No commander this was your best chance of survival" 

Lexa hit the table in frustration "100" she shook her head "Raven?""

"Yeah?"

"Start preparing the arc to sustain 100"

Raven looked at her wide eyed "So we are just giving up!" 

"No. Just do as I say Raven and have monty help you" 

She shook her head and left "I need to contact bekka premheda see if she can give me any more information. Roan, echo you are to stay here till then" 

"Sha heda" they said as they left leaving Lexa, Clarke and Bellamy

Bellamy walked up to them both "I'm sorry but what would you have done" 

Lexa sighed and sat in the chair with Clarke behind her massaging her shoulders "I would have taken the device and come back to get more warrriors to free the enslaved" 

Bellamy slumped into a chair opposite her "and you princess?" 

"I would have done the same as Lexa bell" 

"You weren't there. You didn't see the way they were looking at me" he said with tears in his eyes "I couldn't leave them" 

Lexa held his hand that was on the table "what's done is done brother. Whether you made the right choice or not is debatable but it is a waste of time and energy to think of what haves and could have beens. We have to think of now. We need to find another way to survive"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly 

"I am not angry at you, it was a tough decision. We must move forward"

"Ok" he said standing "what now" 

Clarke sat in lexas lap "it's late I think we rest and when we wake tomorrow we will figure it out" 

He nodded and left leaving the blonde and the brunette "are you ok klark?" 

She smiled sadly "not really hodnes the world is about to end" 

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke on the cheek "at least we are together" 

"Sha"


	42. Chapter 42

Clarke woke before Lexa with too much on her mind to have a good nights rest. Lexa was lying next to her on her stomach topless as always and Clarke was absentmindedly tracing the scars and tattoos on lexas back. '100 people' she shook her head and sighed. She knows they have to find another way but how is she or Lexa suppose to choose 100 people and leave so many to die if they don't come up with a way. Clarke thought back to their conversation they had a couple of days ago where Lexa told her she wouldn't be staying. There is no way now Lexa will stay not when spots are so limited. She was lost. She didn't know how she was going to convince Lexa to stay. She felt Lexa turn and hug her waist. 'Fuck!' She sighed. She heard the door knob open, Raven popped in her head and indicated for her to get up and join her. Clarke nodded. She carefully removed lexas arm without waking her and got off the bed. She quickly dressed to join Raven. 

...........................

Clarke walked into Ravens work station. She was sitting at the bench talking to herself again. Well alie anyways. She looked up "griff" 

"Ray" 

Raven stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms in front of her on the table. Clarke sat down opposite her "you have to tell people" 

Clarke sighed "Raven we can't cause a panick"

"So we just let everyone think everything is ok?" 

"No"

"Then what griff! Do something!" 

"Do something! You think I'm not doing anything Raven?!" Clarke hit the table and stood up "The world is about to go to shit and we can only save 100 damn people! Not to mention that Lexa probably will sacrifice her spot for someone else! You think I'm not doing anything! I have to be the one to choose those 100 people! So get off my back Raven!" Clarke felt the lump in her throat she tried to swallow it down but she couldn't. She let out a whimper then the tears started to fall. 

Raven watched on guiltily. She got up from her work bench "sorry" she said quietly standing in front of her. She wanted to hug her friend but wasn't sure of how she would take it 

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes "no your not" she snapped "your saying I'm not doing anything like I don't care if thousands of people die, you keep on bringing up my fathers death as a way to guilt me into telling people about the radiation. Just back off and do what Lexa has asked and stay out of my way" Clarke walked away and paused at the door. She looked over her shoulder at Raven "out of all people I thought you would have my back. Your my best friend and you know what I have sacrificed for our people. What more do you want from me" she shook her head and left slamming the door shut

Raven groaned "Fuck!" And threw a wrench at the door. 

Alie appeared beside her "we have no time for emotions Raven"

Raven groaned "can you fuck off" 

"We need to fix this ship"

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled getting back to work. 

........................

Lexa woke up to an empty bed which she found strange as she always wakes before Clarke. She sat up wiping the sleep for her eyes and then got up and got dressed in her usual commander gear. 

Knock knock 

"Enter" 

Abby opened the door and looked around the room confused "where's Clarke?" 

"I am unsure Abigail she was not here when I woke""

Abby looked shocked "that's unusual" 

"My thoughts as well but I'm sure she if fine, she most likely could not sleep last night with all that is happening" 

Abby stepped in the room and closed the door "I heard about the failed farm station incident" 

"Sha. Bellamy has a big heart but sometimes he does not use his thick head""

Abby laughed "yes" 

Jackson slammed the door open "commander! Abby I'm so glad your here come quick!" 

Lexa and Abby shared a concerned look then ran out the room. When they got outside they seen grounders at the gate who all looked sick. Lexa tensed when she seen Luna. 

"Luna!" She went to rush forward but felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she turned to fight off her attacker and was shocked to find a worried looking Clarke holding here back

"Leksa calm down, they might be contagious" 

"I don't care" she snapped. She physically couldn't get out of Clarkes grip without hurting her she grunted in frustration and Clarkes arms wrapped around her tighter 

Abby moved forward "mom stop" Clarke warned 

Abby frowned at her and walked to the little girl that Luna was holding "so many of us have died" she said sadly "this is all that is left" 

Abby noticed nyko "I have tried everything" 

"What are the symptoms" 

"Fever, nausea, coughing up blood" 

Luna fainted. As she fainted Raven pushed her way through the crowd "Luna!" She yelled rushing to her side. People tried to hold her back but she shoved them away and knelt by the red head. 

"Klark let me go now!" Lexa growled

"No" Clarke shook her head "no" 

Abby looked back at her daughter "let her go Clarke it's not contagious" 

Clarke still didn't let go of Lexa still unsure "what is it then?" 

"Radiation sickness" she said sadly 

She let go off Lexa and watch as she dropped down beside the little girl and Luna. Lexa picked the little girl up and kissed her head. "Can you help them?" Lexa asked Abby 

"I honestly don't know but take them to the med bay" 

She nodded "nyko get Luna"

"Sha heda" 

Clarke hurried beside Lexa "leksa i-" 

"Not now klark" she snapped and walked quicker to the med bay

......................

"Hello Luna" Lexa said as Luna opened her eyes. She was sitting down beside her and the little girl she knows as Sarah. 

Luna cried "they are all gone sister. I failed them" 

Lexa felt her stomach clench and her heart ache. The people on the rig were kind. They helped her in her time of need. They were all good people. Lexa had no words to say. So she brushed back Lunas hair from her face and held her hand "skaikru will help you and Sarah" Luna nodded "rest" she commanded gently. She watched as Luna closed her eyes. Once she was sleeping she got up from her chair and made her way to Abigail's office where she could hear arguing. She shook her head in anger and threw the door opened. Clarke, Bellamy Raven Abby Jackson and Jaha stopped arguing immediately and looked to the door. Clarke tired to approach her but she walked passed her to Abby, still angry at the blonde for her actions before. she missed the hurt look on Clarkes face "Abigail what can you do to help them" 

"We can give them a course of antibiotics"

"Do it then" 

"It might not work Lexa" Abby said softly

Raven scoffed. It was the first time she had seen Raven and noticed that her eyes were blood shot and her face was puffy. Lunas sickness was effecting her deeply "it won't work" 

"How can you be sure" 

Alie appeared beside Lexa "they are dying commander there is nothing for them now if you give them Medicine it is a waste of resources for the people who will live here for the next five years" 

Jaha looked from alie to Lexa "that is exactly what I was telling everyone" 

Bellamy stood behind Lexa and held her shoulder "We don't give a damn what you say Jaha!" 

Jaha looked around the room "that's not true some people in this room agree with me" 

Lexa frowned and looked around the room. Everyone looked distraught and disappointed but Clarke, Clarke looked guilty. "And you klark?" 

Clarke made her way to stand in front of Lexa. She tried to hold her upper arm but Lexa flinched away from her. It pained Clarke "leksa please try to understand, we have a computer programme telling us that the Medicine wouldn't help. Mom a doctor is telling us it won't work, we have to think about saving the human race the people that are left in this arc will need that medicine to survive the next 5 years" 

Lexa shook her head " I do not care what alie says and your mother did not say it would not work she stated that it might not work! Which means there is still a chance. We are wasting time Abigail get the medicine!" 

"Ok" Abby hurried out of the room followed by Jackson 

"And you Raven? Do you think Luna and Sarah are not worth the chance?"

"Of course they are!" She yelled 

"Then why are you in here?" 

Raven let tears fall from her eyes "She might die Lexa!" 

"Sha she might and in her final hours you would have hid away. Stop being a coward!" 

Raven nodded and left to sit with Luna. Lexa looked at Jaha "if you try to make a decision again that concerns the life of others I will kill you! Now get. Out." 

Jaha hurried out the door "belomi can you help Abigail"

"Yeah" he said as he gave Clarke a disappointing look and left

Lexa and Clarke stood in front of one another "leksa-" 

"No!" She yelled " How could you let your friend! My family die!" 

"They are already dead leksa!" Clarke yelled back. "I am thinking about the survival of the human race!" 

Lexa scoffed "if this is what the human race is going to be like for the next five years I do not want any part of it" 

"No leksa please try to understand" she pleaded

"Understand what! First you physically held me back from the very people who saved my life then you try to talk everyone into not treating them!" 

"No I didn't I just agreed with alie and Jaha!" 

"Alie is not a person klark! She does not understand emotions and loyalty! Or love! And Jaha is an irresponsible fool!" 

Clarke wiped tears off her face with the back of her hand. She looked at Lexa defeated "I'm doing the best I can" Clarke said softly

"No" Lexa shook her head and spoke softly "no hodnes you are giving up" Clarke felt the truth slap her in the face, she had given up, she just wants to survive and with Lexa by her side, she hasn't even tried to think of other solutions. 

"I just want us to survive" 

Lexa shook her head "Life should be more about just surviving" Lexa sighed "I strong woman once told me that. When you find her let me know" she said as she left the room. Clarke sat on the edge of the table and sobbed. 

.................

The drugs weren't working. Sarah and Luna were dying. Sarah was on her last breaths. She was lying on Lunas chest breathing deeply. When she opened her eyes she seen Lexa and smiled sadly. Lexa felt her eyes water as she took the child's blistered hand. Bellamy was standing behind her resting his hand on her shoulder and Raven was behind Luna sitting and kissing her forhead, tears rolling down her eyes. "Ai gonplei ste odon heda" (my fight is over commander) Sarah said weakly 

Lexa nodded "sha ba wamplie ste nou eno goufa" (yes but death is not the end child)

Sarah sobbed "I am afraid" she said softly 

Lexa was about to respond but she felt Clarke sit next to her. The blonde held both Sarah and lexas hand 

"Don't be afraid" Clarke smiled, she brushed the hair out of her face ""Kom chilnes yu na ban sishou-de au, Kom hodnes yu na hon neson op. Gouthru klir hashta yu soujon, Kom taim oso fali kom daun gon graun-de." (In peace, may you leave this shore In love, may you find the next Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground may we meet again)

Sarah took her last breath. Luna used what little energy she had to cry. Raven hugged her crying too. Lexa felt the tears come down her cheeks, she hid her face on Clarkes shoulder out of embarrassment. She felt Clarkes arms wrap around her. Lexa cried silently. Clarke ran her hands though her hair "I'm sorry leksa" she said with a cracked voice. 

Bellamy walked around the table and picked up the little girl "ill set up a pyre for her" 

Everyone looked at him gratefully

..............................

Abby walked to in to the med bay and smiled sadly at the sight before her. Raven was lying next to Luna clutching her for dear life. Clarke and Lexa were leaning on each other sleeping and Bellamy was slumped against the table snoring away. She walked to Luna and gasped. the blisters were cleared up. "It can't be" she said waking everyone one up including Luna. Raven jumped off the bed 

"What! what is it!" She said quickly holding Lunas hand. 

Abby gently moved Raven out of the way and checked her vitals "she's better" she said shocked 

Clarke stood quickly from the chair with Lexa looking hopeful "how?" 

"There is only one variable that Luna has that Sarah didn't" 

"Nightblood" Lexa said softly 

Alie appeared next to Raven and Lexa "it would seem this is how my creator survived when she landed on earth she made her blood to adjust to radiation" 

Raven smiled and kissed Luna. She looked at alie seriously "can we remake it?"

"Yes Raven using my makers lab"

"What is she saying?" Asked Clarke 

Raven smiled "that we can make nightblood" 

Clarke held lexas hand. They shared a smile and a look of determination "how?"

"I know how to get there" said a smug looking Murphy who entered the room

"Murphy?" Bellamy said "what are doing here?" 

"Trying to survive as usual" 

"What's in it for you?" Snapped Raven 

"Me and my girl Emori get the treatment as well"

"Emori Kom tri kru?" Asked lexa. Murphy nodded "we can trust her" Lexa said to everyone else "I do not know about your friend but Emori is a friend on mine and she will not betray us" 

Raven clapped her hands "great let's go!"


	43. Chapter 43

Lexa and Clarke walked hand in hand to the boat Murphy came in, it was decided that Abby, Jackson, Luna, Raven, Murphy, Emori and though Clarke argued Lexa would go to the lab.

Emori jumped off the boat and smiled widely "Lexa?!" 

"Emori" Lexa smiled. Emori laughed and pulled Lexa in for a hug 

"It's been too long" 

"Sha, I have missed you old friend" Lexa looked over her shoulder at Murphy "but I see you have been busy" she smirked 

"Yes John is a handful" she looked around the new group "as your all probably aware" Everyone laughed "and you have been busy too I see" she said looking at Clarke 

"Emori this is klark Kom skaikru, klark, Emori Kom trikru, we have known each other since we were children" 

"Yes Lexa used to steal so I could eat" 

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke "I did not steal I simply ate less and gave her the rest"

Clarke looked adoringly at her "your gorgeous" she gushed

Lexa blushed and Emori laughed "come on gorgeous Lexa, your here for a reason fill me in" 

.....................

After filling Emori in on their plans they loaded the boat with supplies. Everyone was sitting waiting for Lexa to join. Clarke pulled her away so they could talk to themselves 

"Leksa I don't understand why you have to go" Clarke said gripping lexas waist

"Cause I am a nightblood and they need me" 

"They have Luna"

"They might need me as well hodnes" 

"Then let me come" 

"No you are needed here. You need to work on that list in case this does not work" 

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her forhead on lexas "I know. I'm going to miss you" 

"Me too. I love you klark" 

"I love you too" she said pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They stood there kissing each other good bye forgetting they had an audience

"Gross princess" Bellamy walked up to them "that's my sister!" 

Lexa smiled and hugged Bellamy "may we meet again" 

"We will. Be careful yeah?" 

"I will try" 

Clarke pulled her in for one last hug "love you" 

"Love you too" Lexa smiled at them both then and walked towards the boat. Bellamy and Clarke watched as they went off.

......................

Lexa sat next to Emori on the boat "so you have been collecting tech for alie" 

"Sha" 

Alie appeared next to Lexa "she is a good worker always bringing the most valuable things" 

Lexa asked alie "Why are you collecting tech"

Emori looked at Lexa shocked "Lexa? you can see her?"

"Sha. Can you?""

"No I didn't take the chip" 

Alie interrupted "I collect tech so I can stay functioning" 

"Can you see her all the time?" 

"No only when someone that has taken the chip is near me I can see her" 

"That's strange Lexa" 

Raven nudged her "ill explain it to you in private if you want commander"

"Mochof raven" 

"Raven?" Emori frowned thinking "John shot you?""

"Yup" she glared at him 

"Chit!" Luna snapped "he shot you!" She pointed at Murphy "you shot my pretty tinka?" 

"If it means anything I am sorry" he shrugged 

"Osir beda nou wich in disha branwoda!" spat Luna (we should not trust this fool!)

"Em gada ai wich in ba ai wich in emori sou yu souda wich in ai luna em nou trana bash op raven nodotaim nowe" (he hasn't got my trust but I trust Emori so you can trust me Luna he will not attempt to hurt Raven) 

"He won't" she said with certainty sharing a smile with Murphy 

"I'll kill him if he does" Luna snapped at Emori 

"Not before me" she shrugged

Raven laughed "I like her Luna!" 

............................

"Why is it always me" Clarke threw everything off the table. She was in the chancellors office trying to make the list 

"Cause your the most logical princess" Bellamy stood at the door

She sighed "Lexa won't go on this list bell" 

He stomped over to her and sat on the chair "the hell she isn't!" 

"I know I just know her"

"I don't care both of my sisters will be on that list Clarke" 

"I agree but I don't think they will come willingly"

"I'll knock them out them!" 

Clarke smiled "your gonna knock out your sister the commander and your other sister the grounder warrior"

He chuckled and slouched back in his chair "maybe I'll need help" he sighed

"You think?" she smirked 

"Seriously princess? I don't want to be separated from either of them. They are my family. Even though I haven't had long to know Lexa I would love to spend the next five years by her side. I can't stand the thought of her or Octavia being on the outside when the radiation hits" 

"I know" she sighed "I'm putting them on the list don't worry about that" 

"Good"

"We might need a plan b in case they fight us on it" 

...........................

When the boat got to the island Luna stood back with Lexa whilst everyone else scouted the area "I have a bad feeling about this?" 

"Why?" Asked Lexa "I told you Luna we can trust them"

Luna shook her head "tell me Lexa, what do you think they would do if we refused to give them our blood?" 

Lexa looked at her seriously and thought about it "klark would never let them hurt us" 

"Wanheda isn't here Lexa" 

"Neither would Raven" 

"No she would die trying to save us but I worry for her sister, having a voice inside your head constantly could do more harm then good" 

Lexa nodded "I agree" 

"I think we should be cautious. These people could turn on us" 

"Noted" 

"All clear!" Murphy yelled "lets go!" 

.................................

Jaha knocked on the chancellors door. Clarke was sitting there still working on the list. She looked up. "Jaha" 

"Clarke"

"Can I help you?" 

"Can I sit?" He gestured to the chair 

"Sure" 

"Clarke I was doing research and I came across something interesting. There was this cult called the second dawn and they prepared 2 bunkers!" 

Clarke leant forward "go on" 

"Let's find the bunkers Clarke!" 

"Do you have any idea of where these bunkers are?""

"Yes one" 

Clarke looked at the list she would have to write. She sighed "ok let's do it go get ballamy and tell Kane he is in charge while we go" 

...........................

Clarke was waiting at the rover for Bellamy and Jaha. Bellamy was not happy with having Jaha tag along but she assured him his heart was in the right place. She wanted to talk to Lexa before she left "leksa, come in leksa?"

"Klark?" 

"Sha" she smiled into the radio "it's so good to hear your voice leksa" 

"You too klark. How is the situation in Arcadia" 

"Fine for now. Jaha found something that I think is worth looking at?" 

"What?" 

"He found a cult that had 2 bunkers made to survive the end of the world. It's worth a shot" 

"It is good to hear you are still fighting klark" 

"I will never stop fighting for you leksa"

"Ai hud Yu in" 

"I love you too now tell me what are they doing to you and Luna?" 

"We are going to take turns day by day, your mother is using the lab to test our blood then I believe if that has no results she wants to take bone marrow" 

"What!? leksa I am not ok with that put my mother on!" 

"No klark it will be fine this needs to be done" 

"Leksa!"

"Klark? I trust your mother" 

"Well so do I but I don't want you in pain leksa" 

"I know hodnes but I have had worst" 

Clarke sighed "ok can I talk to my mom please"

"Sha"

There was a moment pause then her mother came through the radio "Clarke baby are you there?"

"Mom? Bone marrow! Really?" 

"Honey you knew that was a possibility"

Clarke rubbed her temples and sighed "Don't hurt her ok" 

"I will treat her well Clarke don't worry" 

"Ok"

Bellamy opened the front door "Hey princess you ready?" 

"Hey mom I gotta go will contact you later"

"Bye baby" 

Clarke glared at Bellamy "Am I ready? I have been waiting her for 15 minutes! Where have you been?" 

"I was sparring and I hurt myself" Bellamy looked away and blushed when he turned his head to hide his blush Clarke notice the bruise on his neck 

"oh! I see you were busy being attacked by echos lips" she chuckled

"I hurt myself sparing with her" 

Clarke smirked "ah ha" 

"Shut up princess" he laughed

Jaha came to the window "Where do I sit?" Jaha asked 

"The back" the both replied. "Oh and jaha just be aware We have to be careful Bellamy is injured" she burst out in laughter at the red face of Bellamy and the confused look from Jaha 

......................

When they arrived at the bunker Clarke finally felt a bit of hope but that was quickly shattered when they realised that the bunker was never sealed properly "it's not the end" Jaha says "there's another bunker we just have to find it" 

Clarke looks at him sadly "you do that Jaha but me and bell have to get back to try and save the human race" 

"Don't give up Clarke" 

"I'm not. If mom can't make nightblood then our best chance to save the human race is that list and I need to be at Arcadia working on it" 

"I'm going to keep looking" 

Bellamy groaned "come on Clarke lets go" 

...........................

It was lexas turn to have tests so she went wondering around looking for someone when she noticed Raven on the ground seizing "Abigail!" She called as she ran to Raven and turned her on her side "it will be ok Raven" she said softly "Abigail!" She yelled again.

Abby came running down the stairs with Jackson. She knelt by Raven "she is seizing. Get her on the bed" Lexa nodded and lifts her up and placed her on the bed "the seizures stopped , Jackson we need to run some tests" 

"What is wrong with her?" 

"I don't know Lexa but I will find out"

..........................

Luna sat next to Raven and Lexa was standing by Abby "well?" Luna said impatiently

"You had a stoke raven" Abby said sadly 

"What is that?" Lexa asked 

"Her heart stopped because she has some brain damage" 

"From alie?" Raven asked 

"Yes" she replied 

Alie appeared next to her "it is true Raven but you need me"

"I know" Raven said 

Luna stood up abruptly "Raven this is not good you need to remove the chip!" 

"I can't Luna I need alie to save the world" 

"Raven?" Lexa said more calmly "Luna is right" 

She stood up "it's my choice without alie we are screwed so if I have to sacrifice myself to do so then so be it" she huffed and walked away

"I will not give anymore blood if you sacrifice yourself Raven!" Luna yelled stopping Raven in her tracks. She shook her head and kept walking.

Raven walked to the lab and looked at the pictures Abby took of her brain. She sighed. Alie stood in front of her "we need to recreate nightblood in zero gravity that is impossible here" 

"I have a solution" Alie turned and Raven watched as a rocket appeared from the ground" 

"Hell yes! Of course! I need to get to the ark!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Some people have asked if this will be like season 4. It is similar. I don't want to ruin anything but it's defs similar. I personally didn't like season 4 cause I feel like they are forcing Bellamy and Clarke together and the fact they killed more awesome character ans also Lexa wasn't in it but there were some concepts I liked about season 4. I hope the people who voiced their opinion about it being like season 4 still continue to read. Thanks


	44. Chapter 44

Clarke, Bellamy and Kane were in her office speaking to Abby on the radio "She wants to what?!" Asks Clarke in disbelief 

"fly a Rocket into space" 

"Mom" Clarke shakes her head "there is so many things wrong with this!" 

"I know baby but it makes sense and she believes that she can fly it we just need rocket fuel"

"Mom give me a minute" she looks at Bellamy "go get monty, roan and echo" he nods and rushes off

Abby sighs through the radio"I'm worried about her Clarke" 

"Who Raven?""

"Yes she keeps having seizures and refuses to find away to remove alie from her brain" 

Clarke shakes her head at the thought of her stubborn best friend. "Can I talk to her?" 

"Yes I'll go get her if anyone can talk some sense into her it's you" 

Bellamy walks into the room with monty roan and echo. "Monty what's our chances of having some rocket fuel around" 

"Great actually I used to make moonshine out of it. why?""

"Raven needs it to fly a rocket" 

"Ah ok" his eyes widened "I'll get it organised but this it you will get one chance to use it it's the only rocket fuel left on earth" 

"Roan echo Bellamy and I will transport it to the island" 

"Ok" monty said rushing out of the room

"You good with that roan?"

"Don't have a choice do I wanheda it's not like any ice nation will be on your list"

"You don't know what your talking about!" She snapped 

Echo stepped beside her king"Wanheda surely you can see our side? Skaikru have all the power here and polis grows restless. You haven't even informed your people of praimfaya they're not working had enough to fix this ship in time" 

Clarke stood up straighter "that's why we need to create nightblood so everyone can survive, we need to get the rocket fuel to Raven and my mother" 

"And the list?" Asked roan 

"I have 100 spots roan. I'm trying to be fair but no matter what heaps of people are going to die so let's just get this fuel to the lab so we can avoid that"

Echo didn't look convinced "and your sure they can create this....syrum?" 

"Yes" 

The king nodded "ok wanheda we will help you but I want your word that some people from azgeda will be on your list"

"Fine" she huffed "Kane go get ready I need you to go to Polis and be with Indra when she announces the problem at hand. Roan, echo and Bellamy go help monty load the rovers" roan echo and Bellamy left leaving Kane and Clarke 

"We're telling people?" He asked skeptically 

"Yes We are as soon as I have finished talking to Raven I'll make the announcement . I need the people to be prepared for things such as black rain and they need to move quicker to get the ship repaired and Kane?"

"Yes"

"Take Jaha he's driving everyone crazy" 

"Ok Clarke" he embraced her which shocked her at first but it felt warm and safe and reminded her of her father "may we meet again and when you see your mother send her my love?" 

"Of course" she smiled at him "may we meet again" 

When Kane closed the door Clarke slumped back on her chair and sighed. With the end of the world near, missing Lexa, Raven being a stubborn ass and roan on her back she's feeling the exhaustion seep into her bones "griff?" She heard Raven on the radio. She sat up straight and grabbed the radio

"Raven"

"You wanted to talk?" 

"I just wanted you to know Raven that I'm telling the people about the radiation after I talk to you"

She heard Raven huff "Bout time griff" 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend "Raven?" 

"I know you have spoken to your mother griffin but I'm not interested. I need alie"

"No you don't. Your smart without her rayes. Your the smartest person on the planet" 

"I need her"

"No you don't but your stubborn and you have clearly made up your mind Raven but know this. Praimfaya is coming and after 5 years we will need to rebuild society and we can't do it with out you. I can't do it with out you. Your my family, I need you with me. You choosing to sacrifice yourself it's not smart it's stupid. But it is your choice but it's not your only one" 

"I gotta go" Raven said softly 

"I will see you soon" 

"Bye griff" 

Clarke put the radio on the table and ran her fingers through her hair "klark?" She quickly took hold of the radio fumbling it in her hand out of excitement 

"Leksa!"

"I am glad I could talk to you before you left" 

"Me too" she smiled "how are you" 

"I am fine hodnes I have been keeping an eye on Raven, she has been explaining tech to me" 

Clarke laughed "how did that go" 

"Quite well until she tried to kick me out" 

"Tried?" 

"Sha I do not take orders klark I am heda and I let her know so" 

Clarke laughed "I love you so much leksa I can't wait to see you" 

"Sha me too. Abby briefed me on your mission. Be careful hodnes there are still some nia followers around that want your head"

"I'll have roan, echo and bell with me"

"Good"

Clarke slumped forward on the desk thinking about what roan and echo said "They don't trust me with the list" 

"It is an impossible list to create hodnes. I know if you could you would put everyone on that list"

She swallowed the lump in her throat "But I can't" 

"Sha but I have confidence that Raven can create the nightblood" 

"Yea" 

"I have to go hodnes I will see you soon" 

"See you soon Leksa" 

....................

Echo stood with her king by the rover the rocket fuel was already loaded in. It took 2 rovers. monty told everyone by his calculations that would have just enough fuel to get there and back. "My king what do we do if they can not create this syrum?"

"Do you doubt Clarkes intentions" 

Echo shook her head "No. wanheda is genuine when she says that she wants to save everyone but we both know she can not"

Roan stood up straight and stood in front of echo " It is of the upmost importance to get this fuel to this lab they talk of. Failing is not an option" 

"And if they can't make the nightblood?"

"Then azgeda will take Arcadia by force"

Echo looked at him shocked "you want to betray them"

"No I do not want to betray them echo but I am not going to let our people die while trikru and skaikru live" echo nodded slowly. The thought of betraying Bellamy hurt. "Are you with me echo" 

"Of course my king" she shook his hand 

...................

Luna was pacing her room. She was so worried about Raven. She went to find the mechanic to give her another piece of her mind. She paused when she got to the lab. Raven was talking to herself again "everyone thinks that I should get rid of you. Even griff" she watched as Raven started pacing. Luna frowned when she seen Raven wasn't walking with a limp anymore. She curses herself for not seeing it sooner. 

"Raven" she said softly 

"Luna" she replied and slumped back on the chair. 

Luna knelt down in front of her and rubbed her leg "you did not come to bed last night my pretty tinka, I missed you"

Raven smiled softly. The first smile in what feels like days "sorry I was busy working the stimulations for take off"

"Sha but you need to rest as well" 

"Luna" she sighed "I can't rest when the world is literally about to burn"

"Yes it is and even so everyone else finds time to rest? Raven I know why you will not get rid of alie" she softly placed her hand on Ravens injured leg. Raven noticed and looked away

"You don't know what it's like" she wiped away a tear 

"Then tell me? Beja Raven you can tell me" she wiped away Ravens tears with her thumb

"I am in constant pain every damn day Luna I don't know why but having alie numbs it I don't feel anything"

Luna stood up and pulled Raven up with her. She sat in the chair and pulled the mechanic on her lap and hugged Raven to her chest "my pretty tinka. So brave. So strong. So smart. I do not think you realise these things so I will have to remind you everyday. These things that make you who you are, are the reason why I love you" 

Raven wiped her tears and looked at Luna "you love me?" 

Luna laughed "of course! How can I not Raven Kom skaikru. Your amazing. And you were amazing before you took the chip" 

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into Luna warm brown eyes "I love you too" she said softly "I will figure out how to remove it"

Luna smiled widely and kissed her mechanic "I have lost everyone Raven I can not lose you too" 

"Me too"

...........................................

Raven was alone in the lab "Alie tell me how to remove the chip" she demanded

"I can not do that Raven"

"What why?" 

"Because our job is not done yet" 

Lexa walked in and caught the end of the conversation. She walked up to alie "tell her!" She warned 

"Very well" she replied "you have to have to restart your heart" 

"Wait hold on first things first do you take orders from Lexa?" 

"Yes I take orders from the host of alie 2.0 as it is my upgraded version" 

"Cool! Hey Lexa tell her to do something funny" Lexa rolled her eyes and glared at Raven. Raven held up her hands "okok so I have to restart my heart sounds easy enough" 

"Could it kill you?"

"Well yeah but so can the deathwave so" she shrugged

"Fair enough"

Raven watched as Lexa glared at alie. If looks could kill Lexa would be able to kill a person with her eyes "you know? Your pretty scary" Lexa looked at her and shrugged "i wonder if Clarkes sees this of you?"

"I would never hurt her!" 

"Whoa whoa calm down commader im not saying you would Im just curious what she sees when she sees you for example when I look at you i see the big bad scary commander that could kill any man or woman with just one look. I'm curious is all"

"I do not know what she sees but I do know that I am lucky to have her love me" 

Raven smiled "so sappy commander heart eyes" 

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled "come Raven I want to learn more about this tek"

Raven groaned "fine your actually catching on pretty quick"

"Why are you so surprised" 

"Cause your a grounder" 

"So do you believe all us 'grounders' are unintelligent"

"Whoa whoa hold on" Raven cut her off "no not at all Lexa" she walked up to the commander slowly and stood in front of her "Im just saying that this tech stuff for anyone grounder or not, is hard to understand and for someone who hasn't been around the technology that us sky people have your doing exceptionally well at understanding it all"

"Oh" Lexa nodded "that is good then" 

Raven smiled "you might be a genius like me!" 

Lexa chuckled "I am not quite sure about that but thank you anyway" 

Raven shrugged "just being honest commander heart eyes. Now come on I'll explain how I'm going to go to space!"


	45. Chapter 45

Clarke was driving with roan and in the other rover was Bellamy and echo. She was thinking of all the things that could go wrong with the trip to space that she almost didn't hit the brakes in time to avoid the grounder that jumped out. "What the hell" before she knew the rover was surrounded but grounders from ice nation. Roan and Clarke got out of the rover slowly. She watched as Bellamy and echo drove away, she was curious why but she watched as the car was followed by almost half the grounders, they did it to give them a chance. Roan walked to the front of the car with roan. "I am your king stand down!" He yelled. They ignored him and attacked. Clarke pulled her gun out of her pants and shot 3 warriors that were running toward her while roan fought off 2 killing them both. More grounders were making their way to them. Śhe shared a look with roan and he nodded knowing their was too many They both ran towards the rover and jumped in Clarke pressing the accelerator to the floor hitting the warriors that were making their way to them. They eventually lost them and drove to the meeting point that Raven had set. She smiled at roan as they realised they won that fight. 

..........................

Bellamy stopped the car when Clarke did. Echo looked around. "Bellamy there is too many of them, go most will follow us it will give the king and wanheda a chance" 

He nodded and took off. Ice nation followed him on horses. Echo got her bow and arrow and put her body at the window, slowly but surely taking out all the warriors that were riding the horses. She took a deep breath as she sat back in the car "there we should loose the rest now. Bellamy looked at her wide eyed "what?" 

"Nothing" he shrugged and looked away with a red face 

Echo smirked "no really what is it skaiboy" 

He cleared his throat "that was really hot" he mumbled 

Echo laughed and they each shared a soft smile. 

When they got to the meeting point echo straddled his lap and started kissing him

.......................

Clarke pulled out and made her way to Bellamy who smiled at her "princess" 

"We did it!" She said happily. She notice the redness in his face and smirked "Looking a bit flushed their Bellamy" 

"Shut up" he chuckled 

"We have a problem" roan called they both ran to the back of the rover, he turned one of the tanks around and an icenation arrow was sticking out of it. 

"No" she said defeated

............................

Clarke was disappointed in herself for failing the mission. She was sitting in the rover after asking Bellamy, echo and roan to leave her be. She had to tell the people at the lab and she wasn't looking forward to it. She sighed and held in the bottom on the radio "hello" she she said softly 

"Klark are you well?" 

"Leksa" she took a deep breath "I failed I'm sorry" she sobbed 

"Klark what happened?"

"We were attacked by ice nation warriors and they shot an arrow into one on the barrels"

"Are you hurt?" Lexa instantly replied 

"No" Clarke wiped away her tears with the back of her hand 

"Klark listen to me. We will figure it out. I am happy your not hurt hodnes" 

"But I am hurt leksa I keep letting everyone down"

There was a pause on the other end of the radio "klark" she heard Lexa sigh "your not responsible for all that is happening. It is not your fault or your doing. You try to fix everything for everyone but sometimes somethings are out of your control. There are somethings that can not be fixed. Like praimfaya. All we can do is try our very best but even then even when we have tried everything sometimes it is not enough, you have to leave the past in the past, learn from it and move forward"

"We can't save everybody" she softly said into the radio. 

"No hodnes we can not but we will die trying" 

Clarke laughed and wiped the tears that fell from her face "I'm still coming to the lab"

"Good I will see you soon"

.......................................

Lexa clutched the radio in her hand "good I will see you soon" 

"I love you" she heard the husky voice on the other end

She smiled "I love you too" 

She placed the radio on the table. It frustrates her how much Clarke takes on by herself. She laughed on the inside when she realised she does the same but now she doesn't have to do it alone. "Emori!" She called. Emori came in around the corner 

"You know I'm not a dog"

Lexa rolled her eyes "not know Emori I need you to gather everyone for a meeting urgently"

She sat in the chair with her head in her hands. She stood up straight when she heard the voices coming near her, everyone stood around waiting to be addressed 

"I have some bad news"

Raven chuckled "worst news the the apocalypse"

"One of the barrels that had the fuel in it got hit with an arrow" 

"Shit!" Raven cursed "fuck" she said softly as Luna rubbed her back up and down. 

"So what now?" Asked Murphy

"I do not know" she sighed "it is late go rest we will all talk tomorrow. Emori you will need to take the boat and pick up klark" Emori nodded 

Everyone left but Abby who stood in front of Lexa "Clarke?" 

"Is fine"

Abby frowned "blaming herself?"

"As always" 

Abby smiled "you set her straight?"

"Sha" Lexa smiled back "what are our options here Abigail?" 

"Blood transfusions" she shrugged 

"Isn't that similar to what the mount men done"

"Unfortunately" 

"I will only donate enough for yourself and klark" 

"I won't ask that of you Lexa" 

"Klark must have this transfusion and you are her mother so so do you" 

"I don't even know if it will work Lexa" 

"It's worth a try is it not"

"Clarke is not going to be happy with this" 

"No which is why we are going to do this now" 

Abby sighed and her shoulders slumped "we aren't going to be able to save everyone are we?" 

"we never were Abigail"

Abby looked desperately into lexas eyes "but Clarke?" 

"Abigail Kom skaikru I give you my word that klark will live one way or another. You may not trust me but trust that i would give my life for her" 

Abby smiled "I do trust you Lexa" 

"Good"

"follow me"

...............................

Lexa was week and sore after giving blood and bone marrow. She had filled Luna in on what needed to be done. Luna refused and Lexa respected that. It was really close to what the mountain men had done she herself didn't want to do it, she was only doing it for Clarke. She sighed as she lied down on her bed and drifted off to sleep

...............................

Clarke made her way to the lab with roan. Bellamy and echo decided they were better needed in Arcadia. They both pushed open the door leading her down a long hallway. She gasped and took in everything around her. It reminded her of the arc.  
Her mother was sitting behind a computer "do you ever stop working" Clarke said smiling. 

Abby jumped from the chair and embraced her daughter in a hug. She pulled back and cupped her cheek gently "don't be too hard on yourself honey" 

Roan stood awkwardly 

"I will try" she said softly. She walked over to the computer "so what are you working on mom"

Abby sighed knowing her daughter was going to be less then happy "blood transfusions" 

"What?" Clarke frowned 

Roan looked just as confused "what is that" he asked 

"It is where we take blood from a person then put it in another person" 

Clarkes eyes went wide she started pacing "please tell me Lexa did not agree to this" her mother didn't answer "mom!""

"Clarke it was her choice!" 

"The hell it is where is she?" She yelled 

"calm down baby" 

"How could you! It doesn't even make sense what are we going to do huh bleed leksa and Luna dry?! How could we even test if it works!"

"We have a radiation chamber"

"So your ok with finding a test subject"

Abby huffed "no Clarke I'm not ok with any of this!" 

"I need to find leksa" she huffed walking past her leaving Abby with roan 

"I'll find you a test subject" he shrugged 

"It's not that simple"

"Yes it is" he said walking off

.....................................

Emori took Clarke to the mansion stomping the whole way there "your scaring of the wild life wanheda" she teased 

"Sorry" she mumbled. Emori laughed "your in good spirits considering I failed to bring all the rocket fuel" 

Emori shrugged "me and John have a plan, we are survivors we will both be ok" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I have survived a lot wanheda"

"So Murphy?"

"Sha. I love him, you know of him from the mistakes that he has made but no one really gave him a chance to shine"

"He's had chances"

Emori stopped her "really wanheda. He was a loyal guard to Bellamy, perhaps his ways were not what you liked but Bellamy was his leader and he did what was asked of him. You almost had him hung for a murder he didn't commit, you did not give him a chance to explain himself after he shot raven you were going to give him up instead of your friend Finn, you chose that his life was worth less then this Finn, so really wanheda have you given him a chance?"

Clarke looked at her guilty and thought about it really had she given Murphy a Chance "he wanted to kill Jasper?"

"The boy who got speared?" Clarke nodded "you were in a camp full of young fools who knew nothing of this world all they knew was that this boy had been speared and his screams were sending everyone in panic, had you considered that perhaps Murphy thought that Jasper was gong to die anyway? Had you thought that he didn't want to kill Jasper for his enjoyment? No you did not"

Clarke understood now "Your right " she said sincerely

"I know" Emori shrugged "come on we're almost there" 

When the mansion came into view Clarke gasped "wow"

"Yes it is very impressive" 

..................................

When Clarke walked inside the mansion she looked around in awe. Emori led her to the kitchen where Murphy was cooking. She cocked an eyebrow at him "he cooks" 

"I know what your thinking Clarke. Why oh why are all the good ones taken?" 

Clarke chuckled "not even close" 

Emori kissed john on the cheek "John would be welcomed into any clan" 

"Ah ha" she said amused "he's a real catch" 

Murphy smiled at her "don't be jealous"

Clarke scoffed "I'll try. Where is leksa?"

Emori pointed up the stairs. Murphy looked at her concerned "she actually looked weak when she came in Clarke what's going on" 

Clarke shook her head "blood transfusion" 

"Your joking right?" 

"No and we need a test subject to test radiation on" she sighed "mom and leksa purposely did this when I wasn't here cause they knew I would not be ok with this" 

"Seems that way princess" he shrugged 

Clarke shook her head and walked up the stairs to find Lexa. 

.........................

Clarke walked into the bedroom. Lexa was sleeping soundly. She smiled. Yes she was angry at Lexa but she was also relived to see her. She placed her bag on the ground and removed her boots and pants, then her shirt leaving her in a bra and underwear. She carefully got under the covers and shuffled till she was close to Lexa then pulled her flush against her body inhaling her scent. Lexa not knowing it was Clarke flipped them around until she was straddling Clarke with a knife against her throat. "Well hello to you too " the blonde smirked 

Lexa threw aside the knife and slumped into the blonde leaving a trail on kissed up her neck "I missed you" she whispered into the blondes ear making her shiver

Clarke pulled her so she could kiss her, when she was out of breath she pulled back "Im so mad at you"

Lexa smirked "you always are" 

Clarke flipped them and starting kissing the brunettes abs working her way down to her waist line "mmm I'll be angry at you after" she said carefully taking off the lexas underwear. The brunette spread her legs and moaned as she starting kissing up lexas things 

"Klark beja" 

Clarke smiled when she kissed lexas core making the commander moan loudly. She worked her tounge in and out of the opening when Lexa was close she sucked her clit making her scream in pleasure, she crawled up lexas body and rubbed their cores together. Leksa grabbed her hips tightly and started thrusting with her hard and fast. "Oh god" Clarke moaned as she was pushed to climax. She rolled off Lexa and hugged her to her body. Not even embarrassed by how quickly they had sent each other to pleasure. Too tired and exhausted to fight "we are talking tomorrow" she demanded out of breath

"Sha, you will talk and I will not listen"

Clarke smiled "turn around I wanna be the big spoon" 

"Chit?""

"I wanna be the one that hugs you all night long"

"Oh, very well but I am usually the big spoon am I not?"

Clarke chuckled "sure heda" she lied knowing full well that Lexa was the little spoon. "I love you" 

"I love you too"


	46. Chapter 46

The next day everyone met in the lab to discuss their options. Everyone surrounded the radiation chamber. Lexa and Clarke stood next to each other Luna on the other side of Lexa with Raven beside her. Abby stood near the machine with roan and Murphy Emori and Jackson stood back a bit "I will not be participating in this" Luna said loud and clear. 

"What a shock" roan mocked 

"What was that roan?" Snapped Luna 

"You ran from your conclave to hide and now we might actually have a solution to our problem yet again you run and hide" he snarled

Clarke shook her head "It's not going to solve our problems" 

"Says you wanheda" he snapped "of course you would say this!" He looked from Clarke to Lexa

"You want to bleed your heda dry?" She snapped

"There are other nightbloods!"

"Shof op roan!" Lexa yelled everyone in the room went silent. "You will not touch them!" 

"This is our only option now! It is ok for you Lexa your a natebleeder you will survive the radiation but what of everyone else, what of wanheda? I know you think this is close to the mountain man but it isn't they stole from us for generations this is different the participants would be willing" 

Raven laughed "are you fucking kidding? Who's willing? Luna just said she didn't want to do it" 

"Then all our people will die and it will be on all of you!" He yelled walking away "I won't let that happen" he said to himself

...........................

Murphy and Lexa were standing near the rocket "it's amazing isn't it"

"Sha. I have not seen anything like it" Lexa smiled "Raven explained to me how it works"

He laughed "and you understood?" 

"Yes" he looked at her unconvinced. She smiled at him "she was shocked as well"

Roan walked up behind them. "Sorry" he said as he bought down a the handle of a blade on each of their heads knocking them out. He tied them up to the rocket "I can't let our people die" 

He walked back to Emori who was on the bed near the chamber. He had already knocked her out and restrained her to the bed

Abby walked in and frowned "what's this?" She asked 

"Someone who you could test the nightblood on" he shrugged 

"What did you do?" She asked as she backed up.

He held the tip of her sword to her throat "do not move or I kill you" 

Abby held up Her hands "I won't use her" 

He shrugged then plunged a knife in Emoris leg making her wake up screaming "then I'll kill her" 

The screaming woke up Lexa and Murphy "EMORI!" Murphy yelled

Lexa stood up on shakey legs "roan what did you do!" 

Their view was obstructed. 

Clarke Raven and Luna came running into the room. Luna went to move towards roan but Clarke held her back "what the fuck roan" Clarke barked 

"We need to do this"

"Klark!" Lexa yelled 

"Leksa?" She went to move towards lexas voice but roan held the blade further into Abby's neck making her bleed making Clarke stop "let her go!"

"No. You will inject her Abby and put her in the chamber"

"No I won't" she replied 

Roan shook his head "you leave me no choice then. He removed the blade for emoris leg and went to stab her again but Clarke yelled

"No wait!" She said "wait!" She moved forward slowly "I'll do it" 

Murphy heard and panicked "no Clarke don't touch her please!" 

"Klark stop!" Lexa yelled "someone let me out now!" She demanded 

"I'm sorry" she said regretfully 

"Please! Clarke please don't do this! I love her!"

"Klark" Lexa said in a low dangerous tone "this is not you do not do this" 

Clarke ignored them and got the needle full of nightblood. She walked up to Emori and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she injected it into herself

"No baby what did you do" abby said shocked 

Lexa panicked. There is only one person that Abby called baby "klark?" She asked no one answered "klark!" She yelled. Clarke walked near the rocket and undid Murphys restraints. He rushed past her to Emori where Jackson was fixing her leg. Clarke looked at Lexa "undo my restraints" she asked 

Clarke shook her head "No I can't do that hodnes"

"What did you do?" 

"I injected myself, I'm going to go in the chamber leksa it's the only way we will know but I think it will work" 

"Chit? nou!" (What? No!)

"I love you" she said leaving the room 

"Klark come back!" Lexa pulled at the restraints making her wrists bleed "klark!" She yelled "beja hodnes!" 

Clarke walked back out. Roan was now standing behind Abby with a blade to her throat "it will take time roan"

"Sha and I'm not letting your nomon go until you are in that chamber?"

She nodded "I'm going to do it so just relax"

"No your not" Raven said coming up beside her 

"It's my choice Raven" she sighed 

Luna glared at roan "and what will you do roan if it fails? And you have heda coming after you cause you killed her niron" 

He scoffed "we are all dead anyway if this doesn't work" 

"Roan I am going to kill you!" Lexa said kicking the rocket "someone let me out now!" 

..........................

It was hours after Clarke had injected herself Lexa had been pulling and yankin the ropes around her wrists so hard that they were bleeding badly. They were red and raw. She was exhausted 

Jackson took blood from Clarke and it was now black "It worked" Clarke gasped and smiled 

Lexa heard and panicked "No!" Lexa yelled "please klark do not do this!"

"I'm sorry leksa" 

"Klark beja. Abigail do not let her do this!" Lexa cried "Beja someone don't let her do this!" She pulled again at the ropes the pain now numb around her wrists "KLARK!" She yelled she fell to the floor on her knees "please!" She said her voice cracked from yelling for hours 

"Ok" Clarke said pushing back the sadness she felt in lexas pleas "lets do this" 

Abby glared at roan "you need to let me go if you want this done" she snapped 

He nodded "if you try anything you die" he snarled 

"Abigail do not do this we will find another way!" Lexa yelled desperately 

It was breaking Clarkes heart hearing the desperation in lexas voice

Abby walked up to the chamber. She walked around the other side and discreetly picked up a big giant rod that was leaning against the chamber then she smashed it over and over, at the same time Luna pounced on roan tackling him to the ground. Raven kicking him while he was down. Clarke ran up behind her mother and tried to hold her back but Abby wanted to make sure this machine could never be used again. So she shoved her daughter away and continued hitting the machine. 

"What is happening!" Lexa yelled 

Roan pushed Luna away and walked near the stairs "you have just killed us all" he said running out the door. Murphy grabbed the sword roan had dropped and chased after him he wanted to kill him for hurting Emori. 

Abby stood up straight and glared at her daughter, she pushed her away again and made her way to Lexa. What she seen when she walked in made her gasp, Lexa was on her knees crying, her eyes were red and puffy her hair was a mess and her wrist were bleeding "oh honey" she said sadly as she quickly knelt by Lexa "don't worry I broke the machine" 

Lexa sobbed in relief. Abby took her in her arms and Lexa let her "someone get me a knife now!" Abby held Lexa as she cried in her shoulder 

"Is she ok?" Lexa sniffed

"Yes, I promise honey" 

Clarke ran in with a blade "leksa?" She said regrettably 

She went to kneel by Lexa but Lexa snapped her head up

"Do not touch me!" She yelled "get away from me now!" She hissed

Clarke froze in her spot. Emori limped past her and followed Luna, they knelt next by Lexa "leksa you are hurt" Luna said softly. 

"Jackson !" Abby yelled Raven and Jackson come running in and gasped not use to seeing the commander in such a state "get medical supplies ready now" 

Luna shook her head " she torn her skin to shreds"

"Leksa" Clarke repeated softly taking slow steps towards her 

Lexa slumped into Abby. "Honey this is gonna hurt" she rocked her back and forward and nodded at Emori how cut the rope 

"Arrhhh" Lexa grunted and squeezed her eyes shut

"The rope is stuck in her skin" Emori said softly 

Abby tucked lexas head under her neck "rip it off quickly in one go" 

Emori nodded "one two" she ripped it off making Lexa scream in agony 

Clarke watched with tears down her face she went to move forward but Murphy pushed her back "haven't you done enough princess" he shook his head and sat behind Emori who was desperately trying to not to cry "king asshole got away" he drawled. He took the blade from Emori "let me" he said softy to Luna and Emori. He cut the other rope making Lexa scream again. She slumped into Abby lap 

"Ok honey" she said softly. She nodded at Murphy who ripped off the rest of the rope, Lexa passed out. Abby held her gently "ok" She said softly "Murphy pick her up and take her to the bed" he nodded picking her up gently 

"Mom is she-" her mother brushed past her and follwed Murphy. "Mom?" 

"What Clarke!" Abby yelled. She turned to her daughter "what?" She asked through clenched teeth 

"Will she" 

"I'll fix her" Abby huffed as she walked away. 

Clarke grabbed her mothers elbow and turned her around "what was I suppose to do" 

"Clarke just" Abby sighed "just go wait at the mansion I'm tired I don't want to argue with you right now" 

"I'm not leaving her" 

Luna scoffed "you were about to leave her a minute ago wanheda. What's changed?" 

Raven stood next to her best friend "hey you all need to back off the princess alright leave us alone for a minute" Luna rolled her eyes and kissed the mechanic on the cheek and glared at Clarke, Emori left to go sit near Lexa and Abby left to go help Jackson with lexas wounds. Raven turned to Clarke and gently held her by the shoulders "go back to the mansion I'll radio you when Lexa is awake"

"What was I suppose to do rayes" 

"I don't know griff" she shrugged "just let everyone calm down" 

"I love her" 

"I know. just let her be for now ok. I'll radio you" Clarke nodded and left. 

..................

Clarke lied on the bed and cried. She really hurt Lexa but she felt like she was left with no choice. She didn't want to sacrifice Emori and she didn't want roan to kill her mother. She believed it would have worked. 

"Griff" the radio crackled 

"Rayes?" 

"She is awake"

Clarke sat up ready to leave "ill be there soon" 

"No Clarke" 

"What do you mean no" 

"No Clarke she doesn't want to see you right now just give her a day yeah" 

Clarke sobbed "Raven" she cried "please I have to see her ill come there anyways"

"Griff you need to respect her wishes" 

Clarke closed her eyes and tried to bury the anger and sadness she felt. Lexa didn't want to see her and that hurt but Raven is right she has to respect that "Ok" she said softly. She paced the room her skin felt like it was on fire. She wanted to leave to see Lexa it was physically hurting her being away from Lexa. She paused as the realisation hit her "this is what Lexa felt but worst" she said softly to her self "damn it!" She Yelled as she picked up the lamp that was on the bedside table and threw it at the wall. She was picking up random things and throwing when when Murphy crashed into the room thinking something bad was happening. She stopped and glared at him

He lent against the door framed and crossed his arms over his chest "please don't stop on account""

So she didn't she knocked over the bedside table and threw her knife landed in the wall. She stopped when she was out of breath and sat on the bed. Murphy sat next to her "thank you" he said softly She nodded and lent her head on his shoulder making him tense. After a minute he relaxed "she will come round" he said softly "you will see" he sighed "you did what you did cause you didn't want to sacrifice anyone and you didn't want your mom to get her throat slashed, I haven't known your girlfriend for long but I know how much she loves you"

"You do?" 

"Yeah" he chuckled "your all she has been talking bout 'Clarke this and Clarke that, my Clarke is special my Clarke is this and that' and just yuk'"

Clarke laughed "I love her too"

"Oh we know" he smiled "we could hear how much you loved her last night princess" 

Clarke went red with embarrassment "shut up" she mumbled. Murphy smiled "Emori was right about you" 

Murphy scoffed "look don't tell her this but that woman is mostly always right" 

Clarke sat up and smiled at him. "Your secret is safe with me" 

"Good now lay back down and sleep nothing can be done tonight" 

"Yeah I guess your right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think of that chapter. Intense right? Do you think Lexa is right to be angry at Clarke?


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems readers were divided when it came to lexas relation. Lol. I'm glad you all have options makes my day. Gotta admit this is one of my fav chapters hope you enjoy

Lexa had asked everyone to leave her alone. She hated feeling so weak. She sighed as she rolled over on the bed that Abby has set up for her in the lab. It was quiet without everyone around. She looking at her wrists that were heavily wrapped, they stung but Abby gave her something for the pain which is why it's only stinging not burning. She shook her head at the thought of what Clarke had done. It makes her angry that she got so emotional and it makes her even angrier that Clarke was willing to give up her life so easily. She heard the door and looked over her shoulder to see Abby walk in. The doctor sat by her bed. 

"I know you said you wanted to be left alone but I wasn't ok with that" she shrugged 

Lexa smiled sadly at her, she imagined if she knew her mother she would want her to be a lot like Abby, Abby has her faults but she gives off a warm feeling and she has always had Clarkes best interest at heart. Something they both have in common. 

Abby gently held lexas hand "I know you don't feel like talking but I want you to know that you can talk to me about a lot of things but especially that stubborn daughter of mine" 

Lexa frowned thinking of the stubborn blonde "the disregard she has for her own life concerns me greatly" she said softly 

Abby sighed and frowned looking for the right words to say to the commander "I don't think it's that she has a disregard for her own life I believe it's more like she values others life's over her own" 

Lexa shook her head "Does not make it any easier" 

"I know" Abby moved a strand of hair from lexas face "she is so much like her father was. So selfless. I also found it incredibly frustrating"

"How did you deal with it?"

"I just reminded him of how important he was but at the end of the day jake griffin did what he wanted or what he thought was best even if it means putting his life in danger because that is the way he was built same as Clarke. You can't change that Lexa"

"I know" she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Abby wiped it away "I can not lose her Abigail, I have seen so much pain and death but that feeling I had when I thought Clarke was going into that chamber it felt like I was dying. Almost like my heart was giving in" 

Abby smiled at her "that's called being in love honey" 

"Oh" she frowned "it is quite frightening and confusing Abigail"

Abby laughed loud. The first laugh she has had in so long. She shook her head and smiled down to the commander wiped the tears from her eyes and looking down to this woman she is reminded of how young she really is "love is scary and confusing. It doesn't make sense. People die for it, people die because of it, people fight because they want it so badly. Men in women have gone to war for love" Abby scoffed "there is no logic what so ever when it comes to love. Love is love. But it's the one thing in the history of humanity that is constant. We just keep on doing it"

"Why?" Lexa croaked 

Abby chuckled "because without it we are lost. Without it we may as well cease to exist. It is what we do best" 

Lexa nodded in understanding "I can not lose her Abigail" she repeated 

"I know" she sighed "me either but my daughter is selfless not reckless Lexa." 

"I know but I am not ready to talk to her yet" 

"I know that too and I know it's Because she scared you. She scared all of us I believe we all acted out against her out of fear, But Lexa the world is ending, we might not get another tomorrow so I wouldn't wait too long" 

Lexa looked to Abby with determination on her face "I will figure out a way to save her. Even if it kills me" 

Abby chuckled "I'm sure she feels the same. Why don't you sleep, your exhausted" 

"Will you stay" she asked shyly 

"Of course" 

"I wish Bellamy and Octavia were here" she mumbled 

"Why?" Abby smiled "Octavia would be kicking Clarkes ass right about now and you would have to listen to Bellamy lecture you"

Lexa smiled "Sha but I still miss them" 

"You will see them soon Lexa. Now sleep" 

Abby rubbed up and down lexas arms as she fell asleep. She sat back in her chair and sighed "what am I going to do with you Clarke" she said quietly to herself

...................

The next morning Lexa sat up in her bed getting ready to leave when the radio came to life "lex?" She heard Octavia 

Lexa grabbed the radio off the table "Octavia" 

"Thank fuck it's you" she heard Octavia say loudly and out of breath

"What is it?"

"Well good news is Jaha found a bunker! An actual bunker Titus helped! Along with Indras daughter Gai. Can you believe that Lexa she has a daughter!" 

"Focus sister"

"Oh right bad news is king roan came riding in on his high horse stating that skaikru and trikru will take the bunker and leave everyone else to die" 

Lexa stood up from her bed quickly "I will kill him" 

"He is demanding a war lex" 

Lexa took a deep breath to calm her self "where is Indra?"

"Right here hold on" 

"Heda?"

"Indra. Call for an audience in the middle of Polis and inform everyone that I will be returning home in a day or two and remind everyone of how fair I am. You tell king roan if he is in the city by the time I get there he is a dead man!" 

"Sha heda" 

"Tell ice nation if their king doesn't keep his mouth shut the I will banish ice nation from the coalition and they will have no place in the bunker" 

"Sha heda" 

"Put my sister back on" 

"Sha" 

"Lex?" 

"Sis. I need you to go to Arcadia, I need to know what side echo is on"

"Have you heard from bell sis" 

"No have you"

"No not for a couple of days I'm concerned" 

Lexa started pacing "this is what we will do, I will pass through Arcadia before I get to Polis you will meet me there" 

"Cool, hey lex" 

"Sha" 

"I miss you and bell" 

Lexa smiled "me too" 

"Are you ok you sound tired, I heard about the failed rocket mission" 

"Sha" 

"So what else is wrong?" Lexa sat on the edge of the bed. She told Octavia about the blood transfusions and the fact that Clarke is now a nightblood and was going to sacrifice her self in the chamber "that idiot!" Octavia yelled into the radio "ok" there was a pause "ok well I think she thought she was doing the right thing I mean there was no right thing to do in that situation so you can't hold that against her lex even though she is an idiot" 

"I'm so angry sister" 

"I know you are and your allowed to be cause she sacred you but try to see it from her point of view, she didn't want to sacrifice this Emori chick and she didn't want her mother to be killed so she offered herself up instead I know you Lexa you would have done the same thing" 

"I know"

"Are you ok?"

"My wrists are sore and I have a headache" 

"Ask Abby for some pain medication"

"I'll think about it" 

"Ok I'll see you in Arcadia sister"

"Bye Octavia"

"Bye smelly" 

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled. She made her way out to find Abby who was sitting in front of a computer "Abigail?"

Abby spun around quickly "Lexa" she said as she got up "what do you need?"'

"We have a lot to discuss but Octavia said I should ask you for pain medication" 

"Of course" 

....................

Clarke sat up in her bed. She barley slept last night not being near Lexa while she was hurt was driving her mad. She heard a knock at the door "come in" 

It was Murphy "hey your girlfriend has called for a meeting"

"With everyone?"

"Yup" 

Clarke sighed in disappointed. She would rather speak to Lexa alone "ok I'll be out in a minute" 

On the way there Emori pulled her back so Murphy was walking ahead "thank you Clarke" 

"Don't mention it" 

Emori knocked her shoulder "hey if gorgeous Lexa isn't talking to you by the time we get there I'll talk some sense into her" 

"Thank you but I think I'm gonna have to handle the commander myself" she smiled

When they got to the lab everyone was waiting for them in the meeting room. Clarke froze at the door when she seen Lexa. She was standing behind a desk and her wrists where heavily bandaged. Lexa glanced at her quickly then cleared her throat "I have news from Polis" she sighed "it seems that the former chancellor and my fleimkeeper have found a bunker underneath the polis tower" 

"I'm guessing by the solemn look on your face, it can't hold everyone "Murphy drawled 

"Sha, it can hold 1300" 

Clarke sighed "better then 100" she said out loud 

"That is not all, roan has showed up in Polis causing trouble and no one can contact anyone from Arcadia"

"So what's the plan?" Asked Raven 

"We will go through Arcadia on the way to Polis" 

"And how will you choose?" Asked Emori 

Lexa sat in her chair "I have not had a lot of time to think about it but the fairest thing I can do is allow 100 from each clan" 

"What about the 100 that can fit in Arcadia" asked Abby

"I am not sure Abigail. Everyone get ready" everyone left including Clarke but Emori and Murphy stayed behind 

"What is it old friend" Lexa asked 

"Will me and John get a spot Lexa. If not we will have to find another way to survive"

"Of course you both will" 

"Alright" 

.......................

Clarke stood outside the doors waiting for Emori and Murphy to leave so she could talk to Lexa. She was leaning back against the wall and biting her nails nervously. The doors opened and Emori and John smirked at her as they walked passed "good luck wanheda" Emori winked 

Clarke smiled watching them leave hand in hand. The door opened again and Lexa shared a look with her but shook her head and walked passed but Clarke couldn't stand the silence anymore. She wrapped her arms around lexas waist from behind stopping the stubborn brunette and pulled her against her body "Leksa" she said softly "please talk to me" she left a trail of kissed on the brunettes shoulders. 

Lexa turned quickly and gently got out of Clarkes hold. She swallowed when she saw the hurt expression on Clarkes face "I have a lot to do klark" 

Clarke grabbed lexas hand and cuddled it to her chest "Please Leksa" she said as she kissed her hand and her injured wrist "please" she asked again. Tears welling up in her eyes 

Lexa looked away and pulled her hand back. She is still angry and hurt. She knows that Clarke was left with no other options but it still hurt "not right now klark" she sighed and walked away. She didn't look back but if she had she would have seen Clarke crying and leaning against the wall for support 

...................

When everyone was packed they all made there way to the boat that would take them back to the rover. Which Lexa wasn't happy about. She was walking ahead of everyone with Luna by her side. Luna looked over her shoulder and seen Clarke staring absentmindedly at Lexa. Luna shook her head "your going to have to talk to her sometime Lexa" 

"I am angry and when I am angry as you are well aware I do not speak?" 

Luna laughed "oh sister" she chuckled "if you stayed angry at wanheda for every time she did something brave, foolish or selfless you would never speak again" 

Lexa smiled and nudged Lunas shoulder "shof op" Luna laughed again then stopped walking so Raven could catch up "hop on my pretty tinka" 

Raven laughed and jumped on Lunas back "it's so hot how strong you are" 

"John" Emori said shocked "where is my offer?"

Murphy looked at her confused "your offer for what?"

She scoffed and jumped on his back "I love you John but your an idiot" She laughed. 

Clarke watch on smiling softly at the couples, she took another glance at Lexa and shook her head. She felt her mother walk beside her "have you tried talking to her?" 

"Yes mom of course" she rolled her eyes annoyed "how were her wrists this morning?" 

"As expected" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "Thank you mom that explains so much" she said sarcastically 

"No you don't get to take your frustrations out of me just because you are fighting with your girlfriend"

"Sorry mom your right and we aren't fighting you actually have to talk to fight and she won't give me the time of day" 

"She will come around" 

"Will she?" 

"Yes Clarke. She loves you" 

"And I love her even though she is the most stubborn person on the planet" 

Abby looked at her wide eyed then burst into laughter. Making everyone stop

Raven looked at them curiously "what's so funny doc" 

"Your not going to believe what my daughter just said to me?" 

Murphy smirked "what?" 

"She referred to someone else as the most and I quote stubborn person on the planet" 

Everyone looked at Clarke shocked. Lexa just smirked knowing that the blonde was referring to her and I reality Clarke was the most stubborn person on the planet. everyone else burst into laughter. 

"Oh my god!" Raven cackled "oh my god I can't breathe!" She pointed to Clarke "and look at her she was dead serious!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes "you all suck" she huffed walking past everyone including a still smirking Lexa. She looked behind her and everyone started laughing again. Clarke gave everyone the finger over her shoulder and kept walking. 

..........................

When they got to the boat everyone took their seats but because of the extra person there wasn't enough room so Lexa stood in the middle of the boat. Jackson raised his hands nervously "ah commander you can sit in my lap" he shrugged. Everyone looked at him wide eyed and nervous

Clarke stood up quickly and calmly walked to Jackson "Jackson can I speak to you a minute?" 

He shrugged "sure" as he stood up Clarke ran to him and pushed him off the boat. She Rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed as Jackson got on the boat soaked head to toe catching his breath 

"Raven" Clarke sighed "sit in Lunas lap" 

Raven laughed "but this is just so funny!" 

Luna snickered and picked Raven up to sit on her lap. Lexa sat down amused at her lover. 

Jackson glared at Clarke "what the hell!" 

She shrugged "it is inappropriate for anyone to ask the commander to sit in their lap"

"Gees I was just trying to be nice" 

"Ah ha" she shrugged not really caring what he had to say. She didn't care if lexa was mad at her she was not going have her sit in anyone's lap. The thought made her blood boil. She sat there looking out at ocean and wondered why they weren't moving Emori and John were covering their mouths trying not to laugh "today Emori" 

"Sha wanheda" she laughed again. 

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes "idiots" she mumbled

.......................

When they arrived at shore Lexa was the last off the boat. She could see Clarke waiting for her nervously playing with her bag strap. She walked past her and Clarke ran a bit to catch up "talking to me yet?" 

"Does it look like it" 

"Well we are about to get into the rover and I know you like to have me hold your hand whilst in the car"

Lexa smirked and shrugged "perhaps Jackson will hold my hand"

Clarke froze then hurried ahead of Lexa pushing her way through everyone to get to Jackson. Lexa smiled when she watched the blonde hold Jackson by the elbow and dragging him ahead of everyone. She could see her clearly reprimanding him for something and he actually looked quite frightened. Lexa smiled 

....................

"Jackson!" She whispered yelled as she pulled him ahead of everyone "I swear to the devil himself if you offer to hold the commanders hand I will cut yours off!" 

"What?! What are you talking about!" 

"Do you understand!" She growled 

"Umm no im so confused"

She huffed "just keep your fucking hands to yourself actually don't even sit near her Got it?" 

"Got it got it. Gees" he sighed 

"Good" she said annoyed

They got to the rover Raven offered to drive with Luna siting beside her. Lexa was the last to enter into the rover. There was one seat next to Clarke and another next to Jackson. She sat next to jackson just to annoy Clarke. 

Clarke cleared her throat getting jacksons attention. He looked at her confused by the glare he was receiving from the blonde and then he looked beside him and realised he was sitting next to Lexa and jumped from his seat "Abby can we swap" he said quickly 

"Sure" she said with a smile as she sat next to Lexa and automatically took lexas hand. "You still don't like the rover honey?" She asked Lexa softly 

"I would prefer a horse" she shrugged 

Abby smiled and squeezed her hand 

Clarke smiled at the gesture happy that her mother and her partner were getting along. 

.........................

An hour into the journey Lexa had fallen asleep in Abby's shoulder, she smiled at Abby who smiled back at her. 

"Fuck! Griff!" Raven yelled 

"What" Clarke got up to peer out the front of the car "oh no!" 

Arcadia was up in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?


	48. Chapter 48

After Clarke said she was going to go to the lab still echo and Bellamy made their way to Arcadia in the rover. He was driving thinking about the situation they are in, he missed Octavia and Lexa. It amazed him how well he got along with his commander sister in such a short time. He worried for Clarke and was glad she was still decided to head to the lab even after their failed mission. She needs to see lexa

"Wanheda looked upset" echo said breaking his train of thought

"Yeah" he shrugged "she's always too hard on herself but she will be fine, Lexa will take care of her" 

"I couldn't help but over hear you the other day refer to heda as sister?" 

"Ah yeah that's a long story but she is by all means my sister as well as Octavia" 

"You seem close even though you haven't known each other for very long" 

He smiled at echo "yeah it's amazing how much people can bond over having a shitty parent" 

"Your loyal to her" she said suprised 

He frowned at her "I would die for her echo"

She chuckled "your a good man" 

"I know" he winked at her making her roll her eyes "what were you and the king talking bout looked intense"

She sighed "have you ever felt like you were being pulled in 2 different directions and it's tearing you up" 

"Yeah" he said softly 

"How did you deal with it? How did you choose" 

He looked softly at her "You choose what feels right what hurts less" 

She nodded "I will keep that in mind" she said reaching for his hand. 

.................

Bellamy pulled up and got out of the car. He was confused at the sight before him, people were sitting around not working on the ship. "What the hell" he said to himself. Echo stood next to him. Monty and Harper made their way quickly to him "Bellamy" monty said rushed "Jason has convinced everyone to stop working" Jason was one of the people Bellamy bought back from farm station in azgeda. 

Bellamy seen Jason leaning up against the ark smirking. Bellamy marched his way to him "what the hell man " he said angrily 

"What?" He shrugged "we aren't fixing the ship till we know who is going to be living in it"

Bellamy looked around the people "get to work" he barked. People stood up slowly 

"No!" Jason said making everyone pause "why should we listen to you huh? Look at you and this grounder bitch!" He spat, Bellamy held his am put on echos chest holding her back "your a traitor Bellamy!" 

"Her name is echo! And she has done more for our people in the last 12 hours then you have done since I found you in azgeda" he looked around to the people "if this ship is not fixed we die. It's that's simple" 

The people nodded and started working again. Bellamy pushed Jason up against the wall with his forearm on his throat. How dare he talk about echo that way how dare he talk about the grounders that way 

"Bellamy" echo said behind him in his ear "let him go he is not worth your time" 

He shoved Jason hard against the wall and left. 

............................

Ballamy was sitting in Clarkes office going over the supplies list when there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in" Echo walked in "hey" he said softly 

"Hei belomi" she said uncertain 

"Come in and sit down" he gesture to the chair next to him "what's wrong?" 

She sighed "I have to tell you something" 

"You can tell me anything echo" he said honestly and echo believed him. With all her heart that she could tell this skaiboy anything, the bad things she has done, the good, the terrible and she knows that he won't judge her for any of it.

"Perhaps but you might hate me" 

He shrugged "try me" 

"Roan told me if the rocket mission failed he would take the arc by force" 

Bellamy nodded "yeah I figured" 

"You did?" She said surprised

"he is the king he has made it very clear that he thinks Clarke will play favourites with skaikru and trikru"

"Will she?"

Bellamy gently placed his hand on her knee "I think you know the answer to that echo otherwise you wouldn't be here" 

"I feel like I'm betraying my people"

"Are you though?" He squeezed her knee "if he does what he says there will be war. War echo right before the world ends. Azgeda would loose so many and Lexa would most definitely kick your clan out of the coalition. So are you really betraying your people?" 

She shook her head "you told me I should do what hurts less and what feels right, it feels right fighting along side you Bellamy and hurts less betraying my king, I believe wanheda has good intentions I think she is fair and just much like our commander but it still hurts" 

Bellamy pulled her chair closer to him and hugged her around the waist "I know the feeling" he said softly leaning his forhead against her cheek. She stood up so she could sit in his lap and looked at him who was smiling at her lovingly. She rolled her eyes and and tugged his hair a bit 

"Stop being cute skaiboy" she said playfully

He laughed and kissed her. Suddenly they were thrown off the chair against the wall as the Ground shook by an explosion. The room was filled with smoke. He coughed trying to find echo "echo!" 

"Sha" she replied weakly beside him. They both helped each other off the floor coughing as they made there way out the door. People where coming out off rooms shaken and scared and injured "outside now! Spread the news! Everyone evacuate!" He yelled followed by coughing. They made it outside. Kim was coughing trying to run back in. 

"There are children in there" she cried 

Bellamy and echo looked at each other then ran in the arc. Bellamy could feel his skin burning from the heat. He ran to the area the children slept in and knocked down the door. The three boys that Lexa talks about so often about were lying unconscious on the ground. "No!" He yelled. He picked up 2 while echo picked up one and they ran out the doors. 

When they made it outside the 2 older boys woke up coughing but the little one smithy didn't "no" Bellamy cried. Echo sat beside him as he started giving the little boy cpr "come on smitty your a warrior" 

.................................

"Oh no!" Clarke said "Raven drive faster!" 

Lexa woke up and looked at the window, she felt her heart stop. She looked at Clarke who looked just as concerned "mom and Jackson have medical supplies ready for when we stop!" Clarke demanded. Lexa got up from beside Abby and sat next to Clarke taking her hand in her and squeezing it

As soon as the car stopped everyone jumped out ready to help. Clarke spotted Bellamy. She held her hand over her mouth. Lexa followed her line of sight when she seen Bellamy trying to restart the little heart that belonged to smitty "no!" She yelled "Abigail with me now!" She yelled over her shoulder Abby and Clarke followed her without question. She slid along the ground and came to the little boys side "brother?" She looked up at Bellamy 

"Help me lex" he cried still pumping smittys chest

Abby slid down next to Lexa and put an oxygen mask over his face and got a Botton she held it over his little heart and shocked him making his body lift off the ground. She checked for a pulse and did it again. She felt Bellamy sit down beside her. He throw his arm over her shoulder and cried as they both watch the little boys body lift of the ground after the shock "again mom" she heard Clarke beside her Abby nodded and tried again. Nothing "again!" Clarke yelled Abby nodded and tried again. Nothing 

"Beja abi, Beja he is strong he is a warrior Beja " Lexa pleaded

Abby wiped her face free of tears and tired again. The boys body came off the ground again, he coughed and cried, Lexa knelt by the boys head "ai strik gona" she said as she kissed his head 

He cried "ow heda. It hurts" 

"Abigail" she looked at the doctor hopefully 

"He will be ok" 

Lexa sighed in relief and slumped back against her brother. Clarke helped Abby look over the children. Bellamy stood up and helped Lexa to her feet being her into a bone crushing hug. She pulled back "what happened?""

"Over here" they heard Raven call. Luna had Jason by the back of his neck pushing him on his knees. "This is what happend" Raven snapped 

"I'll kill you!" Bellamy screamed running at him in rage. 

Echo stopped him "just wait Bellamy" she said softly wiping the tears from his face. 

He nodded and took her hand

Lexa and Clarke and all the survivors stood around Jason "I did you all a favour we are all dead anyways" he smirked 

Lexa pulled then dagger Clarke gifted and swirled in in her hands then plunged between his eyes, she placed her foot on his chest and pulled the blade from his skull. She stood up straight and walked through the crowd to get to the three little boys. 

Clarke ran up beside her and threw her arm around her shoulders to calm her down which worked a little. 

Lexa held the little boy in her arms while Bellamy held ben and echo held Riley.

She stood next to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her and smitty.they all watched as the ark fell to pieces. 

.............................

When the fire was down Lexa called for a meeting near the rover. Clarke was there first. She sighed and sat on the hood of the rover and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She was exhausted. She slumped forward with her head in her hands and her elbows on her knees. So many people dead, so many injured. Half of Arcadia is unusable. 

"Damn it" she mumbled 

Lexa saw her niron and moved towards the blonde, she stood between her legs and hugged her. They still haven't really spoke but Lexa was not going to sit by while Clarke was upset. 

"Talking to me yet?"

"No" 

Lexa pulled back and Clarke gently held her wrists. The bandages was dirty. "I will need to change these later" she said softly kissing them

"Sha"

Bellamy made his way to the car with echo by his side followed by Abby Jackson Miller, monty and Harper. Luna and Raven weren't far behind 

"So what is the damage" Clarke asked 

"Half the arc is gone but good news the med bay still stands" Bellamy shrugged 

"How many dead" 

"150" Bellamy sighed. Echo held his hand

Clarke ran her hands threw her hair and sighed. Lexa stepped forward "we must make our way to Polis" 

"Raven your in charge" Clarke said

"Actually princess the equipment I needed to get alie out of my head isn't here anymore I have to go back to the lab" 

"Luna" Lexa sighed "will you be joining her" 

"No" she shook her head "I must go to Polis with you" 

Clarke jumped off the to the car "Murphy and Emori will go with you"

"Ok" Raven shrugged 

"Mom you will need to stay here"

"I know baby" 

"Wanheda? If I could make a suggestion" echo asked 

"Ok"

"Arcadia will be no use to anyone now, you may as well move your people to Polis" 

"That makes sense" Bellamy added "we can also move the medical equipment to the bunker" 

"Ok" she said tiredly 

Lexa turned to Bellamy and echo "Jaha did something useful, he found a bunker that can fit 1300 people" 

"Heda?" Echo stood forward and asked "how will you choose?" 

"100 from each clan" 

Echo nodded "that seems fair heda"

"Your king is already in Polis trying to start a war" 

Echo sighed and stood up straight "then he is no king of mine" 

Lexa nodded "bell! Lex!" Octavia ran to the group "oh thank fuck!" She jumped into lexas arms. Bellamy walked up to his sisters and hugged them both in a group hug "fuck! I saw the explosion I thought the worst!" She cried 

"We are fine O" Bellamy said softly, hugging them both tighter to his chest 

"Sha" Lexa said relaxing into the embrace. 

Clarke stood back with her arms crossed smiling at the siblings. Lincoln walked up beside her and nodded. 

Lexa stood back from her siblings "we must make our way to Polis, Raven you need to do what you need to to get rid of alie and then quickly make your way back. Abigail and Jackson you will lead these people back to Polis with the help on monty and Harper , use one on the rovers to put as much medical supplies in as you can" 

"Ok" Abby said. She hugged Clarke and kissed her on the cheek "we will meet again in Polis" 

"Yeah" Clarke smiled 

Abby walked up to Lexa and took her into an embrace at first Lexa tensed but then she melted into the motherly hug "don't waste to much time Lexa" she whispered in her ear 

"Sha" she smiled 

Jackson walked up to Lexa to hug her good bye but Clarke glared at him making him stop mid hug looking like an idiot "ah see ya" he said running off 

Raven laughed "I think wanheda made him shit his pants" she hugged everyone and said good bye "I'll take this rover" 

"Yeah" Clarke said "where is Murphy and Emori" 

"Right here wanheda" Emori winked 

"Both of you go with Raven back to the lab" they both nodded

Luna hugged Raven tightly "you come back to me my pretty mechanic or I'll hunt you down" 

Raven laughed "ill be there" she said softly kissing her

Lexa spoke to her siblings softly just so they could hear"Sis, bro, let us not be seperated again I do not know how long we have left till the radiation hits but I do not want to be separated again" 

"Ok" they both agreed. 

"Brother go get the other rover ready" 

"Sure thing sis" he said kissing the top of her head 

"Echo go with him" 

"Sha heda" 

"Sis, Lincoln I want the three little boys with us on the way to the polis, they are the first ones in the bunker no questions asked"

"Sha heda" Lincoln nodded taking off with Octavia following behind him. 

Lexa turned to Clarke and cupped her cheek, Clarke covered the brunettes hand with her own "come klark we will talk on the way to Polis" 

"Finally" 

............................

Lexa was with Bellamy loading the rover when Bellamy suddenly stopped and grabbed lexas wrists only just noticing her injuries "what the hell happened!" Lexa sighed and told him all that happened at the bunker. He shook his head "classic Clarke. You can't hold it against her though Lexa you would have done the same, your both very selfless" 

"I would have killed roan"

"Maybe" he shrugged "but Clarke didn't have that option did she?"

"No I suppose not" She said sadly 

"Hey" he said softly holding her shoulders looking in to her eyes "what Clarke did is what makes Clarke...well Clarke. I'm sure it's one of the reasons you love her, it's certainly one of the reasons we all love her" he shrugged "we can't change who we are" 

"You are right" she chuckled "you should have seen her on the way here" 

"What happened" Bellamy smiled largely 

"Jackson Kom skaikru asked if I would like to sit in his lap as there was no room for me on the boat" 

Bellamy eyes widened and then he burst into laughter "please tell me what the princess did!" He said between laughter 

"Pushed him in the water" 

Bellamy laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes "that was what the weirdness was before when he went to hug you?!" He chuckled "that is funny" 

"Sha I found it quite amusing" she smirked 

He bought her into his arms "talk to her heda" he said laughing 

"I will" she promised "oh and brother, guess what she told her mother?" 

............................

Clarke made her way to the rover. She sighed and looked back at the fallen arc and shook her head. As she was walking towards the rover she heard Bellamy laugh 

"She told Abby what!" He bellowed laughing loudly

She rolled her eyes knowing full well what Lexa told him "shut it bell" she said getting into the rover

"Well excuse me princess but when I hear something ridiculously funny I laugh" he chuckled 

She rolled her eyes and glared at Lexa "really?" 

Lexa shrugged "it was amusing" 

She smirked at Lexa "I am not holding your hand on the way to Polis" 

Lexa smiled "yes you will" 

"Whatever let's just go. Leksa your in the front with me" 

"Sha"

..........................

On the way to Polis the car ran out of power. They had to stop to power up as it runs of solar. Lexa asked Bellamy and Lincoln to check the perimeter not cause she feels a threat but more so so that her and Clarke could talk. Octavia was sleeping in the back of the rover whilst Clarke and Lexa were both sitting in the front of the car

Clarke had her hand resting over the centre console holding lexas hand "Leksa?" 

"Sha" 

"I'm sorry I scared you but I'm not sorry for the choice I made" 

"I know" she squeezed her hand and looked away "sometimes I think you think your life is worthless" 

Clarke tugged at the commanders hand trying to get her to look at her. When Lexa faced Clarke she could see the pain in those beautiful emerald eyes. "No that's not true Leksa" she said softly "I didn't want my mom to die and I didn't want Emori to be a sacrifice. Honestly would you have done any different?" 

"No" Lexa said softly 

"Ok then so can you please stop being ridiculous with this not talking to me thing it's driving me crazy hondes I missed you" she smiled at her

Lexa smiled back "I missed you too klark, I know why you did what you did but it hurt me" 

Clarke looked at the sad expression on lexas face it made her squeeze her hand a bit tighter and it made her heart clench"hey" she said softly "I wasn't trying to hurt you leksa. I would never hurt you intentionally. You know that. I did what I thought was right. I did what you would have done and you hurt me too by not talking to me" 

"I know I got angry cause I got scared and when I get angry I do not like talking"

"I know the feeling I can't promise you I wouldn't do something like that again just like you can't make me that same promise but I would never do anything to hurt you leksa. I love you. So much"

Lexa squeezed Clarkes hand and smiled at her "I love you too klark. I'm sorry I overreacted" Lexa leaned over the Console and gently held the back on Clarkes head. She smiled as she lent forward and kissed the blonde. Then she chuckled 

Clarke smiled "what's so funny?" 

"Just thinking of you kicking Jackson off the boat perhaps i am not the only one who overreacted" 

"Maybe I over reacted a bit but honestly who does that?! Who asks someone of authority to sit in their lap!" 

Lexa chuckled "you were jealous"

Clarke rolled her eyes and placed her hand on lexas thighs squeezing lightly "Kos Yu ain" (because your mine)

"Sha seim" (yes. Same)

"Awwwww" Octavia popped her head in the front "did Wittle wexy miss her niron" 

Lexa pushed Octavia back "shof op sis" 

Octavia laughed "so disgusting I can't wait to tell rayes later" 

Clarke smiled and took lexas hand in hers and bought it to her lips to leave a lingering kiss "leksa?"

"Sha?"

"Don't shut me out again I don't care how angry you are I would rather deal with you being angry then deal with you not talking to me"

"I swear I will try" she replied honestly


	49. Chapter 49

Titus and Kane and Indra were waiting at the gate for everyone to arrive. Lexa walked straight to Indra and shook her arm. Titus bowed to her. Kane ingulfed Clarke in a big hug. She smiled and patted his back. 

........................ 

"So this is the bunker?" Clarke said. She had Lexa beside her who was also looking around. Indra, Titus and Kane were behind them 

"Yeah this is it" Kane said smiling "it's the best we have" 

Lexa sighed. Clarke looked at her and frowned, she grabbed her by the hand and led her to the office. She closed the door, turned quickly and held Lexa around the waist kissing her neck gently "what's wrong" 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke "it is much like the mountain klark"

"Oh" Clarke said leaning back to look at Lexa. She cupped both her cheeks "but it's not hodnes" 

Lexa nodded. There was a knock at the door. "Enter" Lexa said standing up straight with Clarke beside her. Jaha walked in looking unimpressed "commander. Clarke" 

"Yes is there something We can help you with?" Asked Clarke confused by Jahas body language 

He stood at the door with his chin held high "well you are in my office" 

Lexa tilted her head "your office?" She asked calmly 

"Yeah I did find this place after all" he snapped "make no mistake commander this is for my people not yours" 

Clarke went to move quickly towards him but Lexa held her arm out holding Clarke in place. She shared a look with Clarke that made her relax. 

Lexa walked up to him till they were standing nose to nose. Lexa smiled at him "let me make myself clear this is not your bunker. You are not in charge. If you continue to try and throw your weight around I will just have to kill you"

"Your just a child-" He was cut off by Lexa head butting him breaking his nose. He fell to his knees. She walked behind him and grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him out the door with Clarke following behind trying not to laugh. 

Indra, Titus and Kane stood to attention as she dragged him out to the middle of the room. Indra and Titus smirked while Kane looked worried. Bellamy and Octavia walked in to the bunker and pauses momentarily. They quickly rushed to lexas side "theolonius Jaha Kom skaikru. We thank you for your assistance but your services a no longer needed you are banished from Polis"

He stood up quickly on shakey legs and looked at Clarke and Kane. "Marcus you can't seriously be ok with this so many of our people are going to die! We have a chance to save them all!" 

Clarke rolled her eyes and swiped his legs put from underneath him. He landed with a thud on his back. She stood over him "I must have missed the election that made you chancellor" 

He got up kneeling slowly "Clarke? See reason! If you weren't involved with this grounder" he pointed at Lexa "then you would do what it takes to save our people!"

Clarke clenched her fists ready to attack Jaha but Bellamy pushed her aside and held him by his collar bringing him to his face so that they were eye to eye "that grounder" he growled "she has a name! It's lexa! My sister!" Jaha looked at him with fear and confusion "I'm so fucking sick of you! You floated my mother! Out of fear lexas mother escaped in a pod and it cost her her life! You had 100 people who you deemed worthless to ground with the chance of them dying! That included my youngest sister! And now you want to kill everyone that isn't from the arc because yet again you deem them unworthy!" Bellamy bought his face nose to nose with Jaha and spoke with a dangerously low voice. He could feel the rage in his bones. He was shaking and it felt like heat was coming out of his eyes "you have taken my mother from me! You will not take my sisters! You will not take anything else from anyone!"

Lexa walked up behind Bellamy and placed her hand on his shoulder gently "belomi, chil Yu au" (bellamy calm down) she said softly "seingeda feva. mema in?" (family forever. Remember?) 

He smiled at her releasing Jaha "Sha. Fever" he incorrectly said 

She chuckled and cupped his cheek "bro Ste kamp roun gonasleng" (brother stick to English)

Clarke and Octavia chuckled. 

Clarke moved in front of Jaha and tilted her head deciding what to do. He glared at her "our people won't stand for this" 

Indra held a sword to his throat "we don't have time for this foolishness heda. Let me kill him!" 

Kane stood beside Indra "we can not start peace by killing someone" he tried to reason 

"If we let this fool go Kane make no mistake he will start an uprising there will be war" 

Octavia walked up quickly and knocked Jaha out cold. Everyone stared at her. She just shrugged her shoulders. 

Lexa sighed "I agree with Indra" 

"And you Clarke?" Asked Kane 

"I agree with Lexa and Indra. Lexa wants to share the bunker fairly. She is staying true to the coalition. 100 from each clan" 

Kane nodded sadly and looked at Lexa "you are a visionary commander"

"I am only doing what is right for all" 

"Who are we suppose to choose Clarke?" 

"I made a list already Kane. It's a logical list"

"Logical?" 

"Yes. Doctors. Nurses. Teachers. Guards. Technicians and engineers. Children. People who know how farm. I even went through everyone single persons medical file" she sighed "it's not just about any clan. This is about the human race and how to keep it functioning after the death wave" 

"And where does the commander sit on this list. I mean no disrespect heda" 

Lexa nodded but Clarke frowned and clenched her fists "leksa is trikru and the leader of the coalition she is on the trikru list!" 

Lexa put her arm around Clarkes waist "Sha Hodnes chil Yu au" (yes love calm down)

Clarke looked at Titus who had been unusually quiet "Titus? You have been quite" 

"Sha wanheda. I apologise it has been tiring putting up with this fool" he pointed to Jaha "I support my commander" 

"Titus call for a meeting with the ambassadors it is time to make the announcement" 

"Sha heda" he hurried out of the room. 

"Brother? Sister? Go check on the little ones" 

"Ok" they both said in unison 

"Indra?" 

"Sha heda" 

"Gather Luna and night blood children , I want them in the bunker" 

"Of course heda" she bowed leaving the room

"Kane?" She looked at the worried man "are you well?" 

He smiled softly at her "it is hard commander but I know it is fair. But it still hurts" 

She nodded "yes but that peace that we have been fighting for will be there when the doors open in 5 years time. No more wars. No more fighting"

"Yes like a fresh start. As one"

"Sha won" 

"What would you like me to do commander?" 

"I want you to make sure all the medical equipment from Arcadia is bought in here" 

"Ok" he nodded and left. 

She smiled when she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her from behind and lent her chin on lexas shoulder "you ok?" 

"As well as expected" 

"Mmm" she kissed the brunettes neck "what are we to do with Jaha?"

"You know what we have to do klark?"

"Sha" she walked up to Jaha but he stood up quickly and ran to lexa with a blade in his hand Clarke pushed her out of her way and held the pistol and shot him between the eyes. She watched as the man she once thought of family hit the ground lifeless. She sighed "may we meet again Jaha" she said sadly as she knelt by him and closed his eyes  
. 

Lexa called warriors to discreetly dispose of his body. Clarke held lexas hand and they both left the bunker to go to the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you lovely readers think of Jaha death. Side note I'm pretty excited I wrote like 10 chapters is 1 day. It's amazing I think you guys are gonna love it I can not wait until you read it I think you will like were the story goes! I will be posting another chapter tomorrow.


	50. Chapter 50

Lexa sat on her throne with Bellamy and Octavia on one side and Clarke on the other. The ambassadors sat quietly unsure of what to think of the information their commander just gave them. Lexa sighed and stood from her throne "i know this is difficult. To choose so little amongst so many but it is what it is. Praimfaya will be here in days. Weeks maybe if we are lucky"

Bree stood up from her throne "heda? Surely there must be something we can do?"

"I am afraid not Bri Kom trikru. There is no stopping it" Bree nodded and slumped back in her chair. "I have alway considered Indra the leader of Trikru you will assist her with the list" 

Indra bowed to Lexa "it is an honour heda" 

"The honour is all mine indra" she looked proudly at her general 

"The broadleaf ambassador stood "heda do we tell people?"

"No. We will all make this list. The people on the list will be notified and when the time is right we will let everyone else know" Every stood quietly and left the room. "Echo?" 

"Sha heda?" 

"You are to make the list for azgeda" 

Echo puffed out her chest in pride "It would be an honour heda. Mochof"

Lexa smiled softly at echo who left to work on the list followed by Bellamy. Lexa sat back in her throne "sister?"

"Yeah" Octavia said sadly 

"Have you heard anything from Raven?" 

"No" 

"Go try again" Octavia nodded and left

Clarke sat in lexas lap and kissed her cheek "I know this seems like a stupid question but are you ok?"

"No" Lexa hugged Clarke tighter inhaling her scent 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

..........................

Echo and Luna where walking along the alley way in Polis discussing the list. 

"I never thought that I would be working with azgeda" she said surprised 

Echo smiled at her "nia did not leave a good inpression of our people I can assure you we are not like her. You will find anyone from ice nation to be hard working and resilient" 

"Sha I can see that now through you echo" Luna smiled "so you and the skaiboy?"

Echo smirked "you and the skaitinka" 

They both laughed. They stopped when roan jumped in front of them "you!" Snarled Luna 

"Hello" he said softly. He looked at echo "echo" he greeted her 

"Roan" 

"Are you still with me echo?" He asked 

"I am with azgeda"

He nodded "are our people going to be in the bunker?"

"Sha I swear it" she said strongly 

He smiled "good I am glad they have you echo" 

"Mochof roan" 

"I suppose wanheda and heda want me dead" 

Luna scoffed "do you blame them" 

He shrugged "I did what I did for my people" 

Luna shook her head "you should have trusted them roan they were your friends and you know they want what's best for everyone" 

Roan looked away guilty "I know" he said softly 

Echo grabbed his arm in the warrior handshake "it was an honour serving you king roan. I will do my best to serve our clan" 

He smiled "I know-" he stopped mid sentence with eyes wide. He coughed up blood and fell to his knees. Behind him Ontari pulled out the sword that was in roans chest and kicked him to the side 

"Pathetic" she spat. 

Echo looked remorsefully at her fallen king. Luna elbowed her to get her attention. She snapped her head up to Ontari and screamed as she ran at her with her sword held high. Ontari kicked her in the stomach smashing her against the wall. Luna had no weapon she got in fighting stance. Ontari smirked at her "I will not let my people die"

"Well then fight me you coward!" 

Ontari swung her sword and Luna ducked it and hit her in the face. Ontari kicked Lunas knee, Luna could feel the snap and fell to the ground screaming. While she was holding her knee Ontari hovered over her "I am a coward? You ran from your conclave"

"Yes" Luna said through her teeth "you just killed a man who's back was turned" she spat blood at Ontaris feet "coward!" She yelled 

Ontari smiled and held her sword up to plundge into her chest. 

"No!" Echo yelled tackling Ontari to the ground stopping her. 

Ontari huffed as she got up. "Your a traitor echo!" Echo stood for the ground standing protectively in front of Luna "help me?" Ontari said "we can kill Lexa I can take the throne and then all of our people can have the bunker!" 

"No!" 

Ontari scoffed "then you die" she said lowly. She swung her sword but echo held up Her sword to stop the attack. Echo got a blade out of her waist band and threw it at echo hitting her in the shoulder

"Ahhh" echo fell to the ground and pulled the blade out. Ontari kicked away her sword and smirked at her "I will not ever follow you" 

Ontari shrugged. As Ontari was standing above echo echo thought of Bellamy. She closed her eyes thinking of the skaiboy and smiled. If this was going to be her last fight she wanted to remember something happy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath waiting for the final blow that would end her life but it never came. She opened her eyes and Titus was on top of Ontari. He rolled over. He had tackled Ontari to the ground whilst simultaneously putting s blade through her heart. As he rolled over though He pulled Ontari sword out of his stomach

"No!" Luna yelled. She dragged her body over to the dying flaimkeeper and put his head in her lap "no" she said softly 

Echo knelt beside him and put her hand over his wound "it is ok flaimkepper Abby will fix you" 

"No" he said spitting up blood "my fight is over" 

Luna smiled down to the dying man "you can not die Titus I just started to like you" 

He smiled at her "I always cared for you Luna. I have cared for all the nightbloods" 

She cried and looked away "help!" She yelled "help!" She looked back at him "come on old man stay with us we need you!" 

..........................

Clarke and Lexa were walking through the streets of Polis. Lexa was taking everything in like it was the last time she would see it "I will rebuild this Ai hodnes" 

Clarke held her hand and smiled at her "I have no doubt" 

"Help!" They both heard. They looked at each other "help!" 

"Luna!" Lexa yelled running toward the noise. They both ran toward an alley way. Lexa seen echo and Luna knelt near a fallen body. As she got closer she seen that it was Titus "no" she stopped running. Clarke ran past her and slid to the ground trying to assess the wound. Echo moved so she could. 

"Wanheda" he croaked 

"Titus it will be ok" 

Lexa sat Bodie Luna. They both shared the same pained look. Titus noticed her "heda my fight is over" 

"No" she held his hand "Klark will fix you. Right klark?" She asked hopefully 

Clarke looked at Lexa sad desperate eyes. She knew the moment she seen the wound and the blood loss that there was nothing to be done. Her lip trembled as she reached over Titus and cupped lexas cheek. She shook her head afraid is she spoke she would cry and right now she had to be strong for Lexa.

Lexa looked down at the man. The closest person she had as a father and cried. Clarke got up quickly to kneel behind Lexa and hugged her "do not be sad Lexa "he said quietly "death is not the end. We will meet again in another life. I am proud to have served you as heda but even more proud of the woman you have become Lexa" 

She nodded "I will miss you Titus" 

He smiled at her and they had no choice to watch as the life drained from his face. 

Clarke held Lexa tighter and buried her nose in the back of her head kissing her gently. 

They heard Bellamy run down the alleyway. He noticed echo was injured "echo!" He said as he knelt beside her. She wasn't responding. He turned her so he could look in her eyes "echo?" He said cupping her cheeks 

"He died for me" she said softly 

Bellamy could her the pain in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her so she was straddling his lap. He held her tight while she cried. He looked over and seen that Clarke held Lexa and held Lunas hand. They looked at each other and nodded. He handed her the radio. She held it to her mouth "Octavia?" She said with a lump in her throat 

"Princess what's wrong?" 

"O bring yourself and Lincoln to they alleyway near the markets. No more then that" 

"Ok" she heard 

They sat there quietly for 5 minutes they only noise being that of sniffling. Lexa sat in between Clarkes legs and stared at the body of Titus and roan a person she once considered a friend. If Ontari wasn't already dead Lexa would have taken her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head so her face was hidden in Clarkes neck. 

Octavia, Lincoln and Abby ran down the alleyway. 

Bellamy spoke up "Abby echo is hurt" Bellamy gently laid echo on the ground while Abby looked her over. 

"So is Luna mom" Clarke spoke 

Luna shook her head "echo first" 

Abby nodded. Octavia knelt by Lexa and hugged her. She knew how important Titus was to her and her heart hurt for her sister. There were no words to make this better. So she hugged her and kissed her temple. 

Lincoln knelt by Titus and closed his eyes "heda let me take him and set up a prye"

She nodded. He picked Titus up and walked him down the alley. Lexa looked on sadly. 

"Hey" Clarke whispered into her ear "lets go back to our room and clean up a bit?" 

"Ok" Lexa said softly. Clarke stood up first then held out her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa looked up into the clear blue eyes and smiled. As long as she had Clarke she knew she would be ok. 

She looked at Luna. Luna smiled reassuringly at her "go. Abby will take care of me" She took the blondes hand and Clarke held her close as they walked back to the tower. 

When they got back to the room Clarke laid her down gently and hugged her from behind until she slept


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers. Omg I am so sorry if there is mistakes in this. You wouldn't believe it I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re write it. Ugh so annoying but I'm so tired and didn't get a chance to proof read so I apologise if there is any.

Clarke and Lexa both work abruptly to the sound of screaming, they ran to the balcony it was the black rain. Lexa ran to her door "Ryder sound the alarm!" 

Clarke and Lexa both came up with the idea so people could at least try and find cover even though they both knew it wouldn't do anything. They decided to let everyone know what about the radiation. Most people didn't panic they just packed their bags to try and find ways to survive but a lot of people stayed begin for entrance to the bunker. It broke lexas heart that there was nothing she could do for those people but she held up her chin and promised herself she would help who she could and that is the people in the bunker. It was the only way forward. 

Both of them made their way down to the bunker. They rushed to the office where Abby, Kane, Indra, Bellamy, Octavia, Luna and Gai the new flamekeeper were waiting 

Lexa stood straight "is everyone in" 

"Sha" Indra replied 

"And the door" 

"Is shut for now heda"

Clarke moved behind the desk and held the radio "Raven?" Silence "Raven come in?" Nothing. They still haven't heard anything from the lab and both Clarke and Lexa were beginning to think that they didn't make it. Luna looked on sadly. Her leg still sore from her fight with Ontari but what hurt the most was not knowing what happened to Raven. 

Lexa shook her head "Indra Kane and Abby go check on people" they nodded and left "Gai check the natebliders" 

"Sha heda" she bowed. 

The radio crackled to life "Luna? Griff? Commander heart eyes? Bell boy? Pocahontas? We are alive please tell me you are too" came through Raven 

.....................................

Raven had successfully removed alie from her brain with the He,p of Murphy and Emori. She was happy to have her gone but her leg was causing her more pain them she remembered. Right now she was sitting in front of the computers screens "fuck!" She yelled 

Murphy and Emori came running in "what!" Murphy panicked 

"The death wave will be here in 2 days the black rain should be here any minute now we have to tell everyone in Polis"

They all ran to find the radio but were stopped when three unknown grounders jumped in front of them 

Murphy stood blocking both Raven and Emori "whom he held are you!" 

"We are taking this place for ourselves" the grounder spat. 

Raven and Emori looked at each other and nodded them launched themselves at the grounders but it was no use, Emori was still injured from roan and Ravens legs was hurting like hell and Murphy just can't fight. The grounders laughed as they knifed the three of them out. 

................................

When Raven woke she rubbed her head as it was thumping she sat up slowly "what the fuck" she mumbled. She looked beside her and season that Murphy and ermoi were sitting up against the wall in restraints she looked at her hands and noticed she was too. 

Murphy nodded in a direction in front of them so Raven flowed his eye sight. The three grounders were fighting amongst each other. "Don't worry" he whispered "Emori is on it" 

Raven looked at Emori who had a blade cutting throats her restraints "they didn't disarm you" 

Emori smiled "not the smartest bunch. 

When Emori got free she undid Murphy and Ravens restraints and snuck up on the three grounders. Emori jump on ones back and stuck a blade in his neck. Raven tacked one to the ground and Emori jumped on his and slashed his throat, Murphy took the other one on and beat him till he was unconscious then snapped his neck. 

Raven started walking away "come on" she said "how long were we out" 

"Half a day" 

"Fuck!" 

She got to the computer and shook her head "Luna? Griff? Commander heart eyes? Bell boy? Pocahontas? We are alive please tell me you are too"

"Raven!" Came through Lunas voice "where are you why are you not here are you ok?" 

"Luna" she smiled "did the black rain hit you yet"

"Sha we are all in the bunker?"

"Luna we have 3 hours before the death wave hits" 

"So leave now!" 

"Raven sighed as she sat down "Murphy and Emori are on their way" 

Murphy looked at her confused "what!" 

Luna came through the radio "Ai Tinka why are you not coming?" 

"I'm sorry Luna my leg is no good I will just slow them down. We wouldn't make it in time" she heard a shuffle on the other end and looked at Murphy and Emori "go get the suits it has enough air in it so you won't get radiation poisoning"

Murphy shook his head "no we are not leaving you here to die"

"Murphy" she sighed "it's ok" 

"No it's not!" He shook his head "I'm so sorry Raven I'm sorry I did this too you" 

Raven smiled at him "I don't blame you Murphy. It's not your fault" she hugged him softly and patted his back "i don't blame you" 

"Raven" came in the strong voice of the commander "we are coming to get you" 

................................

"I'm sorry Luna my leg is no good I will just slow them down. We wouldn't make it in time" Luna held the radio in a death grip and pull her arm back to throw it at the wall, Clarke rushed to her side and snatch the radio off her 

"I should have went with her!" She yelled "I'm going to get her!" She stomped towards the door. Lexa blocked her way "move Lexa!" 

"No Luna"

"Move!" She shoved her

Lexa snarled and shoved her back hard sending her to the floor "no will will stop and you will listen" 

"I don't take orders from you!" Luna tackled Lexa to the floor. It Lexa flipped her over and punched her in the face stunning her. Bellamy and Octavia picked Luna up on the floor and sat her on the chair. 

Clarke rushed over to Lexa and checked her for injuries "I am fine klark" she held out her hand and Clarke gave her the radio ""Raven we are coming to get you"

"What!" Raven said 

"That is final we will contact you when we are leaving" 

Clarke started pacing "ok yeah we can do this" she tried to convince herself. "There are 4 hazmat suits that will get us there if we take a bunker" 

Bellamy stood "I'm going"

Octavia stood next to him "me too" 

"Ok" Clarke sighed us 3 will go" 

Lexa huffed "Klark I am going" 

Clarke walked out the door ignoring her. Luna limped her way to catch up "wanheda I will come"

"No Luna your injured"Luna looked away sadly 

Lexa caught up "besides old friend I need you to stay and help run things if we do not return"

Clarke shook her head and walked into the room with the suits "your not coming leksa" 

"Do not tell me what to do klark" 

"I'm not I'm telling you what you can't do" 

Bellamy pulled on his suit and stood in front of his sister "lex you should stay" 

"Yeah smelly you should the bunker needs you" 

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clam herself "all of you listen to me" the three of them stopped to listen "klark you are my houmon my soulmate if you think you are leaving this bunker with out me you must not know me as you claim and you 2" she pointed to Bellamy and Octavia "we promised each other we would not seperate again. Everyone I have ever loved has been taken from me and I haveseem to be gifted with that of a second chance the only way you 3 a leaving with out me is if you kill me. Are you going to kill me klark?"

"Of course not-"

"Are you going to kill me bro, sis" 

"No-" 

"Then give me the suit" 

Clarke groaned and cupped lexas face smashing their lips together making Lexa moan. Then she started pecking her all over her face making Lexa blush and giggle "I" peck "love" peck "you" 

"I love you too klark" when she had the suit on her looked at Luna who looked sad and guilty "Luna go get Abby Kane Indra and gai" 

"Lexa it should be me"

"Luna" she sighed "just do as i ask and get Lincoln as well" 

"Sha" 

Lincoln ran into the room and straight to Octavia. He kissed her knowing it might be the last time. But her knew nothing would change her mind "come back to me niron?" 

"Always" she said softly 

Kane Abby Indraand Gai walked in, while Clarke was busy talking to Abby and Kane Gai aproached Lexa 

"Heda the flame?""

"Sha" she turned around. Gai got out a little tin case with a skull on it and a scalpel she was just about to cut into lexas next

"Hey!" Clarke shouted pushing Gai out of the way "what the hell are you doing" She said snatching the scalpel 

Lexa turned quickly "it is ok wanheda it must be done to retrieve the flame" 

"You are not putting this thing any where near her!""

"Hodnes it is fine it must be done" 

Clarke huffed "fine mom will do it" Abby walked towards them and got out her medical kit "you see that Gai" she pointed at the medical tools "they are sterilised medical equipment!" 

While Clarke was busy scolding Gai Indra quietly pulled Octavia aside "second"

"Fos" 

"I know there is nothing I can do to make you stay you are a warrior after all but before you go I would just like to acknowledge that you are not that awful" 

Octavia chuckled "is this your way of saying you are proud Indra"

Indra rolled her eyes and smacked her upside the back of the head "don't be foolish" Indra smiled

Octavia rubbed her head. Echo ran past them into Bellamy "bellomi"

"Echo" he kissed her "I have to go"

"I know" she said sadly "you will return yes?""

"Of course echo" he whispered in her ear "I love you" 

She smiled at him and kissed him "I love you too" she whispered back hugged him tight "be safe Bellamy" she cupped his cheek "I have to go before I follow you out that door" he smiled watching her run out the room. 

Luna stood next to him "I'll take care of her" 

"Thank you Luna" 

"And that Gai" Clarke took a deep breath "is why you don't use old rusty scalpels"

"Sha wanheda" 

Abby got there attention "cut is made" 

Gai nodded and stood forward "ascende superius" 

A chip with tentacles left lexas body. She screamed in pain it felt like needles being extracted from her brain. Clarke stood in front of her holding her "quia nunc vale" the tentacles retracted and Gai put the flame in the little tin

Clarke smiled at Lexa "you ok?""

"Sha" 

"We will be back for that" 

Abby starting stitching up the cut "all done" 

Lexa turned to thank Abby but before she could get in a word Abby bought both her and Clarke into a hug "come back in one piece"

"Sha" they both said smiling 

Lexa held the radio "Raven we are leaving now"


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three chapters in 1 days pretty cool right

"Fuck!" Bellamy said kicking the car "fuck fuck fuck!" He yelled

When they left the bunker things were going according to plan until once nation warriors pulled them off course. They jumped out infront of the car and sent an arrow into one of the tyres. Lexa and Octavia kicked all there asses but Clarkes suite was damaged in the meanwhile and she was already showing signs of radiation sickness. 

Lexa threw off her helmet and put it on Clarke. "No leksa" Clarke said weakly 

"Hodnes I am a nightblood I will be fine" 

Lexa looked around to figure out where they were. "We are at least 30 mins of course" 

"30 mins!" Octavia slumped against the car "we won't make it back in time" 

"No" Clarke said weakly. She stood up with lexas help "we go to lab and take rocket" she said coughing up blood. 

Lexa panicked "we need to hurry!" She said pulling Clarke in the back of the rover. Octavia and Bellamy hopped in the front 

"Hold on!" He said slamming on the gas 

Lexa rolled her eyes as she put her arm around Clarkes waist "have I told you how much I hate cars niron" 

Clarke laughed weakly. "You mentioned it once or twice" Lexa laughed but ending up having a coughing fit. She covered her mouth trying to calm her breathing. When she pulled her hand away there was blood. "No" Clarke said softly 

Octavia looked in the back "fuck big brother we have to hurry!" 

........................

Raven sat near the rocket her head in her hands "They aren't coming something must have happened" she looked up at Murphy and Emori " maybe there is enough time for you both"

"There isn't" Murphy shrugged 

"Raven!" 

Raven stood up quickly "o is that you!" 

Octavia and Bellamy moved to the stairs. Bellamy holding Clarkes weight and Octavia holding lexas "your damn right it's me" she smiled at her friend

"But your here that means we can't make it back" 

Clarke let go of Octavia "we not going back. We are going up" 

Raven frowned "the rocket? But we don't have enough fuel"

Lexa coughed and threw her arm around Clarkes shoulder "there is enough to get us there. We will figure out the rest later and the lighthouse bunker that Murphy was locked in has a oxygenator we take it with us then hook it up to the ring" 

Clarke smiled at Lexa "your so smart hodnes" 

"Uh hello?" Raven interrupted their moment "what about food an water. " 

Clarke smiled at Raven "There is a water reclamator in the ring and we know Go-Sci had an algae farm"

Murphy scoffed "mm yum algae salads and recycled urine sign me up" 

Emori elbowed him "better then dying" 

"You say that now" he smirks

Raven looked at them sadly "I don't know if I can do this without alie" 

Bellamy walked down to her "you never needed her Raven" 

Raven shook away her negative thoughts "Your right ! Ok let's get this shit storm started then! come on commander heart eyes I need your help" 

...........................

Lexa was still feeling dizzy as was Clarke, Murphy and Emori left to the the oxygenator so everyone took a moment. Raven wanted to talk to Luna first and everyone agreed. She was sitting in the office alone with the radio

"Luna" 

"Sha my pretty Tinka" 

Raven smiled "Luna I'm going to get his rocket in space I promise and then I'm going to come back in 5 years and find you!" Raven could hear Luna sniffling though the radio "no no please don't cry" her voice cracked "I'm leaving Luna but I'm coming back" 

"Your all I have" Luna said softly 

"I love you Luna. I will come back" 

"I Love you too Ai tinka" 

Octavia walked into the room and Raven wiped her tears and handed the radio to her and left "Lincoln?"

"Sha niron I am here" 

"Lincoln 5 years baby I'll be back" 

"And in 5 years niron I will be waiting" 

Octavia smiled "tell Indra I'll keep up my training so she can kick my ass when I get back" 

"I will octavia. I love you" 

"Love you too"

Bellamy came in after Octavia left "echo?" 

"Yes. Belomi I am here"

Bellamy sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. You will be back will you not" 

"Yes! 5 years when those door open I'll be there" 

"Bellamy. There is something I need to tell you"

"Anything" 

"I am with child Bellamy" she sobbed 

Bellamy went pale as the tears sprung from his eyes "are you sure" 

"Yes" 

"Oh echo I'm so glad that you stayed there and our baby will be safe. He or she will not have survived up in space" 

"I wish-" she trailed off

"I know I wish I was there too but I had to do the right thing and you knew that that's why you didn't tell me" 

"Sha. Bellomi I want you to name this child" 

Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes "really?"

"Sha"

"If it is a girl can you name her after my mother"

"Aurora. Sha it is beautiful. And if it is a boy" 

"I have always like maximus" 

"Then that will be this child's name if a boy"

"Thank you echo and I'm sorry" 

"I love you Bellamy this child will know who you are when those doors open" 

He smiled crying some more "thank you. May we meet again" 

"We will" she replied 

He got up and ran out of the room running past everyone who looked at him concerned, Octavia ran after him. Clarke sighed and tugged Lexa by the hand so they could say goodbye to Abby "mom" the radio was silent "mom?" Clarke said voice shaking 

"I'm here baby" 

Clarke smiled. Lexa kissed her head "mom I love you and I'm going to miss you but we will come back" 

"I know baby"

Lexa took the radio "may we meet again Abigail" 

"We will honey. I love you both be-" 

Lexa and Clarke stared at the radio "mom?" 

There was no longer any power to the radio. Clarke and Lexa both hugged each other tightly. They lent their foreheads on each others and kissed. 

"Come hodnes we must find Bellamy he was quite upset"

"Ok" 

When they got out to the lab Bellamy was bent over siting on a chair and Octavia was hugging him from behind. "What is wrong brother?" 

Bellamy stood up "echo is pregnant" 

Both Lexa and Clarkes eyes widened "oh bell I'm so sorry" Clarke said squeezing his shoulder 

He just nodded. Lexa approached him and hugged him around his waist. He cried into her shoulder. There were no words. 

"Shit!" They heard Raven yell 

They all ran to the rocket "what is wrong Raven?" 

"Damn it" she mumbled and looked at everyone sad "there's only 6 seats and there is 7 of us and there is no power to the ring I though I could activate from this" she held up a tablet

Emori and Murphy entered the room with the oxygenator "of course" Murphy drawled 

Lexa took the device "why do you not use the satellite Raven. If we connect the tablet to the satellite it should align the satellite to the ring" 

"Fuck Lexa your a genius!" She smiled at Raven and handed her back the device. Raven and the biggest smile "even without Comms, even with the power on we still can't open the hanger door from inside the rocket

Bellamy frowned "what's so good about that?" 

Clarke smiled at Raven "she gets to take her space walk?" 

"Sure do princess but it still doesn't solve our other issue though" 

They all looked at each other decided what the hell they were gonna do "what about a draw? Who ever stays has to put that thing in to activate the ring" Murphy suggested. He went to the desk he got 1 white piece of paper and ripped it into 6 pieces the he got a red piece of paper and ripped of the same size he put them all in a helmet "who ever draws red has to stay no questions asked no swapping places cause we will be here all day ok" 

They all nodded in agreement except Octavia 

Octavia shook her head "no Bellamy should be excluded" 

"No o. This is the fairest way" he replied quickly 

"Nothing about this is fair!" She yelled 

"Who wants to go first" Murphy asked ignoring her wanting to get on with it

Lexa walked up to the helmet "I will" she said. She put her hand in the helmet and pulled out a white piece of paper. She sighed and shook her head as she stood next to Clarke the blonde smiled at her sadly and held her hand 

"I'll go next" the blonde said. She walked up to the helmet and pulled out a white piece of paper. 

Lexa nodded at her. Bellamy stood up to the helmet he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he stared at the red bit of paper. He smiled at everyone sadly. Lexa had her fists clenched and Octavia was crying. Clarke was trying to hold back her tears "it's ok really" he said "my kid won't know me but he will know all of you and I know you won't let him forget me" 

"No" Raven said "no I'll stay" 

Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder "no rayes those aren't the rules and besides they all need you" 

She hugged him tightly "fuck" she mumbled. She stood back from them. "Here" she handed him the tablet "this needs to go on the tower outside it will give the ring power" 

"Consider it done" 

Clarke let go of lexas hand and hugged Bellamy tightly "I'm sorry" she said softly 

"I know now go get ready all of you" he looked around "I need a moment with my sisters, you all get in your suit and sit in the rocket" 

Clarke Raven Murphy and emori nodded and left. Murphy held out his hand. Bellamy shook it. He was surprised when Murphy pulled him into a hug "sorry Bellamy" 

"It's ok. Fair is fair" 

"I for once agree with your sister. Nothing about this is fair man" 

He smiled at him as he left. He turned towards his sisters and held open his arms Octavia ran into him almost knocking him over. Lexa stood there clenching Her jaw "come on lex" he said through tears his arm still open. He watched as her face dropped and tears started rolling down her face. "Come on sis" he waved her over. She walked slowly to him and when he wrapped his arm around her she started crying. "Come on now" he said softly to them both, holding them tight. "We will be a family forever my death won't change that. You 2 won't let my child forget me, he or she will know me and they will be proud to call me their father. They will have echo and you 2 and even Clarke. 4 of the strongest woman I know. They will be fine. They will be strong" Lexa and Octavia sniffles into his shirt. He pulled them back and cupped Octavias cheek "you are strong O. I have always known that. Your not the hidden girl no more" She nodded and cried 

"I love you big brother" 

"I love you too" he looked at Lexa and wiped the tears from her face with his other hand "and you aren't just heda. Your Lexa. You will take care of everyone, won't you?" 

"Sha" 

"i hold you in" Lexa and Octavia laughed "still no good at it hey" he smiled 

"Ai hud Yu in" she said slowly to him 

"Ai hud Yu in" he repeated 

"Sha" she nodded and hugged him again. "Come brother see everyone off" 

"Ok" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. They walked to the rocket where the other 4 were sitting down strapped in. Octavia went in first and sat down next to Emori and put her helmet on. Bellamy stood at the door and smiled. He handed the tablet to Lexa so he could climb in as he was about to descend he felt a foot at his back and heard the rocket door ship shut. "What?" He got up off the floor

"No" Clarke said softly "no!" She yelled getting out of her chair running to the door. Lexa was at the little window looking in 

"I am sorry hodnes" 

"Lexa! No!" Clarke screamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....... lol hope you guys liked the three chapters today. Love hearing from you all. Thanks for reading I will be posting a new chapter next year. Thank you
> 
> Lol just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you guys I will be posting another chapter tomorrow so you won't be hanging for too long


	53. Chapter 53

Lexa held the tablet in her hand and watched as Bellamy got in the rocket. He was a good man and his child deserved to have him in their life. Not like their father she thought. She kicked him in and closed the doors knowing that they can only be opened once it was attached to the ring or if the launch is cancelled. There was no turning back now

She watched the panic cross Clarkes face when she realised what she did. She watched as Clarke got up from her chair and threw off her helmet "Lexa! No!" She could not hear Clarke but she could read her lips. 

Clarke glared at Raven "open the door!" 

Raven lost colour to her face "I I can't it won't open now not from the inside anyway and the launch has already started " 

Clarke could feel her heart beating in her chest. She hit the door with her shoulder. She looked at the window at Lexa "leksa slak dou-de au!" (Lexa Open the door!)

Lexa just shook her head. Bellamy was standing beside his co leaded. He was shaking, his sister was about to sacrifice herself for him "lex come on open up!" He hit the window even though he knew it wouldn't do anything. She shook her head again. Octavia couldn't move out of grief so she sat in her chair and cried. 

Raven closed her eyes "We are running out of time" she said softly 

Clarke stomped her way over to her. "I don't give a fuck! Open the door!" 

Raven looked at her regretfully "I can't griff. Lexa made her choice" 

Clarke shook her head "no" she wasn't going to give up so she decided to try and bash the door down she shoulder charged the door and fell to the floor. 

Lexa watched from the outside she did not want Clarke to hurt herself. she held in the red button that would allow her to talk to the people inside the rocket "hod klin hodnes" (stop love) She said softly

Clarke stopped and stood tears falling down her face. She placed her hand on the window "Beja leksa slak dou-de au!" (Please Lexa open the door!)

"No klark" She said softly. Clarke cried and hit the window.

Bellamy started to cry realising that Lexa was not going to budge "Lex come on open up please! I'm ok with it I swear it I meant every word I said! the world needs you sis" 

"And your son needs you bro" she smiled at him 

Emori stood from her seat "old friend I'll take your spot" 

She shook her head again "no this is my duty I am commander first" 

"Your not my commander!" Clarke screamed "yu jos leksa Ai " (your just Lexa to me) she sobbed "Beja ai hud yu in nou dula dison" (please I love you don't do this)

Lexa put her hand on the window where Clarkes was resting "I love you" 

Clarke was getting angry now. Her face went red she turned to Raven "Raven you stop this rocket from taking off" 

Murphy was behind Clarke looking at Lexa for permission she nodded to him. He slowly walked behind Clarke he stopped when Lexa held up Her hand "klark" Clarke looked at her "I love you and I will always be with you" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. She then nodded to Murphy who hit her over the back of the head knocking her out. Murphy put her helmet on and strapped her to the seat "mochof Murphy" 

He ignored her and sat in his seat feeling nothing but guilt. Emori held his hand

Octavia made her way to the window "let me take your spot sis" 

"No. You will stay and keep this lot in order Octavia" 

Octavia cried "fuck" she wiped the tears away. Lexa was not going to change her mind "I love you sister" 

Lexa smiled at her "I love you too now go back to your seat" Octavia nodded and sat down still balling her eyes out 

Bellamy stood now in front of the window "lex-" 

"No brother. The choice was easy. I do not regret it. Maybe You were not all my second chance perhaps I was yours" 

"Please Lexa please open the door" he begged

She smiled at him "I love you brother now go sit in your seat you need to take care of everyone" 

"Lexa" he cried "please" 

"Go belomi. They need you. Your child needs you" she smirked at him "maybe name your next one after me?" 

He nodded and cried as Murphy lead him to his seat. Raven stood up "I'm sorry" 

"Do not be stupid Raven it does not look good on you. Make sure they live" 

Raven nodded "You know what to do" 

"Sha" 

"If you can avoid the death wave you might be able to live" 

"There will be no time, and you know it" 

Raven wiped her eyes "hey I'll name my kid after you too if I have any" 

Lexa chuckled "ok" she took a deep breath and looked at her blonde lover who was sleeping peacefully "she will be angry but you all will take care of her?"

"We will"

"I must go. May we meet again" she took one last look at her friends and her family and ran off to finish the job so they could all live. 

Octavia and Bellamy held hands crying 

"Ready for take off" Raven said softly sitting back in her chair and putting on her helmet 

.....................................

Lexa ran to the tower and put in the tablet it made an alarm sound. She looked at the instructions and it told her to manually do it at the top. Lexa scoffed and climbed her way to the top swiftly and quickly being trikru she didn't find it difficult at all. When she got to the top she put in the device it was still beeping. She punched the tower and looked at the satellite she knows from spending time with Raven what the satellite was. So she pulled it and tugged it until it was in the right position and the device turned green. She smiled at her success. The brunette seen the the deathwave was approaching. She looked at the rocket taking off into space. She smiled thinking of Clarke. She was safe just as she promised abby. She protected her brother and sister just as she promised them. "May we meet again" she said softly. She took a look at the death wave and quickly climbed down the tower, she ran as fast as she could to get back to the lab but she could feel the radiation hitting her skin. She coughed and gurgled as she shut the door and fell to the floor. Her thoughts with the blonde beauty

.....................

Clarke woke with a headache. She looked around her surroundings. Bellamy was floating in the middle of the rocket looking out at Raven who was connect by rope to the ring. She realised she was in space which means Lexa was on the ground probably dead. She sobbed as she thought about her. 

"Come on lex" Bellamy said. He looked at his watch time was out "we left her there and we are all going to die anyway" he said sadly 

Clarke closed her eyes and cried. 

"Wait! Look!" Emori pointed. The ring was powering up

Octavia smiled and cried "she did it" 

Bellamy smiled at her proud of Lexa "of course she did. It's Lexa" 

When the rocket connect to the ring they were all almost out of oxygen. All of them used every ounce of strength they had to walk in and connect the oxygenator, all except Clarke who didn't seem to care. Emori was holding most of her weight as they fell to the floor. Raven got out oxygen masks there was 2 she took some oxygen then handed it to Bellamy, then walked over to connect the oxygenator, she gave the other one to Octavia who forced it on Clarke even though Clarke tried to fight her. When Clarke had took air Octavia took some then gave it Emori and Murphy, they could all feel their lives slipping away as there air supply ran short. Bellamy sat up against the wall and passed out as Raven connect it. She knelt by the vent and took in some air. The she dragged Bellamy next to the vent and then everyone else. They all woke up coughing gasping for air. When Clarke came to it she rolled over and cried. Octavia hugged her and cried with her. Bellamy looked at his sister and his best friend. He didn't know how he was going to help them through the next five years when he was in just as much pain. Lexa sacrificed herself for him. He closed his eyes and cried too. He cried for echo, he cried for his unborn child and he cried for his sister who he left behind. 

Murphy and Emori held each other and smiled softly "we made it" he said out of breath 

"Sha but at what cost John" she said sadly thinking of her friend 

.....................

Bellamy was looking out the window of the ring down to earth. Praimfaya was coving the earth. He heard Raven walk up beside him 

"How is she" 

"She hasn't said a word but she's sleeping. Octavia is with her" 

"How is she?" 

"As expected bell" 

He nodded "it should have been me ray" 

"Lexa made a choice. One that she doesn't regret. Lexa is. I mean she was Selfless. You know" 

"Yeah she was" he sucked in a shaky breath "how am I suppose to help her. How are any of us suppose to help her" 

"We can't fix this" 

"So what do we do Raven? I'm actually asking you" 

Raven sighed "I don't know" she replied softly "just be there for her" 

"Do you think that will help"

"No" she said sadly "her heart is broken" 

He shook his head "Lexa died for us! I won't left her sacrifice be for nothing" 

"Me either" 

.....................

Back on the ground. 

Lexa sat up quickly grasping for air. She felt her face and hissed as she felt the boils. Her whole body felt like it was on fire but she was alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry my friends clexa will reunite and have there happy ending.


	54. Chapter 54

Day 1-475

For the first couple of months had been hard for the crew, not because they had to eat algae or drink recycled urine but because they had to be there for Clarke. She wouldn't eat or drink they had to force her and she was so angry, angry at Lexa for sacrificing herself, angry at Bellamy for not being the one to stay angry at her self for feeling angry. it was hard for the crew to see her this way. Bellamy was losing hope.

Raven and Bellamy were sitting around a table playing cards. Bellamy threw down the cards "I haven't won a game since we got here!" 

"Yup I'm awesome!" Raven smirked

Octavia slumped down beside her brother "lose again big brother?" 

"Yup" he grumbled. "she said anything today" he asked hopefully 

"Nope" 

Murphy sat down and Emori sat down in his lap. "It's been 255 days and she hasn't said one word" 

Emori cupped his cheek at least we don't have to force her to eat or drink"

"She will come around" Bellamy said softly 

Raven sighed "You have been saying that since day one bell boy" 

He shrugged "she will come around" he repeated trying to convince himself. He left the group to be alone. He felt like he was failing Lexa by not being able to help Clarke he cried cause his child would have been born and he wasn't there for it. He wasn't there for echo. He was in a room that he had never been in before as he slumped back on the chair he hit a cabinet and crayons and paints and pencils fell out of the cabinet. He smiled and collected them and ran to Clarkes room.

He knocked at her door. He entered knowing that she wouldn't answer anyways. Clarke was curled up in a ball in her bed Sniffling. 

"Hey princess" he said softly sitting down on the bed "I found something that I think you will like" she didn't move. He sighed "did you know Lexa had a collection of items that she kept in her chest in her room?" That made Clarke turn. Her eyes were sunken in and red. She frowned at him "she did, this one day we had a disagreement about weapons she insisted that I use a blade because bullets run and we argued" he chuckled "then she slapped me in the back of my head and Said 'stop being foolish skaiboy no brother of mine will leave this tower without a blade'" he smiled at the memory and to his surprise Clarke smiled. "Anyways she directed me to this chest I don't know if you seen it it was near her clothes" Clarke nodded weakly "when I opened the chest it was full of things and being the curious person ina, I went through it all" he laughed "she wasn't angry or anything more embarrassed you see this chest is where she kept her most prized possessions. And 2 thirds of the chest were full of drawings. Crumpled up pieces of paper, I looked at all of them they were amazing, they were your drawing" Clarke looked confused "yeah she told me that they were drawing that you thought were no good so she would tell you she would clear out the room but secretly she kept them and put them in her chest along its the finished ones she would steal" he smiled at her "she went so red when she was telling me and made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone because she had a reputation to uphold" he wiped the tear that fell down his face "anyways I found these" he picked up a box and placed it beside Clarke. She sat up slowly and her eyes widened at the contents of the box and looked at Bellamy "you should use them princess" he shrugged as he stood up "you know" his voice cracked "we lost her too" he said softly. As he was about to turn he felt a tug on his wrist, he turned and Clarke was standing in front of him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him then pulled back quickly wiping the tears from her eyes she smiled slightly at him then pushed him out of the room.

...................

Clarke was lying in her room. After Bellamy found chalk and paint she spent all of her time in her room drawing on the wall. They were filled with drawings of Lexa. She rolled over and stared at one in particular. It was Lexa standing on her balcony in the polis tower. Her wavy brown hair ewas pulled to one side and she was wearing her nightgown. The light was hitting her face in all the right ways and she was smiling. Clarke smiled sadly at the memory it was after the first time they had made love. There was a knock at the door. Clarke rolled her eyes and wiped away the tears. 

Octavia poked in his head "hey princess I got some yum algae here" she tried to joke. She sighed when she didn't respond and put the plate on the bedside table "wow" she looked at her drawings "these are so detailed Clarke. These drawings never cease to amaze me" she walked up to one of the drawings "this is my favourite" she pointed to a drawing of Lexa chasing after Octavia , she chuckled at it. "That was classic" she turned to see if the memory got some king of reaction from Clarke but she turned away from her "I miss her too princess" she said softly "but you can't stay in this room forever and you have to speak to us eventually. She wouldn't want this" Clarke sat up quickly and glared at her. Octavia shrugged and sat on the bed. "Here I think you should have this" Octavia pulled out the commander gear from her pocket and placed it in Clarkes had. Clarke gasped and looked at Octavia with surprise "I stole it from her when we left Arcadia to annoy her" she smirked "She never got the chance to try and get it back" Octavia sat there with her shoulders slumped, Clarke sat up next to her and grabbed her wrist that had her bracelet on it. She looked at Octavia then Tapped the inscribed words "seingeda feva" (family forever) Octavias lip trembled as Clarke undid the bracelet and placed the commander gear through the bracelet and tied it back up. Octavia placed her face in her hands then cried. She felt Clarke wrap her arms around her shoulders. "Sorry I just miss her and I miss Lincoln I wish he was here no actually I wish I was there I wish I had of stayed behind then Lexa would never of had to sacrifice herself!" Clarke looked at her and shook her head. She pointed to herself "no princess it's not your fault, it's not Bellamy fault that's what is so damn frustrating it's no ones fault! There is no one to be angry at! No one to blame! No one to hit or scream at!" Clarke hugged her they stood there holding each other "moba" Octavia said pulling back "I guess I had been holding that in for a while" she chuckled. Clarke smiled at her and shrugged. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Octavia sat down an they both stared at the wall. 

..................

On the ground. 

Lexa was sitting in the lab reading a manual on how to drive a car. She was completely healed now It took her 15 days to heal from the radiation, it was painful but lucky for her there were medical supplies lying about. As soon as she was healed she left to see if there were any survivors and to see if she would somehow contact people inside the bunker but the death wave had left a very thick fog that she couldn't see through. So She has been staying in the bunker, there were cans of food stored below in the basement which is what she has been living off. It had been hard she felt herself going a bit crazy, she often talked to herself and woke up screaming from nightmares, the only thought that got her through was that in 5 years Clarke would be back. Today was the day that the fog had been clear enough for her to leave but the only way to take all the belongings she wants to take is to learn how to drive the rover. The car was already packed she just had to get the courage to get in the car and drive. She took a deep breath and left

She drove slowly to the direction of Polis and gasped as she pulled up to the polis gate which were now rubble. In fact the whole of Polis was rubble. The polis tower stood no more. She made her way through the debris so she could stand where the polis tower should be. There was no way She could get to the bunker. She sat on a piece of broken concrete and cried. She was all alone. She missed Clarke and her siblings. But most of all Clarke. Her smile, her laugh, her everything She sat there for about 2 hours before she wiped her face and made her way back to the rover. She stopped dead In her tracks when she seen a little girl no older then 5 run from the vehicle. "Wait!" She ran after her "hod op!" (wait stop) she yelled running after the child. The child stopped, she Approached the child slowly and carefully. She knelt down in front of the little girl with hazel eyes and brown hair "Ai laik leksa Kom tri kru, chon Yu belaik?" (I am Lexa of the tree people who are you?) She asked softly 

"Madi Kom trikru" she answered shyly 

"Yu soulou?" (You alone?)

"Sha" the little girl sniffles 

"Not anymore young one. Are you hungry?" 

"Sha" 

"Come I'll take you back to the car and you can get something to eat from there" 

Madi sat in the back of the rover eating one of the cans taken from the lab. Madi had told her that there is a part of trikru that was still green, she said that she doesn't have any parents and that her brother jack found a hole in the ground that Lexa assumed was some sort of bunker and before praimfaya hit they hid in there. But her brother got sick and said he was going to take a walk and never came back. Lexa also assumed that jack knew he was dying from the radiation and took a Walk so madi didn't have to watch him die. He showed her how to catch and skin rabbit which is what she has been living off for so long. When lexa asked how long ago her brother went for a walk. Madi had a cute little look on her face 

"2 moons after praimfaya"

Lexa looked at the little girl in amazement she has been alone all this time and survived 

"My brother is not coming back is he" 

Lexa sat next to the little girl and pulled her to her side "did he have nightblood like you?" She shook her head "then I am afraid not little one" 

Maddi cried and Lexa held her till she fell asleep. "I will take care of you now" she said to the sleeping girl

......,...............

The bunker.

After 475 days Aden took the flame. He didn't want to but it was the only way to keep order. Luna stood by him along with Indra and her daughter Gai. Abby was also very supportive because of how highly Lexa talked of him. 

Echo had hers and Bellamy baby. A boy. She called him maximus just as Bellamy requested. He was 5 months old now. He had brown curly Hair and brown eyes. He looked so much like Bellamy. Everyone loved him. Everyday before he slept echo would talk about his father. About the type of man he is. She had faith that they all made it to space and that she would See him again. Luna helped echo a lot. The 2 had become close. Like sisters. Echo always referred to Luna as Aunty fish head. Wich always made maximus laugh and giggle. Luna also has faith she will see Raven again. Raven doesn't break promises. 

Abby missed her daughter. Her only family. But she knows that one way or another Clarke would have gotten off earth. Lexa swore it and she doesn't do that so easily. So she counts down the days she will see her 2 favourite girls again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Suicide

Day 500-1265

In space 

Clarke lied in her bed staring at the pictures of Lexa again. The pain wasn't getting any easier. She got up and got dressed to have her disgusting algae breakfast. She is trying to make more effort with her friends she still doesn't speak but she at least leaves her room. She walked through the cold corridors of the ring to go to their eating area. Bellamy was sitting next to Octavia they were playing cards and eating. Raven had some tools on the table and was messing around with something metallic and Emori was sitting in Murphy Lap kissing him. 

Raven threw down her screw driver "come on! Your making me sick Emori!" 

Emori laughed "moba Raven" 

"you know we have rooms right maybe you should use it, so gross" she fake gagged. 

Clarke sat down next to Emori and John. Emori winked at her. Clarke smiled at her softly. "Wanheda? You don't think I'm gross do you?" Clarke tilted her head looking at the happy couple and playfully pushed johns face away. "See wanheda doesn't think I'm gross just John" 

John smirked and her and shrugged. 

Raven sighed "I can't wait to see Luna. I'm gonna jump her as soon as I see her I hope she's ready!" 

Everyone but Clarke laughed. Octavia stood up. "Lincoln won't know what hits him!" 

Bellamy frowned "that's disturbing" 

"Oh what big brother you telling me you won't jump echo. You'll probably get her pregnant again!" 

Everyone laughed and joked around but Clarke felt a pang in her chest. Everyone had someone to return too. She didn't. Her mother of course would be waiting but it's not the same. She smiled at everyone's antics but inside she felt a pain deep in her chest. 

.............................

Raven was pacing back and forward in the control room. Bellamy watching "we are running out of air Bellamy" 

"I know" he sighed "how much time do we have?" 

"Bout 1 year"

"Ok so we have a year to come up with something" 

Raven hung her head "and if we don't" 

"We will" he shrugged. 

Clarke walked in at the end of the conversation 

"I suppose you heard that griff" Clarke shrugged "any ideas" Clarke shook her head "of course not" Clarke frowned at her "what?! you don't say shit! You lock yourself in your room for days off end! So excuse me for being snappy!" Clarke stared at her "SAY SOMETHING!" 

She glared at Raven and gave her the finger over her shoulder as she slammed the door 

"Fuck you too princess!" Raven yelled "fuck!" 

Murphy walked in with Emori "what's all the yelling about?" 

"Nothing just Clarke being really helpful as usual" 

"Lay off rayes" Murphy drawled 

"She is Clarke fucking griffin Murphy. She is smart and insightful and wise. And she sits in that room wasting away looking a drawings of her dead girlfriend" 

Octavia slammed opened the door "you wanna tell me why Clarke is upset!?" 

Emori rolled her eyes "Raven yelled at her" 

"Why!" 

"Because she's not being helpful!" 

"What the fuck rayes?"

"What its true! You lost you sister and so did Bellamy you both still contribute!" 

Bellamy sighed "Raven just stop"

"She is just! She isn't! She's not the same!" 

"No shit rayes" Octavia snapped. "She gave everything to protect us down there. She did awful things because we asked it of her with nothing in return but Lexa, Lexa was hers. She didn't expect nothing from her. She loved her for who she was not what plan she could come up with next or who she could save. What they had was so incredibly special. She made Clarke happy and she didn't even get to say a proper good bye so fuck you" 

Raven ran her hands through her hair "your right I'm sorry I'll go talk to her"

.............................

After Raven had yelled at Clarke and basically called her useless Clarke ran back to her room almost knocking over Octavia. She paced her room. She hasn't felt an ounce of happiness since they left earth. Since they left Lexa. She feels like all the happiness was sucked out of her the moment the rocket took off. She sat on the edge of her bed tapping her foot trying to regulate her breathing. But she thought of this morning about everyone talking about their loved ones and she started to cry. She rocked back and forward, she felt she had nothing and no one like the pain would never stop. They are running out of air. Clarke stopped crying at that thought, she could help she could be useful. She could stop the pain and give her friends more time. She got up from her bed and quickly and made her way to an area where she could float herself. She marched her way to a room with door leading out in space. She hit the button that opened up the glass doors and walked in the room. She waited till the doors shut and sucked in her breath.

.............................

Raven knocked on Clarkes door "griff can I come in?" No answer "griff I'm sorry ok" Raven opened the door and noticed Clarke wasn't there. She frowned and made her way back to everyone "hey griff isn't in her room"

Bellamy looked worried "where else would she be" 

Murphy looked at the monitors "oh no" the monitor showed a live feed of Clarke walking into a floating chamber. Everyone ran from the room 

Raven was limping behind crying "PRINCESS STOP!" 

They were all yelling making there way to the chamber all of them throwing themselves at the glass door. 

Clarke snapped her head up. Raven moved forward "griff stop!" Clarke shook her head "I'm gonna open the door" Clarke shook her head and placed her hand closer to the button "ok! Ok! Stop!" She yelled 

Bellamy stood at the door shoved Raven out of the way "princess what the hell are you doing?" 

Octavia stood next to him her lip shaking "cmon Clarke come out here please!" 

Clarke started sobbing her hand shaking near the button the would end her life. 

Murphy hit the glass getting her attention "listen to me princess" he said sternly "if you press that button then Lexa would have died for nothing" Clarke took a deep breath "I didn't love her like you did or the Blakes or even Emori but god damn I had a lot of respect for her and if you do this not only would she have died for nothing but we would have failed her, we promised we would take care of you" 

Raven nodded "yeah griff I even promised that I would name my kid after her" Clarke wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry about going off on you griff. I'm just stressed you know and I'm swimming in guilt" Clarke frowned at her " it's my fault. I should have known there was only 7 seats, everyone came because of my damn leg!" Raven took a shakey breath "I'm stressed cause we are running out of air and if we do and we die then what Murphy said she would have died for nothing" 

Emori stood beside Murphy hugging his waist "this isn't what she wanted wanheda" 

Clarke stood away from the button and fell the the floor crying. Bellamy hit the button to open the doors and everyone ran in, Clarke was choking on sobs "it hurts" she said softly "it hurts" she repeated 

Bellamy walked in and picked up Clarke, they all followed him to her room. He put her on her bed and she rolled over away from everyone, Raven came in and sat on the bed, she gave everyone a reassuring nod and Ran her fingers through Clarkes hair trying to calm down her sobs. She sat there until the blonde fell asleep. 

 

When Clarke woke sometime later Raven was sitting staring at a Corner of the wall with tears running down her face. She was looking at a picture of herself tipping Luna back kissing her deeply on the rig. Clarke cleared her throat and sat there with her arms crossed. 

Raven wiped the tears from her face "sorry griff I haven't really had a look at this. It's amazing!" She said in awe "but this is the first time I have seen Lunas face since the arc Burt down. I truely thought I forgot what she looked like" A look of sympathy crossed Clarkes face and she became less tense "I'm sorry about what I said griff. Truely I just miss you is all, I miss her too" she said pointing to the drawing of Luna. "But I have to make a criticism of the drawings of Lexa" Clarke frowned and looked offended "look at this" she pointed to a drawing with just lexas eyes "where are the hearts princess" Clarke smiled then laughed. She laughed until she cried because she tried to remember the last time she laughed and she honestly couldn't remember. Raven hugged her "I miss her too. I miss all of them princess"

"Sorry" Clarke croaked 

"I know, me too. I miss talking to you griff not just about surviving and war and stuff. I miss you too. It's been nearly 3 years, why don't you say more then a few words here and there" 

Clarke looked at the wall then back to Raven "cause the thought of talking and going on with life when she's not here makes me want to die so I choose not to talk to avoid that" 

Raven looks at her sadly then hugs her again "I understand. I'm sorry I pushed if you don't wanna talk I get it just write or something yeah but please please don't do that again griff we love you" 

Clarke nodded at her. Clarke realised that everything her friends said is right, if she did end her life it would help no one and it would mean Lexa had died for nothing. She would stick out the 5 years but once they get to the ground she just wanted to be left alone.

 

.......................................

Lexa lay awake with madi curled up in her side. After Lexa had found madi and gave her food and water madi directed her to the green she spoke of. It was amazing, the woods clan area still stood. There was no people as they had all died from the death wave but there was still some wild life that avoided the radiation. This must have been a gene that these animals created to protect themselves after the first praimfaya. That is were Lexa decided to live with madi, it was peaceful here. At the moment both of them were laying in the back of the rover. Lexa was looking longingly at the sky thinking of Clarke and the others. She has wondered over the last 3 years if Clarke thinks she's a alive or dead. Lexa sighed and looked at the small 8 year old beside her. She is thankful she found her, Lexa knows that if she didn't find this child then she would have been drivin crazy by loneliness. She spent most of her time training with madi and schooling her. When she had free time her thoughts quickly shifted to that on her blonde skaiprisa. When she wasn't thinking about Clarke she thought about her brother and sister and also the nightbloods. She wondered what they would be like now. She smiled when she thought of Riley ben and smitty they would be 3 years older now and she wonders if they are still little warriors. She thinks what Luna would be up to too and if Indra is pissing her off. She wonders about her niece/nephew who would be 2 and a half now. She sighed staring at the sky the same colour as Clarkes eyes. Her heart aches for her. 

Madi rubbed her eyes and looked at Lexa who looked sad "nou get yu daun nomon, klark Kom daun" (stop worrying mother klark will return) 

Lexa smiled at madi it only took her 6 months to start calling her mother. It still made her heart fill with pride that this child that she loves so much gave her that tittle. This child was her daughter. Lexa hugged her tight "I do not worry young one I am heda" she said playfully. 

Madi smiled and jumped out of the car "ill race you nomon! Then When I beat you when everyone returns I can tell them I beat heda!" Madi started running off laughing. Lexa smiled and gave her a head start then started running after her. She got closer and could hear madi giggling "I am winning nomon!" Lexa shook her head at her child, and jumped beside her gently tackling her to the ground and started tickling her 

"I Told you young one no one beats me" madi giggled uncontrollably till she was out of breath. They both laid on the ground catching their breaths looking up at the sky. 

"Nomon?" 

"Sha" 

"Chit klark fleim op Ai?" (What if Clarkes hates me?)

Lexa sat up bringing Maddi up with her and shook her head "she will love you madi. My klark is so full of love. She will love you because I love you" she picked up a stick "if I loved this stick right here klark would love it also so she will most defiantly love you my child. a child so full of life and so full of love. We will be a family and I will rebuild Polis and we will live in peace this I promise you" 

Madi giggled "what if you loved pauna " 

Lexa smiled "then klark would have me train it" 

Madi laughed and hugged Lexa "can I call her nomon too?" 

"Sha. I am sure she would love that" 

"Tell me another story mother! Another of the sky" 

Lexa smiled at her daughter "not right now young one it is time for training" 

Madi groaned "no more lessons" she whined. Lexa picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and started walking back to the rover "nomon put me down!" 

"Well child if you would listen to the lessons I teach I would never have been able to throw you over my shoulder" 

Madi giggled "fine!" 

"I love you young one" 

"I love you too nomon" 

................................

The bunker. 

Lincoln sat beside Luna laughing at maximus and echo who were rolling around on the floor in her room. He was 2 and a half now walking and talking. Echo was trying to teach him how to throw a punch but every time he did he would fall. Maximus was getting frustrated it reminded him a lot of Bellamy when Bellamy got frustrated "maxi" he said getting the little boys attention "chil Yu au" (calm down) The little boy nodded "try again" he said gently. Maximus took a deep breath then hit the open hand echo had in front of him. He smiled proudly. Echo hugged him tight 

"Bos goufa" (good goufa) "you punch like your father" 

Maximus smiled largely "see him soon?""

"Sha maxi soon" she smiled 

Abby walked into the room and raised her eyebrow "teaching him how to fight still" 

"Sha" echo smiled 

"Can I take him for a check up" 

Echo Luna and Lincoln laughed. Luna stood up and picked up maximus "he is not made out of glass Abby" she threw him in the air catching him "he's a warrior like his father" the little boy was giggling at Abby scared face. 

"Ok ok enough of that" Abby scolded she held out her hands so she could hold maximus "I don't really want to do a check up I'm just bored"

Echo kissed her son on the head "I don't mind Abby" 

"Excellent. Come on maxi let's go check our patients" He clapped his hands in excitement "I think you might have a healer on your hands echo" 

She smiled "what ever makes him happy" 

Lincoln stood up smiling "i will come check on our patients also" 

After the first year Lincoln was sad and depressed missing Octavia so much so Abby asked for his help one day in the clinic to get his mind of things. He has since became her apprentice. He spends his time reading medical books and assisting Abby when he's not doing that he spends his time with Luna echo and maximus. He was counting down the days he would see his Niron again. 

When Abby left with maximus and Lincoln, echo slumped back on the bed. Luna chuckled and lied down next to her "tired?" She asked 

"Sha fish head he's a handful" 

Luna laughed and nudged her shoulder "do you think they think of us?" 

"Sha" 

"Mmm" 

Echo frowned and turned on her side so she could face Luna "what's wrong?" 

"Nothing" she replied quickly 

"Come on sister talk" 

Luna rolled her eyes "what if my skai tinka has moved on?" 

Echo scoffed "with who?"

"I don't want to say" 

"So Bellamy?" 

"You knew they were together"

"Of course Luna Bellamy told me everything he had sex with a lot of woman when he first landed"

Luna raised her eyebrows high "really?" 

"Sha"

"And you are not worried?" 

Echo laughed "no he is not the unfaithful type luna he is loyal and so is Raven" 

Luna sighed "I know I'm sorry I just miss her so much" 

"I know" she said quietly "we will see them soon sis" 

"Sha now rest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a sad chapter but I thought it was necessary. Hope you guys still like it


	56. Chapter 56

1265-1700

In space 

Raven was sitting in the control room. "Holy shit!" She yelled making everyone run in. Bellamy stood near the screen "Raven is that?" 

"Yup it's another ship!" 

Clarke moved her way to the front, She zoomed in on the ship 'Eligius Corporation' Clarke pointed at the screen getting everyones attention 

Bellamy rubbed his chin "why do I know that name?" 

Raven stood next to Clarke and shared the same concerned look. "Because it's a mining company becca created nightblood originally to give to these people so they wouldn't be effected by solar radiation" 

"Ok so that doesn't sound too bad" Murphy said looking confused "we are almost out of air let's join them?" 

Clarke shook her head and started pacing. Raven put her hand on her shoulder to stop her "no" Raven said "its full of prisoners, well it was anyways" 

"What!" Octavia said "fuck!" 

Emori sighed "what the hell do we do?" 

Everyone looked at Clarke for answers. She closed her eyes and thought of Lexa. Lexa would want her to help these people. She would want her to live. Clarke sighed and wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Bellamy 

He read I out loud "out of options. Take our chance with eligius" 

Octavia moved to stand in front of Clarke "are you sure Princess" 

She nodded 

"Ok then" Raven typed something into the computer. "I sent the signal they now know that we are here" 

Present. 

Clarke lied on her bed with her orange jumpsuit on. They took their chance and they became prisoners. The prison part of the eligius was different from the arc, you could move around more freely especially if you got on a good side of one of the guards. As it stands Raven and Clarke share a room, Murphy and Bellamy share another and Emori and Octavia also share. For the first day Clarke just laughed at the irony of being a prisoner up in space again. She laughed all day like a crazy person. That's how the leaders of eligius treated her anyway since she didn't talk. The leader Thomas took a liking to Bellamy and let Bellamy try to explain what happened with praimfaya and the fact that there were survivors in the bunker and that the ground would be able to be lived on again. They didn't believe them so they locked them up. From what the group has heard from other prisoners, when the world ended they used prisoners from the arc and gave them nightblood so they could mine for minerals to help sustain the arc but soon after there first mission the ship was over taken by the prisioners and became its own arc mining for minerals to sustain it to keep them afloat. The door slammed open and She was pulled out of bed by an officer "come on crazy. boss wants to see ya" 

He dragged her out of the room and she stood out front of the control room. The door opened and a middle aged man with silver hair stepped out. It was Thomas the leader. He didn't really listen to reasoning he had one purpose and that was to survive. He got angry every time he asked for her name and she wouldn't answer, Bellamy, Raven, Emori,Murphy and Octavia played along. Ignorance could be of use to them. "Young lady" he said unimpressed "come in" 

She sighed and entered the room. "Sit" he pointed to the chair. Clarke bit the inside of her cheek at the demand but she did it anyways. She sat back and crossed her arms. "Your probably wonder why you are here crazy" she rolled her eyes at the nick name she got. "Do you know why I talk to you and not your friends" she shrugged she knew exactly why but was gonna play stupid "it's because your a nightblood. I tend to trust nightbloods more" he said nonchalantly. He know this because when they were taken aboard they all put up a fight and Clarke ended up with a cut on her eyebrow "its been six since months since you boarded this ship and as you have probably been made aware we haven't moved from the ring. Do you know why" she shook her head but she knew why "because we are running out of resources. Mining simply is not keeping us going any longer. We need air. I of course did not believe your friend Bellamy about earth till 2 days ago" Clarke frowned this is not what she expected. "We have our Comms system on all the time, we honestly have no use for it but we leave it on just in case" he shrugged "imagine my surprise when I heard this" He stood from his chair and walked to the computer and pressed the key board and the messaged played 

"Nomon" she heard a little girls voice "nomon I think I fixed it!" She heard her say excitedly. Clarke frowned "nomon I can tell people I am better at this then heda!" She squealed. Clarkes heart was beating from her chest but she couldn't show that to Thomas so she sat there acting unaffected. Then she heard a voice "I told you no one is better then me young one" then it cut out. Clarke sat there frozen. She could feel the blood pumping in her veins she could feel her heart beat in her skull. She's knows that voice she has dreamed of that voice every day for 4 and a half years. Thomas sat back down in his chair 

"Well?" She sat there. What she wanted to do was push him out of the way and replay the message. "Ok crazy your officially useless get out. It must have been an old message. Guards!" The same guard that got her from the room was standing above her. When she didn't move he picked her up roughly by the arm. She was dragged back to her room. When he shoved her in there and closed the door She started pacing. 

"Nomon?" She said out loud. "That voice. Am I going crazy?" 

Raven was shoved in the room "yeah fuck you too buddy" she shook her head and turned. She was shocked when she seen Clarke talking 

"Heda?" She said again "that was her it had to have been but nomon?" 

Raven carefully approached Clarke "hey Clarke" she said softly "what's wrong?" 

Clarke shook her head "message" she pointed to the wall "Lexa?" She shook her head "But nomon? It doesn't make sense" 

"What Clarke your not making any sense" 

Clarke grabbed Raven by her upper arms and shoved her against the wall so they were nose to nose "Raven?" 

"Clarke-" 

Clarke put her hand over Ravens mouth "listen to me!" Ravens eyes widened at Clarke actually saying full sentences. "Raven? you need to tell me if there is a chance Lexa could have lived?" She removed her hand from Ravens mouth 

"Griff we have talk-" 

She shoved her up against the wall some more cutting her off "Raven?! was there a chance!" She yelled 

Raven frowned "I mean if she made it off the tower in time to the bunker to avoid the deathwave and found life source then yeah griff but-"

She was cut off when Clarke covered her mouth again "there was a chance" she said softly looking away from Raven in awe "there was a chance!" she said again "the message I need to find out how old the message was!" 

Raven licked Clarkes hand making her grimace and removed it from her mouth "what are you on about?" 

"Thomas took me to the office as we both suspected they are running out of resources" 

"Hold on" Raven said taking a deep breath "holy fuck griff your actually talking full sentences"

Clarke rolled her yes "shut up and listen Raven!"

"Ok ok gees"

"he got a message 2 days ago. He says he always has the Comms system on but I assume because we are close to earth this ship was able to pick up a transmission" 

Raven was excited maybe it was from the bunker "A transmission?"

"It was a little girl telling her mother that she fixed the radio and saying that she can now tell people that she is better then heda?" 

"Heda?" 

"Then a woman's voice was in the background" Clarke held back the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat "she said 'I told you young one no one is better then me?"

"Whoa hold the fuck on on! A woman commander. Luna? She has a kid! She moved on" Raven said sadly assuming that it was Luna in the back ground 

"No!" Clarke shook her head "it was leksa" 

"Lexa?" She frowned "wait what?" Clarke started pacing "griff it can't of been her" she said gently 

"It was" 

"Clarke?"

"It was Raven!" She yelled "it was it was her I would know that voice from anywhere!" 

"It's almost been 5 years griff"

"Raven listen to me it was her" 

Raven sighed "look I don't believe that I'm sorry" she said as she looked at the crestfallen face of her best friend "but regardless last I checked Lexa wasn't pregnant and she only liked ladies" 

"Raven it was-"

"No listen Clarke I'm glad your talking an shit but please don't get your hopes up. The chances of Lexa being alive all this time, they are really really slim griff I'm sorry ok but let's just put that aside just for the moment ok cause there is so many questions from that one message I have like, who the fuck is commander now? Are the people in the bunker ok? We need to get to the ground. In 6 months the ground with be breathable again we aren't gonna convince Thomas to land on the ground cause you know he's an asshole so we have to come up with another way. I'm sorry princess but it's time to step up if you want answers" She walked in front of Clarke "but please please don't get your hopes up" 

Clarke nodded it was too late for that though she knew what she heard. It was Lexa. "Get the team together" 

Raven smirked. She turned to the door banging on it a guard roughly opened it "what!" 

"Listen man crazy here is being a pain in the ass can I please go to my friends room" 

"Hmm she does seem a little more crazy then usual today. Alright rayes let's go" Raven turned to Clarke and winked at her. 

..............................

Raven was shoved into Bellamy and Murphys room "Raven?" Bellamy stood. Murphy stayed on his bed covering his eyes. He had been crying 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oh nothing" he sat sitting up. "They just took Emori and cut off her hand" 

"What!" Raven almost yelled "those fucking assholes!" She went to move towards the door but Bellamy held her back. She sighed she came here for a reason. She sat next to Murphy "I'm so sorry Murphy" 

"She will be ok" he told them both. 

"Hell yes she will!" She stood up "look I have news. not putting aside Emori being mutilated cause believe me if I find out who did it they will pay! but I got news" 

"What is it?" Asked Bellamy She told them all that Clarke had told them "wait! She talked" 

"Yup full blown sentences!" 

"And she believe that is was Lexa?" 

"She does but bell the chances" 

"I know I know" he chuckled and smirked "but if anyone could survive the death wave it would be her for sure" 

"Bell" Raven sighed "please don't say things like that to her if she gets her hopes up and gets to the ground and lexas isn't there when she thinks she will be. She won't come back this time" 

Murphy stood up beside Raevn "she's right. So how the hell are we gonna get off this thing" 

"Griff wants us together to talk" 

Bellamy hit the door a guard answered "hey man" 

"What do you want Blake" 

"Listen my friends want a little privacy you know what I mean? Can u take me to see my sister" 

He scoffed and smirked at Murphy "better then the freak right?" 

Raven squeezed Murphys arm to keep him calm "yup" he growled

"Fine come on Blake" 

Blake was lead to his sisters and Emoris room. Emoris arm was cut just before her elbow. She was sleeping and Octavia was laying beside her and jumped up in protection when the door opened. She relaxed when she seen him. He rushed to Emoris side "how is she?"

"She is strong. They are giving her a robotic arm"

"Fucking animals" Bellamy hissed. 

Emori opened her eyes "Bellamy?" She said weakly

He held her hand "Hey" 

"Murphy?" 

"He is ok. He was upset of course but he is ok"

"Good" 

"I have news" he told them both about the radio message

Octavia smirked "if anyone could live through the a radiation deathwave it would be our sister" 

"That's what I said!" he smiled " Raven thinks it's most likely not her and we can't say stuff like that to Clarke" 

"Fair enough. So what's the plan" 

"The princess wants everyone together" 

.................................

Emori was waiting in the meet up spot everyone agreed on. It has taken 1 week for just this meet. She was in a secluded room when the door opened and she seen Murphy rush towards her. He picked her up in a bone crushing hug then looked her over. He touched her arm with was now robotic. "It's not as bad as I thought" she said sadly 

He looked her straight in the eyes "there was nothing wrong with you to begin with. I'm going to kill whoever did this too you" 

She smiled at him "I love you John"

He kissed her and hugged her tight "I love you too" 

Raven Bellamy and Octavia rushed into the room. Raven rushed over to Emori and hugged her "those fuckers will pay!" 

Emori chuckled "thanks Raven" 

Clarke was the last to walk into the room. They all stood to attention as she walked in. 

"Ok princess what's the plan?" Asked Bellamy

Clarke had had a week to come up with something that she knows no one here is going to like. "Bellamy?"

"Yeah"

"You will become a guard"

"I'm sorry what?" 

"You will get on Thomas's good side he already seems to like you and Raven you needs to get on his good side too" 

"What the fuck I can't do that griff I hate these people!" 

"I know ok. This is how it is. These people are running out of resources. They are getting desperate. Bellamy you will convince him to send down prisoners to earth and Raven will tell him how to do it. When the time is right we will be in the pod that gets sent down "

Murphy stepped forward and laughed "can anyone see the irony in this" he shook his head "what if they follow us they have weapons" 

She sighed this was going to be the hard part "we are slowly going to take their weapons and float them. Guys this isn't going to be a quick fix this will take time" 

Bellamy grit his teeth "how long?" 

"About another 1 and half 2 years" 

"No" he said shaking his head "no I have a child that I haven't ment yet! I can't stay away for that long I promised her! I promised!" 

Clarke walked to him and hugged him as he cried "it's the only way we can't have these people come to the ground with weapons and hurt everyone" 

He nodded cause he knew she was right. He stood back and straightened up "Let's get to work then"


	57. Chapter 57

On the ground 1265-1700

Lexa was sitting on a rock near a clearing sharpening a sword, the rover in clear view. Madi was in the back playing with a Broken radio trying to fix it. By her calculations there should only be 6-12 months before everyone should come back down to earth. She doesn't know what to do about the bunker she worries for them with all the debris they just wouldn't be able to get out. Madi is almost 10 now. She is a lively child, always running about wanting to learn and try new things and she is very competitive. Lexa has spent countless nights telling stories to madi about Clarke whom she calls mama and about her siblings and everyone really that madi acts like she has known them her whole life. 

She heard madi squeal "Nomon!" she heard her daughter yell "nomon! I think I fixed it!" She heard her say excitedly. Lexa smiled and walked towards the car and leaned in. Madi held up the radio and smiled widely at her "nomon I can tell people I am better at this then heda!" She squealed

"I told you no one is better then me young one" Lexa teased

The radio suddenly died and madis face dropped. She threw it on the floor and buried her head in the blankets 

Lexa got in the back of the rover and lied down beside her "en's ku Ai yongon" (its fine my child)

Maddi turned over and faced her mother "so close nomon!" 

"What have I always told you young one" 

"Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim" (get knocked down get back up)

"Sha do not give up" she cooed 

"Ai din" (i won't)

"Good now get up we have training"

Madi groaned "no more lessons"

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around her daughter and picked her up from behind Maddi elbowed Lexa in the stomach making her grunt "nice one goufa" she smiled proudly 

"See I listen nomon" madi laughed and ran out the car "catch me if you can heda !" She teased and ran off Lexa smirked and ran up the nearest tree, she jumped from tree to tree till she could see the girl then jumped down in front of her and smiled "whoa!" Maddi squealed "teach me how to do that nomon!" 

Lexa laughed and hugged her daughter "in time young one" 

"Was mama good at this stuff" 

Lexa held her hand as they walked back to the rover "hmm mama is very smart and strong but she did not like training much like you young one" 

"She is a fisa yes?" 

"Sha she is very good like your komfoni" (grandmother) 

"Nomon I can not wait to meet everyone!"

"I know" she said as she bent down madi jumped on her back and kissed her head. She climbed the tree with madi giggling. She took her to the top and placed her on the branch. They both sat there silently over looking the Forrest "what are you thinking about Ai yongon" 

"I am thinking about what if they do not return" 

Lexa wrapped her arms around her shoulder and bought her to her side "your mama is strong and your uncle would be counting down the days till he could meet his child and his houmon and your Aunty would be missing Lincoln so badly she is such a strong warrior she would fight until she got to the ground and Raven would be missing Luna and Murphy and Emori would probably be bored of space" she chuckled "they will find there way back young one worry not" 

"Your right nomon. I am still worried though" 

"About?" 

"Mama does not know me she might not like me" 

Lexa smiled "ai strik natblida. (My little nightblood) She will love you. She will want to spend every single day wanting to know you" 

"Did she want children" 

"Sha 5" 

Maddi gasped "Just 5?" 

Lexa laughed "Sha I had to fight to get her to want 5! At first she only wanted one but she promised me if I won a fight we could have 5" 

"Oh is that when you beat king roan!" 

"Sha" 

"Nomon I want to learn how to heal to make mama proud"

Lexa kissed the top of her head "she will be proud regardless but ok young one there is medical books at the bunker we can go there tomorrow if you like we can even get tools so you can work on the radio" 

"Yes!" She hugged her mother tight "nomon?"

"Sha?" 

"I think me and Raven are going to be best friends"

Lex laughed "why is that?" 

"She likes fixing things like me" she shrugged 

"Sha she is also a lively character like you young one" 

Madi giggled "I bet she drives mama mad"

"She drives everyone mad" 

Lexa stood up and madi automatically jumped on her back "come now its time to train" 

Madi groaned

..............................

In the bunker 

Lincoln was sparing with maximus who was almost 4 "good maxi. Again" they were using wooden swords. He was good like his mother who was watching from the side proudly. Beside her stood smitty who was almost 10 now. Riley was play fighting with ben, Riley was now 11 and ben was 12. 

Abby walked in and groaned "I am too old for this" she grumbled making the children laugh. Aden walked in with his commander sash trailing behind him, he was 19 now very handsome. Blonde hair blue eyes and chiseled in all the right places all the girls and guys fawned over him. The children all stood up straight at attention all except smitty. Who looked away. Aden knelt down in front the boy "are you ok smitty" 

"Sha Aden" smitty has never addressed Aden as heda. To him Lexa will always be heda.

"You know smitty" he whispered so know one else could hear "Lexa is my only commander as well" 

He smiled at him "Sha i miss her and princess" 

"We all do smitty" he stood "now show me children what can you do" 

Luna walked past them and slumped down next to echo "what a day!" 

Aden stood by them and chuckled and they children sparred "was it not fun for you fish head" 

Luna glared at echo who was laughing "you know I am so glad that has caught on" 

"Sha" echo laughed, Luna tackled echo to the ground they wrestled with the children cheering them on "come on nomon get Aunty fish head!" Yelled maximus. Echo stopped to laugh which made Luna groan and jump on her back. 

Kane walked in and held Abby's hand "lively bunch aren't they?"

"Yeah reminds me of Clarke" she said sadly 

Kane hugged her "not too long now" he assured her. She smiled at him then kissed him

"Ewwww" maximus said pretending to spew

Everyone laughed.

Monty and Harper walked in hand in hand "you know Luna I don't think it's a very smart thing to do to attack the ice nation queen" Harper teased 

After praimfaya is was a given that echo was the ice nation leader because she was roans general. After she had maximus she took a step back from duties to care for maximus, now maximus was a bit older the ice nation voted to have her a queen. It was unanimous. Echo took the crown with pride promising she would do better for her people then the previous leaders and that she would stay true to the coalition and swore fealty to their current heda Aden. 

Luna laughed "Bite me Harper" 

..................

Echo and maximus made there way to their room hand in hand. They just had dinner and were ready to sleep "nomon?"

"Sha"

"Was nontu a good fighter" 

Echo smiled down to him "he was better with a gun but he was a very strong man" 

Maximus puffed out his chest "I am strong too nomon just like nontu"

"Sha you are maximus Kom azgeda" 

"Nomon if you are queen and I am a prince does that mean that nontu will be king" 

"I suppose so" she smiled at him

"Do you miss him nomon"

Echo knelt down in front of him "every day gaufa. Everyday since he left. But your father is a brave man. A good man. He had to leave to save his friends" 

"I love him nomon do you think he loves me" 

She chuckled "so much maxi. He named you and he cried happy tears when I told him about you. He was glad we were here so you and me would be safe. He would be up in the sky counting down the days till he can meet you and see me once more"

Maximus wiped the tears from his eyes and buried his face in his mother shoulder "do you think Aunty O and Aunty Lexa will love me too" 

"Sha. So much. Not too long now little one" 

"Sha I love you nomon" 

"I love you too maximus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Clarke and the gang in this chapter I originally wrote chapter 56 and 57 as one but decided it was too long lol. So I split it. I'm working on the clexa reunion right now I have written it and the deleted then wrote it again but different then deleted it. So frustrating but I am having fun I want the reunion t be perfect ya know. But anyway let me know what yous think so far


	58. Chapter 58

1700-1967

Up in space 

Raven slumped onto the bed next to Clarke "Clarke I can't do this any more" 

Clarke chuckled "do what" 

"Kiss ass"

"You have been doing ok for the past 9 months ray" 

Raven threw her hand on her forehead dramatically "I can do it no more" 

"Yes you can" she nudged her shoulder 

Raven rolled over "so how are you?" 

Clarke sighed "I have thought of nothing but that message since the moment I heard it is maddening"

"I know" 

"But everything is going to plan. These idiots still don't know that 2/3 of their weapons are missing and Bellamy is Thomas's right hand man now and you have earned your way on to the engineering team" 

Even though Raven was technically not a prisoner she didn't want to leave Clarke alone. Thomas thought it was strange but agreed as Clarke seems calmer around her friends and he didn't want the trouble. 

"Yup not too long now princess just please-"

"Don't get my hopes up I know rayes" 

"Good now get off I need sleep" 

"This is my bed dumbass" 

"Yeah but grriiifff I'm tooo tired to move" 

"Ugh fine you baby" she shoved her as she got up and went to the other bed. 

Clarke stared at the ceiling only 1/3 of the weapons left these are the weapons that the guards have on them. There are 200 people n the ship. 50 of those are prisoners and 50 of those are armed guards. This was the hard part of the plan. 

There was a knock on the door then Bellamy walked in and sat next to Clarke "princess?" 

"Hey bell"

"What you doing?" 

"Thinking of how we are going to get rid of all the guns"

"We will sort it out" 

"They are gonna catch on soon bell just promise me that no matter what happens you stick to the plan"

"Ok" he said sadly 

Clarke sat up "what's wrong?" 

"My kid would be about 5"

"Yeah I know" 

He slumped back "how can I miss someone so much that I have never even met " 

Clarke smiled "I bet echo and your child misses you. She was good bell she would have stuck to what she said she would tell him stories of you, he is gonna know you" 

Bellamy smiled "you really think so"

"I know so" 

"Well I better get back to it"

"See ya" 

.................................

Clarke was sitting with Emori eating her lunch when there was a commotion. Bellamy was with other guards and he looked worried. He looked at her sadly and made his way over to them 

Clarke new from bellamys remorseful face that what ever happens next would not be good. She leaned into Emori "Emori no matter what happens stick to the plan"

"What?" 

Bellamy pulled Clarke up "crazy your under arrest for treason" he said loudly 

Emori stood up and held Clarke around the waist "she is already a prisoner!"

One of the guards pushed her back "she will go in to solitary!" He barked. 

Clarkes eyes widened and she started to breath erratically. She was starting to panic. Murphy rushed over to them and pushed the guards back "back off" he yelled 

Clarke looked back at them and held up her hands making them ease up. Bellamy pulled her along

Bellamy lent down to whisper in her ear "I'm sorry princess I'm being tested but I will stick to the plan" 

She nodded in understanding she was going to be in solitary for a long time. 

Clarke was thrown into a room that looked identical to the cell she was in on the arc. She put her hands on her hips and laughed uncontrollably 

The guard looked at her "your one crazy son of a bitch" then slammed the door which made Clarke laugh harder

.........................

Bellamy walked into Murphy and Emoris room. Raven and Octavia was there too 

"What the fuck!" Octavia yelled

"They are blaming Clarke for the missing weapons" he snapped "shit!" 

Raven stood with her arms crossed "we have to get her out Bellamy!" 

"No we have to stick to the plan. That's what she wanted" 

Raven started pacing "bell this will not be good for her she is already unstable! Being confined and alone with her thoughts will make her regress"

Bellamy looked at her sadly and slumped on the bed "she told me to stick to the plan Raven, I don't like this either"

Octavia huffed "so what we are just gonna leave her there to rot!" Octavia pushed Bellamy "we have to get her bell we made Lexa a promise!" 

He stood up quickly "you think I don't know that!" 

Emori got in between them "listen everyone it's true she told me right before the ass holes arrested her to stick to the plan, look Clarke is stronger then what you all give her credit for. She is wanheda after all" 

Raven threw her hands in the air "This is bullshit!" 

Murphy sighed "listen the princess is right. We have to stick to the plan. She is in solitary I know it sucks but we haven't been doing all this work for nothing. We are going home, we just have to be patient. Clarke can handle it. Is there a chance she might go back to not talking. Yes there is but we will help her after, me and Emori will go with her when she leaves but that is after we get to the ground. This is now and right now we have a plan and we should stick to it" 

Octavia held up her hands "whoa hold on. She is leaving?" 

Emori looked at everyone sadly "look. You are all going to be reunited with your loved ones and that's great but Clarke won't have that yes she has her mother but that is not going to be enough to make her stay" 

Murphy nodded "me and Emori will leave with her and keep her safe" 

Bellamy frowned "and your both ok to just leave?" 

Murphy shrugged "we all made a promise and besides me and Emori will get bored" 

Everyone nodded Bellamy stood forward "ok. Fine look it won't be too much longer now. Thomas is getting desperate" 

"How so?" 

"He wants to send people to earth to mine for minerals"

Raven clapped her hands "we just have to make sure it's in the place we want him to go" 

"Exactly rayes and that's where you come in and why all your ass kissing is gonna pay off" 

..................................

In the bunker. 

Indra sighed watching Aden pace "I don't understand tell me again" echo was there with Luna Abby Kane and Gai 

Indra sighed "The door won't open heda" 

"Why" 

Kane stood forward with Abby "Debris" 

Gai shook her head "what do we do?"

Echo stood forward "we wait" she shrugged 

Aden frowned at her "chit?" 

"Heda, Lexa, Clarke Bellamy Raven Murphy and Emori should be back on land now. You know them. You all know them. They know where we are they would know about the debris, they will find away to get us out"

Luna nodded "Sha the queen is right my pretty skai tinka will think of a way and Bellamy will dig us out himself if he has to to see echo and maxi"

Abby stood up "I agree with fish head" Luna rolled her eyes and glared at echo at the nick name. Echo smiled and shrugged "this is Clarke and Lexa. They will get us out we just have to wait"

Aden took a deep breath "Sha" he nodded "we will wait" 

......................

On the ground 

"Nomon? Where are they?" 

Lexa sighed "I do not know young one" 

"Are you worried?"

"I am heda I do not worry" she smiled at her daughter

"It is ok to be worried nomon" 

Lexa kissed her daughter in the temple "Sha but I'm not it just means we will have to wait a little longer" 

"Your sad?"

"Sha. I miss mama" her voice cracked. 

Madi threw her arms around her mothers necks "it will be ok nomon. Mama is strong she will find a way"

"Sha young one" 

"I will show her how I can fix people"

Lexa smiled at her daughter she has been studying the medical books hard to try and impress Clarke when she gets to earth. Lexa cut her arm just yesterday when hunting and she let Maddi stitch her up her work was very good considering she is only 11

"Sha young one. do you mind hunting for us today?" 

Madi smiled sadly at her "Sha nomon" she got the bow and arrow and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight Lexa broke down into tears. It's been just over 5 years, she has had no contact with anyone inside the bunker or up in space. Her body and soul aches for Clarke, she thanks the spirits for madi for with out her she would truly be crazy. She wiped her face clean and got up to start a fire. Madi ran back with 2 rabbits and held them up proudly. She ran toward Lexa and hugged her waist "there Nomon ill take care of you today" 

Lexa smiled at her "mochof Goufa" 

"Pro nomon. Ai Hud Yu in" 

"I love you too"


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted another chapter because 1 you guys are awesome and 2 I won't be able to post till Monday. Enjoy :)

Day 2199

Raven and Bellamy were standing in a room with Emori John and Octavia "today is the day" Bellamy said calmly 

"Fuck yes!" Octavia jumped in the air 

They have successfully gotten rid of all weapons except 3 or 4 one of which Bellamy has. He has advised Thomas to send prisoners down to earth to mine for minerals as a last resort. Thomas agree but as suspected he will send down the prisoners not the workers, in case they die. Raven is piloting the ship that they are taking and Bellamy will be a guard over looking the operation and of course Murphy and Emori will be prisoners

Bellamy smiled at the group teary eyed "it's been just over 6 years since we have been home, since we have seen our loved ones" 

"Yeah" Raven chuckled "6 years I been stuck with you assholes" 

The whole group chuckled. Bellamy got them all in a huddle "we are going home today. But know this you people are my family now"

Murphy patted him on the back "no thanks" he joked

Octavia smiled at him "admit it Murphy you love us" 

He looked around the group of people he has been with for 6 years "yeah I do" he said softly

Emori kissed him on the cheek "let's get the hell out of here!" 

.............................

Clarke was woken abruptly from her sleep by 2 guards slamming open the door. She had been in solitary now for about a year. She missed her friends and the only way she got through without going crazy was thinking about getting to the ground. The more she thought about that radio transmit the more she doubted that it was Lexa but she looked forward to seeing her mother at least. As the guards made their way into the room she noticed they had no weapon except batons. "Get up crazy" they pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door "your going to work today" the guard snapped

Clarke eyes lit up. They did it. She laughed "your a crazy son a bitch you know that" she shrugged at him. He pulled her down a corridor behind other prisoners. She was in a line all of them waiting to board a mining pod. Just up ahead she caught eyes with Emori who winked at her. Clarke smiled and looked for Murphy. He was just up ahead and nodded at her, she nodded back. She felt a shove at her back and tuned to glare at the asshole who pushed her 

It was Bellamy he was smirking "keep moving crazy your keeping our pilot waiting" 

Clarke smiled knowing that the pilot was Raven. Clarke turned as she seen the mechanic stomping along "come on hurry the fuck up!" She complained, she smiled at Clarke as she passed. Clarke felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. It was small but it was there. It was happiness. She laughed making other prisoners look at her 

"Crazy bitch" she heard one of the prisoners say. She looked towards the prisoner which happened to be Octavia smirking at her which made her laugh louder. 

When she got inside the pod she strapped herself in there was 50 prisoners being sent down. She noticed one guard Bellamy. She laughed again as he sat down next to her. Octavia sat on her other side and smiled at her while Emori and Murphy were behind them. As the door shut she felt the ship take off when they were disconnected from the eligius Octavia looked at Bellamy and held his hand "you ready to see echo and your kid bell" 

His eyes filled with tears and Bellamy squeezed her hand "so much!" 

Octavia yelled "we're back bitches!"

Murphy and Emori were hollering behind them and everyone just looked at them like they were crazy 

"Hello prisoners of this hell hole called Eligius this is your pilot speaking" the group looked at each other and smiled "Raven is my name and I'm the smartest person you will ever meet and probably the most awesome . I have been told repeatedly by the commander" they heard her laugh "oh prisoners of the Eligius are you in for a whole new world. When we land you won't be digging for minerals you will be free. Earth is inhabited and lead by a person called the commander. We don't know who that is yet but let me be clear right now. Anyone who tries to harm anyone on the ground will be killed on the spot, you can be happy down there if you choose. The people in charge of this little expedition is the princess Clarke griffin you people know her as crazy and Bellamy Blake if you don't like it then go suck a dick! This is your pilot over and out!" 

Clarke smirked at Bellamy whilst the prisoners all talked amongst themselves. The rocket started shaking as it entered the earth atmosphere. When the shaking stopped there was a thud. They had landed. They all undid there belts and stood up looking at each other smiling. Raven ran out towards and jumped on Bellamy back "wooooooooo!" She yelled as the door opened all of them covered their eyes as the sun was blaring on them. Clarke closed her eyes enjoying the warmth on her skin

Raven nudge her "come on griff" she pulled her out the door "I have landed in Polis. But I gotta tell ya there isn't much left of it" 

Clarke stood walked down the stairs and looked around. Yup polis was gone "guys" Octavia said "where the hell is everyone" 

Clarke pointed to the ground

"What?" Murphy said "how did they get out" 

Octavia sighed "My guess is they didn't" 

Raven chuckled "lucky we have this hunk of junk mining machine that can pick up heavy shit!" 

Bellamy sighed but smiled At Clarke "it's never easy is it princess" 

She shook her head and sadly looked around. She was hoping. Praying that maybe that she heard the transmission right but looking around she can't see anyone any where. 

Raven nudge her shoulder knowing what Clarke was looking for "hey let's see your mom" 

Clarke smiled sadly at her friend 

The prisoners stood around Bellamy and Clarke listening to him talk about the bunker and the inhabitants in it. They seemed excited for the most part. Raven got in the ship and moved it over where she believed the bunker was and started moving debris  
.........…………...................

On the ground. 

Lexa and Madi where sleeping in the car. It had been 6 years now. Lexa is starting believe that it will be just her and her daughter till they grow old and grey. She heard a Big Bang and both madi and Lexa jumped out of the car. It was some sort of space ship "madi get me the binoculars!" She said quickly "and park the rover under the tree" 

"Sha nomon" madi quickly did as she was told while Lexa lay on her stomach watching through the binoculars

 

After parking the rover madi ran to lexas side "Nomon what is wrong" 

"Look at the ship young one" 

Madi looked through the binoculars "Sha it is bigger the what you described" 

"That is because it is not what they left in" lexa took the binoculars back and zoomed on the side on the ship she could barley just make out writing "Eligius prison transportation" she read out loud

"That sounds familiar nomon" 

"Sha at the lab there is writing about them and our first commander becca" 

"Can you see any people" 

The ship landed but the door opened on the opposite side "Sha but I can't make them out they are too far we must get a little closer" 

"Sha nomon" 

Lexa jumped up and ran up a tree followed by her daughter. They jumped and swung from tree to tree until they got closer. "Look they are leaving nomon" 

Lexa stopped and crouched on the tree. There was definitely people all moving toward were the polis tower used to be "no" she watched as the ship moved but was using mechanical arms to move debris "they are moving the debris"

Madi gasped "to help our people?!" 

"I am not sure young one I still can not see faces of people we must stay cautious" 

"What do we do?" 

"We wait" she sighed 

................

Lexa and Maddi had been watching from the tree and it was now nightfall. The rocket stopped and so did the people. "They must be stopping for the day nomon"

"Sha" 

They removed a lot but it looks like they have a lot more to move. "What now nomon. Should we go speak to them?"

"No young one we do not know these people" 

"But they are moving debris from the bunker perhaps they are good people" 

"I do not want to take that chance madi. We should wait till they move the debris that way if they are hostile we can at least get out people out. I will keep watch you sleep" 

"Sha nomon" 

............................

Raven stepped out of the ship "well I we got a lot removed but there is still a lot more to go" 

Bellamy groaned impatiently, Octavia hugged him "we will see them soon big brother" 

"I know" 

Clarke looked out to the forest. She itched to go explore. the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt someone was watching

Bellamy sat down next to her followed by Octavia Clarke nudged Octavia and pointed to the forest 

Octavia looked out to the forest "yup I feel it too griff someone or something is watching us" 

Clarke went to stand

Raven pulled her down "come on griff not now it's night time" 

Clarke held up her hands

"So rest" 

Clarke scoffed she had been in solitary for so long in her mind she has rested enough

Murphy sat down in front of them with Emori in his lap "Raven is right princess" 

"Yeah Clarke " Emori added "just wait it's probably an animal or something"

She nodded and sighed 

.........................

It was the second day of moving debris. Clarke sat back and watched as Raven used the ship to move the concrete and metal. She looked out to the forest sadly. Murphy sat down next to her 

He smiled at her "Hey" he said softly getting her attention. She smiled but didn't respond. He nudge her shoulder "talk to me princess" She sighed and blinked back the tears. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "come on I'm all ears" 

She took a deep shaky breath "do you think I'm stupid for believing just a little that she was here?" 

"No" he shook his head

"I think once we get our people out of the bunker I'm going to leave" 

"Me and and Emori figured. Where will you go?" 

"I don't know. I just...I can't.....I can't be here" 

He kissed the top of her head "I know princess but I understand if you do but your not alone. You got all of us. for life" 

She nodded. Emori sat down in front of her and held her hand with her robotic one. "We are coming with you" Clarke smiled at her and nodded. The three of them sat while the debris was moved. 

Emori broke the silence "I know everyone is looking forward to seeing their loved ones but do you know what I'm looking forward too?" Clarke shook her head "getting out of these damn ugly jumpsuits"

Clarke and Murphy laughed. Octavia plopped down in between Clarkes legs "I second that!"

They stood up when they heard the workers shouting. All 4 ran towards them. They found it. They found the door to the bunker. 

Bellamy smiled. Bellamy radioed Raven "rayes clear a path big enough so people can get out". 

She nodded from the ship. 

4 hours later Raven had cleared an area about 50 metres wide. She parked the ship and joined her friends 

"This is it" she said softly. She walked over to the door and pulled it open and moved back. They gasped when they seen a hand reach up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next there are some tears reunions


	60. Chapter 60

Everyone gasped as Lincoln and Indra jumped out of the doors swords raised. Octavia smiled and cried. "Lincoln!" She yelled running toward him. He smiled and opened his arms waiting for the impact. He cried when she jumped in his arms 

"Niron you came back" he said quietly 

She pulled pack to look at him "always" she said softly then closed the distance between them. 

Indra cleared her throat and got Octavias attention. Lincoln lowered her and she stood in front of Indra and smiled "fos" 

"Second" 

Octavia threw herself in Indras arms "I missed you fos" she cried in Indras shoulder 

"As did I" Indra replied softly. "But you are back now do not expect me to go easy on you" 

Octavia laughed "never" she threw herself at Lincoln again and kissed him passionately.

Luna was the next one out. Raven stood there frozen as Luna smiled at her "my pretty skai tinka. You have been keeping me waiting for 6 years do not make me wait any longer"

Raven sobbed as she ran into Luna hugging her tightly "you waited?" 

Luna cupped her cheeks "your all I want"

Raven cried in her arms "I missed you so much Luna. So fucking much!" 

"Me too" Luna cried into her shoulder. 

Echo was the next out of the bunker. She stood tall smirking at Bellamy who stood there frozen. She held out her arms and pulled up maximus. Bellamy fell to his knees and cried. He covered his mouth with his hands to stop the sobs as he watch the little boy look at him curiously. He had brown wavey hair like him and echos eyes. 

Echo knelt down to the boy "that's him goufa" 

His eyes widened as he looked at the man. "Nontu!" He squealed 

Bellamy looked at him and nodded he held open his arms still crying "maximus?" He sobbed 

"Nontu" the boy cried running into to his fathers ams "nontu!" He sobbed

Bellamy cried as he held the little boy. He looked around to his friends "my son" he said shocked. He pulled back the boy an cupped his face looking him up and down. Echo knelt down beside him. She cupped his cheek 

"Belomi" she said softly 

"Echo" he cried kissing her. When he was out of breath he pulled back from her and looked at their son "you did this echo?" He said "he's wonderful" he looked the little boy in the eyes "your wonderful" he said crying all three were huddled on the ground hugging and crying out of happiness "I thought of you both every day" he sobbed "every single day" 

Clarke stood back and wiped away her tears. Murphy and Emori were beside her doing the same. 

Bellamy stood up with his son in his arms and echo wrapped around his waist "O? Come meet my son" Bellamy said wiping away the tears. 

Octavia dragged Lincoln over to Bellamy the nodded at each other "let me look at this little rug rat" she said holding out her arms. He clung to her looking at her curiously 

"Aunty O" 

"Yup that's me" she smiled 

He hugged her around the neck and pulled back looking around "nontu? Where is Aunty Lexa?" 

The group went quiet as the Lincoln Indra and Luna looked at Clarke for answers. Clarke looked away and swallowed the lump in her throat "oh no" Abby said looked at her daughter. She just got out of the door. Clarke looked at her mother she knew that look. Lexa was gone "I know that look. oh baby no" she said crying holding open her arms. Clarke just stood there so Abby walked slowly too her. When she got to Clarke Clarke looked away and clenched her jaw. Abby wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Clarke stood there rigidly "oh baby I'm so sorry" Abby cried. Then Clarke let go. She buried her face in Abby shoulder and she sobbed then She wrapped her arms around Abbys back and fisted her shirt and started crying. Crying led to screaming but Abby didn't flinched or back away she just held her daughter tighter. 

Everyone around them watched with tears falling down there face. This once strong woman falling to pieces right in front of them. Clarke fell to the floor Abby holding her. Kane ran towards them, he looked around the group "how about we all set up camp near the bunker" 

Everyone nodded and walked off. Kane picked Clarke up bridal style, she buried her face in his shoulder "I loved her" 

"I know sweetie" he said walking her to the bunker. Everyone gasped and pointed at Clarke but he shielded it from her. Abby glared at anyone daring to say anything. He got to his room and lied her down on his bed. Abby quickly wrapped her up in her arms "ill leave you 2 alone" he smiled sadly and made his way out to help. 

....................

When Kane left with Clarke and Abby. Aden made his way out. He stood by Luna "what happen to Lexa?" 

Raven sighed "it was before the Launch there wasn't enough seats someone had to stay behind" 

Luna hugged her tightly "and Lexa volunteered?" 

Octavia shook her head "no we had a draw. 6 pieces of white paper and 1 red who ever pulled out the red had to stay" 

Echo frowned "and Lexa did?" 

"No" Bellamy said wiping the tears from his eyes "I did. I excepted my fate and as I was about to say a final good bye to everyone Lexa kicked me in the ship and closed the doors" 

Lincoln squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him "this is why" he pointed to echo and maximus "she would not regret it" 

Maximus looked at Bellamy sadly "nontu I am sorry I made everyone sad"

Bellamy held him on his hip "no no. You didn't" he said softly "your aunt Lexa she was special. We all miss her and we are sad that's she's not here and that woman that was Clarke and Lexa was her houmon" 

"Oh" his lip trembled "I'm sorry you lost your sis nontu" 

He smiled and hugged his son tight "me too but she did that so that I would be able to see you and your nomon" 

"I love her so much nontu if aunt Lexa was here I would give her a big big big big kiss on the cheek" 

Bellamy and echo laughed "come skai boy we have a lot of catching up to do"

.............................

Clarke cried her herself to sleep in Abby's arms. When she her mother was still there hugging her tightly "I missed you baby"

"I missed you too mom" 

Abby frowned "you are going to leave again are you" 

Clarke nodded "I'm sorry mom but I can't stay I can't look at the people lexa sacrifice herself for. I am happy for them now but I'm afraid that it will turn into resentment and I don't want to be that person" 

Abby cried "I wish there was something I could do" 

Clarke hugged her mother tighter "Your doing it" she said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you think of that. Bit sad I know. But you all know what's next :)


	61. Chapter 61

Abby watched over Clarke from the door way as she slept it had been hours and her daughter has not said one word. Raven and Luna stood next to Abby and nudged her shoulder. Abby smiled at the mechanic and hugged her tight. 

Raven looked at Abby sympathetically and closed the bedroom door so they could talk."She said anything?"

Abby shook her head "no"

Raven sighed "I was afraid of this" she said sadly. Abby frowned at her waiting for her to explain further "this isn't the first time she has closed off Abby. In the past 6 years she has said about 10 sentences all up" 

"What?" 

"Yeah when we first got up there we had to force her to eat and drink there was also an incident"

Abby held back tears "what incident?"

"She tried to float herself Abby" Abby closed her eyes and sobbed "and she started talking again about a year ago because Eglius picked up a transmission of a young child and a woman she said it was Lexa so that was why she started talking so she could plan to get down here and then she was put in solitary and regressed and I think she had some hope that Lexa would be here"

"Oh my god" Abby said as she cried 

"But your here now you can help her doc right?" Raven asked hopefully 

"I don't think she wants help Raven I think she wants to leave" 

"Yeah Emori and Murphy thought she might they are gonna go with her" 

Abby nodded and wiped her face "this is not how I thought our reunion would go" she said quietly 

Raven hugged her tight "I'm sorry Abby we all did the best we could"

Abby sucked in a shakey breath "I don't doubt that for one second"

...................

Raven made her way back to the ship with Luna. Bellamy was showing his son around the ship and maximus was looking around excited. Echo stood by proudly watching. Lincoln and Octavia were sitting down hugging each other and Emori and Murphy were doing the same. She smiled at bell "have you let your son touch the ground since we got here bell boy" 

"Nah to much lost time to make up for" he said kissing his sons cheek. Bellamy noticed that Raven looked sad. "Hey what's wrong?" 

"It's Clarke she is not talking again" 

...............................

Clarke woke after her break down and looked around at the room she was staying in. She seen a mixture of Abby and Kane's clothes. She smiled slightly happy that her mother found someone after her father. She got up and stretch and decided to have a shower before finding her friends and telling them about her departure. She didn't feel like talking though, it hurt to have to talk. 

After her shower she made her way out and bumped into a familiar face. Aden. He smiled at her sadly then hugged her tight. She pulled him back by the shoulders and looked at his attire he was wearing the commander gear. She touched the red fabric between her fingers, her first thoughts that came to her mind was the first time she met Lexa and how Lexa looked in the commander gear, it felt wrong for it to be on someone else but if anyone else were to wear it she is glad it is Aden. He grabbed her hand and looked at her sadly "leksa Kom trikru will always alway be my commander. I will always teach the way she did and honour the coalition and I will make sure every nateblida does the same. You have my word klark Kom skaikru. I swear it" his eyes were glossy looking into Clarkes seeking some sort of permission. She hugged him tight and pulled back. He had tears coming down his face, Clarke realised that she was not the only one that is hurt by lexas sacrifice. She wiped away the tears from his face and nodded at him. He sighed in relief. "Clarke I heard you wanted to leave but you should stay you should stay and help rebuild Polis" Clarke shook her head and stepped back. Aden smiled sadly at her "I understand but know this Clarke you are always welcome in Polis you will always and forever be part of the coalition. Just like Lexa" Clarke held back her tears and gripped his shoulder "bye" he said sadly and walked off.

...............................

Lexa had been watching for 2 days now. She was too far away to make out people from where she was the people looked like matchstick men. She could only make out that they all wore orange. She was getting frustrated she needed to get closer but there was no cover and she didn't want to endanger madi 

Madi woke "anything?"

"No young one they seem to be resting" 

"Let me take watch mother you are tired" 

"Ok but wake me if anything happens" 

"Sha" she smiled sweetly at her 

When her mother was in a deep sleep madi climbed down the tree using the stealth skills her mother taught her. She knows that her mother will be angry but she needs to see these people closer. She snuck her way behind derbis till she was at least 100 metres from the ship. She layed on her stomach and looked through the binoculars. She sees that in front of the ship these people had started a fire. They all seemed to be sleeping except one person. Who was looking out to the forest. The fire gave off a light, this woman was wearing orange clothes. She had long blonde hair and she looked sad. Her mama has blonde hair according to her nomon. The blonde got up to move she walked inside the ship. Madi followed her with the binoculars but lost her. She had to move closer so she could see. She crawled on the ground till she was just 20 metres away from the ship. She still couldn't see the blonde. She stood up slowly to see better in the ship. But something grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She elbowed the person in the stomach but the person just grunted waking up people around the camp. Se turned as a big muscley man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and took her to the ship. She did the only thing she could she screamed. 

.........................

After speaking to Aden Clarke sat down around a fire near the ship. The other people around her all looked at her in awe some were from the bunker some were from eglius. They didn't dare approach her they just let her be. She sat there looking out into the forest she still had the feeling she was being watched but she didn't care. She sighed and made her way to the ship to say good bye to her friends as she walked in everyone stoped talking . She rolled her eyes clearly they had been talking about her 

Bellamy walked over to Clarke with maximus "hey princess I want you to meet someone" 

Maximus held out his arms for her to take. "I am maximus Kom azgeda" 

She cleared her throat, she didn't want to talk but she couldn't deny this little boy who was waiting for some sort of reaction "heya maximus Kom azgeda, Ai laike klark Kom skaikru" 

He smiled at her "I know!" He said excited "you my nontu's best friend" 

"Sha"

"It is nice to meet you Clarke" 

"You too" she smiled 

Echo walked up to them and gave maximus to Bellamy then gave Clarke a hug. "It is good to see you wanheda"

She nodded and smiled at her. Lincoln made his way over and gave her a hug as well "so good to see you Clarke" 

She nodded at him too. She looked at everyone and smiled and pointed to the forest 

Bellamy sighed "we know princess I wish you would reconsider"

Murphy hoped up "just give us a min Clarke and we will be with you" 

She placed her hand on Murphys chest and shook her head. She didn't want to burden them. 

Emori stood next to Clarke "we have talked about this Clarke we want to come" 

She shook her head again. Murphy looked at her sadly "please" Clarke had tears in her eyes she shook her head again and hugged him "but you will be all alone princess"

She pulled back and nodded. Yes that is what she wanted. Before anyone else could protest a man entered the ship with a child that was kicking an screaming She bit him and he threw her on the floor out of reaction "ouch fuck!" 

They all stood there stunned as the young girl stood there in fighting stance. She was bleeding from her cheek, it angered Clarke who marched her way to the man who calls himself jack and punched him square in the nose breaking it. She glared at him and pointed to the door. He got up quickly and hurried out of the ship. Everyone stood around stunned that this child was here. Clarke turned around and faced the girl who still had her fists up. 

She knelt down in front of the girl and cupped her cheek and wiped away the blood. She had a black beanie on and brown curly hair. Raven stood next to Clarke "ok I'm not just seeing this right everyone else can see a little nightblood. I'm not crazy right?" 

Bellamy and Octavia moved closer together. Octavia smirking "well rayes you are crazy but yes there seems to be a natblida here" 

Bellamy sighed "your all crazy" he shook his head "Raven is just crazier" 

Madi eyes widened "Raven?" She said softly she looked around the room and took a good look at the people occupying it. A woman with black hair that had a leg brace standing next to the a woman with red curly hair. Next to them stood a woman with blonde hair A man and a woman who looked similar and like her nomon stood close to one another and close by them was a woman and a child And the another couple she noticed the woman had a robot hand. She gasped she pointed to Raven "skai tinka!" She pointed to Octavia "Aunty!" She pointed to Bellamy "uncle!" She pointed to Emori "Emori Kom trikru!" She pointed to Murphy "murfi!" And lastly she pointed at Clarke "mama" she sobbed as she launched her self around Clarkes waist

Clarke frowned and tilted her head. She hugged the girl back

Raven stood there frozen "ok what the fuck" she looked at the child confused. 

Everyone flinched when the heard a ruckus out side. Madi gasped "non nomon!" (No mother) She yelled rushing towards the door

.........................

 

Lexa woke when she heard a scream "madi!" She looked around for her daughter and with no where in sight she knew that scream belonged to her daughter. Lexa cursed herself for momentarily forgetting that madi was a curious child. She jumped from the tree and ran towards the scream. She seen in the distance her daughter being carried into the ship. She felt her blood pumping through her veins as she ran toward the ships ducking and swerving around slabs of concrete. The only weapon she had was the one that Clarke once gifted her. She stood metres from the group around the fire. She new that she couldn't fight them all all she needed was one. She jumped out and grabbed a woman and holding her from behind with the blade against her throat "if you move you die!" She hissed "I just want my daughter" all the men and woman started yelling an panicking 

Madi ran out to the ship door "nomon wan daun!" (Mother stop!) 

Lexa held the blade tighter to the woman neck when seen blood on her childs face "Madi Yu Ste laksen! Miya snap!" (madi you are hurt! come quickly!)

Lexa was too busy looking around the camp looking for a way out to notice the people that stepped behind madi

They all stood there shocked. The whole group did. "Lexa?" Bellamy said quietly 

Octavia had tears falling down her face "please tell me that you all see her" Octavia covered her mouth and sobbed. 

Bellamy held her shoulder "yup we see her" his voice cracked. 

Clarke stood inside the ship frozen. As she watched ballamy and Octavia walk down the ramp. She felt her heart beating so hard in her chest that she thought it might burst out. She shook her head not believing it to be real. So she remained in the ship 

Bellamy and Octavia walked slowly down the ramp the noise making Lexa look up. She gasped and pushed the woman she was holding aside. "Bro? Sis?" She said quietly 

Octavia and Bellamy ran towards her knocking to the ground laughing and crying 

They got off the floor and Lexa smiled "Lexa!" Bellamy cried 

"Bellamy!Octavia! " All three hugged and cried 

"Fuck lex we thought you were dead!" Bellamy sobbed 

Raven moved towards them "commander heart eyes" she smirked

"Raven" Raven ran at her hugging her tightly 

Emori smiled at her and hugged her as well. Lexa didn't comment on the hand. Murphy nodded and shook her hand it she smiled and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled "I'm glad your ok commander"

"Mochof" 

Madi ran down the ramp "nomon!" 

"Nomon?" Asked Raven "oh fuck the transmission it was right!" She smiled 

"Everyone this is my daughter madi" Madi waved at everyone happily and hugged Ravens good leg 

Raven smiled "Ah there is a child connected to my leg" 

Madi giggled "besides mama your my favourite Raven Kom skaikru" 

Raven smiled "man I'm so awesome! I just met this kid and I am her favourite!" 

Everyone rolled there eyes

Bellamy smiled "no way! I got a son and a niece in like 2 days!"he picked up Madi and kissed the top of her head. He waved echo over "echo!"

Echo smiled as she moved towards them with maximus on her hip She looked at Lexa "heda" 

Lexa smiled "echo Kom azgeda. Or should I call you queen echo" Lexa noticed the crown on her head 

"Echo is just fine" she smiled 

"And who is this" 

Maximus had out his arms and Lexa gladly took him "I'm maximus Kom azgeda" he said proudly. He grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek over and over making everyone laugh "I told nontu I would do that" 

Lincoln stood beside Octavia "heda" she smiled 

"Really Lincoln after 6 years you still find it difficult to call me Lexa"

He laughed "Sha" 

Lexa laughed and looked around the camp for the one person who she has missed the most "klark?" Everyone went silent. Lexa gave maximus back to echo "no no she is strong she can not be-" 

"Hey hey smelly" Octavia said hugging her "she is alive she is in the ship. She doesn't talk much lex these past 6 years have been hard on her

She nodded and made her way to the ship. When she walked in tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at the blonde. Her hair was longer and she looked tired but still as beautiful as the day the rocket took off "Ai hodnes" she said softly "Ai klark" she said walking towards her. Lexa paused when Clarke took a step back. She was shaking her head. "Klark? It is me" she took another step forward "it is me klark" she said softly with tears running down her face. She reached her hand and cupped the blondes cheek. Clarke closed her eyes and cried. Lexa laughed and lent her forhead on Clarkes "klark" she whispered "look at me" Clarke shook her head. Lexa grabbed the blondes hand and put it against her chest "do you feel that klark?" 

Clarke gasped and nodded she felt lexas heart beat. She cupped both of lexas cheeks tracing her jawline. Lexas looked the same but her features were more defined. Her eyes still an intense emerald green. He hair wavy and long "your real" she said softly 

"Sha" 

"Your really real?" 

Lexa laughed "Sha hodnes it is me" 

Clarke jumped into lexas arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. She kissed Lexa all off her face making Lexa giggle. When she kissed her on her lips she pulled back and looked into the green eyes she missed so much "your alive" she said softly rubbing her thumb around her jaw

Lexa nodded. Clarke laughed and smashed their lips toghter it was messy and sloppy but neither cared to filled with joy. She cupped her hand at the back of lexas neck so she couldn't move even if she wanted too. They stared into each others eyes "I love you Lexa" she whispered 

"I love you too so much klark" 

Clarke smiled and closed the distance between them again. They both stopped when they felt a tug on both their shirts. Lexa lowered Clarke to the ground but Clarke kept her arms around Lexa. She turned and the little girl was looking at them scrunching her nose"nomon" she said shyly "yuk" 

Lexa smiled "klark hodnes. This is madi, madi this is"

"Mama" she cut her off. Clarke looked between the 2 she knelt down and cupped madis cheek. 

"Mama?" She asked "me?" Lexa looked at her and smiled. Clarke didn't know how Lexa came to have this child but she didn't care. Clarke picked madi up off the ground and swung her around 

"Mama?" Madi giggled Clarke stop spinning and sobbed at the name "mama I have learnt to be a fisa just like you!" 

"You have?" She smiled 

"Sha nomon show mama the scar?" Lexa held out her arm Clarke held madi and grabbed lexas arm looking at the faint white scar she traced it softly with her index finger and smiled at Lexa. "I learned so you could be proud mama!" 

Clarke bent down and cupped both the girls cheeks "I am proud and I have only known you for 2 mins. Ai strik nateblida" she hugged the girl tight. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around both of them and held them while they all cried. 

Clarke pulled back and kissed Lexa again and again. She looked at lexa amazed and traced her jaw again "is this still real?" Her bottom lip trembled 

Lexa lent her forehead on Clarkes "Sha Ai hodnes. I swear it" 

"I'm so scared" she whispered 

"Of what" 

"That I'm going crazy and that this isn't real" 

Lexa held Clarke face in her hands and looked at her with nothing but determination "Ai hodnes you are not crazy. I am here and I swear to you that I am not leaving your side ever again. You me and madi are a family we always have been just separated by clouds. I love you klark. I love you so much hodnes I promise you when you wake tomorrow you will wake wrapped in my arms" 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa again and smiled when she felt madis little arms wrap them. Lexa looked at Clarke and kissed her "I love you Klark I have never stopped" 

"Me either" she kissed her pecking her all over her face making Lexa laugh. 

Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes as he entered the ship with is son and echo beside him. 

Raven came in next "princess I'm so sorry I doubted you" 

Clarke smiled at her "it's ok Raven" 

Abby came rushing into the ship "has anyone seen cl-" she stopped on her tracks as Lexa looked up at her and smiled 

"Abigail"

"Lexa!" Lexa walked towards Abby but felt a tug around her waist. She smiled when she realised Clarke hadn't let her go. She waited till Abby approached her then shared a tight embrace "oh honey I am so glad your ok!" 

"Abigail there is someone I want you to meet" Abby looked at the little girl before Lexa could introduce her Madi hugged her around the waist tightly 

"Hello grandmother I am Madi " she squealed "you are just as beautiful as my mama!" 

Abigail looked up at Lexa and Clarke and smiled "hello Madi" 

"Komfoni I am a good healer like you and mama I show you! Nomon? " 

Lexa rolled her eyes "am I going to have to show this scar to everyone young one" 

"Sha" Madi shrugged. Clarke giggled. Lexa held up Her arm and showed Abby 

Abby gasped "wow you did this" she looked at the little girl in awe 

"Sha!" 

"Wow this is incredible! Clarke look at this is she is only young you know I am training people to become-"

"Mom mom" Clarke laughed and interrupted her mother "let us spend some time with madi before you try to make her an apprentice"

"Sorry" Abby smiled. She cupped both madis cheeks "you are very special Madi" and hugged her tight

Emori and Murphy entered the ship

Maddi looked at Emori "wow!" She said as she ran towards Murphy and Emori "that is so amazing!" She pointed to her hand

"You should have seen it before kid" Emori smiled sadly

"What happened?" 

Murphy frowned "some asshole cut it off" 

Madi gasped and got in fighting stance "where are they! Nomon? Mama? We have to make that coward pay" 

Clarke laughed and pulled madi towards her "not today" Madi pouted "I have 6 years of catching up to do I want to spend every minute from now on with you and Nomon"

Madi smiled "really" 

"Sha" 

Lexa wrapped her arms around both her girls and smiled "finally" she let out a sigh

Clarke laughed and kissed her "finally" she repeated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has lived up to your expectations.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers I'm glad everyone seemed to like all the reunions :) some have of you have asked if that was the last chapter. The answer obviously is no since I'm posting this chapter. I feel like there is a bit more to tell and tie up honestly. But it won't drag on. There will be some time jumps as well.

Lexa was sitting on a fallen log watching and smiling at Clarke and Madi who were currently lying on a bedroll, they were both facing each other and Madi was telling Clarke everything she could possible think of. Sitting next to Lexa was Octavia and bellamy. Lincoln was sitting between Octavia legs and Bellamy had maximus on his hip who was sleeping while echo was leaning into him looking up to him lovingly. They were all sitting and lying around a campfire, no one wanted to be in the bunker as soon as the doors were opened and people found out no one really wanted to be stuck in there any longer. Clarke hadn't let go of lexas hand since the moment she realised Lexa was alive and breathing and Madi was basically attached to the blondes hip. She managed to talk Clarke into lying with madi but Clarke only agreed if she was in her line of vision. Madi was chuckling using her hands to talk to Clarke about anything and everything. The blonde looked away briefly and made eye contact with Lexa. Lexa smiled at her. 

"Mama mama mama!" Says madi excited 

"Sha" Clarke smiled running her hands through the little girls hair 

"Mama I love you, and Nomon once told me you would love me to because you love all things that Nomon does!"

Clarke laughed. It felt so good to laugh that everytime she has done it since finding Lexa she has to hold back her tears "Sha Ai strik nateblida" 

"Mama I have a very important question"

"Ok" 

"What if mama loved pauna" 

Clarke giggled and looked up to a very amused looking Lexa "I would tell her that it would be her job to train it" 

Madi gasped then cackled "mama" she said between laughter "that is exactly what Nomon said!" 

Clarke laughed and held her tighter "Ai hod Yu in ai strik nateblida"

Madi held Clarke tight "I love you to mama" she smiled then continued on with her stories. 

Octavia nudged Lexa and smiled at her "it's so good to see the princess happy again, it was rough up there lex" 

Lexa held Octavias hand. "Tell me about it" 

"She became withdrawn for a long time. We had to force her to drink and eat" Octavia held her hand tight "and then she just wouldn't talk. Then she. She-" 

"She what sister?" Lexa frowned 

"She tried to float herself"

Lexa closed her eyes shut and blinked back the tears. She didn't realise how hard it would be for Clarke. Lexa looked at Clarke who was laughing with madi. It was hard for Lexa but what made it a lot easier Was madi and the fact that she knew that Clarke was alive all these years. Clarke had no idea Lexa was alive. All these years she thought Lexa was dead, Lexa tried to envision a life just for a second where she though Clarke was dead and it physically made her sick. Octavia noticed "hey" she said softly "she is ok now. We did all we could" 

Lexa snapped her head to her sister and brother "I know" she said firmly "I did not doubt it Octavia. Not for one second. I just did not realise-I know Clarke is strong I thought-I just was so busy with madi and I was busy counting down the days till I would see you all again I forgot that it would have been difficult for Clarke. She thought I was dead. I was just so relived that I got the power to the ring I forgot"

Bellamy held her hand "what matters is that you are here now"

"Sha" she said smiling at Clarke who was stroking madis hair as she was falling asleep. Lexa moved closer, Clarkes eyes widened afraid that Lexa was leaving. Lexa shook her head and pointed to the log behind Clarke. 

Clarke sighed and nodded. When she knew that madi was asleep Clarke gently let her go and wrapped her up in a blanket. She stood and smiled at Lexa who was leaning against a log. The brunette smiled and patted a spot between her legs. Clarke complied. She sighed when she felt the warmth of lexas arms wrap around her body, she leaned her head back on lexas shoulder and kissed her neck. She looked into lexas eyes "you hurt me when you stayed behind" she said softly 

Lexa nodded "I am sorry" 

"Are you though?" 

Lexa smiled at the blonde "klark" she said turning so she could look into the blue eyes that she missed so much. She cupped her cheek and stroking her jaw "I truely believe everything happens for a reason. I believe that with all my heart. If I had of gone with you I would have lived and Bellamy would have surely died and look hodnes" Lexa pointed to Bellamy who was lying down throwing maximus in the air making him giggle while echo sat next to them laughing along "how can I regret that klark? and Madi" Lexa swallowed "Madi is strong as you know but even so she would not have lived this long. She would not have survived" she gently held Clarke jaw so she would look at her "but I am truely sorry that you were in pain klark. I hate that I could not be there for you. I hate that you thought all these years I was dead but I am here now. We are here and I will not leave you or Madi even in death we will find each other and if you do not want to talk then I will wait patiently and if you do want to talk I will listen intently because I love you klark, I have waited so long for you hodnes and I'm never letting you go" 

Clarke smiled at her as tears ran down her face, her bottom lip trembled. She leaned forward and kissed the brunette passionately until they were out of breath. She leaned her forhead of the brunettes and closed her eyes "take me somewhere leksa I need you" 

"Sha" she stood up and and took Clarkes hand. She walked past Bellamy "bro watch Madi" 

Bellamy smiled and saluted her from the ground "Sha commander. You owe me though" he winked. 

Lexa smiled and shook her head taking off in a run holding Clarkes hand. Both laughing happily running through the forest. Lexa stopped when they came to the rover and opened the back door climbing in. She held her hand out for Clarke to take to help her in the car. Lexa leaned over Clarke to shut the door. They both smiled at each other. Lexa moved some hair out of Clarkes face. Clarke smiled then launched herself in lexas arms pushing down on the blankets and kissing her neck making the brunette moan. Clarke sat up and straddled the brunette and removed her shirt making Lexa gasp. Lexa ran her hands up Clarkes stomach till she reached her breast looking at Clarke for permission. The blonde smiled at her and nodded. Lexa sat up and undid her bra. She took both breasts in her hands and moaned as she took a nipple in her mouth "leksa" Clarke whispered. Lexa looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Take off your clothes" Lexa nodded and removed her shirt and binding. When she finished she flipped the blonde so she was lying on her back then removed her pants and her underwear. Clarke undid the button on lexas pants "off" she said simply. Lexa nodded and quickly took of her pants. She lied on top of the blonde and moaned as there skin rubbed against each other. 

Lexa lent down and kissed the blonde softly "I love you klark" 

Clarke smiled up at her "I love you too" 

......................

Clarke and Lexa made love for a good couple of hours. Lexa took her to the river that by some miracle was left untouched by praimfaya, they made love in there too. Now they were lying beside each other, they got dressed in case Madi decided to look for them. They were facing each other, Lexa had her eyes closed while Clarke played with her hair. "Your staring" Lexa mumbled 

Clarke chuckled "that's because your gorgeous"

Lexa smiled and opened her eyes and noticed the circles around Clarkes beautiful eyes "your tired klark. Sleep" Clarke shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Lexa cupped her jaw "klark look at me" Clarke shook her head again and tears fell for her eyes "beja klark". Clarke took a deep breath and opened her eyes "I swear to you hodnes this is real" 

Clarke sobbed "That is just what dream you would say" 

Lexa hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head "this is real. I am real. Madi is real." She took Clarkes hand and placed it over her heart "feel my heart beat hodnes" Clarke cried "do you feel it" Clarke nodded

"I'm scared leksa" 

Lexa kicked opened the door and stood got out of the over "come klark" 

"Where?" 

"We are going back to Madi we will sleep there" 

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes "why" 

"Do you trust me Clarke" she held out her hand for Clarke to take. Clarke took it 

"Sha" 

"Come then" 

.................................

When Lexa and Clarke found there way to the campfire. Bellamy was still awake watching over everyone. He looked tired but happy. He looked worriedly at Lexa when he noticed how upset Clarke look. Lexa pulled Clarke to her body "hodnes go sleep next to Madi I will be there shortly. Clarke went to protest but Lexa interrupted "you can see me klark" she nodded and kissed Lexa on the cheek. 

Clarke smiled at how cute Madi looked, she lifted the blanket and she snuggled into her side. She watch Lexa from afar.

"What's up sis" Bellamy asked concerned 

Lexa smiled at Clarke then turned her body so Clarke could not see her face "Clarke is a bit lost brother" 

Bellamy sighed "yeah I noticed"

"She thinks that if she sleeps we will not be here when she wakes" 

"So she thinks this is a dream"

"Sha brother I do not know what to do" Lexa said quietly 

"Well" Bellamy frowned "why did you bring her back here" 

"So she would wake up with me and Madi and the rest of her family"

Bellamy sighed and held lexas hand "your already helping lex. It will take time"

"And I will wait"

"I know" he smiled "I know what you are thinking" 

Lexa smirked "do you now" 

"Yeah probably the same thing I'm thinking" 

Lexa shook her head "it is not your fault Bellamy" 

"And it's not yours" he shrugged "look what happened happened do you agree"

"Of course" 

"Good cause this is now and now we live but it won't be easy sister but" he sighed his lip trembled looking at his son and echo "but we all have each other"

Lexa wrapped his arms around his waist "Sha that is true" 

Bellamy hugged her back "thank you lex. Thank you for letting me have the chance to be a part of their life" 

"Do not think I have forgotten brother" she pulled back and smiled

Bellamy looked at her confused "forgotten what" 

"That your next child will be named after me" 

Bellamy laughed "I have not forgotten either" he hugged her again "now go. Sleep."She smiled at him as she walked away, she noticed Raven on the way she was awake and it was obvious she would have heard the conversation. She smirked at the mechanic "have not forgotten your promise either Raven Kom skaikru" Raven chuckled and shook her head. 

Luna popped her head up "what promise" she asked sleepily. Lexa crossed her arms smirking at Raven waiting for her to tell Luna the news 

"Ah babe, um how can I say this" she scratched her head "ah when and if we want to have kids ah I kindaproimsedthatiwouldnameourkidafterlexa" she said quickly 

"Chit?" Lunas eyes widened "Im sorry did you just say that you would name our child after Lexa?" 

"Yeah"

"Raven!""

"What?" 

"We can't"

"Babe don't make me a liar plus you know Lexa is an alright name" 

"Fine! But you will not name our next child unless you have promised to name any other unborn child we have to not have yet to anyone else?" 

Raven covered her mouth hiding her laughter. Luna huffed and turned her back. Echo heard and sat up "better then fish head fish head" echo teased 

Raven burst out in laughter and Luna glared at echo. "Laugh it up echo" Raven smiled "Bellamy promised the same thing" 

Echo laughed and shrugged "great name for a great warrior" 

Lexa smiled at the all amused and made her way to Clarke and Madi. Clarke looked at the group amused. 

Lexa lay down beside her and hugged her tight "what if I wanted to call our next child Lexa" 

Lexa chuckled "it is a good name" she smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Got anything you want to see in upcoming chapters then please drop a comment. Thanks


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the late update. I'll post another today to make it up ta yas

Lexa woke to Clarke moving and mumbling in her sleep she was the big spoon and Clarke the little spoon. The blonde was having a nightmare. Before she could wake her Clarke shot up in sitting position panting. She looked around panicked. Lexa wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Clarke looked at her as tears Pooled to her eyes "your here?" She said softly 

Lexa smiled "Sha"

Clarke looked panicked again "Madi?" 

"Shhh it's ok look" Lexa pointed to Bellamy. He was cooking breakfast, echo was draped around his waist and Madi was play fighting with maximus. 

Clarke sighed in relief. "Madi!" She called 

Madi looked over to them and smiled widely. Clarke waved her over. Madi sat in Front of both her parents "good morning mama, morning nomon"

Lexa ruffled her hair "morning young one" 

Madi groaned and pushed her hand away playfully. Clarke pulled Madi in for a hug and kissed the top of her head "Madi can you do something for me?" 

"Sha mama anything" she said in all seriousness. Clarke thought it was cute and it reminded her or the look Lexa gets when she gets serious 

"Can you wake me when you wake Ai strik natblida, say good morning before you take off, I know I'm hard to wake but only if it is just for one second it would make me very happy"

Madi frowned thinking about it "of course mama tomorrow if I wake before you I will wake you up and wish you a good morning" 

Clarke kissed her on the cheek "mochof madi" 

"Pro mama!" She said running off towards maximus

Clarke lied back down and pulled Lexa with her "I told you hodnes we would be here when you wake" 

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa "yes you did" 

"Would you like some breakfast" 

"Sha I am hungry I'll come"

"No" Lexa shook her head "you need sleep your exhausted" 

"Leksa-" 

"Klark. I'll be near Bellamy I won't leave this area I swear it" 

"Ok" she sighed "I love you" 

"And I love you" she bent down and kissed her "sleep I will wake you when breakfast is ready"

"Ok" she said as she started to drift off back to sleep

........................

Lexa sat next to Bellamy and smiled as their children were laughing and playing. Octavia and Lincoln walked into the camp, they both looked tired and worn out it was pretty obvious what they had been doing. Lexa laughed at the state of Octavias hair. Octavia nudged her shoulder as she sat down. Lexa looked over her shoulder and noticed 2 figures coming towards them. She smiled "Aden!" 

"Lexa!" He ran towards her. He stopped in front of her and straighten up in a serious pose. Lexa chuckled and hugged him tight "heda" he said softly. He pulled back "I would have come sooner but I knew you would want time alone with Clarke"

"Mochof Aden, look at you" 

"Sha I know I am quite handsome" 

Lexa chuckled. Lexa looked to his right and and Indra. Indra smiled at her "leksa Kom trikru. I knew when I heard of your death that it was not true. Heda is too stubborn to be killed by a little radiation" 

Lexa threw back her head and laughed. She held Indras arm in a hand shake "indra you have not changed one bit" 

Indra shrugged and noticed Octavia swooning of Lincoln . She rolled her eyes and walked up to Octavia and slapped her in the back of her head 

"Ah ow!" Octavia rubbed the back of her head

"Training in 10 mins" Indra smirked

Octavia rolled her eyes "well good morning to you too Indra" she mumbled

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. She waved over Madi who stood in front of both warriors "Indra Aden this is mine and klarks daughter Madi Kom trikru" 

If either of them were shocked they didn't say it. Indra looked her up and down "child" 

"Indra!" Madi said happily. 

"Hello Madi" Aden said 

"Hi, so your Heda" 

"For now Sha" 

"Are you fast?" 

"Sure" 

"I'll race you!" 

Aden laughed "I can assure you Madi Kom trikru I will win" 

Madi looked offended "no" she shook her head "let us race now" 

Lexa shook her head in amusement at her competitive child "no thanks" Aden smiled 

"You chicken Heda" 

Indra rolled her eyes and looked at Lexa "only a child of yours and Clarkes would openly insult a Heda" 

Lexa laughed "young one maybe another day I promised mama we would not leave this area"

Madi huffed and pointed at Aden "this is not over Aden" she walked off to play with her cousin

"You have started a war Aden I hope you are prepared" Lexa smiled

Aden laughed nervously "sha" he leaned in so only she could hear him "I am going to have to start training again speed was never my strength"

Lexa laughed. Both Aden and Lexa turned when they heard a chorus "Heda heda heda" 

Aden smirked "I think they mean you" 

Lexa felt tears pull to her eyes at the three boys coming her way "Ai strik gona!"All three ran into her almost knocking her over. She smiled and hugged them all "look at you" she said proudly "not so little anymore" 

Smitty smiled at her "I am 11 now heda. We missed you!" 

Ben stood with his chest puffed out "I'm 13"

"And I'm 12" Riley finished 

"Sha all so big now. Have you been training" 

"Sha" they all said. 

Madi walked up to her mother "nomon? Who are these boys" 

Lexa smiled "these are my little warriors, smitty, ben and Riley" 

"Oh yes I remember stories of them" 

"Sha, gona this is Madi my daughter" 

Riley and ben shook her hand and smitty looked at her nervously but last minute he stood up straight and held out his hand "heya Madi Ai laike smitty Kom skaikru and you are very pretty" his eyes widened and he blushed "I mean no I mean" 

"So you do not think I am pretty" Madi asked confused 

"Ah yes um crap" 

"You think I am crap" 

"No no your very pretty crap" the other 2 boys were snickering behind there hands

Madi frowned and looked at her nomon "are all boys this strange"

Lexa laughed "smitty why don't you go wake Clarke she will be happy to see you all" 

Smitty looked relived and ran away from them towards Clarke. When Madi shook her head and walked away Lexa and Octavia burst out in laughter.

...................

Clarke woke to someone pushing her shoulder when she opened her eyes she smiled at 3 familiar faces "princess!" They shouted. 

Clarke laughed and at up so she could hug them all "boys!" She stood back and shook her head "wow your all so big now" 

"Sha" they all said. They held her hand and dragged her over to the campfire for breakfast, she smiled at them. Lexa was sitting near Raven laughing. Lexa smiled when she noticed Clarke and patted her knee. Clarke happily sat in her lap and buried her face in the brunettes neck 

"Hodnes you missed the funniest thing" Lexa snickered. 

Clarke smiled at her and smiled at Madi who was skipping over to them. She slowed down as she passed smitty. He stood up straight again "ah Madi just so you know I do not think your crap" 

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled. She can't wait to hear this story

Madi looked at the boy confused "well that is good I suppose" 

"Yeah I do think your pretty" he blushed "but not pretty crap" 

Madi huffed "ok I am so confused. Do you think I am pretty or pretty crap?" 

Smitty eyes widened "pretty!" He said loudly. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Not crap" he said quietly 

Madi laughed "mochof" she smiled and walked to her parents. She sat next to Clarke and giggled "that boy is strange but He makes me laugh"

Clarke side hugged her "he's sweet" 

"Sha" Madi blushed

..............................

Madi was sparing with smitty laughing and giggling, she dragged Clarke along to watch her "come mama. Nomon makes me train all day" 

Lexa rolled her eyes at her over exaggerating daughter. Clarke kissed her on the cheek "stay close?" 

"Sha" 

Bellamy stood next to her "sis we have to talk" 

"Why do I not like the sound of this" 

"Well we have been busy catching up with loved ones that none of us got the chance to tell you of how we arrived"

Lexa sighed whistled getting Indra and Adens attention. She waved them over along with Octavia Raven and Luna. They all sat around a camp fire "continue Bellamy" 

"Well basically we were running out of air on the ring and by sheer luck Raven happened to find another ship called eligus" everyone nodded "we ran out of choices the only way for us to survive was to let that ship know we were there. They took us aboard but as prisoners. After 6 months Clarke heard a radio transmit that we now realise was you sis and Madi but at the time as you can imagine that was hard for any of us to believe but Clarke is well Clarke so she came up with a plan, I would become right hand man to Thomas their leader and Raven would work her way into engineering while Clarke, Murphy and Emori got rid of all their guns" lexa smirked 

"Of course" she said proudly 

Raven laughed "everything went to plan commander heart eyes but I would imagine they will be here soon since we have that hunk of junk" she pointed to the ship. 

"Lexa stood with her hand clasp behind her back "how many guns to they have?"

"4 in total" 

Lexa smirked "Raven can you set up something that will make us see when they will arrive?" 

Raven jumped up excited "I thought you would never ask" 

"Madi might want to join you"

"Awesome!" She said as she grabbed Lunas hand tugging her toward Madi and Clarke. 

"Bellamy work with Kane to get the best guards you have and have them briefed on what could occur and to be ready, Indra and Aden inform the rest of the clan leaders"

They both bowed and left Octavia stood up next to her "what about me sis" 

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Polis and sighed "I want you and Lincoln to find a place within trikru and set up camp. We can not live here yet"

"Ok smelly" she said as her and Lincoln walked off. 

Clarke frowned at Lexa from afar. Madi had already left with Raven "what's going on" 

"Just making preparations for when eligus will arrive" 

Clarke frowned "of course" she sighed "what else" 

Lexa wrapped her arms around the blondes waist "well I swore that I would rebuild Polis and I meant it but as of this minute we can not live here so I have asked Octavia and Lincoln to find a place where we can all live"

"Can I help?"

"Is that what you want Clarke" Clakre looked away guilty. Lexa turned her face gently and asked her again "is that what you want hodnes" 

"Right now I just want to get to know our daughter and spend time with you. I can help leksa but I do not want to make life and death decisions, i can help with anything else though, delegating and what not but battles and war. I'm done" she cupped lexas cheek "I'm so done with it" 

Lexa smiled and kissed her "I understand. I will give you what ever you want"

"Can you come with me to find Madi and Raven"

"Of course" 

"Will you stay close while your planning"

"If you wish" 

"I do"

"Very well I will plan with you always near by" 

Clarke smiled and sighed "good" she kissed the brunette "let's go"


	64. Chapter 64

It took 2 weeks to fully move everyone out into trikru, Abby insisted to keep the bunker there till they can built a clinic above ground. Lexa agreed. Aden has stepped down as commander and gladly allowed Gai to remove the flame and insert it in Lexa, Gai proudly held up a clean scalpel to show Clarke. Abby had been teaching her how to cut and stitch. Clarke smiled at her. Clarke thought that she would be nervous about Lexa becoming the commander again but things were different now, having the 13 clans all stuck together for the last 6 years has been good for the people. Although people proudly proclaimed where they came from there was no discrimination and when the people found out that Lexa was back and that she had survived praimfaya everyone looked at her like she was a god. Even her natbliders who were happy to add Madi to their group. None of them treated her any different because she was lexas and Clarkes child. So here they are now sitting in Abby's office in the bunker. The blonde still finds it hard to fall asleep everyday, not because she can't sleep but because she is afraid that she was dreaming, she spoke to her mother about it with madi and Lexa by her side holding her hand while she cried. Abby assured them all that Clarke went through something tragic, the loss of a loved one can hurt in many ways both physically and mentally Abby also stated that it wasn't just the thought that she lost Lexa it was everything that Clarke had been through since landing on the ground and the short amount of time that it happened. "You will heal Clarke it will just take time and patience" her mother told them. She asked Lexa and Madi to step outside so she could talk to her mother Madi kissed Clarke on the cheek

"Not to worry mama we will help you" she smiled leaving the room.

Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke on the lips "I love you" 

"I love you too" she smiled warmly at the brunette as she left

Clarke turned to her mother "mom, I know it's not the right time but when the time is right I would like to start having children? Well more children" she smiled. Abby smiled wildly at her 

"Yes you are a natural baby. They way you are with madi amazes me" 

"Thanks mom" 

"I do think you should wait though, I'm not telling you this as your mother but your doctor baby. You need to heal first"

"But what if it takes too long" 

"A smart woman once told me. It takes as long as it takes" 

Clarke laughed "I just really want this" she said softly 

Abby held her daughters hand "and you will get it one way or another. That woman out there" she pointed to the door Lexa stood outside of "she would do anything you ask of her Clarke. She will help you through this, we all will" 

"Yeah" she nodded "I just don't wanna let her down mom" 

"Oh baby" Abby chuckled "you could never let that woman down she looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars" 

"I feel the same about her"

"I know" 

"Is there anything I can do to speed up the healing process" 

Abby smiled sadly "time heals baby and that is the one thing you can't rush in life"

"Oh" 

"But look this is just more time to spend with madi" 

Clarkes whole face lit up "that's true mom! She's is special! She's smart and strong and very competitive she reminds me a lot of leksa" 

Abby chuckled "yes I have noticed" 

She gave her mom a hug and left the room. Lexa waiting by the door "hodnes" she smiled "is everything ok?" 

"Yeah everything is great" she looked around "where is Madi"

"Her and smitty ran off you" 

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and sunk into her embrace. "What do you have planned today" 

"I am about to go to the planning tent with the clan leaders and everyone else important" 

"I will come" 

"Hodnes you said you did not want to be involved in battles"

"I know I did and I mean it but it will hardly be a battle when the ship lands"

"Very well" 

...................  
The planning tent was set just outside the outskirts of Polis. Lexa had called it a planning tent not a war tent as there will not be any more wars. Clarke stood at her side looking at the new map that Clarke had drawn. Around the tent stood all clan leaders, Raven, the blakes and aden "Where Do you think they will land when they arrive Raven"

"The ship we came in has a tracker in it I am going to assume that they will land where that is" 

"That is good news" she stood straight "it gives us an advantage we can have them land where ever we please" she looked at at Bellamy "brother what of the prisoners you landed with who are they loyal too?"

"Me. They are happy and free they do not want to impose any type of threat they have already agreed to become skaikru"

Indra cocked an eyebrow at him "but your not skaikru are you not the king now?" 

Bellamy frowned "I will not take that position it is one that has to be earned I have yet to earn it. I am proud of my ice nation homoun and proud of my ice nation son. If the time comes and the people ask it of me I will proudly take the crown beside echo but until that time I will remain skaikru and those prisoners will most likely remain skaikru as skaikru is most like them"

Lexa smirked "spoken like a true king" she said proudly 

Echo nudged his shoulder and agreed "Sha" 

Clarke chuckled beside Lexa "look" she said "Thomas is a man of power and all he cares about is survival he won't take not being in charge very well but they have 4 guns" she shrugged "I suggest we make contact with them first and see how he takes the news once we have established what his motives are then we can work around what to do when they land. I believe not all of them a bad though, I know Murphy and Emori spoke highly of most of the guards who just want to survive, there will be people up there against this" she waved around the table "but I don't think it's anything we can't handle"

"Sister?" Octavia asked "I have a suggestion" she shrugged 

"Go a head" 

"My mother once told me keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There is about 100-150 people aboard the Egluis, most of them are good like Clarke said, if Thomas likes power let's let him keep it" 

"What are you suggesting second" asked Indra

"I'm suggesting we make the Egluis crew the 14th clan" everyone went to protest but Lexa held up Her hand to silence them and nodded at Octavia to continue "let's look at the big picture. There is over 1300 of us in this coalition. 1300 people that have sworn there aligence to the commander, to this coalition, 1300 of us, 150 of them. 1300 of us that know how to fight, heal, sew, cook, farm and hunt 150 of them with 4 guns" she paused and looked around the room "I'm saying if we let him be the leader of his people he will still feel like he is in charge, as Clarke stated Thomas is a man of not just power but survival. they are running out of air and life sources. They are running out of choices and by allowing them into the coalition we can keep an eye on him and if he tried to harm anyone we banish him and a new leader will be chosen and by that time the crew of eglius will come to love their new found freedom and the people that occupy the ground and they will want to stay apart of the coalition"

Lexa smiled at her sister proudly as did Bellamy and Clarke. 

The broadleaf leader stood forward "but what do they have to offer us" 

Octavia smirked "they are miners Fredrick" she pointed out to Polis "Polis our capital needs to be rebuilt and man power will not help. We need machinery like the ship we came in that freed all of you. Not only that but they can help build other parts of the ground as well. That is how they will contribute" 

Clarke stood forward "I agree with Octavia" she smiled at her friend 

Indra raised her hand "I agree with my second" she said proudly 

Echo nodded "I also agree heda"

Everyone was banging the table in agreement Lexa held up Her hand "the coalition has spoken, we will do as Octavia Kom trikru has suggested, Raven you will set up communication with Thomas and we will talk first" 

The glowing forest leader stood forward "and if he doesn't agree heda" 

"If he does not agree which I do not think will happened when they land he will be arrested and I am sure that there will be a willing leader who will want their people apart of this coalition" 

...................

Raven had set up communication in the bunker. Lexa, Clarke Bellamy and Octavia along with Indra and Aden were waiting. Lexa picked up the radio. "Thomas this is Lexa of the tree people. The commander of the coalition. do you copy" 

Everyone waited for a response 

"Lexa of the tree people. This is Thomas. How can I help you?" 

"You know Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Emori and Clarke?" 

"Clarke?" He scoffed "so that is her name, yes I know them what of it" 

"They are my people and they have made me aware of your situation"

"Situation? What situation?" 

Lexa rolled her eyes "let us not play games Thomas of the eglius . I know you are running out of air and I know you are running out of life sources and you are aware by now that the ground in survivable as stated by my brother Bellamy you are coming to the ground one way or another" 

"I want to speak to crazy" 

Lexa frowned and looked around the room "crazy?" She said to everyone 

"That is me hodnes" 

Lexa held the radio in there and to yell at Thomas for such an insult but Clarke snatched it off her "it's ok" she said calmly. She held the radio to her mouth "Thomas"

"Ah Clarke. I will only talk to you" 

"Just so you know leksa is a nightblood" 

"Is that so" 

"Yes" 

"Ok crazy what are our options here" 

Clarke scoffed "Thomas you are out of options" 

"What makes you think I will not come down there and take the land" 

Clarke laughed into the radio "with 4 guns?"

"I knew it was you" he spat 

"Congratulations you figured it out your not as stupid as you look now let's skip the small talk shall we and talk about the important matter that we have to discuss. First off The prisoners you have sent down with us have come to a unanimous decision they are now part of my clan and follow Bellamys orders. Second of all our commander has graciously accepted a proposal from Octavia for your crew to become part of the coalition"

"I knew there was spark in you Clarke" he laughed "I have questions" 

"Then I suggest you ask the commander"

"Ok put her on"

Clarke smirked and looked around the room. They were all beaming at her with pride "now now Thomas where are your manners. You have no authority here you will ask to speak to the commander and you will address her as commander or else you can take your chances when you land" 

"May I please speak to the commander"

"Yes you may" 

She smiled as she handed over the radio and kissed Lexa on the cheek. Lexa shook her head in amusement "Thomas?""

"Commander"

"You have questions" 

"Yes what does being a part of this coalition mean" 

Lexa smirked "well it depends Thomas I have not agreed to make you part of my coalition" 

"Ok" he grumbled "if we were apart of the coalition could you please tell me more about it?"

"Yes. The coalition is formed by 13 clans. They are each governed by their own but they answer to me. I run the coalition. I am the coalition. They come to me for anything and everything and I live to serve them" 

"And why would I want to be apart of the coalition?" 

"We have doctors, hunters, engineers, medicine. Clean air" she smirked. Everyone chuckled 

"And I would be in charge of my people" 

"If I allow you into the coalition yes"

"Ok I want in" 

"Well what can you offer me Thomas"

"What do you need" 

"I do not need anything. We have all we need and much more it is you who needs us Thomas so when you figure out what you can offer us contact me back" 

She sat down the radio and smiled at everyone. Clarke sat in her lap. Bellamy smiled "you got him right were you want him sis" 

"Sha" 

Octavia frowned "sister why didn't you just tell him what we need" 

"Because we don't need him Octavia. He needs us, I have told him all he could gain from becoming the 14 clan. He now knows it will not be given to him freely he has to earn it, he will tell me exactly what we know he can offer but the point is he will know-"

"Who's in charge" She finished 

"Sha" 

"Your a genius smelly" 

"This was your idea sister be proud of it" 

Octavia smiled and stood up straightened "Sha" 

"Commander come in commander" the heard the radio

"This is the commander" 

"Commander I have thought about it and we are miners we can mine we also have machinery that could be helpful" 

"Very well Thomas I will address the coalition and let you know the outcome"

"You mean your not going to allow us in" 

"It is not just up to me Thomas. I will contact you as soon as possible. But first things first. Before I address the coalition to show me you mean no harm and truely want to be part of the coalition you will destroy your remaining guns and also who's decision was it to mutilate my friend Emori Kom trikru" 

"You can't be serious"

"I am very serious you will get rid of your guns and you will tell me who is responsible for hurting my friend" 

"Ok but what if we don't get rid of the guns" 

"If you land and I find one gun on any of your people you will be shot dead"

"Ok. Look the head of our medical department truely thought he was helping Emori" 

"Did she protest" 

"Ah-"

"Then that is a yes. It was done against her will"

"She had a claw for a hand" 

Lexa shot up from her seat and snarled into the radio "are you insulting my friend Thomas!" 

"No"

"No what!"

"No commander I'm not I'm just stating we helped her" 

"She did not ask for your help. You will punish this doctor if you know what if good for you and your people" 

"What do you suggest" 

Lexa looked at Emori and Murphy "you will cut of his hand and replace it with a robotic one"

"Ok" 

"If it is not done Thomas I will have you know as the enemy" 

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes commander" 

"Good. I will contact you when I speak to the clan leaders" 

She turned off the radio. Emori and Murphy made there way to Lexa and hugged her "thank you" Emori said tearful

"Yeah" Murphy cleared his that trying to to tear up "thanks commander"

"Your both very welcome" 

"How long will you make them wait leksa"

"2 hours" 

Clarke laughed "ok" she said softly as she kissed the brunette. 

.....................

2 hours later Lexa sat in the bunker to contact Thomas, she had Clarke by her side "Thomas?"

"Yes commander I am here"

"The coalition has decided to grant you entry into the coalition, you will land where Raven tells you too and when you land we will discuss more about your role" 

"Thank you commander" 

Clarke smiled at Lexa and hugged her around the shoulders. "Mom said she would watch Madi tonight"

"Sha she told me" 

"Can you take me back to the lake" 

"Anything for you Klark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy the double update?


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates! Been heaps busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Lexa had taken Clarke back to the lake the blonde watched from the edge of the water as Lexa swam around with a smile on her face. As Clarke watched on never had she been so sure in her life of her feelings and the choice she was about to make, in her life she has been made to make a lot of difficult decisions some that will haunt her till her death but in this moment she knew that This woman was her soulmate. Her partner. Her life. She clutched the rings in her pocket and sighed.

2 hours before Lexa and Clarke had left for the lake. 

Lexa was in the planning tent with Bellamy and Octavia coming up with plans for when Thomas's crew landed. Clarke gave Lexa a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the tent looking for Madi. She spotted her sitting with smitty both laughing happily. Clarke smiled at her daughter. "Madi!" Clarke called

Madis head shot up at the sound of her mother and ran over to her quickly. "Mama!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde "why am I not aloud to be part of the planning?" 

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. Madi was so much like Lexa. She cupped her daughters cheek and kissed her forehead "how bout you wait until your older and save my sanity before you go rushing into battles with nomon?" 

"Mama" Madi groaned "I am an excellent fighter I should stand by you and nomon'"

"How about this" she said softly "how about I update you on what is happening then you can help me with planning and rebuilding" 

"Really!" 

"Sha" she smiled "I just got you Madi" Clarke smiled sadly at the little girl "I can not lose you or nomon" 

Madi threw her arms around Clarkes waiste and hugged her tight "ok mama what ever you want" 

"Thank you Ai strik nateblida" she said softly while she kissed the top of Madis head "now come with me I need to find your grandmother"

.....................................

Clarke and Madi found Abby not too far from the planning tent. Madi ran to her grandmother and almost knocked her over. Abby chuckled and kissed Madi over and over on the cheek making the girl giggle. They all sat down on the ground near a fire. Madi sat next to Abby and hugged her tight. They both were talking about medicine, Abby was really trying to get Madi to be an apprentice.

"Mom" Clarke warned 

"I'm sorry baby but my granddaughter is extremely intelligent, she has so much potential"

Madi laughed "yes I am quite brilliant" she shrugged

Abby and Clarke Burst out in laughter. "Listen" Clarke said once she calmed down "I actually wanted to talk to the both of you about something important"

Both Madi and Abby nodded "go ahead baby" 

"Ok" Clarke took a deep breath "I want to ask leksa to marry me" 

Abby gasped while Madi squealed and threw herself at Clarke making her laugh. Abby wiped the tears from her eyes "baby I'm so happy for you" 

"Thanks mom" 

Madi got off Clarke allowing her to sit up "when are you doing it mama!" 

"Soon Ai strik nateblida, you have to keep it a secret though" 

"I will you can trust me mama"

"I know sweetie" Clarke smiled

"Baby" Abby said getting Clarkes attention "here have these" Abby took her wedding rings of her necklace

Clarke shook her head "no mom"

"Baby" Abby said with a cracked voice "I will always love your father. Always. But he's not here anymore and I'm no longer his wife nor he my husband. He got me these, this engagement ring was his mothers and the wedding ring his fathers, he would want you to have them baby, he would want you to give them to leksa"

Clarke got up and moved to her mother. She hugged her from the side "mom I can't take these they're yours" 

"No baby not anymore. They haven't been for a long time. I'm in love with Marcus"

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes "really?" She smiled 

"Yes" Abby wiped the tears from her daughter face "take them. Give them to Lexa. She will keep them safe and then one day you can give them to Madi" 

The little girls face lit up "really!" She squealed 

Abby opened her arms for Madi. She held her granddaughter tight "yes" she smiled 

Madi took the rings from Abby and looked at them closely "wow they are beautiful , mama, nomon better take good care of these" Madi handed them to Clarke 

"She will" she smiled as she looked at the rings. Clarke frowned "what if she says no" 

Abby and Madi looked at her dumbstruck then burst into laughter, Clarke rolled her eyes. "Mama!" Madi said between giggles 

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes "baby please tell me your joking" 

Clarke scratched the back of her neck nervously "ah" 

"Oh god your serious!" Abby laughed. She took a deep breath and held her daughters hand "baby she will not say no" 

"Yeah mama! She loves you silly!" 

Abby shook her head "when are you going to ask her" 

"Um when we go to the lake"

"When you get back we want to hear all the details!" 

"Ok" Clarke smiled 

..............................

Present

Lexa made her way to Clarke and crawled between her legs and pushed the blonde back so she could lie on top of her. Clarke giggled trying to push the commander off "leksa!" She laughed "your wet get off" Lexa stopped and smirked down to the blonde with her eyebrow raised "you have a dirty mind commander" she teased Lexa smiled and shrugged leaving kisses on Clarkes neck. Clarke rolled them so she was straddling the brunette. "Leksa I have to talk to you" she said in her serious tone. Lexa sat up and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Clarke wrapped her legs around lexas

"What's wrong?" She asked softly "are you well?" 

Clarke smiled and lent her forhead on lexas "nothings wrong I promise" she pulled back and ran her thumb on lexas jaw " I love you leksa. I never thought I would have this with you"

"Have what?"

"A family" the blonde smiled "I thought you were dead and I was going to die alone, but here we are on earth me you and Madi and I know it will take sometime before I heal but everyday I'm with you and our daughter makes me a little better. I don't ever want to be without you leksa. Your my soulmate, I love you" Clarke pulled the rings out of her pocked and held them in her palm before Lexa "will you marry me?" She asked softly. 

Lexa looked at Clarke in awe then at the rings she recognised as the rings that Abby had around her neck. She smiled at her love and pulled her in for a kiss "of course hodnes, I am yours and you are mine" 

Clarke smiled and slid on the diamond ring. It was a perfect fit. When she went to put the wedding ring on Lexa stopped her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing hodnes this ring" she held the gold one "will be exchanged when we have a bonding ceremony"

Clarke scrunched up Her nose "really"

Lexa laughed "Sha. We will be bonded in front of up our loved ones and our people and also I want to get you a ring" 

"Oh" Clarke smiled "ok" Lexa and Clarke kissed and stared into each others eyes "is this real"

"Sha" Lexa nodded and kissed her again

.................................

As they were walking back to Polis Lexa held her finger up to her lips and smirked. Looking up at the trees. Clarke could hear rustling, someone was waiting for them and by lexas look she knew who it was. "Young one it looks as though you need more lessons" 

Madi dropped from a tree infront of them. She completely ignored what Lexa said and grabbed lexas hand to search for the ring. She looked up and frowned at Lexa "did you say no nomon?" 

Lexa looked confused "young one you can clearly see the ring on my finger can you not?" 

"There was 2 rings!" She stomped her foot. 

Clarke laughed and hugged her daughter "Sha but we are saving the other ring for the ceremony" 

Madi squealed and hugged them both. Lexa smiled over to Clarke who smiled back. "The rest of you can come out now" Lexa said smiling. 

All the nightbloods jumped down, including Riley ben and smitty but also Octavia and Bellamy. Lexa laughed at her siblings

Octavia shrugged and Bellamy glared at Clarke with his arms crossed.

Clarke smiled at him "What's up bell?" 

"What's up?" He scoffed "oh nothing ya know my best friend proposed to my sister and I had to find out about it though my son who found out through echo who found out through Raven who found out through Madi!" He huffed "that's like 5 people who knew before me!" 

"Yeah!" Octavia threw her hands in the air "what the hell princess!" 

Lexa laughed and playfully push both Octavia and Bellamy "stop being such goufas" 

"I'll show you who's a goufa!" Octavia said and jumped on lexas back. Lexa laughed and flipped her over. They were wrestling on the ground with the children laughing along.

Clarke smiled and stood next to Bellamy. He huffed and turned away "come on bell" she nudged his shoulder. He huffed and ignored her "if it makes you feel any better we are having a ceremony and I want you to organise it" 

Bellamy turned towards her "for real?" 

"Yeah" 

He smiled and hugged her "I forgive you" he patted her back

She smiled and shook her head "I never apologised" 

"It's ok princess no more apologies I forgive you" he cooed 

Clarke playfully pushed him away laughing. They looked on to Lexa and Octavia. Lexa had Octavia in headlock laughing. "You give in?" 

"Never" Octavia huffed

The children all cheered. Clarke watched on as her fiancé was playfully wrestling her sister and Madi and knew that asking Lexa to marry her was the best thing she has ever done in her life.


	66. Chapter 66

When Lexa and Clarke returned to Polis they announced their engagement and soon to be ceremony, it sent a buzz of excitement through the people young and old. 

Octavia and Lincoln found the perfect place to set up camp for everyone it wasn't too far from Polis but not too close either. It was near the lake that Lexa took Clarke. It was perfect and big enough to have everyone live comfortably until Polis and the rest of the clans homes were liveable. Clarke and Lexa led their people to the area and everyone set up camp. Lexa being the commander had the biggest tent, Bellamy and Octavia made it known that no matter what they were staying near their sister. "Second you are not listening" snapped Indra "she is not just your sister she is your commander and you are a warrior you have to live near the other warriors!" Octavia groaned and Bellamy shook his head furious at the thought of being separated from both his sisters. "And you Bellamy have to with with ice nation!" 

"No!" They both yelled at the same time. 

Lexa sighed in frustration and Clarke held her hand to try and calm her down. This had been going on for hours. Luna and Raven were sitting beside them along with Emori and Murphy all annoyed. 

Raven stood up "I don't get it! I'm not a warrior and I get to live near commander heart eyes and griff!" 

Indra groaned "you are with Luna Raven, Luna has been training the nightbloods for the past 6 years! She will continue to do so so of course she gets to live near the commander!" 

"This is bullshit" john muttered 

"What was that!" Indra snapped 

Murphy went to stand up but Emori pushed him back down "he said this is bullshit! And I agree!" 

Clarke pushed her way to the middle of everyone "everyone calm down!" She yelled. They all stood still tense but made no noise. She took a deep breath "Indra" she said calmly "I have nothing but respect for you you must know this" 

Indra sighed "Sha as do I for you" 

She smiled at her softly "I understand what your asking I do" Octavia and Bellamy went to argue but she held up Her hand to silence them. She looked over her shoulder and glared at them making them stop before they said something "but in saying that" she looked back to Indra "can you try to understand why everyone is upset" 

Indra pitched the bridge of her nose "of course I understand" she said more calmly "of course I do" she looked over Clarkes shoulder to the blakes "but right now we are trying to rebuild our society, our home and in order to do that we must have order, having the houmon of the queen of ice nation and a warrior living near the commander is not order, can you not all see that" she tried to reason 

They all went to argue but again Clarke held up Her hand. Lexa smirked watching her fiancé take charge. She loved it. "Yes you are right. So this is what we are going to do. Murphy and Emori will be my guards they are always to be near me which means they will have to have a home near us" she looked at them both "agreed?" They both nodded and relaxed "you Indra are an advisor to leksa and your daughter is flame keeper you will also live near us along with your second and her homon Lincoln and Bellamy" she sighed "Bellamy is a leader and a damn good one. Whether he leads here or the tents surrounded by ince nation he is still a leader, he need to be here not just near his sisters but near the commander his input is valuable Indra" 

Indra sighed "I agree but echo will want to be with her people"

Bellamy stood next to Clarke "yes Indra but that is between me and echo I will sort it out with her but I will not" he swallowed a lump in his throat "I will not be separated from anyone in my family again. These people in this tent are my family, including you" he smiled softly 

Indra rolled her eyes "good to know both the blakes are sensitive goufas" she joked

Bellamy chuckled and shrugged "lex is a sensitive goufa as well" 

Lexa stood up and pushed Bellamy playfully and shook her head. She wrapped her arm around Clarkes waist and smiled at her "I do not know what the future holds" she said to everyone "no one really does I can only see a future that I so desperately want. In that future I see myself my wife and my children surrounded by family and loved ones" everyone smiled "so why not start now. What klark said makes sense" she shrugged "as usual" Clarke smiled and kissed her on the cheek "I do not want to be seperate from anyone in this room again I have missed out on 6 years I will miss no more" she said in her commander tone that suggested that there was no arguing. Indra nodded. 

.............................

After discussing living arrangements bellamy made his was to echo and maximus. He walked to the ice nation area and found the queens tent, the guards bowed to him and moved aside. As he walked in echo and maximus was sprawled on the bed. He chuckled and removed his gear. Echo opened her eyes and smiled at Bellamy, he smiled back she got up from the bed and hugged him tight

"What took so long skai boy" 

"Echo can we talk?" 

"Of course" she frowned and led him to the table, they both sat down and she held his hand. "What is wrong?" 

"Echo I love you" he said squeezing her hand "I am going to marry you one day" he smiled proudly making echo roll her eyes playfully "and while I need and want to be near your and maximus all the time I also need to be near my sisters" he sighed "I know I need to be here I understand that but I'm not sure what to do echo I don't want to be without either" 

Echo smiled at him "belomi I understand. How about this. We split our time within this camp and near Lexa and Octavia" 

"Really?" He asked softly 

"Of course!" She smiled "I feel the same about Luna, she's my sister" she shrugged "and I love you" she said softly looking into his eyes "you will be my king one day Bellamy" she smirked 

Bellamy laughed and kissed her gently "Sha" he replied "and can we have more children?" 

"Sha" she chuckled "as many as you want skaiboy" 

Bellamy jumped From his chair and threw his hands in the air "yes!" He whisper yelled. Echo covered her mouth hiding her laughter. She shook her head and stood up and kissed her skaiboy. 

"Come on skaiboy lets sleep" Bellamy nodded and followed her to the bed. They both stood there Loki g at their son 

"Look at this boy taking up all the bed!" He joked 

Echo rolled her eyes "wonder where he go that from" 

Belkamy looked at echo seriously "echo there is no wondering about it we both now he got it from you" he smiled

Echo hit him in the ribs and climbed in the bed moving maximus around so there was room for all of them, Bellamy layed beside her and hugged her "I love you echo" 

"I love you too Bellamy. Now shush and go to sleep" 

Bellamy smiled in bliss and fell asleep

...............

Clarke woke to her shoulder being light pushed. She rolled over to se her daughter smiling at her "mama" she whispered "you sleep like a bear!" Clarke chuckled and pulled her daughter up the cover for a hug. "Mama" she whined "mama don't go back to sleep the day has started!" 

Clarke opened one eye and looked around the tent "Madi the sun has just risen" 

Madi giggled "yes! So it's time for me to get up" 

"What kind of crazy people are up this time of morning?" She grumbled "oh I know is smitty up?" She teased 

Madi blushed "mama" Madi groaned making Clarke giggle 

"Ok" Clarke sighed and kissed her daughter on the cheek "stay close by please" 

"Sha mama" Madi jumped out of the bed excitedly and ran out the tent. 

Clarke felt lexas arm wrap around her waist and sighed. She turned over to look at her fiancé who was looking at her amused "good morning klark" 

"Morning" Clarke yawned "sleep to early" 

Lexa laughed "today is the day that Thomas will be landing with his people hodnes I have to get up early as well" 

Clarke groaned "5 more minutes" 

Lexa smiled "fine" she turned on her back and Clarke immediately covered half her body. Lexa loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup only 2 chapters left people


	67. Chapter 67

Clarke and Lexa were standing side by sister in the distance watching as 4 ships similar to the prisoner transporter landed. Lexa took a deep breath and smiled at Clarke they held hands walking towards the ship with Bellamy and Octavia trailing behind. Indra was hidden with warriors waiting for a signal in case things don't go to plan and Raven was with Luna and Madi with all the tech gear in the planning tent watching from a far. 

The door to the first ship opened and Thomas made his way down the ramp followed by what they all guessed was his guards. Lexa took note that none of them held weapons. He stopped in front of Clarke and Lexa, he looked a little intimidated and Clarke wondered why till she looked at Lexa who was in her full commander gear and had her war paint on. She shook her head in amusement 

Thomas stood up straight "commander" he drawled 

"Thomas" she replied evenly. 

He looked around and sighed "so this is going to be home" 

"Sha" Lexa looked at his dispointed face "you should be so lucky" she looked behind Thomas to the people who had come out of the ships they all crowed behind him "this" she pointed out behind her at the broken Polis "is Polis our Capitol, obviously it has been destroyed due to the radioation death wave but" she looked at them all again "there is much more to see which I believe you will be impressed by" the people looked inpressed "now I have told your leader that there are to be no weapons you will all line up in an orderly manner while my guards search you, if you have a problem with that then get back on your ship and leave" no one said anything and started making a line. "Thomas where is the doctor?" 

Thomas sighed "doctor!" He called over his shoulder, a Middle Aged man with a frown on his face walked forward. He had a robotic hand. Lexa smirked and nodded at Thomas 

Thomas noticed Clarke and smirked at her "crazy" he drawled 

Clarke walked up to him till their noses were almost touching "my name is Clarke, remember it I won't tell you again" she snarled. She felt Lexa tugging her back gently by the arm till she was standing beside her 

Lexa held Clarkes hand and glared at Thomas "you are new here" she said loudly so everyone can hear "so I will give you the benefit of the doubt just this once, if you disrespect my fiancé again I will take your tongue! Am I understood?" 

Thomas grit his teeth "yes commander" and looked to Clarke "my apologies Clarke" 

Clarke smirked at him "don't let it happen again" 

He nodded.

The search was conducted and no weapons were found. When it was complete Clarke and Lexa led everyone to the outskirts of Polis. Some people that landed with Clarke and the other were reunited with their loved ones and excitedly told them about earth and its occupants. Most seemed exited other seemed nervous which was understandable. 

Clarke stood back and watched as Lexa and Madi showed everyone around camp. Thomas stood next to Clarke looking about "I must say" he said rubbing his chin "I'm impressed" 

"Whether your impressed or not doesn't concern me Thomas" 

Thomas chuckled "I knew you had fire in you cra-Clarke" he corrected himself "was it all an act?" 

She looked at him "What?" 

"Not talking or communicating was it all an act so you could disarm us" 

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa who was talking to a bunch of kids "no Thomas it wasn't an act. Everything that Bellamy told you was true but what he failed to mention was that the reason he was alive is cause his sister took his place so the rocket could take off"

"Ah" he said "and you were with her then also" 

"Yes and the only reason I started to talk to my friends is because when you showed me the transmission I knew that voice belonged to her" 

He nodded "yes loss is hard" 

She looked at him seriously "you have no idea what hard is, what loss is, what both me and leksa have lost in our lives, what decisions we have had to make and what we have to live with day in and day out. I can read people well. It's something I have learnt especially since leaving earth and watching and observing others but even before that I was good at reading people, and you Thomas are good at surviving, your good at delegating to make sure your people survive and I believe you truely want what is best for your crew but you Thomas have an ego that is going to get you in a lot of trouble and when you lead you can not afford to have an ego problem because it will eventually get you killed. That woman there" she pointed to Lexa "she is a true leader. She has given her life to her people time and time again, can you say the same?"

He sighed "no" 

"Then I'm going to give you some advice only this once so I want you to listen, this" she waved in front of her to where people were happily going about there lives laughing sparing eating "this is what freedom and peace looks like. Let your people have it, enjoy it, contribute to the coalition like you said you would and help these people not just survive but thrive, help ensure that peace lasts, because let me tell you this Thomas I have seen war and death and you are not built to handle that and neither are your people and that's not a threat I can see in your face that you took that as a threat but it isn't it's a fact. So here's my advice, when we are called into the planning tent, don't fight or argue just because your ego doesn't like that your not solely in charge anymore cause that's what your planning on doing isn't it" Thomas stared at her shocked "thought so. So instead of being an egotistical asshole, look at what's in front of you. Truely look. Take a moment and just see the big picture and if you can't honestly see the big picture then be an asshole all you want it honestly doesn't phase me but if you look and you see what I can see what Lexa and the rest of the leaders and generals see then put in helpful and useful suggestions that will help not just your people but all the people and I promise you Thomas that you won't regret it" 

He sighed and nodded but he frowned and looked at her "why would I care about people who aren't my people" he asked honestly 

Clarke smirked "cause this here" he pointed at the camp "is all that's left of the human race" 

Clarke watched as he took it all in and walked towards her fiancé and daughter. 

...........................................

Clarke and Lexa stood ahead on the table in the planning tent that was surrounded by clan leaders and generals. The table consisted of a very detailed map That was made by Raven and Clarke. 

Lexa pointed to Polis on the map. "Polis has to be rebuilt. It will be the heart of our people. It was before it can be again"

The broadleaf ambassador shook his head "heda with all due respect Polis is useless now. We used to trade from the river beside it but we can not use the water anymore" 

"Actually!" Raven said loudly getting everyone attention "it is very useable, I don't know what creatures lurks in the water but I tested it and it is drinkable" she shrugged 

Indra frowned "tell me skai tinka, do you believe that the rest of our lands are salvageable" 

Raven nodded "yup" she smiled 

Luna knocked her shoulder "tell them how" 

"Oh right well a lot of work really, I have only seen as far as trikru, there is still soil there in places basically we will have to dig and relay over and over and over again"

Lexa frowned "for how long" 

"Years" Raven shrugged. Everyone looked defeated. "Look" she said making veryone look up at her "the earth has been hurt right" they all nodded "commander when a warrior is injured what happens"

"They are tended too by a fisa" 

"And" 

"Then they are given medicines if needed"

"And" 

"And then they wait till it's healed before they fight again" 

"Exactly!" Raven said happily. Everyone looked at her confused except Clarke who looked amused. Raven sighed annoyed that no one was understanding her 

Luna held her hand "keep going" she said gently 

"Ok so basically the earth is like an injured warrior, it needs to be tended too given medicine and then given time before it's fully healed but it will heal" 

Everyone nodded in understanding. Thomas lent his arms on the table over looking the map "you are very smart Raven" he said calmly looking At the map

"Certified genius actually" she shrugged. Luna rolled her eyes and kissed her on the cheek

He looked over the map taking it all in "and where on the map is these lands that have to heal located?"

"The ones that are red" she sighed 

He rubbed his chin "I agree with the commander. Polis must be rebuilt first, its central, it's off a river that we now know is useable" 

Clarke smiled knowing that Thomas was taking in her advice. The leader of rock clan threw his hands in the air "look at it you fool it can not be salvaged!" 

Thomas stood there calmly still looking over the map, he stood back and looked at both Lexa and Clarke "yes it can with my people's machinery, now from what I have seen when I landed there use to be a tower I'm amusing" 

"Sha" Lexa nodded 

"That is probably the only thing that can not be salvaged I'm sorry commander but we can most certainly remove debris and use our machines to build smaller establishments" 

Lexa nodded impressed "what would be our first step" 

...........................

Lexa Clarke and everyone stayed in the planning tent for 12 hours straight. They came to agreement that Polis would be rebuilt first, at the same time would find land in trikru to farm. Anyone who didn't help with rebuilding would farm and find other various things to do. With Raven calculations Polis would be rebuilt in 2 years time max.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed it! I'm posting up new work later today as well

Lexa was standing on the very same clearing that she used to train her nightbloods. She was looking over Polis and smiled as the wind cooled her face and her commander sash was blowing behind her. Polis was rebuilt. She kept her promise and rebuilt. Instead of a tower though stood a tall castle surrounded by little houses made of wood and stone. Thomas and his people have contributed well and although Clarke denies it to this day Lexa knows she had something to do with that. At Ravens suggestion they started fixing other areas slowly but at the moment everyone is happy living in Polis and within trikru. Lexa could her footsteps creepy up behind her she smiled and braced herself for the impact as Octavia jumped on her back. They both laughed. As Octavia got off her back and stood beside her 

"Sis I have been looking everywhere for you! Don't tell me you got cold feet" she teased "is it because Clarke sleeps like a bear, or did Clarke finally realise that you look like a monster when you first wake because of your crazy curly hair" 

Today was the day of hers and Clarkes wedding. 

Lexa chuckled "I just wanted to take everything in" 

Bellamy ran to them out of breath, he and echo already had their wedding a year ago and they had a second baby a son they called Alex after Lexa he is 2 months old "lex? What the hell! I had to run all the way here looking for you" 

Octavia scoffed "well you need the exercise brother marriage life has made you lazy" 

He looked offended "are you calling me fat" 

Octavia laughed "no just unfit" 

"I am not fat! Right lex?" 

Lexa shook her head in amusement looking her brother up and down. He hasn't put on any weight but he doesn't train as much enjoying his life as a father and a husband

"No brother you are not but I think as king perhaps you need to pick u your training?" 

Bellamy over the last couple of year earned his right to be king just as he said he would. He huffed "fine" but he pointed at both of them "but I'm still hot. You on their other hand" he pointed at Octavia "have put on a bit of weight" 

Octavia frowned and ran at her brother knocking him over "I just had a baby you asshole!" 

"Yeah like 5 months ago" he grunted 

Lincoln and Octavia had a little boy and they called him Lincoln jr

They both stood up and looked to Lexa "you both look good" she sighed "just not as good as me" she chuckled 

Octavia rolled her eyes "seriously sis what you doing up here your marrying Clarke in like 20 minutes" 

She smiled and looked over Polis "I know" 

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her shoulder "talk to us sis"

"I have been waiting for this moment since the first time I layed my eyes on Clarke" 

Bellamy raised his eyebrow "The first time" 

"Sha" she smiled "I knew when I first landed eyes on her I wanted her to be mine, I just didn't think I would ever get the chance to even be near her on any level other then to discuss war and battles but here I am today about Tobin daughter with her" 

Bellamy held her tighter "you deserve this sis and so does Clarke" 

"I know" she said "it is strange" 

"What" Octavia asked 

"Watching my dreams come to reality" 

Bellamy kissed the top of her head "I know the feeling" 

"Same" Octavia hugged them both "now come on lets go get you bonded" 

.....................................

Clarke was standing in front of the full length mirror in her room. She was looking at herself in her white dress. The door banged opened and Madi ran in and stopped in her tracks "mama! You look beautiful!" She ran to Clarke and held her tight 

"Pro Ai strik natebeeda, so do you"

Madi was wearing a purple dress and her hair was done like lexas. 

"Pro mama" 

They both turned when they heard a gasp. Abby was standing at the door with both her hands covering her mouth and water in her eyes "oh baby! You look gorgeous!" 

"Thanks mom" 

Raven walked in behind them "oh my god Abby, you have been crying all day!" 

"Well I'm sorry that my daughter getting married is making me emotional" she huffed "I can't wait till yours does so I can make fun of you on her wedding day" 

"Please" she waved her off. Luna and Raven got married and pregnant as 6 months after landed on earth. The wedding was small just friends and family, then almost immediately after the wedding they sought out Abby to talk about pregnancy, Luna carried the baby and they gave birth to a healthy baby girl that they called Lexa, much to Luna chagrin

Luna walked in with the 9 month old. Luna gutted at her wife "my skai tinka you cried when little Lexa took her first steps"

"Did not! I had something in my eye"

"Did you also have something in her eye when she pulled her self up"

"Yes" she lied 

"Or how about-"

"Alright alright" Raven huffed holding her hands out to take her daughter "I'm proud of our little Lexa!" She cooed kissing the baby on the cheek over and over. 

Clarke laughed getting Ravens and Lunas attention "wow" they both said in unison 

"Griff you look great" 

"Thanks" she smiled 

She could hear bickering down the hall and knew who was coming. "John it is ok to admit your sensitive" Emori said entering the rom fooled by a grumbling Murphy 

"But I'm not!" He argued then looked up at Clarke and had tears pool in his eyes "oh crap" he mumbled making everyone laugh. John and Murphy got bonded 2 months after landing. Again it was small but beautiful. They both decided not to have kids they were happy wiht just them and being Aunty and uncles. 

Emori kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Clarke to embrace her "Clarke you looked wonderful" 

"Thanks" she looked at Murphy. Who walked to her slowly and hugged her 

"Yeah" he mumbled. He held her by the shoulders "I'm so happy for ya princess" he said honestly. Clarke wiped the tear from his eye "you know I'm glad you didn't run off in the Forrest I love this castle" he joked

Clarke smiled at him

"Ok" Abby clapped her hands together "I would like a moment alone with my daughter please"

Everyone left, Clarke laughed when she heard Raven ask Emori is she cried a lot and Emori agreed. 

"Hey Baby how are you"

She smiled "I'm fine mom" 

"Really"

"Yeah" Clarke has slowly healed she still has nightmares every now and then and likes Madi and Lexa to be close a lot of the times but she knows when she goes to sleep and she wakes up it's not going to be a dream "I'm happy mom" she said rubbing her stomach 

Abby smiled and looked at her stomach "have you told her yet" 

"No I'm telling her after the bonding ceremony"

"I'm so happy for you baby" Abby cried

Clarke held her tight "mom I have everything I have ever wanted in life"

"I know and you deserve it baby" 

Clarke smiled at her mom. "Lets go!" 

....................

Lexa stood on a stage made in the centre of Polis so all could see. Behind her were Bellamy and Octavia standing proud. All their people were there and everyone really tried to dress for the occasion. The sun was setting and monthly and Raven had set up fairy lights everywhere it was beautiful. In the front row sat Abby who was crying. She smiled at her which made Abby cry more. Beside her sat Lincoln holding Lincoln jr looking proudly at her. And beside him sat echo who had Alex in her lap and maximus beside her. She smiled and nodded towards Lexa and Lexa did the same. Murphy and Emori were sitting with the nightbloods and the three little warriors smiling, Emori was holding little Lexa. She smirked at Murphy who was about to cry, he rolled his eyes at her and looked away but smiled. Then all the sudden everyone stood as soft music started playing. Madi walked down the aisle holding flowers with a big grin on her face. When she got to the end she ran up the stage and hugged Lexa tight. Everyone laughed "I love you young one" 

"I love you too nomon" she smiled and stood on Clarkes side of the stage. Next to walk down were Raven and Luna hand in hand. Lexa chuckled smiled when she realised that Raven was crying 

"Shut up commander heart eyes" she mumbled when she reached the stage

Then she looked down the aisle and Clarke walked down slowly never taking her eyes off Lexa. Her beauty took lexas breath away. Lexa really had to bite the inside of her cheek not to cry in front of everyone but anyone close could see that her eyes were watering. When Clarke reached the stage Lexa held out her hand to help her walk up the steps. When they were standing in front of each other Lexa removed the blondes vail and cupped her cheeks "you are so beautiful Ai hodnes" she said softly and kissed her. 

Clarke smiled and held her waist "not as beautiful as you" 

Gai cleared her throat "welcome people of Polis we are gathered her today to witness the bond between Clarke Kom skaikru and heda leksa Kom trikru. What a journey our two leaders have had, together as nirons and apart. There is no denying the love that these 2 share for one another. When the battle of the mountain took place I was in Polis training to be flamekeeper but even in Polis I heard whispers and rumours of the love that was between the princess from the sky and our heda from the ground. I think I speak for everyone when I say we are honoured to witness this today for with out the both of you we would have nothing" everyone clapped and whistled. When the noise settle Gai continued "heda leksa do you take Clarke Kom skaikru tighter in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"Sha and even in death I will always find her" she smiled and slipped on the gold band

"And klark Kom skaikru do you take Leksa Kom trikru in sickness and in health till death do you part" 

"Sha in this life and the next" she said looking into lexas eyes and slipping on her fathers gold band on to lexas finger

"The I pronounce you bond in this life and the next you may now seal your bond with a kiss"

Lexa kissed Clarke and the whole of Polis clapped and whistled. Mad ran over to the both of them and hugged them tight. 

....................

After the wedding there was a big feast dancing and music everyone sang and danced merrily. Clarke tugged at lexas hand getting her to stand up and follow her. They walked hand and hand to their castle with people congratulating them on the way, when they got to their room Lexa basically ripped off Clarkes dress making her giggle. When they hit the bed Clarke paused and looked up into those green eyes she loves so much "leksa" 

"Sha" she smiled down at the blonde 

"I have news" 

"What is it hondes" 

"I'm pregnant leksa"

Lexa gasped and looked at Clarkes stomach like she couldn't believe it "are you sure" 

"Sha" Clarke laughed "I got tested"

Lexa started crying "klark this is amazing" 

"I know. I am so happy leksa"

"Me too" she smiled through her tears "me too hodnes, Madi will be so happy!" 

"Sha! I can not wait to tell her" 

"I love you so much klark"

"Me too" 

The end


	69. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. I have finally done an epilogue and its Christmas based. Hope it meets everyone’s expectations. I apologise for the mistakes. Hope everyone has a safe Christmas :)

Epilogue 

5 years after Clarke and lexas wedding. 

Christmas Eve.

Lexa stood staring at the 7 foot tree taking up residence in the living area in her Castle. Still after all these years she is yet to fully understand this tradition. She sighed and tilted her head looking at the tree that was full of handmade ornaments. 

She turned when she heard a chuckle. Madi was standing in the doorway next to smitty who had his arm wrapped around her waist, both of them 18 now. Both warriors. Madi just got more beautiful with age, her eyes still strangely resembled lexas and so does her brown wavy hair. Even though Madi was every bit a warrior like her she decided to become a doctor under Abby’s watchful eye. She is now the best in all the lands and runs the hospital that was Built in Polis , she still likes to spend time with raven tinkering though. “Nomon! Seriously you can stare at the tree all you like it’s not going to change mammas mind, christmas will still be celebrated through out the clans”

Lexa huffed. 

Smitty walked towards Lexa and turned towards Madi. “Now mads come on this is Heda we are talking about she can change what ever she pleases.”

Lexa stood with her arms behind her back and her chin in there air. “Thank you smitty.”

“Well..... all except this.” He smirked 

Lexa rolled her eyes and hit him upside the back of the head making both Madi and smitty laugh. They have been together since they were 14. Smitty Asked Lexa And clarke If one day he could propose to Madi. Lexa and Clarke were happy with that but Clarke told smitty to wait till they were older and smitty being the loyal person he was agreed and was just happy that he had both their blessings. 

Lexa sighed “I still do not understand it” 

“Nomon!” A little blonde 5 year old girl came running into the room. She jumped in lexas arms. 

“Yes Lexie.” 

The blonde girl looked up to her Nomon with her hazel green eyes and smirked. “Are you still complaining!”

Madi laughed and walked over to lexie talking her in her arms “Sha sis she is” 

“I am not complying I am simply trying to understand”

Lexie giggled “Nomon it is not really that hard to understand that once a year we all spend the day together eating laughing and exchanging gifts!”

2 little 4 year old boys ran into the room, both with brown hair and blue eyes. Both identical. “Nomon Nomon Nomon!” They both squealed 

She smiled as they ran into her hugging a leg each. “Heya jake And Alexander”

“Nomon!” Jake giggled “Little Lexa And Raven Are in trouble again by Mama!”

Lexa smirked. Raven and her daughter are so similar she finds it amusing, every year since Clarke decided to bring back the Christmas tradition Raven had tried to make fireworks but every year Clarke shuts it down saying it’s too dangerous, this year though Lexa knows that Raven was going to do it with or with out Clarke’s permission with the Help Of Little Lexa.”

“What did they do now?”

Luna walked in and huffed with her hands on her hips, she and Raven decided on just the one child. “What did they do?” She rolled her eyes “something stupid I am sure!”

Lexa laughed. “This I can believe”

Luna smiled “what Are we all doing here?” She looked around the room and looked at the tree. “Oh is Heda still complaining about Christmas?” She teased

Everyone giggled. 

Lexa huffed. “I am not complaining I am simply trying to understand”

Bellamy walked in and laughed with maximus. Maximus was the spitting image of her brother, he was now 13 “still complaining sis?”

Lexa rolled her eyes as Alexa her niece ran past everyone and stood by her side. She was 8 and had jet black hair and echos eyes. She was very much like her mother. “Hey back off my Aunty Lexa!” She warned playfully.

Echo walked in smiling at her daughter. “I agree” she said standing next to bellamy. 

“Thank you Alexa” she smiled down to her niece. “And for the record” she looked up to her family. “I was not complaining ju-“

“Just trying to understand” every said in unison and laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes again and looked at the tree. 

Octavia walked into the room with Lincoln and Lincoln junior her son who was now 9, he resembled Lincoln but gained Octavia’s strong character. “Smelly still trying to understand Christmas?”

“Yes!” Everyone once again spoke in unison. 

Lj ran beside Alexa “Aunty Lexa kick all there asses!”

Lincoln smiled at his son. “Language son”

Lj shrugged and ran off with Alexa to play fight with each other. 

Octavia walked up to her and threw an arm around her shoulder. “Sis What is there to try and understand”

“It’s strange is all”

Bellamy smiled. “It’s awesome sis!” He laughed

“We have family dinners all the time brother!”

He laughed “aww come on lex you know you love it especially when you wife sings carols.”

Lexa looked away trying to hide her blush. “It’s still strange”

“Lexa!”

Luna laughed “Speak of the devil” 

Clarke walked in with a 6 month old baby girl on her hip. She had brown wavy hair and blue eyes her name was Abigail . Clarke looked at Lexa a smiled. She was still the very definition of beautiful in lexas eyes. Her hair was shorter and had a couple of red streaks in it. Although there has been peace all these years the coalition still had its ups and downs but Clarke stayed out of Most politics and enjoyed rebuilding and delegating and most of all being a mother. She barely had nightmares anymore. Most of her time was spent with Lexa and the kids. She loved being a mother an Aunty and especially loved being lexas wife. When ever they could they would spend time alone, having such a large extended family made that easy for them, there was always a willing babysitter. 

Lexa smiled at her wife “I am here Hodnes”

Clarke chuckled “I can see that leksa”the blonde looked around the room. “Are you still trying to understand Christmas love?”

“Sha” she smiled

The blonde shook her head in amusement and walked to Lexa with Abigail on her hip, Lexa took the baby from Clarke and kissed the girl on the forehead. Clarke cupped her cheeks and gave her a chase kiss. The twins ran up to Clarke and and hugged her around the waist while Lexie hugged her from behind. Clarke smirked at Lexa “Hodnes?”

“Sha Klark?”

“There seems to be children attached to me?”

The 3 kids giggled. “Sha it seems that way”

“Who’s are they?” She teased 

They kids giggled.

Madi walked up to Clarke and kissed her on the cheek, “yours mama, when they are good anyways” 

Clarke laughed and bent down to hug all her kids. Madi smiled and went to walk away but Clarke cleared and throat and raised an eyebrow at her. Madi rolled her eyes but smiled as she walked back to Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t go to far ai strik natebleeder, I need your help to set up the dinner table for the party tonight.”

“Sha Mama Of course” she smiled and left with smitty holding her hand. 

Clarke looked back at Lexa and smiled. “Now” she kissed Lexa yet again. “What are you doing in here?”

Raven and Little Lexa came bounding in the room. “She’s probably complaining!” Raven chuckled as she kissed Luna. Little Lexa ran to hug them both. She had red bushy hair like Luna and Raven’s attitude And aptitude for everything mechanical.

“You!” Clarke pointed at Raven. “Raven I swear if you are trying the fireworks thing I’m gonna lock you up!”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Sure princess”

Clarke shook her head and looked back at her wife and smiled. “Oh and leksa is not complaining she’s probably just trying to understand!” She yelled over her shoulder.

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek. “You know me so well klark”

Little Lexa stomped over to them “what’s the problem Aunty Clarke, Monty has set up lights all over Polis!”

“Monty has not blown up a building”

Raven threw her hands in the air “that was once princess! Once!”

Luna hugged her from behind. “Once to many ai skai tinka”

Little Lexa threw her hands in the air “so dramatic!” She huffed. And walked off to play with the other kids. 

Emori and Murphy walked into the room and walked straight up to Lexa to take abigail. Murphy held the baby in the air making her giggle. “Hello cutie “ Murphy cooed.

Clarke smiled and stood next to Lexa wrapping both her arms around her wife’s waist. “Such a softy”

“Pfft, am not”he grumbled 

Emori laughed and took the baby from him kissing her on the cheek. “Sure your not John”

He rolled his eyes and walked away with Emori behind him to say hello to the children, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone in front of the tree. “Mmm” Clarke kissed Lexa again. “I missed you today”

“Me too” she smiled. “What were you doing?”

Clarke laughed and cupped her cheek “you ask me everyday since the day you became Heda again even though you have guards follow me around and update you”

Lexa shrugged “Perhaps I just like the sound of your voice”

Clarke smirked “oh I know you do Heda, don’t think I haven’t caught how red you go when I see carols” 

Lexa hid her face in Clarke’s shoulder. “It is just hot in this room”

“Ah ha” clarke kissed the top of her head laughing. 

Bellamy slumped into the chair near the fireplace “princess I’m starving when’s dinner!”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why doesn’t your majesty go find his own food” 

Bellamy tapped his crown to the side smirking. “Kings do not fetch there own food” he joked 

Echo sat in his lap and laughed “Yeah wanheda we are guests here fetch us our food” she said playfully 

Clarke laughed. “Look at this hodnes” She waved at bellamy and Echo “the king and queen of Azgeda are funny, who would have thought”

Lexa smirked “well the king is funny to look at Klark”

Bellamy held his hand to his chest “Sister I am still as hot as I was when I first landed thank you very much”

Echo kissed him “Sha”

“Just not as hot as me brother”

Octavia raised her hand “or me”

“Pfft whatever” he chuckled

Raven clapped her hands together. “well, I got stuff to do places to be let me know when dinner is ready”

“Raven!” Clarke warned 

“Princess!” Raven laughed leaving the room with little Lexa behind her.

Clarke kissed Lexa on the cheek, I’ll be back soon leksa” she said rushing out of the room.

...................

Lexa turned to look a The tree once more, she thought It was beautiful and she did have fun with her family making the ornaments every year, she looked around the room. Murphy and Emori were sitting in the corner playing with Abigail. Lexie the twins, maximus, Alexa, Lincoln junior where all lazying bout in front of the fireplace making jokes and being silly while echo sat in Bellamy’s lap looking on amused. Octavia and Lincoln where laughing at the antics of the children and Luna who decided to place herself in the centre of all the children. They all jumped on her making Lexa giggle. 

“Beautiful sight isn’t it sweetie” 

Lexa turned to find Abby standing next to her with Marcus who kissed her on the cheek and joined the others near the fireplace. “Sha”

“You did all of this Lexa”

Lexa shook her head. “Not alone.”

“Hmm” Abby said smiling “i never would have thought that this” she pointed at their family. “Would be a possibility. But you did, and Clarke.”

Lexa smiled. “There were times when I did not think it possible.”

“Ah but that’s what makes you and my daughter so very special”

Lexa frowned “what?”

“That even when you have both seen the darkest days, you still move forward, you both still fight and not give up. Not everyone can do that sweetie.”

“Oh.”

Abigail laughed and hugged Lexa. “Don’t think so hard, enjoy this day and any other day like this. This is what you have both worked so hard for.”

“Mochof Abigail” 

Abby smiled and walked to the seating area in the fire place when the children noticed her they all ran to hug her. She watch with a smile on her face. Yes as a young child all she did want was peace but what she has here in front of her is so much more then she would have ever dreamed off. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and a kiss on the back of her neck. 

Clarke rested her chin on lexas shoulder watching their family. “What’s going on inside that head of yours hmm.”

Lexa turned in Clarke’s arms and kissed the blonde on the lips. “I am just thinking how lucky I am to have all this.”

Clarke cupped her cheeks. “Funny.” She smiled. “I always think how lucky we all are to have you.”

Lexa blushed. “Klark do not say things like this in front of people.”

Clarke laughed “Never. I like making you blush”

Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled. “Thank you”

Clarke frowned “What for?”

Lexa took a breath and held back her tears. “For being you, for being with me, for giving me a second chance after the mountain, for our children, for my life..for lovin me”

Clarke smiled and tilted her head looking into the green eyes she loves so much. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes shoulders and lent her forehead on hers. “Leksa. I am nothing without you. It’s me who should be thanking you. I love you so damn much.”

They kissed softly. Clakre pulled back when she remembered something.”oh!” She bent down and picked up a present from under the tree. “Merry Christmas” She said as she handing the flat package over to the Commander”

“Klark I thought we exchanged gifts tomorrow, honestly I can not keep up with this tradition”

Clarke chuckled “just open it” Lexa sighed and upwrapped the gift, it was a book, ‘called origins of Christmas’. Do you remember when me and Raven were gone for a week?”

“How can I forget it was the longest week of my life”

Clarke smiled. “Well. Me and Raven found an old town from the old world, there wasn’t not much left of it honestly, but they had what people back then use to call a book store, it’s where people went to buy books. When we entered the building it was all in ruins excepts this one safe?”

“Safe?”

“Sha its a Metal box with a lock on it to protect what’s inside of it kinda like a smaller bunker” Lexa nodded in understanding. “Raven got it open it was full of jewellery and old world money and a couple of books. This was one of them. I got it for you to understand better.”

Lexa looked at her wife adoringly. “I love you” She said as she leaned in for a kiss. Just as they were about to close the gap the twins knock into lexas back laughing. “Don’t be gross Nomon!” They giggled and ran back towards the fireplace. 

Clarke sighed. “Later?”

“Sha”

....................

Clarke was in the kitchen peeling the potatoes. “Mama.?” Madi walked in. 

“Heya ai strik natebleeder.” Clarke smiled. “Where have you been all day?”

Madi smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. “Me and smitty Just walked around Polis Taking it all in, Mama the tree you had placed in the centre of Polis is beautiful!”

Clarke smiled. “Mochof” 

Madi walked beside her mother looking around the kitchen. “What do you need me to do Mama.” 

“Your grandmother is helping me soon with the cooking can you please set the table?”

“Sha” she turned and gathered what she needed. Clarke watched her and smiled at how lucky she was to have her. Madi turned back around and smiled at her mother. “What?” She asked

Clarke shrugged and moved forward to embrace her daughter, she held her tight. “I am so lucky to have you ai strik natebleeder. ai goufa”

Madi chuckled. “Mama, I know you tell me all the time”

Clarke pulled back and kissed her on the top of her head. “nowe pleni ai goufa” (never enough my child)

Madi scoffed and smiled. “You tell me in front of patients in front of the other nightbloods, in front of my co workers, you announced it to Polis on my 18th birthday! You even interrupted my first kiss with smitty to tell me Mama!”

Clarke smirked “in my defence you were sucking his face in the living area!”

“Mama” Madi whined “Don’t Remind me! I have never seen smitty so scared!” She chuckled. “You interrupted us to say” Madi stood up straight impersonating her mother “‘nawwww Look leksa ai strik natebleeder is growing up so fast aren’t you just so proud’” clarke laughed at the memory. “I thought Nomon was going to put a sword through smittys heart I have never seen him run so fast in all my life” 

Clarke held her belly laughing hard wiping the tears from her face. “I remember he tripped over his own feet twice!”

“He spent the next week avoiding Nomon!”

Clarke chuckled. “Sha then when he finally did he burst into a coalition meeting and kneeled in front of her begging for forgiveness!”

“Mama That was not funny, it was so embarrassing all the nightbloods were there! I was there!”

“No it wasn’t funny. What was funny however is your Nomon making him believe for 2 days that his tongue was going to get cut out for kissing you!”

Madi chuckled. “He was ready to accept his fate. He asked me if I would still love him with out a tongue”

Clarke laughed hard and wiped the tears from her eyes, she cupped her eldest daughters cheeks. “I will always tell you how special I think you are Madi Kom trikru, meeting you for the first time will forever be one of the happiest moments of my life, I thought I was so lucky that your Nomon was alive but then you showed up as well and gave me the title of Mama which is something I have never taken lightly. You were my child the first time that brute of a man carried you into the pod. I love you you”

Madi had tears in her eyes “Mama” She said trying to look away but Clarke wouldn’t let her. 

“I know you worry sometimes ai goufa because we don’t share the same DNA . I know sometimes you feel like an outsider because of that. But listen to me carefully. You are MY child. AI goufa. And the fact that you don’t have the same DNA as us means nothing. Nothing to your brothers and sisters, nothing to your Nomon nothing to any other extended family you may have and nothing absolutely thing to me. You are mine strik natebleeder and I will tell you that I love you and how proud I am of you till the day I take my last breathe”

“Mama” Madi sobbed “please don’t talk like that”

Clarke wiped away Madi tears. “Don’t worry child, I will be around for many more years to come.”

“I Hud Yu in Mama”

“I love you too” she hugged her daughter tight. “So much Madi” she pulled back and smiled at her daughter. “Now go set the table” 

“Sha Mama” 

Clarke smiled watching her leave the kitchen. “LOVE YOU MY LITTLE NIGHTBLEEDER!” She yelled after her.

Madi ran back into the room. “Mama!” She scolded and left quickly. 

Clarke laughed. Her mother joined her in the kitchen to start prepping dinner. 

........................

Raven was with little Lexa on the outskirts of Polis. They were setting up the fireworks. 

Little Lexa stood up and brushed her red bushy hair from her face. “Ok mom now we have the timer” she held up a device that had a button on it. “We are all set!” She said excited. Raven laughed and sat down looking over Polis. It was fully rebuilt now, full of life and laughter. She rubbed her leg where it hurt. She’s used to the pain now. Little Lexa sat in her lap and looked at her “you Ok?”

“Yeah Of course!”

“Is your leg hurting mom?”

Raven shrugged. “A little but nothing I can’t handle”

Little Lexa smiled and looked over Polis. “Mom, the fireworks are gonna be awesome! Like you!”

Raven laughed. “No lex, awesome like you.”

“Mom, you helped build most of Polis, and even helped with lighting and electricity, you helped save the people we have now. I’m just a little girl”

Raven turned little Lexa around and looked her in the eyes “you listen to me Lexa. You are the most awesome thing I have ever done other then marrying your mother, you both are my world, I wouldn’t have done any of that if it wasn’t for you both. So really your both the reason why I ma so awesome”

Little Lexa laughed “your so funny Mom. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now let’s get our asses back to the Castle to eat and keep the device hidden from your aunt.”

.................

Octavia snuck away with Lincoln to wrap some presents for their son. She was lying on her side watching her husband wrap. “You could help you know” he smiled.

“Your just so good at it babe”

He shook his head and smiled. “Are you Ok?”

“Mmm I was just thinking”

“About What hodnes”

“Were you ever disappointed that we didn’t have more then one kid”

Lincoln froze and looked up at her, he placed the wrapping and present beside him and got up from the floor to sit by his wife. “Of course not.i told you that then and I am telling you now. Where is this coming from?”

“I know you wanted a big family Lincoln”

Lincoln smiled and kissed her “our family is very big hodnes. I am very grateful for all I have.”

After Octavia had lj, they had been trying to have another baby ever since with no luck. They asked Abby who said there was a good possibility that they may never bare anymore children. At first she was sad and depressed mostly because she felt she was letting Lincoln down even though he told her that it didn’t matter. She was lucky she had her brother and sister there as support as there were days were she couldn’t get out of bed, until one morning when Lexa burst into her room.

Flashback. 

Octavia sat up and gasped for air as the cold water hit her body, she looked up to a smiling Lexa who held a bucket in her hand. “Lexa!” She yelled chasing after her, she watched as Lexa ran into the bath room, she walked in and couldn’t see her sister anywhere, then she felt herself being tackled which led to her landing in a warm bath. 

Lexa stood there with a smirk on her face. “Oh good you decided to bathe I thought I was going to have to force you”

Octavia huffed remembering this exact same thing happening on the oil rig except Lexa was the one in the tub. Lexa approached the tub and kneeled by it looking at her sister with understanding in her eyes. “Chich op ai” (talk to me)

Octavia lied her head back on the tub and squeezed her eyes shut. “He wanted four. Four! And I could only give him one!”

Lexa held her hand. “Sister.... He is happy.”

“I have failed him lex!” She cried. 

Lexa hugged her tightly. “No you have not has he given you reason to believe this?”

“No-“

“Lincoln is an honest man sister. He loves you and lj. He’s so happy. I’m good at reading people Octavia, when he is with you and Lincoln junior he is truely happy. It is not an act. Beside Abby said you can still try.”

Octavia wiped the tears from her eyes. “I wanted four.” She said sadly. 

Lexa sighed and held Octavia’s hand tighter. “You have one right now, and he is amazing Octavia. He looks like Lincoln but he is so much like you and right now you are missing time with him, with both of them because of something that might not be instead of enjoying what you have right now. Sister, wash yourself, get out of this tub get dressed and go be with your homon and your Goufa. Do not waste anymore time.”

Octavia nodded. “Your right, thanks smelly” 

Present

She looked up at her husband and smiled. “How would you feel about having another one?”

He looked at her with wide eye “what are you saying Octavia?”

“I’m saying I’m 3 months pregnant”

Lincoln eyes watered and he picked up Octavia and had her straddle his waist. “Really?”

“Really” She said with a tremble in her voice

He kissed her. “I would have been just happy to have one. I love you and lj Octavia.”

“I know” she sad as she kissed him “I was surprised too, I wanted to wait till Christmas Day but I couldn’t”

“Hodnes. Everyday I think I can not get any happier but then you do or say something that makes me so happy and love you even more”

Octavia laughed through her tears. “I love you”

“I love you too”

......................

It was night fall and bellamy and Echo stood out on the balcony of the living area in the caste. Both holding each other and looking over Polis that was lit was covered in snow but lit with fairy lights. Bellamy looked over his shoulder at the children playing and smiled. He kissed echo on top of her head. “Can you believe how beautiful Polis is.” 

Echo nodded against his chest. “Sha. It’s quite the sight.”

Bellamy and echo lived in Azgeda. There was a small part that was left undamaged by the deathwave and after Clarke and lexas wedding themselves and their people left to make there way back to see what they could salvage. They set up camp there and over time with the Help Of raven and some people from eglius ice nation is just as beautiful as it was before. It was a little smaller but still wonderful all the same. Bellamy remembers the day he decided to move there. 

Flash back

Echo sat in Bellamy’s lap “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I am the king of Azgeda. We have to go back and rebuild, other clans have started so so should we.”

Echo smiled at him sadly “bellamy I know how hard this is for you to leave your sisters, I don’t want you to feel obligated, I want you to be happy”

Bellamy kissed echo softly. “Echo I will miss Lexa and O and our nieces and nephews , my best friend Clarke and raven but You and the kids make me happy, I have been without you before and I missed out on 6 years of maxis life that I will never get back. Your all my world. You are Azgeda, your my wife, my queen. I’m not doing this because I have too. I’m doing it because I want to. I love you Echo.”

“I love you too. If you’re sure then so am I”

Later that day, he broke the news to his sisters privately. “WHAT!” Octavia yelled. “WHAT THE FUCK!”

“O” bellamy started but was cut off by her.

“No!” She shook her head “we promised each other we would always be with each other and now your leaving!”

Lexa stood up from her throne and made her way to her sister “sister calm down”

“Don’t tell me you agree with this lex!”

Lexa sighed and looked at her brother. He looked sad but happy at the same time. She smiled at him. “Bellamy is the king of Azgeda. I always news there was a possibility that he would return. He is a loyal man. A good man. I will miss him dearly but I understand and in time so will you”

“But-“

Bellamy stood forward “we will see each other again O, I promise. It just won’t be as often.” Octavia turned her back towards Bellamy and let the tears fall, she felt Lexa hug her tight, The she felt the warm embrace of her brother hugging the both of them. “I will miss everyone so much but I want to do this, the people of Azgeda deserve for their king and queen to try and rebuild what they once had. You should both see it, what’s left is beautiful and it has so much potential.” 

Lexa nodded. “I believe you brother and I believe that Azgeda will soon flourish under yours and echos ruling” 

“Me too” croaked Octavia. 

Present. 

Maximus ran out to the balcony with Alexa and they both held there parents hands looking over Polis. 

He still to this day doesn’t regret his decision.

...................

Murphy held Abigail while she slept. Emori sat next to him on the floor and placed her head on his shoulder. He could see bellamy with echo and his kids on the balcony looking over Polis. He was happy for his friend. He and Emori discussed leaving after they arrived on earth but decided against it when they knew Clarke, Raven and Bellamy would be staying. It wasn’t a hard decision, these people were his family. He sighed at the word “family” having never thought he would have one. He looked beside him at Emori. She made it a lot easier for him to let down his walls. He was relieved when she didn’t want children. He likes that he can give them back when s he’s had enough, he chuckled at the thought.

“What’s so funny John?”

“Just thinking about how when we have had enough of the kids we can just give them back.”

Emori smiled at him “This is true.”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can tell me anything John”

He nodded “I love Christmas, it’s one of the best thing the princess has ever done”

Emori laughed “John this is no secret.”

He shrugged. He looked up and watch Clarke walk into the room. She smiled at the scene and made her way to them both. The blonde sat down in front of them and played with her daughters hair. 

“Hey wanheda dinner almost ready?”

“Sha. Almost.”

“Where’s The Commander” Murphy asked.

She laughed “Reading I’m sure.”

“I didn’t think I’d like Christmas princess but I gotta admit it’s pretty cool.”

Emori kissed his cheek. “Such a softy.”

He rolled his eyes.

.....................

Clarke found Lexa in the throne room pacing and reading the book she gifted her. “leksa”

Lexa looked up at her and smiled “Klark” 

“Dinner is almost ready”

“Oh”Lexa looked outside and seen it was dark. “Hodnes I am so sorry I would have helped I just lost track of time”

“I know.” She walked forward and kissed the brunette. “It’s Fine I had plenty of help.”

“Good.”

“Come on let’s go eat”

................

Lexa sat at the head of the table with Clarke beside her. The table was full of food, and the dinning room was covered in beautiful green and red. Lexa watched as her family sat around the big table as everyone ate and laughed. 

Clarke squeezed her knee under the table to get her attention. “Are you Ok? You haven’t touched your food yet.” Clarke said softly.

Lexa nodded and smiled at her wife. “Sha” she stood and everyone went quiet. She held a glass up. “I would like to make a toast. First off I want to thank my homon for this great feast and bringing back this Christmas tradition to all of our people. Although I don’t quite understand it yet, I greatly enjoy it and so do Most the people in Polis. My favourite part is not the gift swapping it’s spending this time with all of you. My family.” Clarke smiled up to her. She held up her glass “To family” everyone raised their glasses even the children and repeated “to family” 

When Lexa sat down Octavia stood up. “I have an announcement”  
She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant” 

The whole table looked at her in shock. Then they all cheered in happiness. Lexa rounded the table and hugged her sister followed by Clarke who had Abigail on her hip. Both of them hugged the couple.

“Congratulations Sister” Lexa said with tears in her eyes. 

“Mochof” 

When everyone finished Congratulate Octavia and Lincoln everyone sat back down to eat. 

When everyone was done eating Everyone moved to the living area where Clarke sung 2 carols and the kids put on a small play. Lexa was teased all night about how much she blushed when Clarke was singing, even by Clarke.

Raven winked at Little Lexa and all the sudden there were explosions on the outskirts of Polis. Everyone ran to the balcony expecting the worst but what they came to see was various colours filling the sky. 

“Mom it worked!”

Raven high fives her daughter. 

Clarke glared at her and was about to yell at her but Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist. “Be angry tomorrow, enjoy now.” She pointed to the sky. While Clarke was angry raven went against her wishes the fireworks were beautiful. Madi stood next to them both with smitty hand in hand and all the children pushed their way to the front, to watch. 

..................

Clarke and Lexa had finished putting the young children to bed, both of them exhausted collapsed onto there bed. Clarke used what ever evergy she had to drape herself over lexas back. “Your so comfortable Hodnes”

Lexa laughed. “So you have said.”

“Mmm, it’s true.” She kissed the back of her neck. “And you always seem to smell good. How do you do that?”

Lexa smiled into her pillow. “It’s called bathing Klark.” 

Clarke laughed. “Sha. Turn over Heda”

Clarke lifted herself of Lexa just enough so Lexa can turn onto her back. Clarke immediately started kissing her neck making Lexa giggle. “Klark you exhausted.”

Clarke groaned. “But I want you leksa.”

Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around her tight. “You have me for as long as I am breathing Klark.”

Clarke didn’t respond as she was already asleep.

..................

Lexa woke by the twins and Lexie running into the room bouncing on the bed. Lexa smiled. “Merry Christmas young ones.”

“Merry Christmas Nomon!” They all said together. 

Jake pushed on Clarke’s shoulder. “Nomon, mama sleeps like a bear.”

She laughed. “That is true.”

As she said that Clarke snored loudly making them all giggle. 

“Mama!” Lexie whined “wake up” 

Clarke rolled over and wrapped her arms around Lexa. “Leksa there are children in our bed.”

“Sha they are ours.”

“When it’s this early in the morning they are yours.” 

“Mama!” They all yelled. “wake up it’s Christmas!”

Clarke rolled on her side and rested her head in her hand. “Is it?” She yawned.

“Yes!” Lexie yelled “so get up Mama!”

Clarke dramatically fell back to the pillow. “Too early.”

Jake giggled. “Nomon you are right She is like a bear.”

Clarke sat up quickly and raised her eyebrow. “You calling me a bear Heda.”

“Lies Klark! The children have turned against me! This means war!” She smiled.

The children laughed and ran out the room. 

Clarke pinned lexas hands above her head. And straddled her. “I’ll show you a bear Heda. Then started biting the brunettes neck playfully making her laugh. “Klark the children are waiting.”

She huffed and kissed Lexa on the lips. “You are mine tonight Heda.”

“Looking forward to it wanheda.”

....................

When they both entered the cling area the kids were sat around the tree trying to guess what there presents were. Madi hugged them both. “Merry Christmas mama and Nomon.” 

Clarke cupped her cheeks. “Merry Christmas ai strik natebleeder, I love you.”

Madi smiled and made way for smitty to wish them a merry Christmas. Bellamy was sitting in front of the tree with the kids. “Come on! I wanna opened presents.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “He’s such a big child sometimes.” She laughed. 

Raven ran into the room filled by little Lexa. She ran to the tree and sat down with her daughter in her lap. “What the hell are we waiting for!”

Luna walked in and huffed. “For everyone else ai skai tinka”

Lj held his Octavia’s hand as they entered. “Everyone Make way my mother is with child. She needs the room now!”

Octavia frowned. “Are you calling me fat son?”

Lincoln laughed but stopped when Octavia was glaring at him. 

Lj smiled “Mom, it’s ok it’s natural.” He ran off giggling, Octavia went to chase him but Lincoln held her back. “I’ll remember this son!” 

Lincoln kissed her on the cheek and followed lj to the tree.

Octavia stood near Lexa. “Merry Christmas clarke and smelly.”

Lexa smirked. “Merry Christmas fatty.”

Octavia went to scold her but Clarke laughed pulling her forward towards the tree looking over her shoulder. “Your gorgeous O”

Abby and Marcus were the last to arrive. As soon as they entered everyone started opening there presents. 

Clarke sat in lexas lap and watched as everyone op ed their presents.

“This is what we fought for” Lexa said softly

Clarke smiled at her and kissed her lightly. “Sha.”


End file.
